לאהוב זה לא לבקש סליחה לעולם
by Lis Lupin
Summary: שרה היא פרי אהבתם הישנה של דראקו והרמיוני, רק שהוא לא יודע...עכשיו שרה תלך להוגוורטס, מוכנה ללמוד וגם לדעת למה ההורים שלה נפרדו...כי הם עדין אוהבים אחד את השני...תרגום! COMPLETE
1. פרולוג

**שם****: **_**לאהוב זה לא לבקש סליחה לעולם**_

**מחברת****: nikachan123**

**מתרגמת****: Lis Lupin**

**זוג****: **הרמיוני/דראקו

**הערת המתרגמת****: **הפיק הזה הוא אחד הראשונים שקראתי בפאנפיקשן נט ומייד התאהבתי בו. שפת המקור היא ספרדית אז אם אתם רוצים לקרוא את המקור (שתמיד יהיה טוב יותר מהתרגום) תלמדו ספרדית! חהחה...

**הצהרה****: **הארי פוטר לא שלי...למה!!! למה אני לא נסעתי ברכבת וחשבתי על הארי פוטר!!! (יכול להיות שזה בגלל שהייתי בת שנה כשרולינג חשבה על זה? יכול להיות...)

-------------------------

לאהוב זה לא לבקש סליחה לעולם

**פרולוג**

היא נשענה כנגד משקוף דלת חדרה של הילדה שהסתכלה מבעד לחלון בציפייה. היא חייכה; היא לא יכלה להאשים אותה. אם היא הייתה יודעת שביום שימלאו לה 11 שנים היא תקבל מכתב בו יודיעו לה על המקום בו היא תלמד לעשות קסמים, גם היא לא הייתה עוזבת את החלון, ואף לא הייתה מפסיקה להתבונן בשמים ולקרוא לינשופים בלתי נראים...

הוגוורטס. היא הייתה בטוחה שבתה תלמד בהוגוורטס, לא היה לה ספק בדבר. ולמרות שמצד אחד היא שמחה על כך, מצד שני היא לא יכלה שלא להרגיש מפוחדת...הוא יהיה שם...הוא יראה אותה...יכיר אותה...

כמעט בלי לשים לב, היא נזכרה באותו יום בו הקטנה שלה הייתה בת שבע ושאלה אותה את אותה שאלה ממנה פחדה כל כך....

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_זה היה אחד מהימים היפים של סוף אוגוסט__; __הקיץ כמעט נגמר וספטמבר יגיע עוד מעט__...__היא נאנחה__. __אולי הוא מגיע מוקדם מכפי שהיא רצתה__. __היא גמרה לשטוף את הצלחת שבידיה תחת זרם המים הקרים והניחה אותה על המתקן כדי שתתייבש__, __ולקחה ספל חרסינה שמקודם היה מלא במיץ דלעת והתכוננה לשטוף אותו__._

_היא חייכה בלי לשים לב__;_

_-__אמא__...- __קולה של הילדה קטעה את חוט מחשבותיה והיא סובבה את פניה לשנייה כדי שהקטנה תדע שהיא מסתכלת ומקשיבה לה__. -...__למה אין לי אבא__?-_

_ספל החרסינה החליק מידיה של הרמיוני אל הכיור__, __שם הוא נשבר לשלוש__. __הידית נשברה גם היא__, __חותכת את ידה של האישה__._

_-__לעזאזל__...- __מלמלה האישה__._

_-__אני מצטערת אימא__...- __מיהרה הילדה להתנצל בקול רועד__._

_הרמיוני נשמה עמוק פעמיים לפני שהסתובבה אליה__, __מיבשת את הפציעה עם הסינר שלבשה מעל לבגדיה__._

_-__זו לא אשמתך__, __שרה__,- __היא אמרה לה בזמן שהיא ראתה איך הפצע נרפה אחרי שהיא מלמלה לחש בעזרת שרביטה__. __היא התיישבה ליד הקטנה והביטה בה__. –__אני רוצה שתביני משהו__. __יש לך אבא__, __שרה__, __רק__...__רק שהוא לא נמצא איתנו__...-_

_-__למה לא__?- __שאלה הילדה בעיניים נוצצות מסקרנות__._

_הרמיוני לא יכלה שלא לחייך__. __העיניים האלו הזכירו לה כל כך את העיניים שלו__. __לפעמים היא הייתה מביטה בה כשהיא חשבה שהיא לא שמה לב והשתדלה לזהות בקטנה שלה את תווי הפנים וההבעות שגרמו לה להתאהב כל כך באותו בחור__; __זה היה מדהים לראות איך הצורה שבה היא הייתה מעקמת את האף כשמשהו לא מצא חן בעיניה__, __הזכיר לה אותו כשאמר לה שהוא שונא סלק__, __או ההרגל שהיה לקטנה לישר קמטים בלתי נראים ולא קיימים בבגדיה__, __בדיוק כמו שהוא היה נוהג כדי להראות מושלם וללא דופי__._

_וצעדיה__...__תמיד חינניים ובטוחים__, __הבעותיה וההתנהגות המנומסת איתה היא נולדה__, __והצורה בה תמיד ידעה להתמצא בכל מצב__...__אבל במיוחד עיניה__; __עיניה הכחולות והבהירות עם הזוהר האפור שתמיד נצצו בברק של סקרנות שאין להרבה ילדים בגילה__. __העיניים שהביטו בה ברגע זה__, __מצפות להסבר__._

_-__כי לפעמים המבוגרים טועים__, __שרה__...__אנחנו רבים__, __מתווכחים ואומרים דברים שאנחנו לא באמת רוצים להגיד ומכאיבים לאדם השני__....-_

_-__לכן את תמיד אומרת לי לחשוב פעמיים לפני שאני מדברת__?- __היא שאלה בחיוך__._

_-__כן__, __ילדה שלי__, __בגלל זה__...__את יודעת__? __מילים לא יכולות לפגוע בך כמו אבנים או מכות__, __אבל__...__אבל לפעמים הן כואבות יותר מכל דבר אחר__...__ואחרי שאומרים אותן אי אפשר למחוק אותן__._

_-__אפילו לא אם מתנצלים__?- __שאלה הילדה__._

_הרמיוני ליטפה את תלתליה החומים וחייכה אליה__._

_-__אפילו לא אם מתנצלים__...-__אשרה האישה__._

_-__זה מה שקרה לך עם אבא__?- __שאלה אז הילדה__._

_הרמיוני נאנחה__._

_-__פחות או יותר__...__אבל אצלנו__...__הסיפור שלנו היה קצת יותר מסובך מזה__, __חמודה__...-_

_קצת יותר מסובך__? __כן__, __ובכן__, __כך זה היה__. __אחרי הכל הוא נעלם לשנה__, __וכשהוא חזר הוא היה נשוי לאיזו צרפתייה בלונדינית ועשירה שהזכירה לה כל כך את פלר דלאקור__... __להרמיוני לא היה האומץ להגיד לו שיש לו בת__..._

_-__אמא__?- __קראה לה הילדה__, __גורמת לאישה לצאת מזיכרונותיה__._

_-__עדיף שתלכי לישון__, __שרה__, __כבר מאוחר__...-_

_-__לילה טוב__, __אמא__,- __היא נפרדה__, __מבינה שהיא אינה צריכה לשאול יותר__._

_-__לילה טוב__, __יפה שלי__.-_

_-__את יכולה לומר לי איך קוראים לו__?- __שאלה הילדה לאחר שנעצרה לפתע בדלת שקישרה בין המטבח לסלון__._

_-__דראקו מאלפוי__...-__אמרה הרמיוני בפיזור נפש ועם אותו חיוך עצוב שהקטנה ראתה לפעמים כשהייתה מוצאת אותה לבד בסלון בוכה__, __או יושבת בחצר האחורית של הבית__, __מתבוננת בשקיעה__._

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

-שרה, כמה שתסתכלי מבעד לחלון הזה, המכתב לא יופיע קודם,- הזהירה אותה אמה. –חוץ מזה, כבר לילה, את צריכה לשכב לישון.-

הילדה הנהנה ובאי רצון התרחקה מהחלון, מקפידה להשאיר אותו פתוח. היא נכנסה מתחת לשמיכות והסדינים של מיטתה, נותנת להרמיוני להתקרב אליה ולהתיישב לידה כדי לנשק אותה במצח כמו שתמיד נהגה, וללטף את פניה ברוך. מחווה של חיבה שתמיד חזר על עצמו מאז שהיא זוכרת את עצמה.

-את זוכרת מה שהבטחת לי?- שאלה האישה.

שרה גלגלה את עיניה.

-אני עדין לא יודעת אם אני אלמד בהוגוורטס, אמא.-

-שרה...- טון דיבורה לא נתן מקום לספק.

-כן, אמא, אני זוכרת...אסור לי לומר לו מי אני...-

הרמיוני התבוננה בעיניה של בתה ובמחווה אימהית חיבקה אותה החום.

-יום אחד תוכלי לעשות זאת, ילדה שלי..אני מבטיחה לך...אבל עדין לא...עדין לא...

שרה הינהנה.

-לילה טוב, אמא.- היא אמרה.

-לילה טוב, ילדה שלי.- היא נשקה אותה במצחה לפני שקמה מהמיטה ויצאה מחדרה של בתה.

-מה קרה, אמא?- מלמלה הילדה כשהייתה לבדה בחדר. –מה קרה אז שזה נותן לך להרגיש כל כך חסרת ביטחון עם מאלפוי?

היא חייכה. אם יש משהו שהיא למדה מהסיפורים שהדוד הארי והדוד רון סיפרו לה על שנות לימודיהם בהוגוורטס, זה שלחקור זה לא דבר רע ואם לבסוף משיגים את המטרה זה אפילו יותר טוב.

-אני אברר מה קרה שם, אימא...אני מבטיחה לך...

----------------------------------------------------------------

דראקו מיהר לשתות את כוס הברנדי שהייתה בידו והביט באש בזמן שהרגיש את הנוזל הצורב בגרונו. זה היה מקור החום היחידי שלו הלילה. היה לו הכל...פרסום, כסף, העבודה שאהב...

הוא חייך. אם מישהו אי פעם היה אומר לו שבסוף הוא יהיה מורה לשיקויים בהוגוורטס, הוא בטוח היה צוחק לו בפנים. אבל סנייפ...סנייפ כבר היה מבוגר; מובן שהוא עוד יכל להפחיד את התלמידים, אבל בשנים האחרונות הוא פיתח מחלת קוסמים שהייתה מכריחה אותו להעביר הרבה שעות בשינה, והוא כבר לא יכל להיות ראש בית סליתרין, מורה לשיקויים, האחראי על תכנית הלימודים וסנדק של דראקו – הכל יחד. רק בגלל זה הוא הסכים. כי סוורוס ביקש זאת ממנו כטובה אישית, המילים המדויקות היו: "לפחות כך אדע בוודאות שחלק מהתלמידים יצאו מבית הספר הזה עם קצת ידע בשיקויים."

הגאווה שלו. סוורוס תמיד ידע איך לטפוח על הגאווה שלו כדי שלבסוף הוא יעשה מה שיבקש. רק פעם אחת הוא הניח את הגאווה שלו בצד, רק פעם אחת...וזה היה בשבילה...אירוני איך שהאדם היחיד שהוא הציג את עצמו לפניו בדיוק כמו שהוא לא רצה להקשיב להסברים.

הוא חייך מעט. במחשבה שנייה אם היא הייתה זו שאחרי שנה של היעלמות הייתה חוזרת ומכריזה שהיא נשואה, הוא לעולם לא היה מקשיב לה אף לא למילה. וזה בדיוק מה שהיא עשתה...הוא לא יכל להאשים אותה.

הוא שם לעצמו כמטרה לשכוח אותה, להרחיק ממוחו את אותו פרק בחייו, אותה תקופה, התקופה היחידה בה הוא הרגיש אושר, הזמן היחיד בו הוא היה שמח להיות דראקו, רק דראקו...אבל ללא הצלחה.

יום אחרי יום הוא הרגיש שהוא משתגע מעצם זיכרונה, החיוך שלה היה חקוק בראשו, ריח היסמין שנדף ממנה היה מציף את כולו ותמיד היה משווה בין הנשים שהיו מתקרבות אליו לבינה...הן היו מידי טיפשות, היא הייתה אינטליגנטית...מידי גבוהות, מידי אלגנטיות, מידי עצמאיות, מידי צייתניות, מידי...תמיד היה משהו שהיה מזכיר לו שהן לא הרמיוני.

ובדיוק כאשר היה נראה ששכח ממנה, בדיוק כשכבר חודשים היה נראה שצילו של הכאב נעלם, הוא היה צריך להסכים לכתוב ולחתום על מכתבי הקבלה הארורים מפאת היותו סגן המנהל החדש של סנייפ, שאחרי שדמבלדור החליט שהוא היה מידי זקן בשביל להמשיך לנהל את בית הספר, מונה למנהל החדש.

-שרה גריינג'ר...

הוא קרא את השם ומבטו ננעץ בשם המשפחה של הילדה. גריינג'ר...כמוה...היא יכלה רק להיות בתה...וכאשר ראה את הפרטים חשדותיו התאמתו...שרה אליזבת' גריינג'ר...בתה של הרמיוני ג'יין גריינג'ר...אב – לא ידוע...

הוא הרגיש זעם...מי היה זה שהעז לגעת בהרמיוני בצורה כזו? רק לו היה הזכות לגרום לה להיאנח, לגרום לה להצטמרר, לגרום לה לגעת בשמיים...רק הוא יכל לעשות זאת...אחרי שזרק מספר כוסות זכוכית אל האש הוא שם לב למשהו...שהיא כבר לא שייכת לו...לעולם לא תהיה שוב שלו...

הוא נאנח. מבטו נעצר על אחד במכתבים שהוא חתם. האחרון. המכתב הפתוח שכב עדין על השולחן. הדיו עוד התייבשה ושם המשפחה היה כתוב באותיות גדולות ושחורות...גריינג'ר...האם אי פעם יהיה שמח בלי ששם משפחתה יחזור לחייו? האם לעולם לא יוכל להפטר מאותו זיכרון מייסר של אותו לילה בו ראה איך ליבה נשבר כשנודע לה שהוא התחתן? אף פעם? לעולם?

-בת...-מלמל. –שרה גריינג'ר...מה עבר עליך, הרמיוני? מה גרם לך להחליט לגדל ילדה לבדך?

בנפנוף שרביט הוא חתם את המכתב ושלח אותו עם אחד מינשופי בית בספר.

חום. הוא היה צריך עוד. הוא קם ומזג לעצמו מלוא הכוס...הלילה הוא לא רוצה לחשוב, רק להרגיש בלי לזכור.

----------------------------------------

היי! הנה הגענו למטה...איך היה? אני מקווה שאהבתם...זו לא פעם ראשונה שאני מתרגמת, אבל כן פעם ראשונה שאני מתרגמת מספרדית...

הפיק הזה הוא של nikachan123 המקסימה שנתנה לי רשות להביא לפניכם את הפיק בשפת הקודש....חהחה

טוב, אם יש לכם הערות/הארות הן תתקבלנה בברכה!

אני מקווה להעלות את הפרק הבא בקרוב...ולא שכחתי את הפיקים הפרטיים שלי...אני פשוט צריכה לשפץ אותם קצת...עכשיו שגמרתי עם בגרות אחת יהיה לי קצת זמן.

שלכם,

L.L


	2. הוגוורטס, המיון

**הערת המתרגמת****:** סליחה על העיכוב, לא חשבתי שזה יקח כל כך הרבה זמן...ושזה יהיה כל כך קשה לתרגם...עכשיו ממש מאוחר בלילה, אז יתכנו כמה שגיות שנעלמו מעיני למרות שעברתי ועברתי על הפרק שוב ושוב...

ושוב, לא מעניין אותי כמה ישראלים יאמרו לי את זה, ספרדית היא גם שפה קשה...יפה אבל קשה. כן, כן, הרבה לומדים מטלנובלות...אבל תנסו לכתוב בספרדית!!! סתם. אני סתם עצבנית כי זה מאוחר ומחר אני צריכה לעבוד כרגיל...

**הצהרה****:** הארי פוטר לא שייך לי, כל הדמויות, מקומות וכו' שייכים לרולינג. אני לא מרוויחה מזה כלום. (למה אתם חושבים שאני עובדת?) וכמובן, גם הפיק לא שייך לי, אלא לnikachan123 שנתנה לי את הסכמתה להביא לפניכם את הפיק המדהים הזה. כל טעות שתראו כאן היא שלי, הפיק המקורי הוא אוצר.

**פרק ****1 – ****הוגוורטס****, ****המיון**

לא משנה שאמה תיארה לה לפחות מאה פעמים או יותר את רכבת הקיטור הישנה שהסתתרה מעיני המוגלגים בין הרציפים, גם לא כמה הרמיוני ניסתה להסביר לה איך לחצות את הקיר בזמן שהיא דוחפת את העגלה לפניה. גם לא כמה היא תיארה לה בפרוטרוט את האנשים השונים שהיו שם; באופן חד משמעי זה לא היה דומה למה שהיא הרגישה כשהיא עברה אל העולם ההוא.

קוסמים ומוגלגים היו שם כדי להיפרד מילדיהם, לידם ילד כבן שבע חיבק בחוזקה עוד ילד מבוגר ממנו, אולי בן ארבע-עשרה או חמש-עשרה. קצת יותר רחוק, מכשפה לבושה בבגדים משונים עטפה את בתה כל כך שהיה נראה שהילדה עומדת להחנק. ובסוף הרציף כמה מהתלמידים הבוגרים יותר דיברו ביניהם, מתחבקים או מתנשקים תוך כדי צחקוקים ובדיחות ושאלו אחד את השני איך היה בקיץ.

-מוכנה?- שאלה הרמיוני בעודה בודקת האם התיבה של בתה והינשוף החדש שלה הונחו היטב בקרון המזוודות.

-מאז שהייתי בת שבע,- ענתה שרה בחיוך מתוק.

הרמיוני גלגלה את עיניה.

-תבטיחי לי שלא תשתמשי בשרביט שלך כדי לעשות תעלולים,- בקשה ממנה, כמעט התחננה.

-אני מבטיחה.

-ושלא תסתבכי בצרות,- המשיכה אמה.

-בסדר.

-ותכתבי לי כל יום,- הוסיפה האישה.

-אימא!!!- התלוננה שרה בצחוק, למרות שבעצם היא אהבה איך שאימא שלה דואגת לה כל כך.

-אני יודעת, אני יודעת...-היא הביטה בה. –תבטיחי לי שלא תגידי לו כלום, שרה...

הילדה נשכה את שפתיה.

-שרה?

-אני אנסה, אימא.- וכשראתה שאמה עומדת להגיד משהו היא הוסיפה.-אני לא יכולה להבטיח לך משהו שאני לא יודעת אם אוכל לקיים...ואני לא רוצה לשבור את ההבטחה שלי...אני רק יכולה להגיד לך שאני אנסה לא להגיד כלום.

הרמיוני נאנחה.

-אני מניחה שזה הכי טוב שאני יכולה לקבל...

-אימא...-הרמיוני הסתכלה בה. -...יום אחד תצטרכי לספר לי...

האישה חייכה והתכופפה לפני בתה וסידרה לה תלתל סורר מאחורי האוזן.

-יכול להיות שיום אחד אני אעשה זאת...-היא נעצרה.- אבל לא היום...קדימה, את עוד תפספסי את הרכבת אם לא תעלי.

-אני אוהבת אותך, אימא,- אמרה הילדה וחיבקה אותה.

-גם אני אותך, ילדה שלי...קדימה...זה עולם חדש, ורק את יכולה לגלות אותו..- היא עודדה אותה, מעירה בכך את סקרנותה של הילדה, סקרנות שללא ספק ירשה מדראקו.

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_היא צחקה בשעשוע בזמן שהיא ריפאה את ידו הימנית__, __מורחת לו עליה את אותה משחה מגעילה__._

_-__זה לא מצחיק__,- __הוא אמר לה__._

_-__כן__, __זה כן מצחיק__, - __היא טענה כנגדו__. –__אמרתי לך לא להכניס את היד לארגז של רון__; __מאז שמישהו גנב ממנו כמה שוקולדים שקנה בהוגסמיד בשנה שניה__, __הוא עשה משהו לארגז__; __רק הוא והארי יכולים להכניס יד בלי שהצמח הזה יתקוף אותם__._

_-__זו פקעת רעילה__!- __צעק דראקו בכעס__. –__מי לעזאזל שומר פקעת רעילה בארגז שלו__?_

_הרמיוני נשכה את שפתיה וניסתה לא לענות__, __אבל זה היה מידי קל__._

_-__רון__,- __היא אמרה בפשטות ובחצי חיוך__. __דראקו כמעט הרג אותה במבטו__. –__אני מצטערת__, __אבל זו הייתה שאלה קלה__...__אמרתי לך שהסקרנות היא לא תמיד טובה__, __דראקו__. –__היא ענתה לו כמעט ברוך__. –__זהו__...__אבל תצטרך להיות עם התחבושת הזאת לפחות יומיים__.- __היא אמרה לו__._

_-__נהדר__...-__התלונן הנער ונתן לעצמו ליפול על המיטה__. –__בדיוק עכשיו כשכולם בחופש ויש לנו סוף שבוע__..._

_-__טוב__...-__התחילה לומר הרמיוני__.- __אני יכולה להשגיח עליך__...-__היא הציעה את עצמה__._

_-__תצטרכי להאכיל אותי__,- __אמר דראקו בגבה מורמת__. __הרמיוני חייכה והתקרבה אל המיטה__._

_-__אני חושבת שאוכל לעשות זאת__._

_-__ולעזור לי להתלבש ולהתפשט__,- __הוא הוסיף בחצי חיוך רעב כשהנערה התיישבה על חזהו בפישוק רגליים__._

_-__גם את זה אני יכולה לעשות__,- __היא הצהירה בשובבות__._

_-__ולעזור לי להתקלח__,- __הוא הוסיף__._

_הרמיוני חייכה__, __רכנה אליו ונישקה אותו ברכות__._

_-__אני חושבת שנוכל לסדר את זה__...-__היא לחשה אל שפתיו__._

_דראקו טעם את שפתיה של הנערה__; __תות וקצפת__...__זה שיגע אותו__. __הוא חייך אל תוך הנשיקה כשהוא שמע אותה מגרגרת__; __היא תמיד עשתה את זה__, __למרות שבפעם האחרונה שהוא אמר לה__, __הרמיוני הכחישה זאת מכל וכל__._

_-__מה אתה צוחק__?- __היא שאלה אותו__._

_דראקו חייך__, __תפס את מותניה עם ידו הבריאה ובתנועה מהירה החליף מקומות__._

_-__אולי זה לא כזה נורא שלא אוכל להשתמש ביד אחת__...__נראה שוויזלי עשה לי טובה__._

_הרמיוני צחקה__. __דראקו תמיד יהיה כזה__...__דראקו__...__ואולי בגלל זה היא אהבה אותו__._

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

-אימא?- שאלה הילדה. – את בוכה...

הרמיוני הרגישה טפשה; זה היה נכון; תמיד כשחשבה עליו היא הייתה בוכה. לפעמים במשך שעות, לפעמים כמה דמעות...אבל תמיד היא בכתה.

-אני בסדר, אני פשוט אתגעגע אליך,- היא נגבה את דמעותיה כשהיא שקרה לבתה. –קדימה, הרכבת לא תחכה לך.

היא ראתה איך הקטנה עלתה לרכבת וכמעט בלי לשים לב היא זכרה את הפעם הראשונה שהיא עלתה עליו. היא כמובן ציפתה שבתה תמצא חברים טובים כמו אלו שהיא מצאה בהארי וברון, והיא רצתה שתלמד הרבה דברים ושתעביר בנעימים את שנתה הראשונה בהוגוורטס, בלי להיות חשופה לסכנות כמוה...אבל משהו בליבה הטביע אותה...העובדה ששרה תראה את אביה בפעם הראשונה...והעובדה שהיא ידעה שגם היא רצתה לראות את דראקו...משהו שהיא הייתה בטוחה שלעולם לא ישתנה...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-אתה מוכן?- שאל קולו של גבר אחרי שדפק בדלת ונכנס מייד אחרי בלי לצפות לתשובה.

-אתה יודע שזה לא מנומס?- הטיח בו דראקו בעוד שהוא סידר את עניבתו מול המראה. הוא ראה איך השני הרים את כתפיו והתחיל לדפדף בספרים שהיו מונחים המדפים העשויים עץ אלון.- וגם זה.

-חברה הכי טובה שלי היא סקרנית לא קטנה כשזה מגיע לספרים. אני מניח שיש הרגלים שלא הולכים לאיבוד.- דראקו רשף בכעס.- אתה מוכן?

-כן, רק תן לי לקחת את הגלימה שלי ונוכל ללכת. –הארי נענע בראשו. –מה קורה עכשיו, פוטר?

-שאלתי אם אתה מוכן לראות אותה. –הבהיר הבחור.

-למה לא? היא רק הבת של האישה שאהבתי...

-ושעדין אתה מאוהב בה,- השלים הארי בחיוך מתנשא כאילו היה היחיד שידע את הסוד הגדול של האנושות.

-אני לא מאוהב בה כבר...-אמר הבלונדיני מקמט את מצחו. –למה מעולם לא אמרת לי שיש לה בת?

הארי הרים את כתפיו. כשמאלפוי היה משנה נושא בצורה כל כך בוטה, זה רק יכל להגיד שהוא הרגיש לא בנוח או מפוחד מהנושא המדובר.

-אתה מעולם לא שאלת.- הוא ענה בפשטות.

דראקו מלמל משהו נגד חוש ההומור של האריות, ועל כמה טוב היה אילו היו שמים את כולם במעמקי האגם יחד עם הדיונון הענק, שגדל בעוד כעשרים מטר בשתיים עשרה השנים האחרונות.

-אתה יודע מי האבא?- שאל המורה לשיקויים.

הארי נענע את ראשו.

-הרמיוני מעולם לא רצתה להגיד לנו.- הוא שיקר במצח נחושה בידיעה שזה הכרחי כדי לא לשבור את ההבטחה שנתן לחברתו הטובה ביותר. –כל מה שאנחנו יודעים זה שהיא נכנסה להריון והחליטה לגדל את שרה לבד.

-אתה הסנדק שלה, נכון?

הארי הנהן, גאה בבת הסנדקות הקטנה שלו.

-כן, וכדאי לך להתייחס אליה יפה.

-מתי לא התייחסתי יפה לגריפינדורים?- שאל דראקו בלגלוג, גורם להארי לחייך. –אתה יודע? אם מישהו היה אומר לי שאני אוכל לקיים איתך שיחה נורמלית, הייתי חושב שהוא משוגע.

-טוב,- הארי גרד את עורפו. –גם אני לא יכלתי לנחש שאתה תצטרף אלי כדי לגמור עם וולדמורט. –דראקו עשה פרצוף. –נו באמת...כבר עברו כמעט שתיים עשרה שנים, אתה עדין לא יכול לומר את השם שלו?

-אני מעדיף לחכות עוד קצת, תודה- ענה הבלונדיני בעוקצנות, משפשף את זרועו השמאלית בלי משים; תנועה שלא ברחה מעיניו של הארי.

-זה כואב?

דראקו נענע בראשו.

-כל ימי חיי...- הוא אמר לו. -...אבל זה משהו שאני אצטרך לחיות איתו...

-דראקו, אני מנסה...עדין נשאר זמן, אני יודע שאני יכול לעשות זאת, אני רק צריך למצוא את התשובות המתאימות ואני אוכל לעזור לך, אני מבטיח...

-אני יודע- הוא חייך אליו בכנות. –הארי פוטר הגדול, המושיע של עולם הקוסמים לא יוכל לשבור את הבטחתו גם אם הוא ינסה.

הארי חייך.

-אני אצליח להסיר לך את האות האפל, דראקו,- הוא הבטיח.

אבל הבלונדיני לא ענה לו, הוא רק כיפתר את גלימתו בעוד הוא הסתכל בראי שהחזיר לו מראה של גבר נאה בן עשרים ושבע.

-נלך, אני צריך לחכות לבואם.- דיווח להארי בעוד הוא יוצא מהחדר בלי לחכות לתשובה או סימן ממי שהיה האויב שלו במשך שנים ובסוף הפך לבעל בריתו ואיש סודו.

הארי חייך. על השידה של המורה לשיקויים הקשוח עדין הייתה אותה תמונה ישנה של הרמיוני. הוא עדין אוהב אותה...

*******************************************************

-אני יכולה לשבת איתך?- שאלה ילדה שנכנסה לתא בו ישבה שרה. –כל השאר מלאים.

היא התבוננה בה. שמנמנה, שיער ארוך עד חצי הגב, בצבע חום נוטה לשחור, חיוך תמים ועיניים שחורות מוסתרות מאחורי משקפיים מרובעות בעלות מסגרת ירוקה.

שרה הרימה את כתפיה מסמנת לה בכך שלא אכפת לה, והמשיכה לקרוא בריכוז את הספר שאמא שלה נתנה לפני שבוע: "הוגוורטס, תולדות".

-שמי אלכסיה דוגל, אבל כולם קוראים לי אלכס- אמרה הילדה.

שרה לא הקשיבה לה; היא הייתה מידי שקועה בספר מכדי לעשות זאת. אלכס לא יחסה לכך חשיבות; היא התיישבה מולה, הוציאה אחד מצפרדעי השוקולד שלה, פותחת את הקופסה בעוד היא קראה את "השבועון למכשפה".

הדלת נפתחה שוב וארבעה נערים מבוגרים משרה ואלכס הסתכלו אליהן כאילו היו חרקים מוזרים.

-היי חבר'ה, הגענו מאוחר. אני חושב שהאשה עם העגלה כבר עברה כאן ושהיא אכלה הכל- הוא הצביע על אלכס שהעדיפה להתכווץ במושב שלה ולהוריד את מבטה כאילו בכך תוכל להסוות את עצמה.

שרה גלגלה את עיניה. היא מעולם לא אהבה את האי צדק, הצביעות, השקרים ואנשים שהעבירו ביקורת על אחרים, ולא חשבה להתחיל לאהוב זאת ברגעים אלה. היא סגרה את ספרה ברוגע מוחלט והסתכלה על מי שכפי הנראה היה המנהיג של הרביעייה.

-למה שלא תלכו מפה?- היא הציעה.- לא הייתי רוצה להשליך אליכם קללה כלשהי...- ואז היא התקרבה אליהם בביטחון והוסיפה- מרוב שאתם מכוערים היא בכלל לא הייתה מצליחה לי...

-ולמה את מתערבת? זה לא קשור אליך.- אמר לה אחד הנערים.

שרה הרימה גבה.

-למה שלא תתעסק עם מישהו בגיל שלך במקום להפחיד את אלה שיותר קטנים ממך?- שאלה אותו שרה.

-היא אחותך או משהו?- הוא אמר בלגלוג גורם לשלושה האחרים לצחוק.

-לא, היא לא. למרבה המזל אני בת יחידה.- היא אמרה בקרירות, גורמת לגל הצחוק להיעלם ולנערים להביט בה. – לו היה לי אח כמוך זה היה יכול להיות אסון.- היא הוסיפה בזלזול.

-את לא יודעת עם מי את מתעסקת,- אמר אחד הנערים.

שרה שילבה את ידיה.

-אתה צודק, אני לא יודעת...זה צריך לרמוז לך עד כמה אתה חסר חשיבות...אתה לא חושב?

-חכי אני הולך ל...

-הכל בסדר?- שאל קול שהיה שייך לבחור גבוה מבוגר מהם שהשוויץ בסיכת המדריך שלו.

-הכל בסדר, אנחנו רק מכירים,- שיקרה שרה באופן מושלם בקול ופרצוף תמים.

-מרקוס, כבר אמרתי לך לא להפריע לתלמידי שנה ראשונה.- הוכיח אותו המדריך. –אתה צריך להתבייש. קדימה, לך לתא שלך, אני לא רוצה לראות אתכם שוב במסדרונות.

ארבעת הנערים הלכו משם, לא לפני ששלחו לשרה מבט אזהרה, אך היא רק גלגלה את עיניה וקראה עליהם תיגר במבטה עד שהם נעלמו.

-לא כדאי לך לחפש צרות עם החבורה הזאת.- הזהיר אותה המדריך. – הם יודעים קללות שאת עדין לא יודעת.

שרה הרימה גבה.

-על כמה המתערבים שאני יודעת יותר מהם?

המדריך רק חייך לפני שהתרחק.

-רק תיזהרי- הוא הזהיר.

-תודה,- אמרה אלכס כששרה התיישבה שוב. הילדה עם השיער הערמוני הסתכלה עליה ונענעה בראשה. –מעולם לא הגנו עלי בצורה כזאת, בדרך כלל אנשים נשארים להסתכל בזמן שמפריעים לי...-היא הוסיפה בטון מתלונן ועצוב.

שרה נאנחה.

-גריינג'ר,- היא אמרה. אלכס הביטה בה. –שרה אליזבת' גריינג'ר.- היא הציגה את עצמה בחיוך. –את לא צריכה לתת לאחרים להתעסק איתך רק כי את לא כמוהם. – היא אמרה לה במצח מקומט.

-קל להגיד, קשה לעשות.- אמרה אלכס בחצי חיוך.

-טוב, אז תתחילי להתאמן. אני לא מתכוונת להיות לידך עשרים וארבע שעות ביממה.- היא אמרה.

אילו חיוך לא היה נפרס על פניה ברגע שאמרה זאת, אלכס הייתה מצטמררת מהטון הקר איתו שרה דיברה.

-מה את קוראת?- היא שאלה בחיוך.

-ההיסטוריה של הוגוורטס.- ענתה שרה. היא שמעה איך אלכס פתחה את הקופסה של צפרדע השוקולד והרימה את מבטה. –שוקולד לבן?

-כן, זה מוצר חדש,- היא חתכה את הצפרדע לחצי והציעה לה. –רוצה לטעום?

שרה הנהנה.

-תודה,- היא אמרה בעוד היא נשכה. אלכס עשתה כמוה. –ממממ...טעם תות...

-שלי בטעם דובדבן...- היא קראה את אחורית הקופסה.-...פה כתוב שהטעם משתנה לפי הטעם שהכי אוהבים...

-חבר'ה, תלבשו את גלימות התלבושת- מישהו פתח את הדלת.- גם אתן, אנחנו מגיעים בעוד דקות ספורות- הוא חייך אליהן. –אתן תאהבו את זה...

שרה ואלכס הביטו זו בזו בחיוך; אלכס בעצבנות, שרה עוד יותר. לא רק הקסם ואת הוגוורטס היא תראה לראשונה...אלא גם את אבא שלה.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"יום אחד תצטרכי לספר לי..."

מילים אלו רצו במוחה של הרמיוני שוב ושוב. היא ידעה למה בתה התכוונה. כן, יום אחד היא תצטרך לספר לה...לשרה היה הזכות לדעת, היה לה הזכות לבקש, אפילו לדרוש - אבל היא מעולם לא עשתה זאת...היא תמיד כיבדה את זה שהיא לא רצתה לדבר על זה. אבל יום אחד היא תצטרך לדעת...בקרוב היא תצטרך לדעת...

הקומקום שרק והרמיוני מיהרה להוריד אותו מהאש ולמזוג מעט לספל הפורצלן לפני שהחזירה אותו שוב אל הכיריים. היא הכניסה שקיק תה לתוך הספל וחיכתה שהוא יתמוסס, לוחצת עליו בעזרת הכפית מידי פעם.

הבית היה שקט...מידי שקט...היא לגמה מהתה והרגישה איך הנוזל שורף את גרונה. היא שנאה לשתות תה, אבל זה היה מנהג שרכשה אחרי שנים שהייתה עם מאלפוי...הוא אהב לשתות אותו אחר הצהריים, עם ספר אחד ביד אחת, ברקע נגינת הפסנתר של מוצארט והיא לידו.

אחת עשרה שנה ושבעה חודשים...כל כך הרבה זמן עבר מאז הוא נעלם מחייה...אחת עשרה שנה ושבעה חודשים מאז שהוא הופיע בבית באותו לילה, מנסה לתת הסבר כשהיא גינתה אותו על דבר שנודע לה באותו בוקר מהעיתונים..."דראקו מאלפוי הופיע שוב- נשוי", אלה היו הכותרות; באותו לילה הוא הופיע, שמח על שהיא לא החליפה את הסיסמה להתעתקות בתוך הבית.

היא לא נתנה לו לדבר, היא לא נתנה לו להגיד מילה, להסביר את עצמו, לצעוק או כל דבר אחר...היא זרקה אותו מהבית ומחייה לנצח. באותו לילה היא גילתה שהיא כבר חודשיים בהריון והחליטה לא לומר כלום.

היא לגמה ארוכות מהתה.

היא קיוותה ששרה תדע לשלוט בעצמה, למרות שלפעמים האופי המאלפויי היה משתלט. היא חייכה. מה היה קורה אילו דראקו ידע ששרה היא בתו?

חלומות, אפשרויות, תקוות...רק זה היה...דראקו לעולם לא יֵדע...לא אם היא יכלה למנוע זאת...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

הוא חייך. זה היה חלק בעבודה שלו שהוא אהב, לראות את הפרצופים המפוחדים של הילדים, אינם יודעים מה יקרה מאחורי אותן דלתות גדולות ומוצקות עשויות עץ אלון, שהיו אמנם דוממות אך מאיימות בשביל ילדים בני אחת עשרה.

-לא יקרה כלום,- הוא שמע איך אחת הבנות אמרה לחברתה, מנסה לחדיר בה אומץ.

דראקו הרים גבה כלפי הקטנה שדיברה ובלי ששם לב הוא מצא את עצמו מקשיב למה שהיא הוסיפה.

-את חושבת שאם זה היה דבר רע ההורים שלנו היו מרשים לנו לבוא? אני יודעת בדיוק כמוך על המיון, אבל אמא שלי תמיד אומרת שמקרים לא קורים סתם, יש להם סיבה.

דראקו חייך. הילדה הזאת הייתה מאוד חכמה ומאוד יפה...היא הזכירה לו מישהי למרות שכרגע לא זכר את מי.

-בסדר, חבר'ה, בואו אחרי. אקח אתכם לאולם הגדול שם יתקיים טקס המיון לבתים.

לאחר שגמר לדבר, האיש הסתובב ושמע צעדים קטנים מאחוריו. זה תמיד עבד; הרצון לדעת מה יקרה היה גדול מהפחד של חוסר הידיעה...ובודאי היה מפחיד יותר להישאר לבד במסדרון החשוך מאשר להיכנס לאותו אולם גדול.

כמו בכל שנה, הילדים התעכבו מעט לפני שנכנסו בפעם הראשונה לאולם הגדול; הוא שלח מבט מעל כתפו תוך כדי שהתקדם; זה היה מנהג ישן, הוא היה עושה זאת כדי לקבוע מה האופי של כל ילד...הנחשלים בדרך כלל היו ביישנים, אלה שהלכו בראש היו מתגלים כחכמים ואלו שהסתכלו על הכל בעיניים פעורות היו גורמים לצרות בגלל האופי הסקרן שלהם. הוא גלגל את עיניו.

-חכו כאן, אני אקרא בשמות שלכם,- הוא הסתכל על הארי שחייך והרים בחשאיות יד לעבר קבוצת הילדים הרב-גונית והמפוחדת ומיד הבין למי הוא התכוון.

-ג'סיקה אבלארד!- צעק דראקו, קורא מתוך מגילת קלף.

-רייבנקלו!

-אלכסנדר ברטרוד!

-גריפינדור!

דראקו רטן על הבלגן שהקימו יושבי השולחן האדום-זהב, הם תמיד השתוללו יותר מכולם בעת קבלת תלמידים חדשים.

-שרה גריינג'ר!- הוא קרא בקול צלול מתוך גליל הקלף.

הוא ראה אותה יוצאת מתוך קבוצת התלמידים המצומצמת. הליכתה הייתה זקופה, אלגנטית, כאילו להיות במרכז העינינים היה רגיל אצלה, משהו שעשתה יום יום. הוא הרשה לעצמו להביט בה, זאת הייתה הילדה אותה שמע קודם לכן. הוא חייך לעצמו, אומר לעצמו שהוא היה צריך לדעת...יופי וחכמה...זאת יכולה להיות רק גריינג'ר. היה לה שיער ערמוני בהיר, חלק ויפהפה, זוג עיניים גדולות בצבע כחול בהיר, כמעט אפור, בודאי כתוצאה מלחש או שיקוי; צבע עיניים אפור בהיר לא היה מאוד נפוץ.

בעדינות ובאלגנטיות הילדה התישבה על השרפרף, רגליה שלובות באופן מושלם ודיסקרטי והניחה את ידיה בחיקה. דראקו הניח את המצנפת המקומטת על ראשה והרים גבה; היא ישבה בדיוק כמו שליידי מהחברה הגבוהה אמורה לשבת.

נדרש יותר זמן אצלה מאשר אצל ג'סיקה או אלכסנדר, אבל לבסוף המצנפת קיבלה החלטה.

-סלית'רין!

הארי, שישב לימינו של רמוס כמעט נחנק מהמים ששתה מהגביע. רון יחטוף התקף לב כשיוודע לו ששרה שובצה בסלית'רין. דראקו הרים גבה כשהילדה חייכה ועברה לידו בדרכה אל השולחן שקרא קריאות הידד ומחא כפיים לקראתה. מעניין מאוד. הוא מעולם לא היה מדמיין לראות בת גריינג'ר בשטח סלית'רין, ללא עזרת גלימת היעלמות כמובן.

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_דפיקה חלשה בדלת גרמה לדראקו לחייך__. __רק היא יכלה לדפוק בצורה כל כך עדינה__. __הוא קם וצעד במהירות אל הדלת__, __מרגיש את התחושה המוכרת הזו של ליבו הפועם מהר יותר מבדרך כלל__, __תחושה שרק היא העירה בו וחייך כשפתח את הדלת ולא ראה אותה או את אף אחד אחר__. __הוא חיכה עוד כמה שניות לפני שסגר את הדלת ונשען עליה בעוד הוא מסתכל אל תוך החדר__. __עם ידיים בכיסים ובעיניים מצומצמות בחן את החדר__, __מחכה לראות משהו שנעלם ממנו__._

_-__את כבר יכולה להוציא אותה__...- __הוא לחש__, __שומע צחקוק מתוק ותמים__. –__אני לא יודע למה את מתעקשת להביא אותה__...__אמרתי לך שבשעות האלה לא יהיה אף אחד בחדר המועדון__._

_ראשה של הרמיוני התגלה צף__, __יפה כתמיד__...__אבל כשהיא הסירה את כל גלימת ההיעלמות שהיא בודאי השאילה מהארי בלי שזה האחרון ידע מכך__, __דראקו היה חייב להודות שלא רק פניה היו מושלמים__. __היא לבשה גלימה שחורה עם כתפות ומחשוף ישר__, __צמודה למותניה הצרות__, __ארוכה עד מעל לברכיים__, __מסאטין__, __לפי איך שהבד נע בהתאם לתנועותיה__._

_הוא לא יכל שלא להתבונן בה בתשוקה__, __חיבה__, __להיטות__, __רכות ואהבה__._

_-__מה__?- __היא שאלה__, __מרגישה את מבטיו הבוחנים__._

_דראקו הרגיש שבפעם הראשונה בחייו הוא לא יכל לתרץ את המראה החולמני שהיה לו ברגע זה__. __לכן הוא אמר את הדבר הראשון שעבר לו בראש__._

_-__וואהו__!_

_הרמיוני צחקה__. __חזק__, __ברור__, __ואמיתי__...__כמעט כמוה__._

_-__עד כדי כך__?_

_-__את נראית נהדר__- __הוא הצליח לומר בעוד הוא רואה איך היא התיישבה בגנדרנות על המיטה המהודרת__. –__את צריכה ללבוש את הגלימה הזאת לעיתים תכופות יותר__._

_-__זאת רק גלימה__- __היא אמרה__._

_דראקו חייך__. __הצורה שבה אמרה זאת__, __האופן בו היא החליקה את הקמטים הבלתי נראים של החצאית__, __איך השיער המתולתל שלה היה מונח על אחת מכתפיה והאופן בו היא הרכינה את ראשה__, __גרמו לו להבחין בכך שזו ענווה מזויפת__. __היא הייתה טובה__, __אך היא עדין הייתה צריכה לעבוד על זה__._

_-__היא מושלמת בשבילך__...-__הוא לחש לה__._

_הרמיוני חייכה והביטה בו__, __גורמת לו לנהום באי שביעות רצון__._

_-__מה__?_

_-__השיער שלך אסוף__- __הוא ענה לשאלתה__, __מתקרב למיטה והמתיישב על ידה__, __מכריח אותה לשבת עם גב אליו__. –__אני שונא כשהשיער שלך אסוף__._

_הרמיוני נאנחה כאשר ידיו ליטפו את כתפיה בעדינות__, __תופס את הצמה החצי מפורקת ומפזר את תלתליה ברכות ובסבלנות__._

_-__ואתה יודע שאני שונאת להיות עם שיער פזור מתחת לגלימת ההיעלמות__. __בפעם האחרונה__, __סנייפ ראה את השיער שלי מרחף באוויר__- __היא הוסיפה__, __מקמטת את מצחה__._

_-__ולא קרה כלום__- __הזכיר לה הנער__._

_-__רק כי אתה דיברת איתו__- __השיבה הנערה__. –__אני לא רוצה להסתכן שוב__...__מה אם זה היה הארי או רון__?_

_וברגע שאמרה זאת היא התחרטה מייד__. __ידיו של דראקו עזבו את עורה ושמעה אותו פולט בשקט נחרה__._

_-__אני מצטערת__- __היא התנצלה מייד__. –__לא רציתי להגיד__..._

_-__כן__, __הרמיוני__, __כן רצית לומר זאת__- __היא ענה לה__.-...__וזה לא מה שמפריע לי__, __אלא העובדה שאת עדין לא רוצה להגיד להם__._

_-__אתה יודע שהם לא יקבלו את זה טוב__- __היא התגוננה__._

_-__הו__, __בסדר__, __אני מניח שאת העובדה שאת משקרת להם במשך חודשים הם כן יקבלו טוב__, __נכון__?-__אמר דראקו בסרקסטיות__, __מתרומם מהמיטה__._

_-__אל תעשה זאת__- __אמרה לו הרמיוני__. __דראקו הביט בה__. –__כשאתה איתי אל תשתמש בציניות שלך כשאתה מפוחד__, __דראקו__...__איתי לא__._

_-__אני__? __מפוחד__?- __הוא פרץ בצחוק__. –__ממה אני צריך לפחד__?_

_גם הרמיוני קמה מהמיטה__._

_-__מזה שאני אעדיף להיות איתם מאשר איתך__,- __היא אמרה לו__. __דראקו הביט בה__. __ישרה וברורה__. __תמיד דיברה ישר ולעניין__, __ולמרות שזו הייתה תכונה שהוא אהב בה__, __לפעמים במקרים כמו אלו הוא היה מטיל ספק בכך שאהב את אותה תכונה__._

_-__אני לא מפחד מזה__,- __הוא אמר לה__, __מפנה לה את הגב ומסתכל אל החלון__. –__מה שמפחיד אותי זה לאבד את הדבר היחיד שחשוב לי__..._

_הרמיוני הביטה בו__. __למה אף אחד לא יכל להכיר את הדראקו הזה__? __את הדראקו המתוק והג__'__נטלמן__, __האדיב__, __המתחשב__, __הנחמד__, __זה שתמיד היה לו חיוך לתת__, __יד להושיט__, __מי שתמיד היה מוכן להקריב את עצמו למען אהוביו__...__למה אף אחד לא חשב לנסות להכיר אותו__?_

_היא התקרבה אליו וחיבקה אותו מאחור__, __משעינה את ראשה על גבו הרחב__, __מקיפה את מותניו בזרועותיה הקטנות__, __משלבת את אצבעותיה על חזהו__, __כמעט מרגישה את עורו תחת החולצה השחורה הדקה עשויה משי__; __פיה היה מונח בשקע שבין שכמותיו והיא נשקה לו שם בעדינות וברכות__, __כמעט מפחדת שהוא יעלם מעצם הנגיעה__._

_-__אני אוהבת אותך__...-__היא לחשה__. –__אתה לעולם לא תאבד אותי כי אני לעולם לא אפסיק לאהוב אותך__..._

_דראקו חיבק את זרועות חברתו__, __לוקח את אחת מידיה ומרים אותה אל פיו__, __מנשק אותה בחן__._

_-__את מבטיחה לי__?- __הוא שאל__. –__את לעולם לא תפסיקי לאהוב אותי__?_

_הרמיוני הקיפה את דראקו ונעצרה מולו__, __מביטה לתוך עיניו__. __חום__, __מתיקות__, __רוך ואהבה__...__רגשות מעורבים שבפעם הראשונה שגילתה אותם בדראקו הם בלבלו אותה__, __אבל עכשיו הייתה רגילה אליהם__._

_-__אני מבטיחה לך__...-__היא לחשה ברכות__. -...__אני לעולם לא אפסיק לאהוב אותך__..._

_-__טוב__...-__היא הרגישה איך ידיו הקיפו את מותניה__, __מקרב אותה אל חזהו וחייכה כשהרגישה את ריח המנטה של דראקו__. -...__כי גם אני לא אפסיק לאהוב אותך לעולם__._

_הרמיוני צחקה אל תוך חזהו__._

_זה נשמע כמו משפט של מאורסים__,- __היא אמרה משועשעת__._

_-__באמת__?- __היא הרימה את ראשה כדי להסתכל עליו והוא עיקם את פיו__, __כמו שתמיד עשה כאשר חשב על משהו ששווה לחשוב עליו__. –__אני אקח את זה לתשומת ליבי כשאני ארצה לבקש ממך להתחתן איתי__._

_הרמיוני לא יכלה לענות__...__שפתיו של דראקו דרשו את שלה__._

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

כחכוך חלש הוציא אותו ממחשבותיו. עדין נשארו ילדים למיין והיה נראה שסנייפ לועג לו במבטו. מוציא לאור את השליטה העצמית של המאלפויים, הפרופסור נשבע שהוא לא יסמיק, אך ידע שזה לא יפטור אותו משיחה עם הסנדק שלו מאוחר יותר, בפרטיות.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

שרה הרגישה מעט מטומטמת. היא יצאה עם כל תלמידי שנה א' לכיוון המרתפים, אבל היא התבלבלה כשמפחידן אחד עבר מעל ראשה, שר שיר מזעזע על כל העינויים ששנה א' יצטרכו לסבול, ולפתע שמה לב שהיא הייתה לבד באחד המסדרונות, בחשכה מלבד האור של הלפידים ו...כן, למה לא להודות ולהתוודות, מעט מפוחדת.

-אפשר לדעת מה את עושה כאן לבד?

הילדה קפצה בבהלה כששמעה את הקול מאחוריה; רק עד שהמוח שלה הגיב וקלט שהוא בעצם מכיר את הקול הזה היא לא חייכה, והיא התקרבה אל הדמות הגבוהה שהביטה בה והלכה לכיוונה.

-דוד הארי!

הנקרא חיבק אותה כשהיא נאחזה במותניו בחיבוק חם.

-שלום קטנה...הכל בסדר?

-בסדר, הכרתי ילדה אחת, קוראים לה אלכס, היא בגריפינדור. היא מאוד ביישנית ונראה לי שהביטחון העצמי שלה הוא עד הרצפה. תוכל להשגיח עליה בשבילי? אני לא יכולה להיכנס לגריפינדור,- היא הוסיפה בעוד היא עושה פרצוף שאמר ברורות שהיא חשבה שהאיסור הזה הוא טיפשי.

-אעשה זאת, אבל את יודעת שזה שאת לא בגריפינדור לא אומר שאת לא יכולה להיות חברה של מישהי מגריפינדור, נכון?

-ברור שאני יודעת את זה! להיות שייך לבית כזה או אחר לא יגביל לי חיי החברה שלי- היא הוסיפה, מקמטת את מצחה כמו הרמיוני כשהיא מהורהרת או מתכננת משהו.

-ילדה טובה. עכשיו תגידי לי, מה את עושה פה?

-איבדתי את הקבוצה, מפחידן אחד עבר פה ואני...- הילדה התחילה לומר.

-פיבס- נאנח,- אצטרך לדבר איתו...שוב...- הוא הוסיף בטון מעט מרוגז. –קדימה, אלווה אותך עד סלית'רין.

-גריינג'ר- הקול היה שייך לתלמידה מסלית'רין שנראתה כאילו רצה את כל הדרך עד שם.

-היי, נראה שבאים לחפש אותך,- חייך הארי מביט במדריכה.

-הנה את! חשבתי שהלכת לאיבוד כבר בלילה הראשון- אמרה הנערה, מגיעה עד אליה.

-סליחה, לא רציתי...-התחילה שרה להתנצל.

-פיבס עבר כאן,- הסביר הארי במקום הילדה. –ערב טוב, העלמה מרקר. איך הייתה חופשת הקיץ?

-ערב טוב פרופסור פוטר, הכל בסדר, תודה- אמרה המדריכה משנה חמישית.- אני צריכה לקחת את גריינג'ר אל כולם, פרופסור מאלפוי ייתן לנו את **ה**נאום- היא גלגלה את עיניה והארי צחק בשעשוע.

-אני מבין, את יכולה לקחת אותה העלמה מרקר, מי כמוני מכיר את השיגעון של פרופסור מאלפוי בקשר לדיוק. את תשגיחי עליה, לא כן?

-כמובן, פרופסור- ענתה הסלית'רינית בשמחה.

-נתראה אחר כך, קטנה,- הוא אמר לה, מנשק את ראשה.

-להתראות, דוד הארי- היא ענתה, מחבקת אותו.

-דוד הארי? – שאלה המדריכה.

שרה הינהנה.

-הוא הסנדק שלי- היא הבהירה, גאה בכך.- אמרת משהו בקשר להרצאה?- היא שאלה תוך כדי הליכה במסדרונות, ראשה מנסה להיזכר בדרך.

-ראש הבית שלנו והסגן מנהל, פרופסור מאלפוי. כל שנה הוא נותן לנו שיחה בקשר לצורת ההתנהגות של הסלית'רינים. זה יהיה הקשר הראשון שלכם, שנה א', עם הפרופסור.

-שמעתי שהוא מאוד קשוח- אמרה שרה בטון סתמי.

נורה צחקה בפתיחות בעוד הם ירדו במדרגות.

-האריה לא כזה מאיים כמו שאומרים עליו- היא אמרה לה. –הוא מורה מאוד קשוח, אבל אני לא מכירה מישהו שפנה אליו בבקשת עזרה ויצא מאוכזב...טוב, הגענו, אני מקווה שניסית לזכור וללמוד את הדרך- שרה הינהנה והסתכלה על קיר האבן שעמד מולם.- הסיסמה היא 'גרין האלווין'*- שרה הביטה בה. –תאמיני לי, אנחנו לא ממציאים את הסיסמאות.

ברגע שאמרה זאת, הקיר התחיל להיפתח לצדדים, בדיוק כמו הקיר שנמצא בפתח לסמטת דיאגון.

-ברוכה הבאה לסלית'רין- היא אמרה לה.- החדרים של הבנות הם במורד המדרגות שמאלה, של הבנים בצד ימין. את תתרגלי לרדת במקום לעלות...ואל תדאגי, לא קר- היא הוסיפה וקרצה לה.

-אני שמח שהצטרפתן אלינו, העלמה מרקר.

-סליחה פרופסור מאלפוי, היה לנו עיכוב קצר.- היא אמרה מביטה בשרה שלא התכווצה תחת מבטו הבוחן של הפרופסור הבלונדיני.

-שזה לא יקרה שנית, אני שונא חוסר דיוק.

-כן, פרופסור.

-טוב- הוא נאנח, מוכן להתחיל בנאום.- אני ראש הבית שלכם- הוא הכריז בטון חמור לתלמידים הצעירים יותר. –המבוגרים מכם כבר מכירים אותי; אני לא רוצה מריבות ביניכם או עם בתים אחרים, לא העלבות בקשר לדם ודברים מסוג זה, ואם תהיו מספיק טיפשים כדי להסתבך בצרות, אל תחכו שאני אציל אתכם מהאש. האם זה ברור?- המבוגרים הינהנו, מידי רגילים להטפה השנתית מכדי להתרגש ממנה או להישאר המומים. –לחדשים, דעו לכם שיש חוקים וכללים. המדריכים נמצאים כאן כדי לעזור לכם- הוא הרים את מבטו לכיוון חלק מהתלמידים המבוגרים.- כך שאם תהיה לכם בעיה כלשהי פנו אליהם, כמו כן הדלת שלי תמיד תהיה פתוחה אם תרצו לדבר על משהו. האם זה ברור?

-כן אדוני...- הם ענו במקהלה. דראקו הרשה לעצמו לחייך, בלי לשים לב ששרה מביטה בו.

היא לא הכירה אותו בכלל, אבל כשהיא רואה אותו עומד שם, עם הגלימה האלגנטית בצבע שחור, השיער הבלונדיני גלש אל עיניו האפורות ואותו חיוך סמוי, היא יכלה לומר משהו: לאמא שלה היה טעם טוב: דראקו מאלפוי היה גבר מושך.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**הבהרה**__**:(**__**מהמחברת**__**)**_

_בפרק הקודם טעיתי במשהו ואני רוצה להודות לכם שאמרתם לי__, __כי האמת היא שממש לא ראיתי את זה__...__מרוב שכתבתי ושיניתי את הפרקים__, __כתבתי משהו לא הגיוני__....__לפי המסופר__, __הרמיוני הייתה בהריון עשרה חודשים מינימום __(¬¬)__בקיצור__, __הנה ההסבר__:_

_דראקו והרמיוני היו ביחד__._

_הרמיוני נכנסה להריון וזה נודע לה חודש וחצי אחרי__, __אז היא מחליטה לחכות עוד חצי חודש לחג המולד__, __שאז היא מתכננת להגיד לדראקו__._

_דראקו נעלם מהבית בחג המולד__, __לכן הרמיוני לא אומרת לו__._

_שנה אחרי__, __דראקו מופיע עם אישתו __(__קחו בחשבון ששרה כבר נולדה__, __אבל הוא לא ידע בכלל שהיא הייתה בהריון__)_

_הרמיוני מרחיקה אותו מהחיים שלה ולא אומרת לו שיש לו בת__._

_דראקו לא יודע על קיומה של __שרה__._

_כשהוא מגלה שלהרמיוני יש בת__, __הוא חושב שהיא נכנסה בהריון במשך השנה שהוא לא היה__._

_אני יודעת שזה מעט מסובך__...__אבל ברצינות__, __תסלחו לי__...__לכתוב במהירות כדי להעלות פרקים__....__עם כל מה שיש לי בראש__...__טוב__...__סליחה שבלבלתי אתכם__, __אם עוד מישהו שם לב לטעות הקטנה בחישוב__._

_בואו נראה__, __עוד דברים__...__כולם שואלים אותי האם דראקו עדין נשוי ולמה הוא התחתן__...__והאם דראקו והרמיוני יתראו שוב והאם דראקו ידע ששרה היא הבת שלו__..._

_טוב__, __אני רק יכולה לומר לכם שתהיו סבלניים ושזה דראקו__-__הרמיוני__, __אז זה הגיוני שהם יגמרו כמו שהם יגמרו__...__הבנתם אותי__, __נכון__?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

*Green Halloween/ Halloeen verde –הסיסמה לחדר המועדון של סלית'רין באנגלית ובספרדית...

תודה שקראתם עד כאן, מקווה שנהניתם...ושוב, תסלחו לי על הטעויות. אבל אחרי הכל, אין לי שפת אם...טוב, אני מניחה שעברית נחשבת לשפת אם, אחריה ספרדית ואחריה אנגלית...טוב, אולי שתיהן באותה רמה. כמעט.

אני צריכה לישון....

נשיקות!

Lis Lupin


	3. הקטטה הראשונה

**הערה****: **הנה פרק נוסף...*אנחה* אני מקווה שתאהבו אותו. כפי שציינתי בפרקים קודמים, כל הארה או הערה, אני אשמח לשמוע (או לקרוא...) אני אשתדל לתקן זאת. וגם, קחו בחשבון שהתרגום נעשה בשעות הקטנות של הלילה...הטעויות לא בכוונה, התעודדתי הרבה מכך שבודק האיות לא רשם הרבה שגיאות כתיב...אבל תמיד יכול לקרות שמשהו ברח מעיני כשעברתי על התרגום.

**הצהרה****: **אני צריכה להגיד את זה כל פעם? טוב...הארי פוטר לא שייך לי. טוב לכם? **הכל** שייך לגב' רולינג. יש פתגם בספרדית שמתמצת את ההרגשה שלי בקשר לזה...אני אכתוב אותו בסוף, ואתם תשאלו מישהו שיודע לדבר ספרדית לתרגם לכם את זה, בסדר?

וכמובן, איך לשכוח, הפיק שייך לnikachan שנתנה לי את הסכמתה וברכתה לתרגומו...מקסימה הבחורה, מה אני אגיד לכם...

**פרק ****2 – ****הקטטה הראשונה****- ****אני לא ממזרה****...**

הוא תמיד התגאה בכך שידע לזהות את התלמידים, תמיד; היה מספיק מבט אחד כדי לדעת איך הילד יעבור את שנותיו בהוגוורטס. אבל הילדה הזאת...הוא לא יכל לעשות זאת...הוא הביט בה שוב, מערבלת את תוכן הקדרה שלה בהתלהבות רבה, רושמת על הקלף לידה את המתרחש באותו עולם צבעוני ומימי.

למה לעזאזל הוא לא יכול לקרוא בתוך עיניה של אותה ילדה כמו שיכל לקרוא בעיניה של הרמיוני? השאלה חזרה שוב ושוב במוחו...למה הוא לא יכל לעשות זאת כמו שתמיד יכל לעשות בעיניה של הרמיוני?

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_-__היית מודאגת__- __זאת לא הייתה שאלה__, __ושניהם ידעו זאת__._

_הרמיוני ניסתה לא להסתכל עליו__, __לא לענות לו__, __להתרכז בספר שהיא קראה__, __ישובה עם רגליים אסופות תחתיה על הספה__. __מובן שהיא הייתה מודאגת__, __החבר שלה זרק את עצמו מהמטאטא אתמול בצהריים__, __תוך משחק קווידיץ__', __רק במטרה לתפוס את הסניץ__' __הארורה לפני הארי__. __כן__, __הוא זרק את עצמו__, __לא נזרק__. __אם הוא היה נופל__, __היא הייתה יכולה להיות עכשיו לידו במרפאה__, __אבל האידיוט זרק את עצמו וגם ככה לא הצליח לתפוס את הסניץ__'._

_-__לא__, __לא הייתי__- __היא אמרה בלי להביט בו__, __הופכת את דפי הספר בחזקה__._

_דראקו הרים גבה וחסך לעצמו את ההערה__, __ולא שאל אותה למה היא קוראת ספר אודות השעבוד של גמדוני הבית__. __במקום זאת הוא התיישב לידה__, __רגל אחת מתחת לגופו__, __מרפק על גב הספה ועיניו נעוצות בעיניה__. _

_מובן שהיא הייתה מודאגת__...__עיניה היו עמומות__...__הוא חייך__. __כמו שהייתה חכמה ויפה__, __כך הייתה עקשנית וגאוותנית__. __הוא רכן לעברה וחטף לה את הספר__, __גורם להרמיוני להסתובב אליו ולפתוח את הפה__._

_-__באמת__? __אני לא חושב שהספר הזה מעניין אותך במיוחד__, __יפתי__- __הוא אמר לה__, __מראה לה את שם הספר__._

_הרמיוני הסמיקה__, __סגרה את הפה וקמה מהספה במהירות כדי להתרחק ממנו__. __היא הלכה לכיוון ארון הספרים כדי לחפש ספר אחר__. __הפעם__, __הבטיחה לעצמה__, __היא תבחין בשם של הספר__._

_דראקו הרשה לעצמו לצחוק בהנאה ונשכב על הספה__, __סוגר את עיניו ומכסה אותם עם אחת מזרועותיו__. __הוא שנא לישון במרפאה__...__הוא היה בטוח שהאחות שנאה אותו__. __הוא שמע את הרמיוני צועדת לעברו ואז נעצרת__; __הוא חייך במעט התנשאות__, __בלי שהתכוון לכך מלכתחילה__...__רק ש__..__זה היה האופן היחיד שלימדו אותו לחייך__._

_-__את כן היית מודאגת__...-__זימר הנער__, __מודע לכך שזה יעצבן אותה__._

_-__ברור שכן__!!- __והנה זה בא__, __הפיצוץ הגריפינדורי שידע שיצטרך לעמוד מולו__, __עוד מהרגע שהוא זרק את עצמו אל הסניץ__'. –__יכולת להיהרג__, __נחש מטומטם__!_

_-__סוורוס לא היה מרשה שיקרה לי דבר__...- __הוא אמר בפשטות__._

_-__ואתה חושב שאני איזו מגדת עתידות או משהו בסגנון__?!- __היא שאלה בכעס__. – __לא היה לך אכפת שנכחתי במשחק__!- __היא המשיכה בצעקותיה__.- __זרקת את עצמך מהמטאטא כשעפת בגובה של למעלה מעשרים מטר__!!- __היא צעקה ביתר שאת__. –__יכולת להיהרג__!!_

_הוא כמעט יכל לראות אותה__, __עומדת באגרופים קמוצים ליד מותניה__, __עיניה היפות מעט סגורות ונעוצות בו בעוד פניה מתחילות לקבל גוון אדמדם__, __הן כיון שדאגתה נחשפה והן כיוון שהייתה עצבנית__. __שערה__, __שהיה עד לפני מספר שניות היה קלוע לצמה__, __סתור על כתפיה__. _

_-__אתה מקשיב לי__?!_

_הוא חייך אליה חיוך רחב__._

_-__את רגועה יותר__?_

_הוא הסתכל אליה ממקומו על הספה__.__הוא היה שקט ורגוע__...__על פניו הייתה ארשת שלווה ואותו חיוך מקסים__, __שידע שהיא כל כך אוהבת ובו השתמש רק כשהיה עם הרמיוני__._

_-__לא__!- __היא צעקה בקול לא משכנע__._

_דראקו חייך מעט__, __קם מהספה וצעד לכיוון הנערה__, __מקיף אותה בזרועותיו ברגע שהיה מספיק קרוב אליה__, __ומרגיש איך היא נתנה לו לחבק אותה__._

_-__אני מצטער__...- __הוא התנצל__. – __אני לא יודע על מה חשבתי__..._

_-__לא חשבת__- __היא אמרה__, __עדין כעוסה אך בלי לצעוק__._

_-__בסדר__, __לא חשבתי__...-__הוא נישק את ראשה__.- __לא רציתי להדאיג אותך__...__סליחה__...__את בסדר עכשיו__, __אחרי שצעק עלי__?_

_-__זה עזר לי__, __כן__- __היא השיבה בחצי חיוך__._

_דראקו התרחק מעט ממנה ונישק אותה בשפתיה ברכות__._

_-__איך ידעת__...?_

_-__היית צריכה להוציא את זה__, __הרמיוני__...__לצעוק עלי__...__ידעתי שדאגת לי__..._

_-__אבל אני לא__..._

_-__את לא צריכה__...- __היא התיישבה על הספה__- __ברגע שעברתי בדלת__, __כל מה שהייתי צריך זה להסתכל עליך כדי לדעת מה עובר בראשך היפה__..._

_-__איך אתה יודע__?_

_-__איך אני יודע מה__?_

_-__איך אתה תמיד יודע מה אני חושבת__?- __היא שאלה בכניעה__, __מתיישבת בקצה הספה ובקול נכנע ושמץ של קנאה__. – __זו לא הפעם הראשונה ש__..._

_דראקו פלט צחקוק נדיב בעוד הוא מתכופף מולה__, __מניח את ידיו על ברכיה__, __גורם לה להביט בו__._

_-__בגלל העיניים שלך__- __הוא אמר לה__._

_-__מה זאת אומ__..._

_-__לפעמים הם נוצצות__...__כמו בזמן שאת יודעת שאני עומד לנשק אותך__...- __היא הסמיקה והורידה את ראשה__, __כמנסה למנוע ממנו להביט בה__. – __כשאת רוצה לבכות צבעם החום הופך לבהיר יותר__...__בגלל הדמעות__, __ואז אני יודע שאת עצובה__...__הן כבות כשאת מדוכאת__, __ובוהקות כשבא לך לצחוק__...__לפעמים הן מבולבלות__, __או מתחמקות__...__אבל הן תמיד מסתכלות עלי__...- __היא הרימה את ראשה אל חברה__. –__אני יכול לקרוא את העיניים שלך__, __הרמיוני__, __תמיד__...__את כמו ספר פתוח בשבילי__, __אהובתי__...-__הוא נישק את גב ידה בחיבה__. –__לכן אני תמיד יודע מה את חושבת__..._

_-__אתה לא מפעיל עלי באור הכרה__, __נכון__? –__היא שאלה בעיניים מצומצמות והוא צחק בשעשוע__._

_-__לא__, __אני לעולם לא אצטרך זאת__, __הרמיוני__...__אני לא צריך את זה כדי לדעת מה את חושבת__...__לא אצטרך זאת לעולם__..._

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

באור הכרה...הוא חייך לעצמו בעוד הוא סובב את שרביטו ובשקט נוספו על הלוח רישומים נוספים, וכל התלמידים ללא יוצא מהכלל העתיקו זאת, והיא בכללם. ואם...

לא. הוא זנח את הרעיון באותה מהירות בה הופיע במוחו. הוא לא ישתמש בביאור הכרה על גריינ...על שרה. למה הוא לא יכל לקרוא לה בשם המשפחה כמו כל השאר? טוב, כמובן שעשה זאת כשהיה צריך לקרוא לה בקול, הוא לא ירשה שיתחילו לומר שהוא מעדיף תלמידים, אבל כשהיה לבד...כשהיה לבדו זה היה עניין אחר. לקרוא לה גריינג'ר גרם לו לזכור אותה...וזה כאב.

היא כל כך דמתה להרמיוני...מידי...אותו חיוך כשידעה את התשובה, היא אספה את השיער בדיוק כמו אמה כשהכינה שיקויים, אותה הליכה מהירה במסדרונות, אותה יהירות והיכולת שלה להתעלם מאלו שרצו למשוך את תשומת ליבה...והשיער שלה, השיער החלק שהיה לשרה עד חצי הגב בודאי לא דמה לשיער המתולתל שהיה להרמיוני...האם השיער של הרמיוני עדין מתולתל?

הוא הסתכל על שרה...אולי הצצה קטנה...

הוא הביט בילדה, מתרכז בראשה, מרגיש איך הוא חודר אל מוחה ורואה את התמונה הראשונה שהייתה בראשה של שרה...הרמיוני. הדמות עצרה את נשימתו...הרמיוני מחויכת, לבושה בגופייה עם שרוולים קצרים שהגיעה לה עד הירכיים, שיערה אסוף בפשטות על ערפה, אפה ולחייה היו מכוסים קמח ובזוג עיניים נוצצות הביטה בביטחון על עוגת שוקולד שהייתה מונחת על השולחן.

מחסום הופיע פתאום ודראקו נבהל לכמה שניות, בלי לדעת מה קורה. הוא חייך כשזיהה את הקסם של הארי מגן על הילדה. האם תמיד הוא היה צריך להיות צעד אחד לפניו? הוא נהם בתסכול, גורם לכמה תלמידים להרים את ראשם לכיוונו; מבט קר אחד הספיק כדי לשכנע אותם לחזור לעבודה, כי השיקוי לא נעשה מעצמו.

מבטה של שרה נפגש עם מבטו ובמשך שנייה אחת, רק שנייה, הוא האמין שראה ניצוץ משועשע בעיניה. האם היא הבחינה בניסיון הפלישה שלו?

הפעמון צלצל ודראקו כחכך בגרונו, וביקש מהתלמידים את השיקוי בתוך בקבוק ועם מדבקה. כשגריינג'ר הניחה את שלה על השולחן, היא חייכה.

-להתראות, פרופסור מאלפוי- היא אמרה בזימרור קל.

דראקו לא ענה לה. הוא שיחק את אותו משחק לפני שנים רבות...לחייך, לגרום לאחרים לאבד את שלוותם, להתחזות למשהו שגוי, שלא רצה להראות שגוי, אך היה צריך להראות כזה...לשרה היה סוד...והוא יגלה מה הסוד.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

היא חייכה. החדר של שרה היה מסודר באופן מושלם, כתמיד. הפתיע אותה איך ילדה בת אחת-עשרה יכלה להשליט כזה סדר בחייה...מעל המיטה המוצעת בעלת הסדינים בצבע ורוד חיוור, דרקון-צעצוע ירוק וענק הסתכלה אליה בעיניים שחורות גדולות. האישה התקרבה והתיישבה על מיטת בתה, כמו שתמיד נהגה לעשות.

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_-__למה לא__? – __הוא שאל בקול ילדותי והביט בה ישירות__, __בעוד היא כותבת את העבודה שהייתה צריכה להגיש בעוד יומיים__._

_-__ככה – היא אמרה בקול חותך__._

_-__אבל אני רוצה אחד – הוא המשיך להפציר__, __משלב את זרועותיו__._

_-__אני עדיין לא מוכנה שיהיה לי אחד וגם אתה לא__!_

_-__נו__, __באמת__! __אילו בעיות הוא יכול לגרום__? __אם הוא יפריע הרבה__, __משכיבים אותו במיטה וזהו__, __הכל בסדר – עיניה של הרמיוני ננעצו בו__. –__מה__? –__הוא הוסיף כשהבחין באופן בו הרמיוני הסתכלה עליו__. –__אני אשמור עליו אם צריך –היא הרימה את מבטה לפני שחזרה לנעוץ בו את עיניה__. –__אני יכול לעשות זאת – הוא התגונן__. –__אני אאכיל אותו__, __אני אטייל איתו__, __אני ארדים אותו__...__אני יכול לעשות את זה__! – __הוא הפציר__._

_-__לא דראקו__, __לא יהיה לנו תינוק רק כי לפתע החלטת שזה יצור מאוד חמוד__!- __צעקה הרמיוני בעצבנות__._

_-__אבל זה נכון__!_

_-__זה לא משחק__!_

_-__ואני אקנה לה דרקון__-__צעצוע גדול__, __כמו אלה של המוגלגים__, __כדי שתמיד יהיה __**איתה**__, __כי כמובן שהיא תהיה בת__._

_-__ומה אם זה יהיה בן__?_

_-__בת –אמר דראקו__, __מנענע בראשו__. –__נסיכה יפיפייה כמו אמא שלה__._

_-__לא יהיה לנו תינוק__! –__אמרה שוב הרמיוני שיצאה מהטראנס אליו נכנסה כששמעה את דראקו קורא לה __"__אמא__"._

_-__אף פעם__?- __שאל הבחור__, __מרים גבה ומביט בה באופן מתגרה__._

_הרמיוני שנאה את עצמה כשהבחינה איך לחייה התאדמו ובערו__. __למה לדראקו היה הכישרון לגרום לה להסמיק__?_

_-__טוב__...__אני__...__לא__...__אני מתכוונת__...__ש__...- __הצחוק של דראקו גרם לה לגמגם__, __להגיד מילים קטועות וחסרות משמעות__. –__תפסיק לצחוק עלי__!- __היא אמרה לו__. –__לא יהיה לנו תינוק__, __ואם תמשיך ככה זה יהיה לעולם__! –__היא הוסיפה כאשר היא ראתה שהוא עומד להגיד משהו__._

_-__מה__? __אל תגידי שאת מעולם לא רצית שיהיו לך ילדים__...__בודאי חשבת על שמות שאת אוהבת__...-__הוא הוסיף ולקח את ידה מעל השולחן__._

_-__זה שאני אוהבת שמות מסוימים לא אומר שאני חושבת לע__..._

_-__אילו הם__?- __הרמיוני הביטה בחברה__. –__אני אוהב אליזבת__' __ודניאל__...__למרות שג__'__רמי גם לא רע__. __ואת__?_

_הרמיוני נאנחה בתסכול__. __היא צריכה לגמור את העבודה הזאת ואם דראקו לא יפסיק להסיח את דעתה היא לא תצליח__._

_-__שרה__...- __היא אמרה וגלגלה את עיניה__. –__אני אוהבת שרה וג__'__ונתן לבן__._

_-__שרה אליזבת__' __מאלפוי__...-__לחש דראקו__, __מביט בה__. -...__אני אוהב את זה__..._

_הוא התרומם באיטיות והתמקם מאחורי הרמיוני__, __מניח את ידיו על כתפיה__. _

_-__מה את אומרת אם__...-__הוא התחיל לעסות את כתפיה__. –__אם נתחיל להתאמן__...-__הוא רכן אליה ונישק את צווארה__. __הוא חייך כשהיא נאנחה מעצם המגע__. –__כדי לעשות את שרה__...?_

_-__דראקו__!!!- __קראה הרמיוני במחאה כשדראקו נישק שוב את צווארה__._

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

האם דראקו זוכר את אותה שיחה?

היא התגעגעה אליו...היא אהבה אותו...היא תמיד תאהב אותו...כי למרות כל מה שקרה, למרות הכל...היא מסרה את ליבה לדראקו מאלפוי...והלב הוא דבר שאפשר למסור אותו רק פעם אחת בחיים.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

-אני עדין לא מאמינה שסירבת ללכת איתו...כולם רוצות ללכת למסיבה עם אנטסון!

שרה נשפה בבוז למשמע דבריה של הגריפינדורית. היא לא טעתה בקשר לאלכסיה והיא מצאה בה חברה למרות היותה שייכת לבית אחר.

-אבל אני לא רוצה ללכת למסיבה איתו- היא חזרה על המילים שאמרה לתלמיד שנה שלישית מהאפלפאף כשזה הזמין אותה למסיבת קבלת הפנים. –ואני גם לא רוצה ללכת כדי שהוא לא יתבייש בי, את מבינה?

אלכס הינהנה.

-אבל בכל זאת...

שרה נעצרה ואלכס חיקתה אותה.

-אלכס, אני לא רוצה לדבר על הנושא הזה שוב, בבקשה...אני חושבת שהבנות של החדר שלי יהרגו אותי כיון שסירבתי ללכת איתו, אז אני לא צריכה תוספת ברגע זה. – היא אמרה לה ברצינות.

בשבועיים שהיא בלתה עם שרה, אלכס למדה שכאשר שרה לא רצתה לדבר על נושא מסוים עדיף היה להקשיב לה; מסיבה לא ידועה, נראה היה שלשרה היה כישרון להטיל קללות, והייתה התלמידה הטובה ביותר בכל המקצועות הנלמדים: שינוי צורה, התגוננות, שיקויים ואפילו תעופה...המקצוע היחיד שכן היה לה קשה מעט היה תורת הצמחים, אבל היא לא נראתה מודאגת במיוחד בקשר לזה.

-אוי לא...צרות...- לחשה אלכס מביטה קדימה.

שרה עשתה כמוה ונאנחה. רוברט מרקסון, מרקוס פרונטברג וג'וש אלמנבר; שלושת הנערים מרייבנקלו שהציקו להן ברכבת ונראה שהם ממשיכים עם אותו רעיון, לפחות עד שהם יעזבו את הוגוורטס, כיוון שהם היו משנה רביעית. איתם היה מנהיגם הבלתי ניתן לערעור, ג'ון אמרס.

שרה הזעיפה את פניה. במשך השבועיים מאז תחילת הלימודים הם לא הפסיקו להפריע לה; אם הם לא הציקו לה, הם הציקו לאלכסיה. לכן היא הרגישה עייפה כשראתה אותם בסוף המסדרון, והחליטה שהפעם היא לא תשים לב אליהם, היא תתעלם מהם, היא תמשיך ישר אל החדר שלה ותשתטח על המיטה...היא באמת הייתה מותשת...בלילה שעבר היא לא ישנה כיון שרצתה למסור עבודה מושלמת בשיקויים...חייכה...לפחות היא קבלה ציון מעולה.

-תראו, לאן הולכות שתי ילדות משנה ראשונה?- שאל פרונטברג בקולו הגס האופייני לו.

-זה לא עניינך, פרונטברג – ענתה לו שרה. –אני מאוד עייפה ואין לי כוח להתווכח איתך, אז לכו מפה, אולי הדיונון הענק יקשיב לכם...

אלמנבר חסם את דרכן ואלכס ראתה איך שרה נושפת בכעס.

המסדרון הזה שלנו- שרה זקפה גבה. –אם אתן רוצות לעבור, אתן צריכות לשלם...- הבהיר מרקסון את התנהגותו של אלמנבר.

-השתגעתם? המסדרון הזה לא שייך לאף אחד, -אמרה אלכסיה, לוחצת את ספריה אל חיקה ומעלה את משקפיה על אפה.

-אנחנו לא הולכות לשלם לכם – אישרה שרה וניסתה להתקדם שוב. הפעם פרונטברג חסם את דרכה; הילדה נאנחה וסגרה את עיניה כדי להירגע. הם מוציאים אותה מהכלים...-אכפת לך לזוז, אידיוט? אני הולכת לחדר שלי.

-את לא יכולה לעבור אם לא...

-ואתה לא יכול לומר משהו שהם לא אמרו קודם, או מעט הנוירונים שיש לך לא פועלים?- שאלה שרה בארסיות.

-תנו לה לעבור, חבר'ה – שרה נעצרה למשמע דבריו של אמרס. -קדימה, אתן יכולות ללכת...- אמר הנער.

אלכס הייתה הראשונה שהתקדמה בעוד פרונטברג ואלמנבר זזו מדרכה, היא אחזה בידה של שרה ומשכה אותה איתה כדי להמשיך ללכת, אבל הילדה הראתה עקשנות ולא הורידה את מבטה מאמרס, בידיעה שהוא עומד לומר משהו נוסף.

הוא חייך, יודע מה לומר כדי לגרום לה להתפרץ.

-אין צורך להודות לי, גריינג'ר...זה המעט שאני יכול לעשות...בודאי יש לך מספיק להתמודד עם זה שאת ממזרה, בת של לך-תדע-מי, בטח אפילו אמא שלך לא יודעת...

זה היה יותר מידי. בשלווה, שלווה שהיא לא הרגישה כיון שהיא רצתה לצעוק אליו את שמו של אביה, שרה לקחה את ספריה ומסרה אותם לאלכסיה בהחלטיות.

-תישארי פה – היא אמרה לחברתה. –אני לא רוצה לפגוע בך בלי כוונה.

-מה את עומדת לע...- שאלה אלכסיה. -עדיף שנלך להגיד את זה למורה...לפרופסור פוטר –היא התחננה כשראתה שפניה של שרה עדין זועפות, בידיעה שהמורה להתגוננות היה היחיד שהיה לו מעט שליטה על שרה כשהייתה כעוסה וכשפניה היו הופכות לרציניות כמו שהיו ברגע זה. –או לפרופסור מאלפוי, המשרד שלו נמצא קרוב...

אבל כששרה הסתכלה עליה, אלכס ידעה שעדיף שתשתוק.

-אני לא הולכת להגיד לאף אחד כי אני לא צריכה שיעזרו לי...- היא התחילה לומר בעוד היא מסתובבת של אל הנערים ומוציאה את שרביטה, עומדת מול אמרס ומביטה ישר אליו. –אל תדבר על אמא שלי –היא אמרה ברוגע לפני שהרימה את שרביטה והצביעה אל הנער, וזה האחרון צחק והוציא את שרביטו.

-מה תעשי לי?- הוא שאל. –תהפכי את האוזניים שלי לאוזניים של עכבר?

שרה חייכה בפייסנות.

-לא, אבל אני בטוחה שתזכור אותי במשך הרבה מאוד זמן...- היא אמרה לו , משועשעת. –_דורמיינס_ יפיוף...-לחשה הילדה.

אור כסוף הציף את המסדרון; צמרמורת עברה בכל גופה עד שהקסם הגיע לידה ומשם, לשרביט. היא הרגישה איך רגליה נחלשו ברגע שהאור עזב את השרביט לגמרי והיא נאנחה, פיה התעקם והיא הרימה את גבתה כשהיא נתנה לעצמה ליפול על הרצפה הקרה של המסדרון. היא שכחה לגמרי שאחרי אותו לחש היא נשארת ללא כוח...

-אצטרך להתאמן יותר...-היא אמרה לעצמה לפני שסגרה את עיניה ושקעה בשינה עמוקה.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

הארי אפילו לא הרים את מבטו כאשר דראקו מאלפוי נכנס למשרדו בפנים זועפות, וגם לא כאשר הוא הפיל את עצמו על הכיסא שהיה מול השולחן שלו, אבל הוא חייך; הוא הבחין בפלישה הקטנה שהמורה לשיקויים ניסה לעשות עם שרה והוא היה בטוח שדראקו היה מתוסכל מכך שלא הצליח בכך במיוחד.

-היית צריך לעשות את זה, נכון?- שאל מאלפוי, מושך את מילותיו כמו שתמיד עשה.

הארי חייך והניח בעדינות את העט-נוצה על השולחן, הוא הרים את עיניו הירוקות שהסתתרו מאחורי משקפיו והסתכל על דראקו.

-היא בת הסנדקות שלי, תמיד יש עליה לחש מגן, כמו כל האנשים שחשובים לי.

-והמרפא שלך יודע על כך?- שאל הבלונדיני בלגלוג.

-נוויל לא צריך לדעת על כך- בתנועת יד הארי ביטל את ההצעה או איום, ליתר דיוק. –חוץ מזה, לא אסרו עלי לעשות קסמים.

-לא, אבל כן אסרו עליך להתאמץ יותר מידי...איבדת הרבה כוח קסם במשך המלחמה נגד אדון האופל –הוסיף דראקו.

הארי שלך אליו מבט מצמית.

-וולדמורט, דראקו. –הוא אמר לו בחיוך כשראה איך הבלונדיני הצטמרר למשמע השם. –השם שלו וולדמורט, וכבר למעלה מעשר שנים הוא לא נמצא, אתה עדין לא יכול לומר את השם שלו?

-אני מעדיף לחכות עוד עשר שנים, תודה –הוא אמר בחיוך ערמומי- בכל אופן, האם זה בטוח שאתה...?

-אני בסדר – הבטיח הארי. –הקסם שלי נמצא בשליטה, התאוששתי ואני לא מתאמץ יותר מידי...זה רק לחש הגנה בסיסי שמאחד את הקסם שלי איתה, זה הכל- הוא הסביר. –האם עכשיו אתה דואג לבריאות שלי, מאלפוי?- דראקו צחקק. –כי אני זוכר שבמשך שנים אתה זה שניסית להרוג אותי.

-זה לא נכון- הארי הרים גבה. –אוי, באמת פוטר! כבר דיברנו על זה...זאת הייתה תאונה, לא רציתי שתיפול מהמטאטא באותה תחרות מעל האגם.

-באמת? מזל שהרמיוני הייתה שם כדי לעצור את הנפילה שלי...אם לא, יכולתי להיות המנה הראשונה של הדיונון הענק.

-כן, ואם היית מת, לא היה לנו סיכוי מול...מולו- הוא הוסיף בלי שיצטרך לומר את השם של אדון האופל, גורם להארי לגלגל את עיניו.

-ואם אתה לא היית עוזר לי, גם לא יכול היה להיות לנו סיכוי –הוסיף הארי. –האם כבר הודיתי לך על כך?

דראקו חייך בהתנשאות כמו תמיד.

-כן, בכך שהטלת על גריינג'ר כישוף שכמעט הפיל אותי מהכיסא. זה מאוד חזק, ידעת?

הוא הרים את כתפיו.

-היא בת הסנדקות שלי, ואל תנסה את זה שוב, דראקו. מניסיון אישי אני יודע איך מרגישים כשנכנסים לך למוח ללא רשותך, אני לא רוצה להבחין בנוכחותך בתוך הראש שלה, מובן?

-אני לא מתכוון ל...- אבל המבט של הארי הספיק לדראקו כדי לדעת שהוא מדבר ברצינות. הוא ראה את המבט הזה פעמיים. פעם אחת, בזמן המלחמה נגד וולדמורט. הפעם השנייה...

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_הוא הופתע כשנכנס לחדר ההלבשה של סלית__'__רין וראה שם את הארי פוטר__, __יושב על אחד הספסלים מביט בו ישירות__, __ידיו שלובות על חזהו__, __שערו עדין רטוב מהמקלחת שאחרי המשחק ופניו רגועות אך רציניות__. __עיניו הבוהקות__, __הנוצצות היה מה שמשך את תשומת ליבו__._

_-__פוטר__...__משחק טוב__- __הוא אמר לו__, __מתקרב אל הארונית שלו ופותח אותה__._

_-__בהחלט__, __מאלפוי__, __הייתי צריך להתאמץ כדי לגבור עליך__.- __הוא הוסיף בלי לשנות תנוחה__, __מסתכל על דראקו שהוריד את הגלימה ואת חולצת מדי הקווידיץ__'._

_-__כשזה מגיע ממך זו ממש מחמאה__- __אמר הבלונדיני__._

_הוא ידע שפוטר לא בא לכאן בלי סיבה__, __והוא כנראה ידע מה הסיבה__. __אבל הוא לא שאל__; __הוא התחיל להיפטר מבגדיו המיוזעים ועטף את עצמו עם מגבת ירוקה מסביב למותניו לפני שהוריד את הבוקסר__, __כך שלא יראו מה שלא צריך להראות__; __במשך כמה דקות הוא אסף מהארונית חפצים כמו סבון__, __שמפו ועוד כדי לקחת איתו אל המקלחת__, __נותן זמן לפוטר לדבר__. __הוא לא היה צריך לחכות הרבה__; __ברגע שהסתובב__, __מבטו של הבחור התחזק__, __אם זה היה אפשרי__._

_-__שלא תעז לפגוע בה__- __אמר לפתע הארי__._

_דראקו הסתכל עליו__. __הוא היה לגמרי רציני__. __הוא ראה את פוטר כועס__, __זועם__, __מתוסכל__, __מבוהל__, __מעוצבן__, __שמח__, __עצוב__, __מדוכא__, __דואג__, __זהיר__, __מתבודד__, __ביישן ואמיץ__...__אבל הוא מעולם במשך שבע שנים שהוא לומד איתו בבית הספר__, __הוא מעולם לא ראה אותו כל כך רציני כמו שהוא היה באותם רגעים__. __בתוכו הוא שמח שיש להרמיוני מישהו כמו פוטר שיגן עליה וידאג לה__...__והוא שאל את עצמו האם אי פעם מישהו עשה את אותו הדבר בשבילו__._

_-__אני מעולם לא אעשה זאת__- __הבטיח הנער__, __מחזיק את המבט של פוטר__._

_-__טוב__, __כי אפילו אם רק תחשוב על לפגוע בה__, __אני אהרוג אותך במו ידי__, __מאלפוי__, __ותאמין לי שלמדתי לעשות זאת__- __הוא הוסיף כשראה את החיוך המלגלג של דראקו__._

_-__אם אני אעשה זאת__, __אני אשליך על עצמי את הקללה ההורגת__, __פוטר__- __הבטיח שוב בנער__. –__ועכשיו__, __אכפת לך__? __אני רוצה להתקלח__._

_הארי הנהן__, __התרומם מהספסל והלך לכיוון הדלת__._

_-__מאלפוי__- __הוא קרא אליו בלי להסתובב__. –__תשמור עליה__, __היא כמו אחות בשבילי__._

_-__אעשה זאת__- __הבטיח לו דראקו__._

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

הוא מעולם לא ראה אותו כל כך רציני כמו עכשיו...ובאותם רגעים היה לו את אותה הבעת פנים שגוננה על כל אלו שאהב.

-בסדר...אתה ממש אוהב לדחוף את האף שלך לעניינים של אחרים, נכון?

-כן, סוורוס תמיד אומר לי את זה- הוא חייך בלגלוג ודראקו גלגל את עיניו. הבחור כהה העור עמד להוסיף דבר נוסף שבודאי היה כדי להביך את דראקו, כאשר מספר דפיקות מהירות בדלת גרמו לבעת פניו להפוך למקצועית שוב. –כן.

-פרופסור פוטר, אני חייבת ל...- אלכסיה החלה לומר, נכנסת במהירות ואז שמה לב שהמורה לשיקויים גם נמצא בחדר. –אוי, סליחה, לא רציתי...

-לא קרה כלום, אלכסיה- דראקו גלגל את עיניו; פוטר והמנהג שלו לקרוא לתלמידים בשמם הפרטי...הוא בודאי מתחרט על כך מידי פעם. –קרה משהו? את נראית לא רגועה.

-זאת שרה, פרופסור- למשמע השם שני המבוגרים הקשיבו לאלכסיה. –היא נמצאת במרפאה.

-מה קרה לה?- שאל דראקו.

אלכס נשכה את שפתיה.

-היא רבה עם ארבעה תלמידים מרייבנקלו, פרופסור מאלפוי- אמרה הילדה שפחדה מעט מדראקו. היא הסתכלה שוב על ראש הבית שלה. –חשבתי שתרצה לדעת, אדוני.

-ולמה שאני לא ארצה לדעת? אני ראש בית סלית'רין, ולמקרה ששכחת העלמה דוגל, העלמה גריינג'ר שייכת לסלית'...

-זה מספיק, דראקו- קטע אותו הארי, מביט שוב באלכס. –תודה, אלכס, נלך מייד לראות אותה, לכי לחדר המועדון- הילדה הביטה בו והארי חייך אליה. –אני מבטיח לך שאם אדע משהו, אגיד לך.

זה כנראה הרגיע את אלכס, שהנהנה ויצאה מהמשרד בלי להביט בדראקו, אבל היה לה את התחושה שהגבר ממשיך להביט בה במבט נוזף. איך מישהו יכול להיות כל כך קר?

שני המורים הביטו זה בזה.

-אני אלך- הם אמרו באותו זמן. הם נאנחו, שניהם ידעו שזה יקרה.

-אני ראש הבית שלה- הצטדק דראקו.

-ואני הסנדק שלה- טען הארי. דראקו חייך והארי צמצם את עיניו; זה היה כאילו מאלפוי חיכה לתשובה הזאת.

-ודווקא בגלל זה החובה שלך היא להודיע לאמא שלה- אמר הבלונדיני תוך כדי שקם מהכיסא. –ושלי, לדאוג לתלמידים שלי. נתראה אחר כך, פוטר- הוא הוסיף ויצא מהמשרד לפני שיעלה על דעתו של הארי למחות או למצוא טענה אחרת.

הארי נשם קטועות וגרד את ערפו.

-ועכשיו איך אני אגיד להרמיוני ששרה נמצאת במרפאה?

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

ארבעת הנערים שכבו לגמרי רדומים על ארבעה מיטות. קצת יותר רחוק, ערנית ובריאה פרט לכך שמשום מה היה נראה כי כאב לה פרק כף היד, לפי הצורה בה החזיקה אותה בידה השמאלית, שרה הביטה בו בגבה זקופה. היא שאלה את עצמה איך נודע לו כל כך מהר.

-פרופסור מאלפוי, מה אני יכולה לעשות בשבילך?

-באתי לשאול מה מצבה של העלמה גריינג'ר- הוא הביט בה והאחות הנהנה. המורה לשיקויים תמיד דאג לתלמידים שלו כשאלו היו במרפאה, וזה היה סוד ידוע שרוב תלמידי סלית'רין הלכו אליו ולא למרפאה כשהם לא חשו בטוב. זה לא היה אכפת כל כך לאחות; היא ראתה את דראקו מאלפוי גדל, והיא שמחה שחוסר האכפתיות והקרירות שהוא הפגין לכולם ולהכל, נעלמה.

-היא בסדר, עצמותיה נפגעו מעט מלחש ההתגוננות שעשתה- היא הסבירה לפרופסור. –פרק כף ידה הימנית נפגע מעט מחוסר כוח.

-חוסר כוח?

-העלמה גריינג'ר ביצעה לחש ברמה של שנה שישית- היא אמרה, מסתכלת על שרה בתוכחה בעוד הילדה רק משכה בכתפיה. –היא השתמשה בידה הימנית כדי להחזיק את השרביט ביציבות והקסם התרכז באותו חלק בגופה לפני שיצא דרך השרביט...כיון שלא היה לה מספיק כוח לעשות זאת היא נפגעה מעט וכך גם כל מערכת השרירים בגופה, אבל שיקוי אחד יספיק.

-אני רוצה לדבר עם העלמה גריינג'ר במשרד שלי, מדאם פומפרי- אמר פרופסור מאלפוי.

האחות הזעיפה את פניה.

-היא החולה שלי והיא עדין לא התאוששה מספיק בשביל שתתחקר אותה על המקרה, מאלפוי- אמרה האישה.

דראקו גלגל את עיניו ועיסה את גשר אפו בשתי אצבעותיו. למה האישה הזאת תמיד גורמת לו כאבי ראש?

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_-__אני אומר לך שאני רוצה לראות אותה רק לעשר דקות__- __הפציר דראקו בפעם העשירית__._

_-__ואני אומרת שוב__, __מר מאלפוי__, __זמן הביקור הסתיים לפני שעתיים__, __היית צריך לבוא קודם אם כל כך אכפת לך לדעת מה מצבה של העלמה גריינג__'__ר__._

_-__לפני שעתיים וויזלי ופוטר היו איתה__, __והם יהיו איתה גם מחר בבוקר כשיתחיל זמן הביקור__!- __צעק דראקו בחוסר סבלנות__._

_-__לא ארשה שתצעק במרפאה שלי__, __מר מאלפוי__- __אמרה האישה בזעף והראתה שהיא לא מתכוונת להתגמש איתו__._

_דראקו נאנח__._

_-__בבקשה מדאם__...__זה חשוב שאראה אותה__...__ואני לא יכול כשפוטר ווויזלי מסתובבים פה__...-__הוא אמר לה בכנות__. -...__את חושבת ששני אלה יתנו לי להתקרב להרמיוני__?_

_-__אולי אם לא היית מתנהג כמו ילד טיפש כלפיהם במשך כל כך הרבה שנים הם היו מרשים לך__- __טענה האישה ושלבה את ידיה__._

_-__בבקשה__...-__ביקש דראקו פעם נוספת__. –__אני צריך לראות שהיא בסדר__._

_-__בסדר__- __אמרה האישה בטון נעלב כי דראקו רמז לכך שאולי היא לא מטפלת בה היטב__._

_-__זה לא מה שהתכוונתי__...-__הוא נאנח והוריד את ראשו__. –...__אני רק רוצה לראות אותה__, __לא לדבר איתה__, __לא אומר מילה__, __רק לראות אותה__..._

_-__אם אתה לא תאמר לה כלום__, __למה אתה רוצה לראות אותה__? __זה נראה לי טיפשי__- __הבהירה האישה__._

_דראקו ידע שזה לא ראוי לומר __"__פשוט הפיצוץ שגרם לכך שהיא תשקע בשינה היה בגללי__, __כי הייתי עסוק בלהסתכל על אורך החצאית שלה ולא הקשבתי לשיעור של הסנדק שלי__..."_

_כל זה היה מידי מסובך__...__התחיל לכאוב לו הראש__._

_-__אתה בסדר__, __מר מאלפוי__?- __האישה הסתכלה עליו בדאגה__._

_-__כן__...- __דראקו עיסה את גשר אפו__. –__רק כואב לי הראש__...-__הוא מלמל__._

_-__ולמה לא אמרת את זה קודם__?- __שאלה האישה בבלבול בעוד היא מושכת אותו אל תוך המרפאה__. –__חכה כאן__, __אני אביא לך שיקוי__...__היית צריך לומר לי את זה ברגע שהגעת__...-__היא אמרה לעצמה כשנעלמה במעלה המדרגות אל חדר השיקויים הקטן__._

_-__אבל כשהגעתי לא כאב לי הראש__...-__לחש דראקו כדי שהאישה לא תשמע אותו__._

_הגוף ששכב על אחד המיטות זז והנער נאנח בחצי חיוך כשהתקרב אל המיטה וראה איך השמיכה נפלה מעט מהרמיוני__. __הוא קרב את ידיו אל הסדינים והוא כיסה אותה שוב__, __יודע מניסיון אישי שהפיג__'__מות של המרפאה דקות ולא מחממות__. __הוא חייך__. __היא בסדר__. __השיער המתולתל מפוזר על הכרית הלבנה__, __עורה היה בצבע הרגיל__, __עיניה הסתתרו מאחורי עפעפיה הסגורים__, __ריסיה הארוכים מבריקים באור החלש של המרפאה__, __אפה המושלם והקטן שהוא כל כך רצה ללטף ושפתיה הורודות__, __המתוקות והעסיסיות__..._

_הוא רכן אל הנערה ונישק את מצחה ברכות__._

_-__אני מצטער__, __הרמיוני__...__זו הייתה תאונה__...__אבל זאת אשמתך__, __איך עלה על דעתך להגיע היום לשיעור עם החצאית הקצרצרה הזאת שבלבלה אותי__?- __הוא ליטף את שערה__. -...__אני אפצה אותך על כך__, __אהובתי__...- __הוא אמר וליטף את לחיה ברכות__. -...__אני רק מקווה שאת לא כועסת עלי__...__אני אוהב אותך__...-__הוא לחש__, __הפעם מנשק את אפה בשעשוע__._

_-__מר מאלפוי__, __השיקוי שלך__- __הפריע קולה של האחות שהגיעה מהצד השני של המרפאה__._

_דראקו התרחק מהרמיוני__, __הוא הביט בה פעם נוספת בחיוך__, __הודה לאחות ויצא מהמקום__. __אילו היה שם לב לסביבתו במקום להתרכז אך ורק בהרמיוני__, __הוא היה מבחין שבכיסא ליד הרמיוני__, __זוג עיניים ירוקות שהסתתרו מאחורי גלימת היעלמות ראו הכל__._

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

אני בסדר- אמרה שרה, מתרוממת מהמיטה.

-מה פתאום, את עדין לא שתית את השיקוי ל...-התחילה לומר האישה.

שרה גלגלה את עיניה ולקחה את הבקבוק האדום שהאישה אחזה, שתתה בלי להתנגד, מרגישה איך חום מתפשט בגופה והכאב בשרירים נעלם מייד. היא הודתה על כך, שאם לא כן היא לא הייתה יכולה לעמוד בקפיצה כמו זו שעשתה.

-להיות במרפאה גורם לי כאב ראש- אמרה הילדה. –אנחנו יכולים ללכת, פרופסור מאלפוי?

דראקו חייך. הוא אהב את האופי של הילדה הזאת. הוא הרכין את ראשו לעבר האחות ויצא מהמקום כששרה אחריו.

-אני חושב שאף אחד לא דיבר כך אל האחות כבר הרבה מאוד זמן...- אמר לה הפרופסור.

שרה נפנפה את ההערה במחי יד ונענוע ראש לשלילה.

-אם אהיה כאן במשך שבע שנים, היא תצטרך להתרגל.

-אני לא חושב שאמא שלך הייתה אוהבת לשמוע אותך מדברת כך...- אמר לה הפרופסור בעוד הוא פותח דלת צדדית וסימן לה להיכנס. –שבי.

-אמא שלי עשתה דברים יותר גרועים כשהייתה כאן – היא אמרה בלי ליחס לכך חשיבות והתיישבה והתבוננה בדראקו שעשה את אותו הדבר מעבר לשולחנו. –טוב, אני מניחה שאתה רוצה לדעת איך גמרתי במרפאה.

-האמת היא שהייתי רוצה לדעת איך תלמידת שנה א' הצליחה לשלוח למרפאה שלושה נערים משנה רביעית- הבהיר דראקו משלב את ברכיו ולוקח את אחד מעטי הנוצה שלו לידיו, דופק בעזרתו על השולחן.

-זה לא רעיון טוב להתגרות במישהו צעיר יותר אם לאותו מישהו יש סנדק שהוא מורה להתגוננות- אמרה שרה בקצרה. –למדתי לחשי מגננה לפני שלמדתי לדבר –היא הוסיפה. –אני יכולה ללכת?

-אני אחליט מתי את יכולה ללכת, העלמה גריינג'ר- אמר דראקו בטון קר.

שרה החזיקה את מבטו. דראקו ידע מה יכול לקרות בהמשך: הילדה תוריד את מבטה, תהנהן, תבליג ותקשיב להטפת המוסר בלי למחות; הוא ראה את זה פעמים רבות, לכן הוא לא היה מוכן למה שקרה בהמשך.

-בסדר- היא אמרה קצרות והמשיכה להביט בו. –מה עוד אתה רוצה לדעת? אני מזהירה אותך שאם אתה חושב שאני אלך להתנצל בפניהם, שיהיה לך ברור...אז תגיד לי כבר מה העונש שלי- היא אמרה.

-אני לא אעניש אותך- אמר דראקו בעודו מסתכל עליה.

-לא?

דראקו ניענע בראשו לשלילה.

-אני רק רוצה לדעת מה קרה- שקט. –הרבה עדים מאשרים שהם שמעו איך הוא קורא לך ממזרה...ושאחר כך את איבדת שליטה...

-אם אתה יודע מה קרה, למה קראת לי?

-את לא צריכה להרשות שדברים שאחרים אומרים ישפיעו...

-זה לא משפיע עלי- הבטיחה שרה משלבת את ידיה. בתוכה היא חייכה לעצמה למראה הפנים המופתעות של דראקו ברגע שהיא קטעה את דבריו. –אני רק לא אוהבת אנשים צבועים. רוב תלמידי סלית'רין הם ילדים, נכדים, אחיינים, חברים או מכרים של אנשים שמתו בידי וולדמורט, מסדר עוף החול או כל צורה אחרת במשך המלחמה האחרונה- הסבירה הילדה. –ואני חושבת שזה טיפשות מאוד גדולה שאנשים מותחים ביקורת על אלו שמסיבה זו או אחרת לא מכירים את הוריהם, כשרובם גדלו אצל דודים או אחים או קרובים אחרים כיון שהוריהם כלואים באזקבאן או מתים- היא אמרה בקול צונן. –מעולם לא היה אכפת לי מה אומרים עלי ואני לא חושבת שאתחיל לדאוג על כך עכשיו. אני יודעת שאני לא ממזרה וזה מספיק לי- היא קמה מהכיסא. –אני יכולה ללכת כבר? אני צריכה לגמור עבודה בלחשים- היא הוסיפה.

-עדין לא- היא חזרה להתיישב, רוטנת מתחת לחוטמה. ההתנהגות הזו הזכירה לו את עצמו כשהיה קטן. –אם זה לא משפיע עליך, למה...?

-הם פגעו בכבודה של אמא שלי- אמרה הילדה ברצינות גמורה. –הם קראו לי ממזרה ואמרו שאמא שלי היא איזו אחת שנכנסה להריון ממישהו שהיא אפילו לא זוכרת.

-הם אמרו כך על הרמיוני?- הוא שאל, מרגיש דחף לתת לארבעת הנבלים את מה שמגיע להם.

-כן. לא אכפת לי מה יגידו עלי, אבל אף אחד לא פוגע באמא שלי אם אני יכולה למנוע זאת...היא סבלה מספיק...-היא אמרה והסתכלה על דראקו. –ועכשיו אני יכולה ללכת?

-כמובן...- הוא הסתכל איך היא מתקדמת אל הדלת. –שאלה אחרונה, העלמה גריינג'ר – הוא קרא לה. שרה הסתובבה אליו. –אמרת שאת לא ממזרה...את יודעת מי אבא שלך?- הוא שאל מבלי שיכל לעצור את עצמו.

שרה חייכה.

-זה משהו שרק אמא שלי יודעת, אדוני- היא אמרה לו בתמימות. –למרות שבכנות, אני מקווה שיום אחד אוכל להכיר אותו...לוּ רק כדי לשאול אותו מה קרה.

דראקו הינהן, שקוע במחשבות.

-אני יכולה ללכת, פרופסור מאלפוי?

דראקו הביט בה, הנהן וענה בגמגום.

-כן, כמובן...נתראה בשיעור, העלמה גריינג'ר.

-ברשותך, פרופסור- ובלי להגיד מילה נוספת היא יצאה מהחדר.

דראקו שמע את הדלת נסגרת. התנהגות קרה ובוגרת. מידי בוגרת לילדה בת אחת-עשרה. הוא חייך. היה ברור מי האם של הילדה הזאת. אבל...האבא?

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

כשהצרחן גמר לצרוח עד כמה היא חסרת אחריות ושחסר לה אם תחזור לעשות דבר דומה בעתיד, הוא השמיד את עצמו. שרה רק לקחה את הצלחת עליה נפל האפר והחליפה אותה באחרת, מלאה יותר בתבשיל דג. היא הרימה את מבטה כששמה לב שכולם מסתכלים עליה. הארי צחק בשקט. טוב שאמר להרמיוני שלא תעשה משהו דרסטי...

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_-__שהיא עשתה מה__??- __אמרה__-__צעקה הרמיוני דרך האח__._

_הארי התרחק מעט__, __מפחד שהבחורה תתעתק אל המשרד שלו ללא הודעה מוקדמת__. __הוא הכיר היטב את המזג של הרמיוני כשהייתה זועמת__. __במיוחד מאז הפעם שהרמיוני כעסה על רון ובמשך שבוע התעלמה ממנו__, __והייתה שולחת לו כל שעתיים צרחן שהזכיר לו שאלה החיים שלה ושאף אחד לא יתערב בהם__, __לא משנה עד כמה רון היה חבר טוב שלה__._

_-__תירגעי__, __הרמיוני__. __היא בסדר__- __אמר לה הבחור בחצי חיוך__. –__למען האמת את צריכה לדאוג יותר לארבעת הרייבנקלואים שהתחילו איתה__- __הוא הוסיף מבלי שיכל להסתיר שמץ של גאווה בקולו__. __מבטי ההזהרה של הרמיוני הרתיעו אותו__. –__מה__?_

_-__אמרתי לך שזה מסוכן ללמד אותה לחשים כאלה__, __הארי__- __היא אמרה לו מאוד רצינית__._

_-__סליחה__, __אני חושב ששנינו הסכמנו שהיא צריכה לדעת להגן על עצמה __\__כדי שלא יקרה לה מה שקרה לנו בשנה ראשונה__, __שניה__, __שלישית__, __רביעית__, __חמי__..._

_-__בסדר__, __בסדר__! __אבל זה לא מרגיע אותי__- __היא זעפה__. –__היא הילדה שלי__._

_-__היא בסדר__, __הרמיוני__- __הרגיע אותה הארי שוב__. –__אני לא ארשה שמשהו רע יקרה לשרה__._

_הבחורה צמצמה את עיניה__. __הארי בלע את רוקו במאמץ__. __הוא הכיר את אותו מבט חוקר__._

_-__עשית את זה__!!!- __היא צעקה שוב__._

_-__עשיתי מה__?- __הוא שאל בתמימות__._

_-__אל תבוא אלי בשאלות כאלה__, __הארי פוטר__!- __היא קראה__. –__אתה יודע בדיוק למה אני מתכוונת__._

_-__נו באמת__, __הרמיוני__...__רק הטלתי עלי לחש הגנה קטנטן__...- __הוא אמר וציין זאת בעזרת רווח קטן בין האגודל והאצבע__. –__מאוד קטן__...__היא אפילו לא מרגישה בזה__..._

_-__אתה לא יכול להשליך לחשים מגנים סתם כך על כל העולם__, __הארי__!_

_-__אני לא משליך לחשים על כל העולם__- __מחה הארי__, __נעלב מעט__._

_-__לא__? __ג__'__יני__, __נוויל__, __התאומים__, __מר וגברת וויזלי__, __רמוס__, __טונקס__, __פרופסור מקגונגל__, __רון__, __שרה__, __אני__..._

_-__ואל תשכחי את__..._

_-__הארי__!_

_האיש חייך__._

_-__אני בסדר__, __הרמיוני__, __וגם שרה__- __הוא הוסיף במהירות__. –__רק רציתי לידע אותך__...__אל תהיי איתה מידי קשה__, __בסדר__?_

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

-אתם יכולים להפסיק להסתכל עלי כך? האוכל יתקרר לכם.

ואם דבריה של שרה לא היו מספיק ברורים, עיניה המרוכזות של שרה עברו על פני האולם הגדול, מתגרה בכל מי שיעז להגיד מילה על מה שקרה. כולם חזרו לצלחותיהם, מלחשים.

דראקו לא עשה זאת. הוא המשיך להביט בה, מצד אחד משועשע ממה שקרה עתה ומצד שני מופתע מזה שהילדה לא נהייתה היסטרית מכך שקיבלה צרחן, ובמקום זאת התנהגה באופן צונן ובחוסר אכפתיות. הוא רכן לעבר הארי כדי לדבר איתו. אף אחד כבר לא היה מתפלא על כך.

-גריינג'ר?

-מי עוד?- אמר הארי בחצי חיוך. –להרמיוני יש מזג מאוד חם. כבר הסתפקת לשכוח זאת?- דראקו שלח אליו מבט רצחני אבל לא אמר מילה בנושא. הארי רשם במוחו עוד ניצחון לזכותו.

ברור שהוא זכר זאת, איך לשכוח זאת? בשם כל הקוסמים והמכשפות...השבועיים הראשונים שהתגורר עם הרמיוני היו גרועיםיותר מלהיות בגיהינום עצמו...הם התווכחו על כל דבר...על מי צריך לעשות את הקניות, מי מסדר את הגינה, מי מתקלח קודם, מי מבשל ומנקה, מי צריך יותר מקום בארון הבגדים...הם אפילו התווכחו על צבע השטיח בכניסה!!

-אבל אל תדאג, אני לא חושב שהצרחן השפיע עליה יותר מידי- ציין שְחור השיער.

דראקו הנהן בעודו רואה איך שרה המשיכה בארוחתה תוך כדי קריאה באחד מספרי שינוי צורה שלה, וחייך מבלי ששם לב לכך.

ללא ספק, שרה גריינג'ר הייתה מיוחדת.

H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H

סוף-סוף....הפרק היה קצת קשה לתרגום, בתוספת חוסר זמן וסבלנות...אבל הנה, הוא כאן לפניכם. הוא מעט ארוך, אני לא חושבת שאי פעם אצליח להגיע לאורך כזה של פרק, אבל מי יודע...לא רציתי לפצל אותו. אני עצמי לא אוהבת לקרוא פרקים מפוצלים...כשזה קורה אני מעדיפה ללכת ישר למקור. (כמובן, אם הוא בשפה שאני מבינה. אם לא, אין לי ברירה אלא לחכות כמו כולם...ולהפסיק להשוויץ בידע שלי).

טוב, אני מקווה שנהנתם...אה נכון! הפתגם...אוקיי, הנה זה בא:

Hay unos que nacieron con estrella, y otros que nacieron estrellados…

תעתיקו את זה לדף ותראו את זה לדובר ספרדית, אני לא בטוחה שהם בדיוק יבינו מה אמרתם אם תנסו להגיד לו בעצמכם...כי בדרך כלל הנטייה היא לקרוא את זה כמו באנגלית, כשהשיטה היא יותר פשוטה – פשוט לקרוא את זה כמו שזה נראה...הבנתם? גם אני לא. אבל זה באמת פשוט, ואני ממש מתה מעייפות...אז אני לא בדיוק בקטע של להסביר כרגע...אם תרצו שיעורים בספרדית תפנו אלי כשאני יותר ערנית...

ביי ותודה שקראתם עד כאן!

נשיקות (ופיהוקים...מצטערת, אני לא יכולה להתאפק...),

ליס.


	4. תקווה

**הצהרה****:** הארי פוטר לא שייך לי...תשאלו את מי שאתם רוצים! באמת!

הפיק שייך לnikachan123, שנתנה לי את רשותה לתרגם...

**פרק ****3- ****תקווה****, ****כי זה הדבר האחרון שמאבדים**

היא הסתכלה מסביב והיא לא יכלה שלא לפרוץ בצחוק רם, תוצר של התמוטטות העצבים ממראה הסלון שהיה מלא בדברים שלא היו אמורים להיות בו; ארגזים מלאים תמונות ועיתונים של מוגלגים ושל קוסמים, אלבומים מלאים בתצלומים, ממוספרים ומסודרים, ספרים ישנים, ספרי קריאה, גלימות חורף וגלימות דקות יותר, סטים של כפפות וצעיפים בצבעי אדום וזהב, חצאיות ווסטים שהרמיוני שאלה את עצמה איך היא יכלה להיכנס בדברים האלה פעם; היו גם זוג כלובים שהארי השתמש בהם פעם והיא שמרה אותם מסיבה שכרגע לא זכרה, הרבה סיכות וסמלים של אלרג"ה ועוד חפצים קטנים כמו התליון שהארי ורון עשו בשבילה בשנה שביעית עם קסם הגנה, או אותה טבעת שהארי העניק לה במתנה בחג מולד...

-לא זכרתי ששמרתי כל כך הרבה דברים...- היא אמרה כשהסתכלה על הארגז הפתוח מולה שהיא עצמה כישפה לפני שנים כדי שיהיה בו אין-סוף מקום. היא הכניסה את היד וכשלא יכלה לגעת בתחתית היא הכניסה את ראשה. כשהוציאה אותו היא נאנחה. –לפחות נשארו רק עוד שתי קופסאות בעומק...

השעון שבכניסה הכריז על שעת ארוחת הערב והרמיוני הציצה בשעון שעל פרק כף ידה כדי לראות האם באמת כל כך מאוחר. היא קמה כשבכוונתה ללכת למטבח להכין לעצמה משהו קל, סלט או אולי לנשנש איזה ירק; אך עם כל הזהירות שנהגה כדי לצאת מהבלגן שבו נמצאה, זה לא היה מספיק כדי לא למעוד על קופסת עץ כבדה שהייתה נחושה בדעתה לחסום את המעבר.

בעווית כאב ועיסוי קל במקום שנפגע, הבחורה לקחה בזעם את הקופסה הקטנה כדי להשליך אותה רחוק ככל האפשר.

-קופסה ארו...

זו לא הייתה סתם קופסה. זו הייתה הקופסה. הקופסה שלה. קללתה נשארה תלויה באוויר...זו הייתה אותה קופסה...דמעה זלגה על לחיה...

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_היא הסתכלה עליו מעל ספרה__. __הוא נראה שקוע מאוד באותו ספר שיקויים__, __פניו זועפות מעט ופיו היה עקום במחווה של עצבנות__. __היא שמעה אותו נושף בכעס וחייכה בליבה__. __מעטות היו הפעמים שאפשר היה לראות את מאלפוי עצבני__, __כשתמיד היה נראה שהכל אצלו תחת שליטה__._

_נראה היה שהוא הבחין בכך שמביטים בו כיון שהוא הרים את עיניו האפורות והביט לעברה בגבה זקופה__. __הבעה שבמשך שנים הייתה מתורגמת כלגלוג ושבאותם רגעים לא היה לה כל קשר לכך__._

_-__את צריכה משהו__, __גריינג__'__ר__?_

_הרמיוני הסמיקה מעט__, __אבל כשהיא משתמשת באומץ הגריפינדורי בנוסף לעובדה שהיא הייתה בטריטוריה שלה__- __הספרייה__- __היא חייכה__._

_-__שום דבר__, __מאלפוי__. __רק מפליא אותי שאתה כל כך קרוב אלי ואתה לא מנסה לקרוא לי בשמות__. __אני באמת מתחילה לחשוב שהמנהל צודק__._

_דראקו משך בכתפיו__._

_-__אני לא אבא שלי__...-__הוא ענה קצרות לפני שחזר לצלול לספר שלו__. –__שיקוי ארור__...__למה הם לא מסתפקים בלתת הסבר פשוט__...?_

_-__ואתה__?- __דראקו הביט בה__. –__זה נראה שיש משהו שאתה לא מבין__. __אתה צריך עזרה__?_

_-__לא__- __אמר הבלונדיני בקול לא משכנע__._

_הרמיוני משכה בכתפיה לפני שחזרה לספרה שלה__. __היא שמעה את דראקו יורק בלחש מספר קללות לפני שקרא לה__._

_-__גריינג__'__ר__..._

_הרמיוני חייכה__. __היא יכלה לחכות שהוא יבקש__, __או אפילו טוב יותר__- _יתחנן_ לעזרה__...__זה יהיה משעשע וחדש לראות את מאלפוי הרברבן מבקש ממנה יפה שתעזור לו__...__אבל היא לא יכלה לעשות זאת__. __היא לא הייתה נקמנית__. __היא מעולם לא הייתה ולמרות שאמה תמיד אמרה לה שזה החיסרון הגדול שלה ובאותו זמן תכונה נהדרת שיש בה__, __היא לא יכלה לצפות ממאלפוי להוריד את עצמו בצורה כזאת__. __היא התרוממה באיטיות__, __הקיפה את השולחן והתיישבה ליד הסלית__'__רין__, __בלי להפסיק לחייך__._

_**שיקויים מתקדמים**__**, **__**הלכה למעשה**__. __זה לא הפליא אותה__, __דראקו היה מצטיין בשיקויים__, __בלי קשר לכך שסנייפ היה הסנדק שלו__; __מאלפוי היה טוב בשיקויים בזכות עצמו__. __היא לעולם תכחיש זאת__, __אבל זה היה נחמד לראות אותו עובד בשיעורים__...__חותך את המרכיבים בדייקנות__, __מוסיף אותם לשיקוי בסדר הראוי ובצייתנות__, __באותה אלגנטיות ש__..._

_-__ובכן__?- __הוא שאל__. –__תוכלי לעזור לי__?_

_הרמיוני ראתה את הספר וחייכה__. __היא ידעה בדיוק איפה הנער נתקע__...__היא קראה בקול רך__..._

_-"...__לחתוך בתבונה כאשר הרגש האחרון בתיבת פנדורה עדין יהיה בקנהו__..." __זאת התקווה__- __היא אמרה כשקראה שוב את הספר__. __היא גילגלה את עיניה כשדראקו הביט בה בחוסר הבנה__. –__הרגש האחרון שנשאר בתיבת פנדורה הוא התקווה__...__כשפתחו את התיבה__, __יצאו בסערה הקנאה__, __הזעם__, __הכעס__, __הפחד__, __האהבה__...__ולפני שכל הרגשות יעלמו__, __סגרו את התיבה__...__ונשארה רק התקווה__._

_-__ואיך לעזאזל אני אשיג__..._

_-__צבע ירוק__, __מאלפוי__, __התקווה היא הצבע הירוק__. __ואם תתבונן היטב__- __היא הצביעה על חלק מהטקסט__. –__מדברים פה על פקעת היבלית____אז__..._

_-__צריך לחתוך אותם כאשר הוא יהיה ירוק__- __דראקו חייך ורשם משהו על גיליון הקלף שלו__. –__תודה__, __גריינג__'__ר__._

_-__אין בעד מה__, __מאלפוי__- __היא משכה בכתפיה__. –__אחרי הכל__, __עכשיו אתה בצד שלנו__, __נכון__? –__היא שאלה__, __מצמצמת את עיניה מעט__._

_דראקו נתן לצחקוק קל לברוח מפיו__. __צחקוק רגוע ושקט__, __והוא הינהן__._

_-__ואם לא הייתי__?_

_הרמיוני ראתה איך העיניים של הבלונדיני נצצו בהנאה והיא נרגעה__._

_-__אל תשחק עם זה כשהארי ורון בסביבה__- __היא אזהירה אותו__. –__תאמין לי שהם לא יעצרו לוודא האם אתה צוחק או לא לפני שישליכו עליך קללה__._

_-__כאילו שאני מפחד ממה שפוטר יוכל לעשות לי__..._

_הרמיוני חייכה מעט__._

_-__אתה תופתע לדעת מה הוא מסוגל לעשות__, __מאלפוי__...- __היא אספה את ספריה__. -...__נתראה בשיעור הבא__, __מאלפוי__._

_-__כן__, __כן__, __מה שתגידי__...__לילה טוב__, __גריינג__'__ר__- __הוא ברך אותה וחזר לקרוא ולהזעיף פנים__._

_ובאותו ערב__, __אחרי המקלחת הלילית שלה__, __כשהיא יצאה תוך כדי ייבוש שיערה בעזרת מגבת__, __מרגישה את הלחות של שיערה הנוטף על צווארה והלכה יחפה__, __היא התיישבה על השרפרף וחייכה__. __היא הייתה מרוצה מכך שהיה לה חדר פרטי מתוקף תפקידה כמדריכה ראשית__. __ואז היא ראתה אותה__. __דרך המראה ששיקפה את פניה__, __על השידה שליד מיטתה הייתה קופסת עץ מעוטרת אותה לא ראתה לפני שנכנסה לשירותים__._

_היא הזעיפה פנים ולקחה את שרביטה בידה__, __מטילה כשפי בטיחות וגילוי על הקופסה בלי לגלות דבר רע__. __בעדינות היא לקחה אותה אל ידיה ואז היא ראתה חתיכת קלף מודבקת בחלק האחורי של הקופסה__. __כתב יד אלגנטי__..._

_"__כי התקווה היא הדבר האחרון שמאבדים__...__תפתחי אותה כשתאבדי אותה ותצטרכי למצוא אותה__...__תודה__...__הרמיוני__."_

_דראקו מאלפוי היה חתום על הפתק__. __דראקו מאלפוי העניק לה במתנה קופסת עץ יפיפייה__. __דראקו מאלפוי הודה לה על משהו__. __דראקו מאלפוי קרא לה בשמה__...__והדבר שהכי הדאיג אותה באותם רגעים הוא שהיא לא יכלה למחוק את אותו חיוך שהופיע זה עתה על פניה__...__האם היא קראה לו דראקו__?_

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

דמעה נוספת זלגה עד שפתיה, הקרירות והרכות שלה גרמו להרמיוני להתעורר מהרהוריה. כבר היה מאוחר, היא צריכה לאכול משהו; היא הניחה את הקופסה בעדינות על השולחן הקטן ליד הספה בצבע קרם וליטפה אותה ברכות, נותנת לאצבעותיה ללטף אותה בחיבה...באותה חיבה שבה הייתה תמיד מלטפת אותו. דראקו...למה היא לא יכולה לשכוח אותו? היא לא התפלאה כשמצאה את התשובה...כי היא לא רצתה לשכוח אותו...

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

שרה נשפה בפעם השלישית השיעור. לידה, אלכסיה, איתה חלקה שולחן בשיעורי התגוננות, שיקויים ותורת הצמחים, חייכה. הילדה ספרה במוחה את השניות שנותרו לפני ששרה תתפרץ בזעם בפני ההצגה של אותו נער גריפינדור.

-בשם כל הקוסמים והמכשפות!!!- היא צעקה כשהנער נאנק שוב והסתכל בפחד אל המורה להתגוננות לפני שדילג מרצונו החופשי על השם שהיה רשום בספר. –וולדמורט!!- רעד קל עבר בפני הנוכחים, לפחות ברובם. –השם שלו היה וולדמורט, הוא מת ולא יחזור פתאום אם נגיד את השם שלו בקול רם!

הארי זקף גבה והביט בה, ספק משועשע ספק נזהר.

-תודה רבה על התערבותך, שרה, אך תוכלי להואיל בטובך לשבת?

שרה הסתכלה על סנדקה. לשבת? היא הבחינה שהיא עומדת. מתי היא קמה בכלל?

-סליחה, פרופסור פוטר- היא התנצלה והתיישבה שוב.

-זה בסדר, שרה- הוא חייך אליה. –בעצם- הוא סגר את ספרו. –אנחנו נדבר על מה שקרה פה עכשיו. כי עד שלא נבהיר מספר דברים, אנחנו לא נוכל להמשיך בשיעור.

-נהדר...עוד שיעור היסטוריה...- נאנחה שרה משלבת את זרועותיה. היא דיברה בקול נמוך כל-כך, שהיא פקפקה בכך שאפילו אלכסיה שמעה אותה.

הארי הביט בה בקשיחות מה שנראתה בעיניו הירוקות והילדה ידעה שהיא טעתה והוא אכן שמע אותה. למזלה של שרה, העובדה שהארי פוטר ידבר על לורד וולדמורט היה משהו שכל התלמידים כמהו לכך. כולם חוץ ממנה, ששמעה את כל הסיפורים הקשורים לכך.

-מישהו יודע מה קרה באותו יום במכתש גודריק?- שאל המורה,הוא התרומם, נעמד מול השולחן ונשען עליו. מבטיהם העצבניים של חלק מהתלמידים גרמו לפרופסור לחייך מעט, ובקול מעודד הוא שכנע אותם להגיב.

– נו, קדימה...אתם בודאי שמעתם מאות סיפורים. אחרי הכל, ההורים של רובכם היו איתי ונלחמו לצידי...אליס? – הוא שאל, מביט בילדה בלונדינית. –אבא שלך היה איתי, אני בטוח שהוא סיפר לך משהו.

הקטנה הנהנה, סמוקה בגלל מבטי הנוכחים הנעוצים בה. הארי חייך אליה. היא הזכירה לו את אביה, נוויל, שגם נהג להתבייש כשהיה הופך למרכז העניינים.

-זו הייתה מלחמה קשה מאוד...הרבה מתו...אבא תמיד אומר שאתה זה שהבסת את...טוב, אתה יודע...- שרה נשפה בכעס וגרמה להארי לחייך. –אבל אמא תמיד אומרת לו שאם הם לא היו איתך, לא היית מצליח.

הארי חייך בהסכמה.

-שניהם צודקים- הוא הוסיף. –הוריך יחד עם עוד רבים שהיו לצידי, הגנו עלי ומנעו מאוכלי מוות, סוהרסנים ואנשי זאב לפגוע בי.

-אבל אתה הבסת אותו, נכון?

הארי הנהן בתשובה לשאלה של תלמיד רייבנקלו.

-כן, ניצחתי אותו...אבל מעולם לא הייתי מגיע עד וולדמורט ללא עזרה. חברים, מורים וצבא שלם עמד מאחורי והגן עלי.

-פרופסור- הרימה ילדה מרייבנקלו את ידה. –האם זה נכון שפרופסור מאלפוי והמנהל סנייפ היו אוכלי מוות?

צל עבר על פניו של הארי במשך כמה שניות, אבל לבסוף הנהן.

-אז למה מרשים להם ללמד כאן?- שאלו כמה בנות מרייבנקלו.

שרה נאנחה. רייבנקלויים הם הגיוניים, מידי הגיוניים לטעמה. תמיד היו צריכים למצוא סיבה להכל, תמיד...וזה היה מעצבן. הם לא מבינים שלפעמים הדברים קורים פשוט כך וזהו, אין יותר מה להוסיף על כך. היא הרכינה את ראשה עד שמצחה נגעה בשולחן.

-את בסדר?- שאלה אלכס.

-אם עוד מישהו ישאל שאלה מטופשת, אני אזרוק את עצמי לאגם השחור ושהדיונון הענק יאכל אותי- ענתה לה שרה, לוחשת לה באופן שבו אלכסיה שאלה את השאלה. הגריפינדורית צחקה. –אני מדברת ברצינות...האם הם באמת חושבים שהיו נותנים לו למסור שיעורים ואף יותר מזה - שסנייפ יהיה המנהל – אם היו חושדים שהוא מהווה סכנה לתלמידים?

-לא, אבל חלק שמעו שמועות ו...טבעי שיחשדו...

-דוד הארי לעולם לא היה נותן לזה לקרות- טענה שרה והביטה באלכס. –הוא לעולם לא היה נותן שיחשפו אותנו למקור סכנה.

אלכסיה הנהנה. בזמן המועט שהיא הכירה את שרה, היא למדה הרבה דברים עליה: הראשון היה שאף אחד, אף לא אחד היה רשאי לדבר על אמא שלה ולצאת ללא פגע, השני היה שהיא הייתה אחת מהמעטות ששרה דיברה אליהן רגיל, לא בטון קר. דבר זה הראה לה כמה החברות שלהן היא אמיתית ושהיא תמיד תהיה לצידה. השלישי, הקשר המיוחד שאיחד את פרופסור פוטר והסלית'רינית, קשר שלא הסתכם ביחסים של סנדק ובת סנדקות, אלא שהם גם היו חברים טובים.

-אתם צריכים להבין דבר אחד- אמר הפרופסור, מחזיר אליו את תשומת לב התלמידים. –לכולנו יש סיבות בשביל לעשות את מה שאנחנו עושים....למה את מתלבשת בבוקר?- הוא שאל את אחת הילדות.

-סליחה?

-נו...למה אתם מתלבשים בבוקר?

-כי אנחנו לא יכולים ללכת לאולם הגדול בפיג'מה- ענתה אלכס בחיוך מבויש.

-זה לא נכון- טען הארי. –מי אמר שאתם לא יכולים לעשות זאת?- אף אחד לא ענה. היו כאלה שנענעו בראשיהם בשלילה, להם הארי חייך. האם גם הוא היה כזה שתקן בשנה ראשונה? –אתם יכולים להופיע באולם הגדול בפיג'מות, אבל בכל זאת אתם באים רחוצים, מסורקים ולבושים...אתם מחליטים מה לאכול, אתם בוחרים את החברים שלכם, מי מוצא חן בעיניכם ומי לא...כל אלו הן החלטות. כל הזמן אתם מחליטים.

-מה אתה רוצה לומר בכך, פרופסור פוטר?

-יש החלטות קלות, כמו מה לאכול או מה ללבוש. בהוגוורטס קל להחליט מה ללבוש, מאחר ואתם לובשים תלבושת- הוא הוסיף וגרם לכמה מהתלמידים לצחוק. –אבל יש החלטות קשות...למשל...תחשבו על מישהו שאתם שונאים. אם תמצאו אותו באמצע הלילה גוסס – האם תעזרו לו? האם תעזבו אותו לגורלו?

-אני אעזור לו- אמרו באותו זמן כמה תלמידים ותלמידות.

-למה?- משך פרופסור פוטר בכתפיו. –אם אתם שונאים אותו, למה שתעזרו לו?

-כי...אנחנו בוחרים?- שאלה אלכסיה בגמגום קל.

-בדיוק, העלמה אלכסיה, כי אנחנו בוחרים. עכשיו נביא עוד דוגמא: האדם אותו אתם אוהבים יותר מכל נמצא תחת קללת ייסורים נצחית. הוא צועק, הוא מת מבפנים ודבר לא יכול לעזור לו...אתם יכולים לבחור ולהחליט שהוא ימשיך לחיות כך לעולם, או כישוף שיגמור עם כל הסבל...האם הייתם מסוגלים להרוג אותו?

שקט. דממת מוות השתררה בכיתה. הארי חייך.

-זה מה שרציתי שתבינו...יש החלטות קשות שאנו צריכים לעשות לטובת הכלל...אפילו אם תצטרכו לשקר, להוליך שולל ולשכוח מי הוא מה היינו פעם...

-האם אדוני היה פעם בפרשת דרכים שכזו? – שאל תלמיד גריפינדור. –לבחור בין מה שאתה _רוצה _לעשות לבין מה שאתה _חייב_ לעשות?

הארי הביט בשרה למשך כמה שניות לפני שענה, יודע ברורות איזו משמעות תהיה לתשובה בעיני הילדה.

-למעשה כן...חשבתי למסור את עצמי לוולדמורט ואז לגרום לקסם שלי להתפרץ בכוח ובכך לחסל אותו.

-חשבת להתאבד?- שאלה אלכס.

הארי לא יכל להסיר את מבטו מעיניה של שרה, שהייתה אדומה מהמאמץ שעשתה כדי לא לבכות. ואז הוא ענה.

-אכן כן. כוח הקסם של רוח הוא חזק יותר מזה של בן-אדם. חשבתי שנשמתי תוכל להיכנס לתוך גופו של וולדמורט ולהרוג אותו מבפנים.- הוא אמר בקול יציב. –החלטתי נעה מה שרציתי לעשות, שזה כמובן לחיות, לבין מה שהייתי צריך לעשות כדי להציל מיליוני אנשים, בין אם זה קוסמים ומכשפות או מוגלגים.

-מה הקשר של זה לפרופסור מאלפוי ופרופסור סנייפ?- שאל רייבנקלו אחד.

-זה...-בדיוק באותו רגע צלצל הפעמון בקול חזק וברור, נותן את האות לסיום השיעור. הארי חייך –תצטרכו לשאול אותם. – הוא ראה את מבטי הפחד בפני התלמידים וחייך אליהם בצורה מעודדת. –אל תדאגו, הם לא נושכים...אני רוצה שתעשו תרגיל למחר. אתם צריכים להיות מסוגלים להגיד את השם של וולדמורט בלי לגמגם...להתראות מחר, חבר'ה!

התלמידים יצאו באי-סדר, מדברים זה עם זה אודות השיעור. שרה סימנה לאלכס שתתקדם בעוד היא התקרבה לשולחנו של הארי, שחייך כששם לב שהוא לא טעה כשניחש ששרה תיגש אליו.

את הילדה הזאת הוא החזיק בזרועותיו מיד לאחר שהיא נולדה; הוא היה עם הרמיוני במשך לילות רבים כאשר תפקיד האם העמיס עליה יותר מידי בחודשים הראשונים, והאישה אליה נהפכה חברתו הטובה ביותר הייתה צריכה לשפוך את ליבה או רק שמישהו ישמור לה על הילדה כשהיא נחה מעט...הוא ראה את הילדה הזאת גדלה, מבצעת קסמים בלתי רצוניים, מסתבכת בצרות...ותמיד ראה איך גופה משתנה ונהפך לשילוב מושלם של הרמיוני ודראקו. הוא לא היה צריך להשתמש בקסם שלו כדי לדעת מה עובר לילדה בראש באותן דקות ארוכות.

-נו, בינינו מעולם לא היו סודות...תגידי לי את מה שאת צריכה להגיד לי.- הוא הקדים אותה.

עיניה האפורות נצצו בברק מסוכן אותו ראה הרבה פעמים. לא רק בעיניה, כי אם גם בעיניו של מאלפוי כשזה האחרון מחפש לריב איתו.

-למה מעולם לא אמרת לי את זה?- הארי חייך אליה.

-מה הייתי מרוויח מזה שהייתי אומר לך, קטנה שלי?

-אני מניחה ששום דבר. אבל יש לי את הזכות לדעת שהסנדק שלי פעם חשב ל...

הארי נאנח.

-אני מצטער שרה. את יותר מכולם צריכה לדעת שלפעמים לא כל מה שמישהו עושה או יודע, הוא יכול לספר על כך למישהו אחר. נכון?- הוא הביט בה, גבתו זקופה.

-הפרצוף הזה הוא מאוד סלית'ריני.- היא העירה.

הארי משך בכתפיו.

-אחד מחברי הטובים הוא מסלית'רין, אחד המורים הכי טובים שהיה לי אי פעם הוא מסלית'רין, בת-הסנדקות שלי היא סלית'רין. את באמת מופתעת מכך שיש לי פרצופים שמאפיינים את בני סלית'רין?- שרה חייכה.

-אני מניחה שלא...יש עוד משהו שאני צריכה לדעת ושעדין לא סיפרת לי על כך?- היא שאלה.

הארי עשה פרצוף מתרכז.

-בואי נראה...סיפרתי לך על מה שעברתי בהוגוורטס, המריבות שהיו לי עם פרופסור מאלפוי ופרופסור סנייפ, הכל אודות ההורים שלי, על וולדמורט, והכל – הכל לחלוטין – אודות המלחמה האחרונה...אני חושב שלא...לא שכחתי כלום.

-דוד הארי?

-המממ?

-תגיד לי איך פרופסור מאלפוי?- היא שאלה. הארי צמצם את עיניו. –זאת אומרת, אתה מכיר אותו יותר ו...טוב, רציתי לשאול אם תוכל להגיד לי איך...

-את יודעת, נכון?- שאל המורה להתגוננות, מתבונן בה ארוכות. –את יודעת שהוא אבא שלך, נכון?

-כן.- ענתה הילדה בפשטות. –אמא אמרה לי לפני הרבה זמן...

-אני מבין...- הוא התבונן בה. שלווה כתמיד. כאילו דיברו על מזג האוויר שבחוץ ולא על האדם שמהווה חלק חשוב מחייה ושמעולם לא הכירה אותו. –ו...?- שאל המורה. –מה דעתך?

שרה חייכה.

-הוא חתיך.- הארי הצטרף לצחוקה. –אבל לא יכולה להיות לי דעה אם אני לא אדע מה קרה...- היא אמרה בתמימות והסתכלה על הסנדק שלה.

-הו, לא שרה. זה כבר לא עניין שלי.- התגונן הארי והרים את ידיו. –אם זה היה בידי הייתי אומר לך לפני זמן רב, יקירתי...אבל זה רק עניין בין דראקו והרמיוני.

-אז העניין הזה פוגע בי- התעקשה הילדה ושילבה את ידיה. –ואני רוצה להזכיר לך שאתה הבטחת שתמיד תעזור לי.

הארי נאנח. היה ברור שהשילוב בין העקשנות של דראקו לבין הנחישות של הרמיוני, הוא דבר קשה להתמודד מולו.

-את מספיק חכמה, שרה, כדי לדעת ולשים לב שזה משהו שאני לא יכול לעזור לך; אלו שאלות שרק הם יכולים לענות לך עליהן...לכן תעשי לי טובה ואל תציבי אותי במצב בו אצטרך להתלבט בין האם להגיד לך ולבגוד באימך, לבין לא להגיד לך ושאת תכעסי עלי. בסדר?- הוא שאל אותה. –את יכולה להבין את זה?

-אמא לעולם לא תגיד לי מה קרה...- התלוננה הילדה.

הארי ליטף את שערה.

-אני יכול להגיד לך דבר אחד על פרופסור מאלפוי- הוסיף הארי, גורם לה לחייך כשהביטה בו. –למעשה, אני יכול להגיד לך שני דברים...הראשון זה שהוא לא כל כך רע כמו שהוא מנסה להראות כלפי חוץ. בעצם, אם זה לא היה בזכות העזרה שלו, אני לא חושב שהייתי מצליח לנצח את וולדמורט...הדבר השני זה שהוא שונא שמאחרים לשיעור שיקויים שלו...

עיניה של שרה נפערו לרווחה.

-שיקויים!- היא מייד רצה לסדר את ספריה. – למה לא אמרת לי את זה קודם?!

הארי לא הספיק לענות ומערבולת של שיער ערמוני ועיניים אפורות יצאה מכיתת התגוננות, משאירה את הארי משועשע.

שריקה קלה של הדוויג גרמה להארי להושיט את ידו כדי לקבל אותה. הוא ליטף את ראשה וקיבל בתמורה נשיכה ידידותית.

-שלום ילדה...מה הבאת לי?

הארי קימט את מצחו. צרחן?

ברגע שפתח אותו, קולו של ג'ינג'י מסוים הדהד ברחבי החדר.

_"__מה זאת אומרת ששרה בסלית__'__רין__??? __הכובע הארור הזה נהיה יותר משוגע משנה לשנה__. __תתקן אותו__!!!__דרך אגב__, __סוזן רוצה לדעת אם תבוא לאכול אצלנו בסוף שבוע ושתביא את הנמיה איתך__. __תחזיר לי תשובה__."_

-רון הזה...כל יום הוא יותר משוגע...איך אני אתקן את הכובע?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

זה היה יום ארוך מאוד. ממתי תלמידי שנה שישית מארגנים מסיבות בכיתות נטושות? הוא חשב שהם יותר חכמים מזה...חיוך הופיע על פניו, נזכר שגם הוא היה עושה את אותו הדבר כשהיה בגילם, אבל הם לא היו מסתכנים בלארגן מסיבה עם חמישים מוזמנים במגדל האסטרונומיה הישן, שכיום שימש לאחסון הציוד של גילוי עתידות.

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_הוא חייך__. __זה היה אוטומטי__. __גם אם לא היה רוצה לעשות זאת__. __התהליך היה__: __לראות אותה ואוטומטית הוא חייך__...__הוא לא הבין את הסיבה__, __והוא אף לא נעצר להתעמק בזה יותר מידי__...__פשוט__...__כך זה היה__._

_גם אם הבחורה הייתה שמחה__, __עצובה__, __עליזה__, __כועסת__, __מרוצה__, __מדוכאת או נפולה__...__הוא היה צריך רק לראות אותה__, __לדעת שהיא קרובה אליו והחיוך היה מופיע על פניו ואי אפשר היה למחוק אותו__. __אפילו ברגעים אלה__, __למרות שלא הייתה נוכחת__, __הוא רק היה צריך להעלות בראשו את דמותה ומייד היה מחייך__...__כמו ריח של בושם מתוק__..._

_-__דראקו__!_

_הבחור קפץ לשמע הצעקה שפנסי העניקה לו__._

_-__מה__?_

_-__אנחנו במסיבה ולא נראה שאתה נהנה במיוחד__...-__היא ציינה ועשתה פרצוף ילדותי__, __מגישה לו כוס שישתה__. __דראקו סרב__. –__נו__, __קדימה__, __זה רק__..._

_-__זה אלכוהול__, __פנסי__. __את יודעת שזה לא עושה לי טוב__...__לכן אני לא שותה_

_-__כן__, __בטח__,- __היא חייכה בעוקצנות__, __כאילו ידעה סוד ששאר האנושות לא יודעת עליו__. __טוב__, __במציאות זה היה נכון__. –__האם זה כי אם תשתה__, __אחר כך לא תוכל לזכור את פניה של גריי__..._

_ידיו של דראקו השתלטו על פיה של פנסי__, __לפני שהנערה תגיד משהו נוסף__;__דראקו שלח אליה מבט רצחני שאמר הכל__. __הנערה__, __רחוקה מלהיבהל כמו ששאר האנשים היו עושים תחת מבט כמו זה__, __הסתכלה עליו בתמימות__. __נסיך סלית__'__רין היה מאמין לה לולא הכיר את המבט הזה וידע שהבחורה יודעת בדיוק מה היא עושה ואומרת__. __למרות זאת__, __דראקו חייך בעוד הוא הסיר את ידיו מפיה של פנסי__, __בלתי אפשרי לכעוס על מישהי שבמשך שנים הייתה חברתי הטובה ביותר__._

_-__אין לך תקנה__,- __הוא אמר לה__._

_-__זאת אמורה להיות מחמאה__?- __היא שאלה__._

_במקום לענות לה__, __דראקו חטף את הכוס ולגם ממנו מעט__. __כאשר המשקה ירד במורד גרונו__, __הוא הביט בנערה שחייכה והייתה סמוקה מעט__. __הוא החזיר את מבטו אל הכוס__, __הביא אותו אל אפו ורחרח את התכולה והביט שוב בפנסי__. _

_-__מה עושה כאן ושותה ליקר פטל__? – __הוא שאל אותה בלגלוג__. –__עד כמה שידוע לי__, __זה משקה מוגלגי נטול אלכוהול__._

_-__תן לי את זה__!- __היא צעקה וחילצה את הכוס מידיו של דראקו__, __לפני שלמישהו במסיבה יודע שהיא לא שותה אלכוהול__. –__בלייז המליץ לי לשתות את זה במקום שתייה אלכוהולית__. –__היא שתתה באיטיות__. –__והאמת היא שזה לא כל כך נורא__...__המוגלגים יודעים לעשות כמה דברים טובים__...__לפעמים__._

_-__בלייז__? – __שאל הבלונדיני__, __מסתכל מזווית עינו על חברו שנראה עסוק בלבחור את אחד הדיסקים כדי להחליף מוזיקה__. –__את לא שותה רק כי בלייז ביקש ממך__?_

_פנסי נאנחה בכניעה והנהנה__, __נשענת על כתפו של חברה__._

_-__פאתטי__, __נכון__?_

_דראקו חייך אליה__._

_-__יותר מלהתאהב בגריפינדורית ילידת מוגלגים__?_

_פנסי חייכה ואף צחקקה מעט__._

_-__נכון__, __ניצחת אותי__...-__הוא לא ענה מייד__. –__דראקו__?_

_-__היא שונאת אותי__...__היא תמיד תשנא אותי__...-__אמר הנסיך הגאה בצער__._

_פנסי חייכה__._

_-__כאשר היא תראה איך אתה באמת__, __כשהיא תצליח לראות מי אתה באמת__, __היא תתאהב בך__, __דראקו__- __הבטיחה לו פנסי ונישקה את לחיו__. -__ואז__..._

_-__היי__, __פנסי__, __בואי לרקוד__! – __צעק בלייז בעוד הצלילים הראשונים של להקת רוק קוסמים התחילו להתנגן בחדר__, __וכמה סלית__'__רינים התחילו לרקוד__._

_-__אני באה__! – __היא ענתה במהירות__, __ודראקו צחקק__. –__ואז היא לא תיתן לך לברוח לעולם__,- __היא נשקה אותו שוב__, __הפעם קרוב יותר לזווית פיו__._

_דראקו חייך__. __והמשיך לחייך כשראה את שני חבריו הטובים רוקדים__, __יודע מה ששניהם מרגישים אחד כלפי השני__. __והמשיך לחייך כאשר סגר את עיניו והופיעו פניה של מישהי בעלת שיער חום ועיניים חומות גם כן__. __הוא נאנח__. __הוא באמת היה מאוהב__._

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

הרמיוני. תמיד הרמיוני גריינג'ר. איך זה שכל הזיכרונות שלו קשורים אליה, לעזאזל? הוא לא יכל לחשוב על משהו שבעקבותיו הוא לא ייזכר בה? ריחה, חיוכה, המתיקות שלה, הקול שלה, הצחוק...הכל הזכיר לו את הנערה בה התאהב, את האישה אותה איבד.

הוא אפילו לא שם לב כשדלת חדרו נפתחה וסנייפ נכנס. הוא המשיך להתבונן באש, משהו שתמיד הרגיע אותו והמורה לשיקויים ידע זאת טוב מאוד.

-ראיתי שהניקוד בשעון האבנים של רייבנקלו ירד. זה היית אתה, נכון?

-סוורוס...-אמר האיש הצעיר, מבוהל מעט. –כדאי לך להודיע כשאתה נכנס לחדר.- הוא הציע. –כך לא תהרוג את המורים שלך מהתקף לב.

-אני מתנצל, לא זכרתי שאתה טיפוס רגיש.- לגלג סנייפ בהומור החמוץ שלו. –השעון של...

-כן, זה היה אני...תפסתי אותם מארגנים מסיבה באחת הכיתות הריקות של המרתפים. אתה מאמין לזה? אפילו תלמידי שנה א' יודעים שלא מתקרבים למרתפים אם זה לא בשביל ללמוד...

-אני מבין...-סנייפ התיישב על הספה, ליד המורה לשיקויים הצעיר. –משהו מטריד אותך, דראקו?

הבחור נענע בראשו לשלילה, אבל לא חדל מלהסתכל על האש. סנייפ חייך מעט. הוא הכיר את בן הסנדקות שלו מספיק כדי לדעת שהיה משהו שהדאיג אותו והופך בו שוב ושוב בראשו. אם הוא לא טועה, לעלמה גריינג'ר הצעירה היה קשר לזה. היה לו את אותו מבט כמו אותו יום שהוא אמר לו שהוא מאוהב בהרמיוני גריינג'ר...אותו מבט שהיה לו כשחשב עליה...

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_דראקו__, __תעביר לי בבקשה את עין הנחש__...- __הוא ביקש__, __מושיט את ידו מבלי להסיר את מבטו מהשיקוי העדין שהכין__._

_דראקו __, __מלבד היותו בן הסנדקות שלו__, __היה העוזר המושלם ברקיחת שיקויים__; __ייתכן שזה נבע מכך שעוד מגיל צעיר הוא נהג לצפות בו בעבודתו__._

_-__דראקו__?- __הוא חזר ואמר__._

_-__אני מצטער__, __אמרת משהו__?- __שאל זה__, __מסתכל על הסנדק שלו__._

_סוורוס נאנח__.; __בסבלנות ובשלווה הוא הוריד את השיקוי מהאש והעלים את השיקוי__, __יודע שאחרי שזו תתקרר__, __היא תאבד מסגולותיה ותהיה לגמרי חסרת שימוש__._

_-__אפשר לדעת מה קורה לך היום__?- __הוא שאל__, __בוחן אותו__._

_-__לא קורה לי כלו__..._

_-__אל תשקר לי__, __דראקו__. __אתה לא מרוכז__. __היית צריך לחזור ולעשות את השיקוי הפשוט לשינוי מנטאליות זמנית שלוש פעמים כי שכחת לשים את המרכיבים הנכונים__, __אתה לא חותך טוב את המרכיבים ואתה לא מקשיב לי__._

_-__אני מתנצל__, __סוורוס__...- __התנצל דראקו__, __מסתכל על שורש המנדרגולה שחתך באותו רגע ונוכח לראות שהקוסם המבוגר צודק__._

_-__אני לא רוצה שתצטער__, __דראקו__. __אני רוצה שתגיד לי מה גורם לך להתנהג ככה__._

_דראקו חייך קצת__._

_-__אני__...__אם אני אגיד לך ישנן שתי אפשרויות__: __אתה לא תאמין לי או תחשוב שיצאתי מדעתי__..._

_-__קדימה__, __דראקו__, __זה לא יכול להיות כזה נורא__, __הלא כן__?_

_-__התאהבתי בהרמיוני גריינג__'__ר__.- __הוא אמר__, __סוגר את עיניו וכמעט לא נשם מהפחד שהמילים לא יצאו מפיו__; __הוא חיכה להתפרצות מכיוונו של סוורוס__, __אבל זה לא הגיע__. –__ובכן__?_

_-__השתגעת__??- __דראקו זקף גבה לכיוונו של סוורוס__, __במחווה שאמר ברורות __'__אמרתי לך__', __מה שגרם למורה להגיב__. –__לא התכוונתי לומר את זה כך__..._

_-__כן__, __כן התכוונת לזה__...__אני שאלתי את עצמי את אותה שאלה__...-__הוא הוסיף__, __מתיישב ליד אחד השולחנות שבכיתה__. –__שמת לב מה זה אומר__?_

_-__שאתה לא תיקח חלק בצבאו של הלורד__, __ואני שמח על כך__.- __אמר סנייפ__._

_-__סוורוס__, __אני מדבר ברצינות__._

_-__גם אני__.- __ענה לו הפרופסור__. –__אתה חושב שגריינג__'__ר תיתן לך להיות חבר בצבא של הלורד__?_

_-__ולמה שיהיה לי אכפת מה שהיא אומרת__?_

_-__טוב__, __אני מניח שכאשר תתחיל לצאת איתה__, __זה משהו שיהיה אכפת לה__.- __אמר המורה בקול סרקסטי__._

_-__ולמה שגריינג__'__ר תרצה לצאת איתי מלכתחילה__?_

_סנייפ גלגל את עיניו כשראה את בן הסנדקות שלו מבולבל כל כך__._

_-__כי אתה דראקו__.- __הוא אמר לו בפשטות__. –__ואתה משיג כל דבר שאתה רוצה__._

_-__אתה חושב ש__..._

_-__לגמרי משוכנע בכך__.- __הוא טפח בגבו לפני שהתרומם__.- __עכשיו תעזור לי__. __השיקוי הזה צריך להיות מוכן בעוד שעתיים וצריך לחתוך שוב את המרכיבים__.- __הוא הוסיף__, __מרים את עיניו לתקרה__._

_דראקו ציית__._

_-__סוורוס__..._

_-__הממ__...?_

_-__תודה__._

_המורה לא ענה__. __לא היה צורך בכך__._

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

-כבר מאוחר, מוטב שאלך.

-לילה טוב, סנדק- ענה דראקו.

-דראקו,- האחרון הסתכל עליו. –אני מניח שאין צורך שאגיד לך שהדלת שלי תמיד פתוחה בשבילך, נכון?

-איזו מהן?- שאל הבלונדיני. –של המשרד שלך או של החדר שלך?

סנייפ חייך, דבר שמעט אנשים זכו לראות בחייהם, דבר שדראקו היה מורגל לראות.

-שתיהן...בין אם זה עניין פדגוגי או אישי.

-אני יודע סוורוס...תודה.

סנייפ הנהן בראשו.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

היא מעולם הייתה צריכה לו. היא מעולם לא הייתה זקוקה לאבא...היא גדלה והתחנכה על ידי אמה, דוד הארי ודוד רון, התאומים, הדודה ג'יני והדודים ביל וצ'ארלי...לא, מעולם לא הצטרכה לאבא. היא למדה להיות חזקה, אמיצה, נועזת. היא הייתה חכמה והלך לה לא רע...אז למה פתאום היא הייתה צריכה את קירבתו?

היא ליטפה בזהירות את התמונה שמתחת לכרית...התמונה היחידה שהייתה לה בה הופיע פרופסור מאלפוי...באותה תמונה מכושפת הוא נראה כועס על כך שהפסיד במשחק קווידיץ', אם לשפוט על פי המדים שלבש והדחיפה שנתן לדוד הארי...למה היא רצתה להיות קרובה אליו?

באותו לילה, שרה אליזבת' גריינג'ר בקושי ישנה.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

כמה מילים לסיום....

תרגום הפרק הזה לקח הרבה מאוד זמן...כבר התחלתי להתעייף מכך שכל פעם אני מתרגמת טיפה טיפה...עד שאתמול קיבלתי את התגובה של סיגל...כן כן! והיא המריצה אותי לגמור את התרגום של הפרק המוגש לפניכם.

תודה מיוחדת לבטא שלי...שעוברת בשבילי על הפרק ומעירה הערות...אם יש טעויות זה סימן שלא הקשבתי לה והתעקשתי לעשות כרצוני...חהחה...גם היא מאיצה בי ומנדנדת לי כל הזמן כשאנחנו מדברות בסקייפ...

אני שוב אומרת, אם אתם מגלים שגיאות כתיב או בעיות ניסוח, או כל דבר שנראה לכם טעון שיפור, אתם מוזמנים לכתוב לי!

ושוב תודה לסיגל, ול O0THEGIRLWHOWROTETHISFANFIC0O, שכתבו תגובות ודרבנו אותי לעבוד....

שלכם,

ליס לופין


	5. מכתב ראשון לאמא

**הצהרה****: **עייפתי מלהגיד את זה לכל עובר ושב...הארי פוטר לא שייך לי...אם כי לא הייתי מתנגדת אם מישהו היה מגיש לי אותו על מגש של כסף... ^ ^

זהו תרגום לפיק של nikachan123 שהסכימה לי לתרגם את הפיק שלה שבמקור הוא בספרדית...

**פרק ****4 – ****מכתב ראשון לאמא**

-אני לא יכולה לעשות את זה...- בכתה אלכס. -...אני לגמרי חסרת תועלת כשזה מגיע לשיקויים, אני אף פעם לא מצליחה לעשות אותם...- היא אמרה, מתבוננת בפרופסור מאלפוי שכתב רישומים רבים לאחר שציין ששיקוי זה ייכלל בציון הסופי של השנה.

-אתם יכולים להתחיל. אני הולך לרגע למשרד שלי. לא לעשות רעש, רבותי, אני אדע על כך. – הוא אמר להם בקול מלא אזהרה, מחייך חיוך מעושה.

-תרגעי, אלכס,- ענתה לה שרה שישבה לידה. –זה כמו לבשל...את רק צריכה לבדוק את הזמן ואת המרכיבים...זה הכל...

-אז עכשיו הכל ברור...בפעם האחרונה שניסיתי לעזור לאמא שלי, אכלנו אוכל לא מבושל – הצטערה הילדה.

שרה צחקקה בשקט כשראתה את המצוקה של חברתה.

-רק תעשי מה שאני עושה, בסדר?- היא לחשה לה בעוד היא לוקחת מהמרכיבים הנחוצים שהמורה חילק קודם לכן בכל השולחנות. –זה יצא לך טוב...- היא ראתה איך אלכסיה הוסיפה אבקת פיות לקדרה לפני שהמים המסו את קרן החד-קרן והרצינה פתאום, מהרהרת בכך שמשהו כאן לא מסתדר לה...והיא נזכרה בתכונות של אבקת הפיות והקרן וכשהבינה מה זה יכל לגרום, היא אחזה בשרוול חברתה ונזרקה לרצפה מתחת לשולחן תוך כדי שצעקה –**פיצוץ****!!**

עיסה ענקית בצבע כתום בעלת ריח שהזכיר ורדים ניתזה בכל הכיתה, ועל עורם של התלמידים שהשיקוי נגע בהם הופיעו כתמים אדומים וכתומים.

-....או שאולי לא...- היא אמרה בעודה קמה.

-מה לעזאזל קרה כאן?- שאל דראקו, נכנס לכיתה שוב ורואה את הבלגן. –שתי דקות יצאתי...מה קורה כאן?

שרה הסתכלה על אלכסיה שכנראה נכנסה לפאניקה, אוחזת בידיה את קצות השרוולים של גלימתה בחוזקה, ראשה מורכן ועיניה נראו על-סף דמעות. היא נאנחה בעודה מגלגלת את עיניה.

-שכחתי שכאשר מערבים קרן חד-קרן ואבקת פיות יחד, השיקוי מאבד את יציבותו, פרופסור,- אמרה שרה, מרימה את ידה.

עיניו של מאלפוי הסתכלו עליה, היא הייתה היחידה שהעזה לדבר מבין כל תלמידי הכיתה. הוא התבונן בה במשך השיעור וזה היה בלתי אפשרי שהקטנה הזאת עשתה טעות שכזו; היא הייתה תלמידתו המצטיינת בשיקויים מבין תלמידי שנה א'. היה ברור שהיא ירשה את הכישרון של אמה כדי להכין שיקויים; כי למרות שסנייפ יכחיש זאת, הרמיוני גריינג'ר הייתה התלמידה המובילה בכיתה בהכנת שיקויים. אחריו, כמובן. הוא ידע ששרה לא יכלה לטעות כך...זה בוודאי היה מעשי ידי...הוא צמצם את עיניו וחיפש מסביב לחדר, והוא לא היה צריך לחפש הרבה...הבלגן הזה היה מעשי ידיה של גריפינדורית מסוימת שנראתה עומדת לפרוץ בבכי. הוא חייך. היא אולי הייתה סלית'רינית, אבל היה לה את הנאמנות של הגריפינדורים.

-רבותי, השיעור מתבטל עד שהחדר יסודר...- הוא אמר, ובהינף יד פתח את הדלת בעזרת שרביטו. –תצטרכו להגיש לי לשיעור הבא גיליון קלף באורך מטר וחצי- הוא השתיק את התלמידים שהתלוננו בעזרת מבט קר אחד. –ולכתוב מה הן השפעותיו ותוצאותיו של השיקוי שהייתם אמורים לעשות, מאחר ולא אוכל לבדוק אותם...העלמה גריינג'ר, המתיני רגע.

-שרה...

-אין דבר, אלכס. אני אהיה בסדר – היא אמרה בעודה עוזרת לה לאסוף את חפציה. –נתראה אחר-כך באגם, בסדר?

-למה את מחכה, העלמה דוגל?- שאל דראקו, פונה אל אלכס. –להזמנה?

אלכס לא הצטרכה ליותר מכך. זה היה נכון שפרופסור מאלפוי לא דרש כל כך הרבה מהתלמידים, ולא היה עניני כמו שהוריה סיפרו לה אינספור פעמים על פרופסור סנייפ, שהיה כעת המנהל של בית הספר. אולם למרות זאת, היא פחדה ממנו...זה היה כאילו בעזרת עיניו האפורות הוא יכל לקרוא לה את הנשמה...והיא לא אהבה את זה.

ברגע שאלכסיה נעלמה דרך הדלת, מאלפוי ירד במדרגות הקתדרה בחן, הלך עד שהוא ושרה היו באותו גובה. שרה הביטה בו בלי לומר מילה.

-אין לך מה לומר, העלמה גריינג'ר?- הוא שאל אותה.

שרה הרימה את כתפיה.

-מה העונש שלי?- שאלה. דראקו הסתכל עליה בעיניים מצומצמות.

-אני לא אוהב שמשקרים לי, העלמה גריינג'ר- הזהיר אותה דראקו. –אני יודע שאת לא גרמת ל...אי-סדר, אסון, או איך שלא תקראי לזה.- היא הסתכלה עליו. –אני יודעת שאת התלמידה הטובה ביותר של שנה א', ובטוח טובה יותר מכמה תלמידי שלישית.

-תודה פרופסור, זו מחמאה גדולה בשבילי כשזה בא ממך- ענתה שרה.

-מה שאני רוצה לומר זה שאני יודע בוודאות שאת מחפה כאן על מישהו- הוא הביט בה באופן שניסה להראות כמאיים. –אם תאמרי לי מי האחראי לכך, אני לא אעניש אותך.

האם זה היה איום? היה ברור שפרופסור מאלפוי שכח את מבטה של הרמיוני כשרצתה שיעשה משהו והוא לא היה עושה...מבטה של אמה כן היה מאיים...מי שרוצה שישאל את הדוד רון...הוא היה מקבל את המבט הזה לעיתים. שרה הרימה את כתפיה. היא לא הייתה בוגדת.

-העניין היה באחריותי. אני אמרתי שאעזור לאותו תלמיד להכין את השיקוי ושכחתי להגיד לו ששני המרכיבים האלה לא יציבים כאשר מערבים אותם ביחד לפני הזמן...-היא שוב הרימה את כתפיה. –זה דבר כל כך ברור וחשבתי שזה היה ידוע לו; כאשר ראיתי את אותו תלמיד שם את שני המרכיבים יחד, הבנתי שהוא בעצם לא ידע דבר על כך. אז הדבר הוא לגמרי באשמתי.

דראקו הביט בה.

-זו התנהגות מאוד גריפינדורית, העלמה גריינג'ר.

-תודה פרופסור- היא ענתה שוב, למרות שהפעם לא ידעה האם זו מחמאה או לא. –אמא שלי הייתה בגריפינדור, הסנדק שלי גם כן, ובכלליות גודלתי בסביבת גריפינדורים. אני מניחה שהייתי צריכה לרשת משהו מהם, הלא כן?

-התחילי לנקות את הבלגן הזה מיד,- אמר הפרופסור בעוד הוא מסתובב והולך לכיוון משרדו. –תוך שעתיים אני רוצה את החדר הזה נקי ללא רבב. ברור?

-כן פרופסור.

דראקו לא ידע מה יותר עצבן אותו; העובדה שנראה היה שלילדה זו יש תשובה להכל ובנוסף, תשובות טובות ולא מעליבות או מזלזלות בכבודו, או העובדה שהוא לא יכל להוריד לה נקודות כי היא לא עשתה דבר והיא הייתה מודעת לכך.

-ללא שרביט- הוא הוסיף, נעמד לרגע ומסתכל עליה.

שרה הרימה את כתפיה ולקחה את שרביטה, הניחה אותו על שולחן המורה ושילבה את זרועותיה. דראקו הרים גבה לעברה.

-למה את מחכה?

-אני לא מחכה להזמנה, פרופסור- היא חייכה בצורה מלאכית, יודעת שהשימוש באותו משפט היה לעג ברור כשמש כלפי האיש. –אבל ללא השרביט שלי, אני אצטרך שתזמן בשבילי דלי מים וסבון, מטאטא וכף אשפה וכמה סמרטוטים...אם לא, לא אוכל לנקות את הבלגן הזה.- דראקו הרים את שרביטו וכל מה שהיא בקשה הופיע. –תודה.

-וכדאי לך להפסיק לשתות את השיקוי הזה- הזהיר דראקו. שרה הביטה בו. –צבע העיניים שלך...הוא לא טבעי...מעט אנשים יש להם עיניים בצבע הזה...השיקוי שאת שותה כדי שתיראנה אפורות יפגע בך לבסוף, הפסיקי להשתמש בו.

לפני שהיא הספיקה לענות, דראקו נעלם מאחורי הדלת. שרה הזעיפה את פניה ובעוד היא חושבת עד כמה אידיוט יכול להיות המורה שלה לשיקויים, כמה קר וגאה הוא, היא שאלה את עצמה איך יכול להיות שאמא שלה התאהבה בו ואיך ייתכן שהוא אביה. היא התחילה לעבוד עם יתרון מסויים, שכן בבית היא תמיד עזרה לאמה לנקות הכל, בצורה מוגלגית כמובן; הרמיוני תמיד אמרה לה שאי אפשר להיות תלויים כל כך בקסם, שכן ישנם דברים שהקסם לא יכול להסדיר.

שעתיים לאחר מכן, הדלת של הכיתה נפתחה. דראקו ראה שלא רק שהכיתה הייתה נקייה ומצוחצחת לגמרי, אלא שנראה היה ששרה גריינג'ר גמרה לפני הזמן כי הילדה ישבה בנוחות ליד אחד השולחנות, משרבטת על גיליון-קלף ארוך שהתגלגל באלגנטיות מקצה השולחן, בדיוק כמו אלה שהרמיוני הייתה כותבת שהיו משתפלים מהשולחן כשהייתה עושה עבודה בספריה, בניגוד לאי-סדר של האחרים.

-את יכולה ללכת, העלמה גריינג'ר.

שרה אפילו לא נרתעה כאשר שמעה אותו. היא חייכה, גמרה לכתוב את הפיסקה האחרונה, התקרבה אל הפרופסור והושיטה לו את הגיליון. הוא לקח את הגיליון מרים את גבתו, בסימן שאלה על פניו.

-זו העבודה שלי- אמרה הילדה בחצי חיוך.

-צהריים טובים, העלמה גריינג'ר.

-צהריים טובים, פרופסור- היא נפרדה ממנו בנימוס הולכת לכיוון השולחן ולוקחת את שרביטה; היא פתחה את הדלת ואחרי שחייכה לעצמה במשך כמה רגעים היא הסתובבה שוב לעברו. –ואני לא משתמשת בשום שיקוי, העיניים שלי הן אפורות. אתה יכול לשאול את הסנדק שלי או... את אמא שלי.

דראקו לא ענה. לא היה לו מושג מה לענות.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

הרמיוני קראה שוב את המכתב של בתה וחייכה. נראה היה שהכל בסדר אצלה, כמובן שהכל טוב...היה לה את האופי של אבא שלה...עקשנית וגאה, מסוגלת להתאים את עצמה לסביבה מבלי שיהיה אכפת לה מה יאמרו אחרים עליה...לצערה, היא לא הייתה חזקה כמוה.

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_היא הזעיפה פנים אל רון בזמן שהדלת נטרקה בחזקה__, __למרות שאף מילה רעה לא יצאה מבין שפתיו של הבלונדיני__._

_-__מה__?- __התגונן רון ושילב את זרועותיו__._

_-__הו__, __לא רונאלד__- __היא אמרה לו בכעס שנראה ברורות על פניה__. –__אל תבוא אלי עם ההתנהגות הילדותית הזאת__. __התנהגת כמו טיפש__!_

_-__הא__?!- __מחה הג__'__ינג__'__י__._

_-__ואתה יודע את זה__!- __היא אמרה לו מבלי שהקשיבה למחאתו__. –__אתה יודע שדראקו מנסה__, __למה לעזאזל אתה לא נותן לו הזדמנות__?_

_-__כי לא מגיע לו__._

_-__לא__?- __שאלה היא בסרקסטיות__, __ומיד קולה הפך לחיקוי מושלם של הג__'__ינג__'__י__. –"__אנחנו לא יכולים לתת למאלפוי ללכת עם הארי__...__מי יודע אם הוא לא ימסור אותו לוולדמורט__," – __רון האדים__. –__לפחות יש לך את ההגינות להתבייש__.- __היא התרוממה__._

_-__לאן את הולכת__? __אנחנו באמצע ישיבה__- __התלונן הג__'__ינג__'__י__._

_-__ישיבה צריכה לכלול את כל החברים בה__, __רונאלד__, __ועד כמה שאני יודעת__, __דראקו לא נמצא כאן__- __היא ענתה__, __הולכת לכיוון הדלת__._

_היא לא שמעה את הטענה של רון__, __גם לא את מה שבודאי אמרו דמבלדור__, __הארי או סוורוס סנייפ בכבודו ובעצמו__; __היא רק יצאה מהחדר אל מגדל האסטרונומיה__, __יודעת ששם יהיה המקום בו תמצא אותו__._

_והיא לא טעתה__. __הוא היה שעון על הקיר לידו__, __מביט מבעד לחלון הפתוח ושואף את העשן של הסיגריה שהחזיק בידו באלגנטיות למרות שידע שהיא לא אהבה שהוא יעשן__. __דראקו בקושי הביט בה מעבר לכתפו כדי לדעת שזו היא לפני שחזר להתבונן בנוף האגם הלילי__._

_-__לילה יפה__...- __היא אמרה__, __נשענת על הקיר לידו__. _

_-__לעולם לא יתייחסו אלי כאל שווה__, __נכון__?- __שאל הצעיר__, __נותן לעשן לברוח באיטיות__. –__לעולם לא יקבלו אותי בצד שלהם__...__אולי כדאי שאלך אל הצד שהם מצפים ממני שאלך__._

_-__אל תגיד את זה אפילו__- __חתכה אותו הרמיוני__, __מחזיקה אותו בכתפיו ומסובבת אותו כדי להתבונן בו בזמן שהוא זרק את הסיגריה מהחלון של המגדל__. –__שלא תחשוב לעזוב אותי אפילו__, __דראקו__._

_-__את לא רואה__? __אני לא כמוהם__..._

_-__תן להם להכיר אותך__- __בקשה ממנו הרמיוני__. –__תן להם לראות את הדראקו שאני מכירה__...__הם יקבלו אותך__, __הם יתייחסו אליך כאל חבר__, __והם יסמכו עליך__...__בבקשה__, __דראקו__...__תן להם הזדמנות__..._

_-__למה__?- __היא הביטה בו__. –__למה סמכת עלי__? __למה את סומכת עלי__? __למה את אוהבת אותי__?_

_הרמיוני חייכה אליו לפני שנשענה על חזהו__, __מקיפה את גבו בזרועותיה בחזקה__, __חשה איך ריח המנטה שאפיין אותו מילא אותה__, __נושמת עמוק__, __מפחדת שהוא יוכל להתרחק ממנה בכל רגע__._

_זו הייתה פצצת זמן__. __היא ידעה כמה קשה היה לדראקו לשים בצד את מי שהוא היה פעם__, __את כל מה שתמיד לימדו אותו וחקקו בו__, __את החינוך שעל פיו גדל והתחנך__...__זה היה כמו להיוולד מחדש ולנסות לא להגות בדעות קדומות שבמשך שנים ליווהו__...__וזה היה קשה__...__מאוד__...__והיא ראתה את זה__._

_-__סמכתי עליך כי ליבי אמר לי לעשות זאת__, __והוא עדין אומר לי__...__ומשהו אומר לי שאעשה זאת תמיד__- __היא נתנה לו נשיקה רכה על חזהו__, __מעל לחולצת המשי הלבנה ללא רבב__. –__אני אוהבת אותך כי זה אתה__, __דראקו__. __כי אתה הקרבת הכל כדי להיות לצידי__, __כי למרות כל הטעויות שלך אתה רצית להשתנות__...__כי אתה מראה לי כל יום שאתה אוהב אותי וגם אם אנסה__, __כבר לא אוכל לחיות בלעדיך__...__רק עוד הזדמנות אחת__, __דראקו__...__בבקשה__...- __היא נשקה אותו שוב__. –__אם זה יקרה שוב אני אקלל את רון לשארית חייו__- __היא הבטיחה ברצינות באותו מבט שהראה שהיא התכוונה לכך ברצינות__._

_דראקו לא יכל שלא לצחוק כמו שהיא אהבה__, __באופן צרוד__, __עמוק__, __רך__...__בעוד היא חבקה אותו חזק יותר__._

_-__אני עושה זאת בשבילך__, __את יודעת את זה__, __נכון__?_

_הרמיוני הנהנה כנגד חזהו וחייכה ברגע שהיא הרגישה את זרועותיו מאחורי גבה__, __נותן לידו לנוח בסתמיות על ישבנה__, __לא כבקשה אילמת__, __אלא פשוט כי הייתה שייכת לשם__._

_-__אני יודעת__, __אבל אני לא מאבדת תקווה שיום אחד תעשה את זה גם בשבילם__..._

_דראקו צחק ברכות אבל לא ענה__. __לא היה צורך__; __שניהם ידעו שהבלונדיני__, __נסיך סלית__'__רין__, __גם קיווה לכך__._

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

לא. דראקו חזק. הוא היה חזק. הוא סבל מפרשנויות, שמועות, ביקורת מכיוון שני הצדדים, עלבונות, השמצות והשפלות שהובילו לכך שלפעמים לא יכל לישון במשך ימים כי הוא לא היה מתקבל יפה בסלית'רין חוץ מכמה חברים שהיו נאמנים לו. אבל הוא שרד. הוא עשה זאת בשבילה. הוא עשה זאת בשבילו...

היא חייכה. היא אהבה לחשוב שיום אחד שרה תהיה חזקה כמו אביה...ולא רגשנית וטיפשה כמוה...היא אהבה לחשוב ששרה הייתה כל כולה מאלפוי...כך שעם מחשבות אלה ולפני שהיא תתחרט עליהן, הרמיוני לקחה עט-נוצה וקלף ורשמה מכתב, קצר ופשוט, אבל היא ידעה שבתה תבין אותו טוב מאוד, וקשרה אותו לרגלה של הדוויג..

-קדימה, יפה שלי- היא ליטפה את ראשה. –קחי את זה לשרה ותשמרי עליה...

התנשמת יללה לסימן שהבינה לפני שהתעופפה. הרמיוני נשארה ליד החלון, שקטה ולבד...משתוקקת נואשות ששרה תחזור בקרוב הביתה...משתוקקת לראות שוב את דראקו. היא חייכה כשהסירה דמעה מלחייה; לא, ללא ספק היא לא הייתה חזקה.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

-אתה חושב שזה בסדר מה שאנחנו עושים?- שאל המנהל בעוד הוא מביט בפניו של הארי המחייך, שישב על הספה בנינוחות בסלון הקטן של חדרו.

הארי הרים את כתפיו.

-יהיה בסדר- הוא אמר. –אחרי הכל, היא מאלפוי, לא?

-אני עדין לא מבין איך דראקו לא רואה...הדמיון פשוט מדהים...- מלמל סנייפ, מתיישב ליד הארי ולוקח את כוס ברנדי שהשאיר לפני שדפקו בדלת.

-צריך לעזור להם קצת...-אמר הגבר הצעיר בעל העיניים הירוקות בשעשוע מאופק.

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_-__אפשר לדעת מה את עושה כאן בשעות אלה__, __העלמה גריינג__'__ר__?- __הוא שאל__, __פותח את הדלת__. –__את רוצה להפיל את הדלת__? __כך זה נראה בעיני__, __לפי הצורה בה דפקת עליה__._

_-__אני צריכה לדבר עם האר__...__עם פרופסור פוטר__- __היא תקנה את עצמה ברגע שראתה את מבטו הקשה של המנהל__. –__זה דחוף__, __אדוני__. __בבקשה__._

_-__פרופסור פוטר נמצא בישיבה והוא אינו יכול לעזור לך כעת__, __העלמה גריינג__'__ר__- __אמר המנהל בקולו המלחשש והאירוני האופייני לו__. –__האם חכמתך אינה מסוגלת להבין שכאן הוא מורה עם חובות ולא סנדק שיהיה איתך תמיד כשתצטרכי לו__?_

_שרה הידקה את שיניה__._

_-__האם תהיה לי אפשרות לראות אותו לפני שעת כיבוי אורות__, __פרופסור סנייפ__? __אני צריכה לדבר איתו לפני שאלך למיטה__._

_סנייפ חייך אליה בשחצנות__, __שרה שנאה את החיוך הזה__. __אולי כי זכרה את כל הפעמים שהדוד שלה סיפר לה איך סנייפ היה עושה לו חיים קשים כאשר הוא היה תלמיד__, __אולי פשוט כי הרגישה שמאחורי החיוך הזה הוא הסתיר משהו__._

_-__אני חושש שזה בלתי אפשרי__, __העלמה גריינג__'__ר__. __בכל אופן__, __אדאג לכך שהוא יקבל את הודעתך__._

_שרה נשפה בזעם__._

_-__האם יש איזו בעיה שאני צריך לדעת עליה__?_

_שרה הביטה בו ישירות לפני שענתה __"__לא אדוני__, __שום דבר__," __וסבה על עקביה כשבכוונתה להתרחק שוב לאורך המסדרון__._

_-__במקרה הזה אני מציע לך לחזור לחדר המועדון__. __כיבוי אורות יהיה בעוד דקות ספורות ואנחנו לא רוצים שהבית שלך יאבד נקודות__, __נכון__? _

_-__כן__, __המנהל סנייפ__- __היא הסתכלה עליו בתרעומת__. –__לילה טוב__._

_-__לילה טוב__, __העלמה גריינג__'__ר__._

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

-אם ייודע להרמיוני ש...- התחיל לומר המנהל.

הארי חייך לפני שענה.

-הבטחתי להרמיוני שלא אעשה דבר כדי לאחד אותה עם דראקו...-הוא הרים את כתפיו. –אבל מעולם לא אמרתי שלא אעשה דבר כדי ששרה ודראקו ילמדו להכיר זה את זה טוב יותר.

-מאוד מחוכם, מר פוטר- אמר, פונה אליו כפי שנהג בזמן שהיה תלמיד. –ועכשיו, תרצה לטעום עוד קצת ברנדי?

-בעונג רב, סוורוס, בייחוד מהבציר האחרון שהשגת. דראקו אמר לי שיש לו טעם מתוק במיוחד...

שרה הסתובבה במיטתה, בעצבנות ניכרת. היא נאנחה בתסכול והשתמשה בשרביטה כדי להאיר את השעון שהיה על השולחן הקטן. השעה הייתה קרוב לאחת עשרה בלילה, רמוס בוודאי כבר נימצא בצריף המצווח...למה לעזאזל היא לא יכלה לדבר עם הארי? היא ידעה שרמוס ידע להגן על עצמו, בשם כל הקוסמים והמכשפות, הוא היה אדם-זאב! ברור שהוא ידע...אבל היא לא הייתה שקטה בעוד היא שמעה את מה ששמעה באותו לילה כשיצאה מהאולם הגדול, לאחר שהרגיעה את אלכס שלא תרגיש אשמה בגלל העונש שהיא קבלה ושכנעה אותה לאכול את הקינוח- פודינג שוקולד -בהנאה ותענוג.

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_-__אתה בטוח__?_

_-__בטח שכן__- __שרה כיווצה את גבותיה ברגע שזיהתה את קולותיהם של שלושה תלמידי סלית__'__רין__, __כמה שנים מעליה__, __רהבתנים מידי לטעמה__, __ושלא הייתה צריכה להחליף איתם מילה או לנשום את האוויר בסביבתם__, __למרלין תודה__. –__לפני הזריחה הוא הרבה יותר פגיע__. __הוא יהיה עייף מהשינוי צורה__...__הוא אפילו לא ישים לב__._

_שינוי צורה__? __שרה התקרבה יותר אל הכיתה ממנה בקעו הקולות__._

_-__אנחנו רק צריכים לקשור אותו בעזרת השלשלאות והאזיקים מכסף__, __והוא יהיה העבד שלנו__- __קבע אחד מהקולות__._

_-__זה בטוח__?_

_-__בוודאי שזה בטוח__. __הוא ייפול תחת כישוף ההשתעבדות ויהיה לנו אדם__-__זאב רק בשבילנו__...-__הוא לחש__. –__מחר בבוקר__, __רמוס לופין יהיה העבד שלנו__, __המשרת ושומר הראש האישי שלנו__._

_שרה החניקה צעקה כשלקחה את ידיה לכיוון פיה__. __רמוס__? __הדוד רמוס__? __האם הלילה יהיה ירח מלא__? __בוודאי שיהיה ירח מלא__...__איך לעזאזל זה ברח לה__? __היא צריכה לדבר עם הדוד הארי מיד__, __רק הוא יכל לעזור לדוד רמוס__._

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

היא הייתה צריכה לספר למישהו ואם היא לא יכלה לדבר עם הארי...היא נאנחה בעוד היא קמה ולבשה את נעלי הבית, ולבשה גם את הגלימה מעל הפיג'מה הכחולה. היא רטנה, הזעיפה את פניה, קיללה את עצמה במוחה וגינתה את עצמה כשהיא אומרת לעצמה שזה לא היה רעיון טוב. אבל לפני שהיא הייתה מודעת למעשיה, ידה כבר דפקה על דלת משרדו של פרופסור מאלפוי. אחרי הכל, הוא בעצמו אמר שהם יכלו להידפק על דלתו בכל שעה שיצטרכו אותו, לא?

-אני צריכה לדבר איתך- הצהירה הילדה ברגע שהפרופסור פתח את הדלת והיא נכנסה לחדרו. –אני צריכה עזרה.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-מאמי, אתה יכול להפסיק להסתובב במיטה? אני מנסה לישון...

רון רטן משהו, ברגע שראה שאשתו גם ערה הוא החליט להדליק את האור, מקבל נהמת אי-הסכמה מצידה של סוזן.

-אני לא מבין למה שרה הלכה לסלית'רין- הוא אמר כשאשתו הסתכלה עליו.

-רונאלד, זה היה לפני שבועות...אתה יכול לעזוב את זה כבר?

-אבל שרה...היא הייתה צריכה להיות בגריפינדור!

סוזן החליטה לא להתווכח על זה שוב. היא רק התכופפה אל בעלה, נשקה לו על הלחי והסתובבה, מכבה את האור בכוונה ללכת לישון שוב.

-סוזן!

-רונאלד, אני אוהבת אותך. אבל אם לא תפסיק להגיד שטויות, אני מבטיחה לך שלא יהיה יותר סקס בבית הזה, ברור לך?

-אבל...

-לא.

-אבל היא...

-לא.

-הו, באמת, סוזן!

-רונאלד!

הג'ינג'י רטן שוב אך נשכב שוב במיטה בעוד סוזן חייכה לעצמה. היא צריכה להודות להרמיוני על הרעיון הגאוני שלה לגבי הסחיטה המינית...

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

-ולמה באת אלי?

-כי המנהל אמר שדוד הארי נמצא בישיבה- דראקו הרים גבה, הוא לא זכר שיש היום איזו ישיבת מורים, אך שרה הבינה מהבעה זו שהיא אמורה להוסיף עוד הסבר. –ואמא שלי אמרה לי ללכת אליך.

היא עדין זכרה את המכתב של אמה, קצר ותמציתי, אבל עם מסר שהיא אפילו לא טרחה להסתיר: "...במקרה שתהיה לך בעיה, לכי אל דראקו מאלפוי...הוא תמיד יעזור לך, גם אם לא ידע מי את ..."

-אימך יעצה לך לפנות אלי?- שרה הרימה את כתפיה. –למה שאימך תגיד דבר שכזה?

-כי היא אומרת שזה הכי הגיוני, מאחר ואתה ראש הבית שלי- היא אמרה כאילו זה הדבר הכי ברור בעולם, אך בלי לדעת שברגע זה היא הרגה את התקווה הקטנה של דראקו, שייתכן ונסלח לו ולוּ מרחוק.

-הגידי לי את השמות- אמר דראקו לוקח קלף ועט-נוצה בעוד הוא נאנח, רושם אותם כפי שהיא אמרה לו. –את יכולה ללכת, העלמה גריינג'ר, ועשר נקודות יורדות מסלית'רין בגין שיטוט מחוץ למיטה בשעות האסורות.

-כן, פרופסור...-היא התרוממה בפנים זעופות והלכה אל הדלת, נעצרת ברגע שהגיעה אליה. -...אתה תשגיח שהוא יהיה בסדר, נכון?- היא שאלה מפוחדת ומבויישת.

-מר לופין יהיה בסדר גמור, העלמה גריינג'ר, מילה שלי...אם כי אני לא יודע אם זה יעזור במשהו.

שרה חייכה אליו בכנות.

-זה עוזר לי יותר מכפי שאתה יכול לתאר, פרופסור מאלפוי. לילה טוב.

-לילה טוב.

דראקו לא יכל שלא לחייך כשראה על פניה של הילדה את אותה הבעה שהייתה להרמיוני כשזאת הייתה מודאגת, בדרך כלל בגלל מבחן, כמו באותו לילה...

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_הוא הצליח להפטר מקראב וגויל תודות לעזרה של פנסי__, __שלקחה אותם בתרוץ שרצתה למצוא את המטבחים__. __הוא הלך עד לפינה האחרונה של הספרייה__, __שם כתמיד ידע שימצא את הרמיוני__. __הוא גם היה מודע לעובדה שמחר יהיה המבחן הראשון שלהם בסדרת המבחנים הסופיים__, __שיקויים__._

_והוא לא טעה__. __היא ישבה על אחד הכיסאות__, __עם ערמות ספרים מקיפות אותה וכמה גיליונות קלף מגולגלים בקפידה אבל לא קשורים__, __סימן לכך שרק לפני זמן מועט היא גמרה לכתוב אותם או לעיין בהם__._

_הוא התקרב מאחור ונישק את ראשה__, __מחווה שהפך אצלו למשהו שהוא היה רגיל לעשות והיא הייתה רגילה להרגיש__; __לפתע ראשה של הרמיוני הסתובב__, __תרה אחריו__, __עיניה נוצצות מלאות בהלה ודראקו ידע מיד שהיא הייתה לחוצה__._

_-__שכחתי__- __אמרה הנערה__._

_-__מה שכחת__?_

_-__הכל__- __היא אמרה__, __מסתכלת על כל הספרים שהיו לצידה__. –__שכחתי כל מה שאני יודעת__. __מחר יהיה המבחן בשיקויים וחיי יגמרו כשאני שואלת את עצמי __"__עם עגבניה או בלי עגבניה__?" __בדוכן מוגלגי למכירת המבורגרים__, __וזה לא שאני מורידה מכבודם של האנשים שמרוויחים את חייהם בצורה הזאת__, __אבל אני לא רוצה להיות אחת מהם__._

_דראקו חייך מעט בעוד הוא ניסה לעקוב אחרי מה שהנערה אמרה הרגע__, __משימה קשה בהתחשב בעובדה שהיא אמרה הכל בנשימה אחת__, __בלי הפסקות__._

_-__בסדר__, __בסדר__...__תרגעי__...__מה הקשר בין המבחן בשיקויים לבין דוכן מוגלגי למכירת המבורגרים__?_

_-__אבטל את המבחן__- __היא הסבירה__. –__ואז אני אכנס לדיכאון__, __ובגלל שאני אהיה בדיכאון אני לא אלמד למבחנים הבאים__, __ואז אני אכשל ויזרקו אותי מהוגוורטס__, __וכיוון שיזרקו אותי מהוגוורטס לא יהיה לי תעודת קוסם משלי ולא אוכל לעבוד בעולם הקוסמים__, __ובגלל שלא אוכל לעבוד בעולם הקוסמים חיי יצטמצמו לעולם למוגלגי וגם שם אין לי שום תעודה בגלל שלמדתי בעולם הקוסמים__, __ואני אהיה אפילו יותר מדוכאת__; __אני אקנה לעצמי חדרון קטן בעזרת החסכונות שלי וחמישה חתולים__, __והמשרה היחידה שיסכימו לתת לי בלי תעודה יהיה בדוכן מוגלגי למכירת המבורגרים שם אמכור אוכל של הפרה המשוגעת עד שאהיה בת שישים וחמש ואז__..._

_-__רגע__, __חכי__, __חכי__, __חכי__...-__הוא אמר לה__, __מתחיל לעסות לה את הכתפיים__. -...__לא יקרה לך דבר מכל מה שאמרת__, __קטנה שלי__...__את מבריקה__, __מותק__...__את לא תעבדי בדוכן מוגלגי אלא אם כן זה מה שאת רוצה לעשות עם החיים שלך__...__ואת לא תגורי בחדרון עם חמישה חתולים כי את תגורי איתי לשארית חייך ואני שונא חתולים__...-__הוא הוסיף בלחש מרגיע__._

_-__איך אתה יכול להיות כל כך בטוח__?_

_-__כי אני רגיש לחתולים__- __הוא אמר בחיוך__._

_-__אני לא התכוונתי לכך__- __היא נתנה לו מכה קלה__. -...__איך__...?_

_-__כי את תצליחי במבחן הזה__, __כך שכל מה שאמרת היו לגמרי שטויות__- __הוא ענה לה מבלי שנתן לה לגמור את השאלה__._

_-__לא שמעת אותי__? __אני מבטלת אותו__, __כי שכחתי את כל מה שידעתי__- __חזרה הנערה מעט בעצבנות__._

_-__את יודעת את זה ישר__, __הפוך__, __מלמעלה ללמטה ולהיפך__- __הוא נישק אותה בעורף בעדינות בעוד הוא המשיך לעסות את כתפיה__. –__למעשה__, __אני בטוח שתוכלי לכתוב את הספר ואת לא תטעי בשום סימן__, __כולל נקודות__, __פסיקים__, __גרשיים ומרכאות__- __הוא שמע איך היא צחקקה__. –__הכל יצא לך טוב__- __הוא הוסיף__, __נשען קדימה__._

_הרמיוני השעינה את ראשה לאחור__, __מחפשת את עיניו של דראקו שתמיד הרגיעו אותה וחייכה כשראתה אותם__, __רגועות__, __דואגות לה__, __מיסתוריות ועמוקות כמוהו__. __היא הרגישה את הרכות של שפתיו של דראקו כשנישק אותה__._

_-__אני אצליח לעשות אותו__?_

_-__את תצליחי בו__- __הוא הבטיח לה__, __מנשק אותה שוב__. –__ועכשיו__, __עדיף שתלכי לישון__. __אם לא__, __מחר את תרדמי ולא תקומי בזמן למבחן__- __הוא הוסיף בקול משועשע__._

_-__אני אוהבת אותך__, __אתה יודע את זה__, __נכון__?_

_-__ואני אותך__, __נסיכה שלי__...__קדימה__, __אני אלווה אותך לחדר המועדון שלך__, __כבר מאוחר__._

_הרמיוני יכלה לומר שיש לה את הגלימה של הארי__, __היא יכלה לומר שהשרביט שלה אצלה__...__אבל היא לא עשתה את זה__. __היא אהבה שהוא הגן עליה כך__, __היא אהבה להרגיש מוגנת על ידיו__, __וזה היה דבר ששניהם ידעו__; __הוא אהב לעשות והיא אהבה לקבל__. __הכל היה מושלם__._

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__(_

הוא התגעגע אליה...הוא התגעגע אליה נואשות...הוא אהב אותה, הוא אמר לה את זה פעם...הוא יאהב אותה לעולם...והוא היה בטוח שיקרה מה שיקרה, הרמיוני תהיה המחשבה הראשונה שלו בסוף היום, והראשונה שלו בתחילתו.

הוא ליטף את זרועו ברגשות אשם, מודע למה שמסתתר מתחת...הסימן לכך שהוא היה אחד מהם, ולא משנה למה הוא עשה את זה, לא משנה הסיבה ומה שהוביל אותו לכך...רק שינתה העובדה שהוא היה מסומן ועל אף הניסיונות של הארי למצוא פתרון, הסימן נשאר חקוק בזרועו, כעין תזכורת למה שהוא היה, למה שהוא עדיין. הוא אמר לפוטר שלא משנה אם הוא ימצא דרך למחוק או לא...כי בתוכו, דראקו ידע שלמרות שהסימן לא יראה לעיני אחרים, למרות שהסימן יעלם, הוא תמיד ידע שהוא היה שם...והוא יצטרך לחיות עם זה במשך כל ימי חייו.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

שלום לכולם!!

וואהו, זה היה מהיר יחסית לכל שאר הפרקים...לילה שלם נשארתי ערה כדי לתרגם את זה, כדי להביא לכם את הפרק בתור מתנת ראש השנה...

וחוץ מזה, גם עזרו מאוד התגובות שלכן, בנות!!! סהר היקרה שלי (מצטערת ששכחתי את השם שלך...מעכשיו הוא חקוק בזיכרוני!), סיוון וליאת...תודה, תודה ושוב תודה! חבל לי שאני לא יכולה להשיב לכן אישית, אבל מכאן אני מודה לכם מקרב הלב.

הפרק הזה אני עברתי עליו...מסכנה הבטא שלי, עד שסוף סוף יש לה חופש מהמבחנים, אני משגעת לה את השכל עם השיגעונות שלי...חהחה, לא נורא, היא סולחת לי, נכון?

אז אם יש טעויות, כמו תמיד – הם באשמתי המלאה, ואתם יכולים לתקן אותי בהכל.

ו..זהו, בעצם. מאוד רציתי להגיע כבר לפרק הזה, עוד מאז שתרגמתי את הפרק הראשון...דראקו הזה באמת טיפש: שיקוי לצבע עיניים??? תתעורר בן-אדם! זו הבת שלך! xD

עכשיו באמת זהו.

אני מאחלת לכולם חג שמח ושנה טובה!

שנת לימודים מוצלחת!

ממני,

_ליס לופין _


	6. אני טובה על מטאטא

**הצהרה****: **(כן! זה הפך למסורת...) הארי פוטר וכל העולם שסובב אותו אינו שייך לי. הוא שייך אך ורק לגברת ג'יי. קיי. רולינג. ולג'יני, כמובן... (למורת רוחי, אבל אף אחד לא שאל אותי...xD )

הפיק שייך לnikachan123, והיא הרשתה לי לתרגם את הפיק שלה לשפתנו...אין עליה!

**פרק ****5 – ****אני טובה על מטאטא**

הוא הסתכל על השעון שהיה מעל השולחן. האם הילדה הזאת לא ידעה שהיא צריכה להיות בשיעור? אבל אם לשפוט לפי הבעת פניה הזעופה וההחלטית, דראקו וכל מי שהיה מסתכל על הפנים שלה, היה אומר שלא. היא הייתה שם יותר מחמש עשרה דקות, ואחרי שהתישה אותו בשאלות אודות רמוס, ולאחר שדראקו הבטיח לה שהוא במצב מצוין ושהילדים נענשו, שרה המשיכה לעמוד שם והתחילה בנושא אחר ששיגע אותו בדיוק כמו קודמו.

-אני עפה מצוין, פרופסור- עמדה שרה על דעתה. –רק תראה איך אני עפה ואז תוכל להגיד בעצמך.

-אני לא אשים תלמידת שנה ראשונה בקבוצה של סלית'רין, העלמה גריינג'ר. גם אם הייתי רוצה, חוקי בית הספר אוסרים זאת.

-חוק טיפשי- התמרמרה שרה.

-טיפשי או לא, זה עדין חוק.

-אבל...

-בלי תלונות העלמה גריינג'ר. בבקשה חזרי לכיתתך, נדבר מאוחר יותר.

-בסדר, אבל כשסלית'רין תפסיד מול גריפינדור, אני מקווה שאדוני יזכור שהצעתי לו את עזרתי, פרופסור מאלפוי.

דראקו הרים את מבטו מהחיבור אודות "השימושים בדם דרקון" עליו עבר, כדי לראות את הילדה עוזבת את הכיתה בכעס, מדגישה את העובדה בטריקת דלת רמה.

עקשנית כמו אמא שלה...למה היא הייתה צריכה לרשת דווקא את העקשנות של הרמיוני? הוא חייך מבלי ששם לב לכך. אחרי הכל, אחד הדברים שמשך אותו בהרמיוני היה העקשנות שלה.

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_הם הביטו זה בזה מעל הספרים__; __עיניה החומות בוהקות ומתריסות__, __העיניים האפורות שלו קוראות עליה תיגר__, __אף אחד מהם לא היה מוכן להפסיד__. __שניהם רצו _מאוד_ לנצח__._

_-__אנחנו לא נעשה את העבודה הטיפשית הזאת על פיות__- __הוא אמר בטון מזלזל ברגע שהזכיר את היצורים המכונפים__._

_הרמיוני גלגלה את עיניה__. __דראקו כבר הפסיק לספור את הפעמים שעשתה זאת כשספר __7 __פעמים ב__-10 __הדקות האחרונות__._

_-__אז אני לא חושבת לעשות עבודה על דרקונים__- __החזירה הרמיוני__._

_-__ידעתי שזה לא יהיה רעיון טוב שנעשה את העבודה הזאת ביחד__- __דראקו עיסה את רקותיו וסגר את עיניו__. -...__לא הייתי צריך להשתכנע__...__איך שכנעת אותי__?_

_-__אני יכולה להיות מאוד משכנעת אם אני רוצה__- __ענתה הנערה משועשעת__. –__כואב לך הראש__?- __היא שאלה בטון מודאג בעוד היא קמה מכיסאה והלכה מסביב לשולחן שעמד בחדר בו למדו__. __דראקו הנהן קלושות__._

_הוא עמד להוסיף שזה לא היה נורא כל כך__, __רק תופעות שנגרמות מהפסקת שתיית השיקוי הארור שאבא שלו נתן לו במשך שנים כדי להשתלט עליו__, __כשהוא הרגיש לפתע את ידיה העדינות מורידות את שלו ומתחילות לעסות את רקותיו__. __הוא נאנח קלות__, __הוא אהב את ידיה של הרמיוני__...__תמיד יודעות איפה לגעת כדי שירגיש טוב__...__בכל המובנים__._

_-__יותר טוב__?- __היא שאלה בלחישה__._

_-__כן__...- __אבל הוא לא פקח את עיניו__._

_-__לא רציתי לגרום לך כאב ראש__, __דראקו__...__אני מצטערת__...-__היא התנצלה __, __בלי להפסיק לעסות__._

_דראקו חייך מעט__._

_-__אל תדאגי__, __פשוט השיקוי שסוורוס נתן לי עדין לא משפיע עלי ולפעמים יש לי ויכוחים ביני לבין עצמי__...- __היא נשכה את שפתה כדי שלא לפרוץ בקללות ועלבונות כלפי לוציוס מאלפוי__. –__ובכלל__- __הוא חייך__. –__אני אוהב להתווכח איתך__...__בעיקר בגלל הפיוס שבא אחרי__..._

_ובתנועה מהירה הוא הסתובב__, __אוחז בהרמיוני במותניה והושיב אותה בחיקו כדי לנשק אותה עמוקות__, __נשיקה מלאה רגש ומתיקות__, __גורם לה לגרגר__. __היא תמיד עשתה את זה__, __למרות שהרמיוני הכחישה זאת במצח נחושה__, __תמיד היא גרגרה בהנאה כשהוא היה מנשק אותה כך__, __ודראקו לא יכל לחיות בלי שישמע את אותו קול חתולי__, __והוא היה מודע לכך מאוד__._

_-__עקשנית__...- __הוא לחש במרחק סנטימטרים ספורים מפיה__._

_-__מה__?- __שאלה הנערה בעודה מצמצמת את עיניה__, __עדין בהלם מהנשיקה שהם חלקו__, __תחושה שתמיד הייתה לה כשהייתה חולקת יותר ממילה או שניים עם נסיך סלית__'__רין__._

_-__אין לך יכולת שכנוע__, __את פשוט עקשנית__- __ענה דראקו בקול משועשע__._

_-__לא נכון__!- __היא אמרה בקול__._

_-__הרמיוני__, __את שלחת לי עשרה ינשופים בפחות מחצי שעה כדי לתת לי חמישים סיבות למה אנחנו צריכים לעשות את העבודה בשיקויים ביחד__. __אם זו לא עקשנות__..._

_-__אני יכולה להיות משכנעת__!- __היא הצהירה בעודה מביטה בו__, __דראקו רק חייך__. –__אני יכולה__, __באמת__!- __היא חזרה כשראתה שחיוכו מתרחב__._

_הרמיוני קמה ממקומה על ברכיו של דראקו__. __לפני שהנער הספיק למחות היא התיישבה עליו שוב בפישוק רגליים__, __ידיה נחות מסביב לצווארו ובכך הכריחה גם אותו לאחוז בה במותניה לשם תמיכה__, __למרות שזה לא היה הכרחי מאחר והשולחן היה מאחוריה ותמך בגבה ללא בעיה__._

_-__אתה יודע__, __אני יכולה להמשיך לשבת כך__...- __היא החלה לומר בקול חושני__, __יודעת שדראקו אוהב את זה__. __בקול נמוך__, __לוחש__, __כמעט מלחשש__. -...__כל הלילה__...- __היא חייכה אליו בחושניות__- ...__כדי להזכיר לך__...- __היא התקרבה אל פניו בעוד ידיה שיחקו על ערפו__, __מרגישה את הרעד שעבר בבלונדיני__, __כל כך רגיש היה אותו אזור בגופו__-...__את כל הסיבות בגללן זה רעיון כל כך טוב__...-__היא התקרבה קצת יותר עד ששפתיה היו במרחק מילימטרים ספורים ממנו__, __מחניקה צחוק כשראתה את האופן בו הוא הביט בה__; __עיניו מעורפלות בתשוקה על היותה קרובה כל כך__. -...__שנעשה__...- __קצת יותר קרוב __-...__את העבודה הזאת__...- __נשימותיה התמזגו עם נשימותיו של דראקו__, __שנשם בנחת למרות שהרמיוני יכלה להרגיש מתחת לחולצתו איך ליבו פעם במהירות__. -...__ביחד__...- __היא סיימה בלחש__._

_-__אין צורך__...- __הבטיח דראקו__, __אוחז בה ומקרב אותה אליו__, __לפני שהרכין את ראשו כדי לנשק אותה__, __נהנה מהקרבה שלה__. __הפעם הוא דיבר קרוב לפיה__, __מבלי לפסיק להתבונן בעיניה החומות והיפות שגרמו לו להתאהב בה__. -...__אין צורך בכך__..._

_והוא נישק אותה__. __הוא נישק אותה כפי שרק הוא יכל לנשק__. __בגסות ובאותו זמן ברכות__, __מלטף את שפתיה בריקוד יפה__, __מבקש רשות בעודו מלטף את שפתיה בלשונו כדי להיכנס אל פיה__, __בקשה שנענתה באישור__. __מחפש בתוך פיה את לשונה שלה__, __טועם כל פינה מבלי לפספס דבר__...__וכשהוא הרגיש שהיא מתחילה להישאר בלי אוויר הוא חייך בתוך הנשיקה והפך אותה לרכה יותר ופחות נמרצת__, __גומר אותה ברוך__, __בדיוק בצורה שהתחילה__...__ואז הוא התקרב אליה__, __מחבק אותה ונאנח בתוכו כשהיא הניחה את ראשה ברווח שעל כתפו__, __כשהוא חש בתוכו הקלה על כך שזה לא חלום__, __הקלה על העובדה שהיא באמת הייתה שם איתו__, __מרגיש צורך להרגיש את נוכחותה__, __הרצון לשמוע את נשימתה המהירה אחרי שנישק אותה__._

_-__סחטנית__...-__לחש דראקו אל תוך שערה__, __בידיעה שזה יוביל לתגובה חדשה מצד הגריפינדורית__._

_הרמיוני הביטה בו__._

_-__מה__?_

_-__זה לא נקרא כושר שכנוע__...__זה נקרא סחיטה__..._

_-__אבל הצלחתי לשכנע אותך__?- __היא שאלה אותו בעיניים בורקות__._

_דראקו צחק בצרידות בעוד הוא מרחיק מעיניו קווצות שיער סוררות__, __מבחין איך עפעפיה נסגרו למחצה באיטיות__, __מבטה יורד לכיוון צווארו וחזהו__, __נראית חסרת אונים__, __דבר שהוא ידע שזה לא נכון__._

_-__בסדר__...__הצלחת לשכנע אותי__...-__הוא נישק אותה בקצה אפה__. -...__איך הצלחת לשכנע אותי לעשות את העבודה הזאת ביחד__...- __הוא הוסיף__, __הפעם מנשק אותה על מצחה__._

_היא הביטה בו בשעשוע__, __חיוך ערמומי על שפתיה והפעמוני אזהרה נדלקו בראשו של דראקו__. __הרמיוני מתכננת משהו__..._

_-__טוב__, __עכשיו שהבהרתי את הנקודה שלי__...-__היא לחשה בחושניות בעוד היא מסדרת את צווארון החולצה הלבנה של דראקו בעדינות__._

_-__כן__...?- __הוא אמר כמוה בלחש כשהוא מלטף את מותניה הדקות בשלווה__._

_-__נחזור שוב לנושא העבודה__- __היא התרוממה בהחלטיות מברכיו של דראקו כשחיוך ערמומי על פניה__, __חיוך שהודגש יותר כשראתה את הנער מרכין את ראשו קדימה עד שמצחו נגעה בשולחן העץ__. –__כשנגמור אותה__...__נוכל לגמור__...__דברים אחרים__...- __היא רמזה בפלרטוט__, __מתיישבת ומשלבת את רגליה בטבעיות__._

_דראקו הרים את ראשו__, __עיניו בורקות__. __אכן__, __הבחורה בהחלט הייתה ידעה לשכנע__...__אבל גם עקשנית__._

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

הדפיקה המתונה בדלת גרמה לדראקו לנהום "היכנס" בידיעה שזה הארי. במשך השנים הוא למד לזהות אותו דרך האופן שבו דפק.

-שמעתי מה שקרה להורקרקס- אמר הבחור כהה העור. –הוא בסדר?

-זה לא משהו שלא יעבור תוך שבוע במרפאה.- הוא משך בכתפיו. –הוא לא היה צריך להיכנס לאגם כשהדיונון בסביבה. –הוא הוסיף בטון ביקורתי שהראה שהוא לא הבין איך תלמיד מהבית שלו יכל לעשות שטות שכזו. –הבעיה היא שבעוד יומיים יש משחק נגד גריפינדור, ולשחקני הבית שלי אין מחליף להורקרקס...-הוא הוסיף, מעסה את מצחו.

-אתה בסדר? – דראקו הנהן.

-זה יעבור...תביא לי את הבקבוקון הכתום שם מאחור, בבקשה. – הוא ביקש מהארי, מסמן לעבר כלי. הארי בחן את הבקבוק לפני שהגיש לו אותו. –התחלתי להתמכר לשיקוי הארור הזה.

-כמה שנים אתה כבר שותה אותה?- הוא שאל בעוד ראה איך דראקו שתה את התכולה בלגימה אחת וללא היסוס.

-מאז שנה שישית- הוא משך בכתפיו. –ואצטרך לשתות אותו עד שאבא שלי ימות.- הוא הוסיף בקול עגום.

-אל תפגע, אבל אני מקווה שזה יהיה בקרוב – אמר הארי. –זה לא טוב לאף אחד להיות תלוי בשיקוי זמן כה רב כדי להיות חופשי.

-אני יודע, אבל זו האפשרות הזו או להשתגע שוב – הוא אמר בחצי חיוך. –חוץ מזה, זה לא כזה נורא. רק כאבי ראש, רק זה...

-כרגע אני לא יכול לעזור לך בזה, אבל אני עובד בעניין האות האפל – אמר הארי, שולח מבט חטוף אל עבר הזרוע המכוסה של הבחור הבלונדיני. –ואני חושב שאני יכול לעזור לך גם בקשר להורקרקס.

-אני שומע.

הארי חייך.

-שרה גריינג'ר.

-גם אתה?- שאל דראקו בקול מתוסכל.

-למה אתה מתכוון כשאתה אומר "גם אתה"?- שאל הארי, מתעלם אחר כך מהשאלה של הבלונדיני ומתיישב בסתמיות על שולחן העבודה של דראקו. הבחור מיהר להזיז כמה גיליונות קלף לפני שהארי יוכל לשבת עליהם.

-גריינג'ר באה לומר לי שהיא יכולה למלא את מקומו של הורקרקס – הוא אמר להארי. –והיא נראתה מאוד בטוחה בעצמה.

-זה כי היא באמת בטוחה בעצמה. היא טובה, דראקו. –הבטיח הארי.

-היא משנה א', הארי – ענה הבחור בעוד הוא מעביר בראשו את שמותיהם של התלמידים והתלמידות מהבית שלו ומנסה למצוא מישהו שיכל להתאים לתפקיד המחפש.

-גם אני הייתי משנה א', וזה לא מנע ממני להביא לגריפינדור את גביע הקווידיץ' בכל השנים שהייתי בקבוצה, נכון?- ציין הארי בשעשוע.

דראקו נהם בתשובה.

-ניצחתי אותך בשנה שלישית.

הארי גלגל את עיניו.

-נפלתי מהמטאטא כי היה סוהרסן בקרבת מקום – ענה לו הארי, בידיעה שמהויכוח הזה הוא יצא מנצח. –קדימה דראקו, היא טובה, מה אתה כבר יכול להפסיד?

מסיבה מאוד מוזרה שלא היה לה קשר לכך שהיא הייתה הבת של הרמיוני גריינג'ר, דראקו חש רצון משונה שהילדה תהיה בסדר, וספק אם ההגדרה למילה "בסדר" התאימה לרכיבה מסוכנת על מטאטא; מי כמוהו יודע את הסכנות במשחק קווידיץ', והוא לא הולך להעמיד אותה בסיכון רק כי הארי אומר שהיא טובה.

-רק ניסיון אחד- אמר לו דראקו. –ניסיון אחד, הארי. אם היא לא תשכנע אותי או את חברי הקבוצה, לא רק שהיא לא תהיה המחפשת, אלא שהיא לא תוכל להציע את מועמדותה בשבע השנים הבאות. ברור?

הוא חשב שהארי יתנגד להצעה שכזו. אחרי הכל, הוא לא רצה ששרה תכנס לקבוצה....והוא היה בטוח שהארי לעולם לא יסכים להצעה כ...

-אני מסכים- אמר הארי, מושיט את ידו כדי לסגור את העסקה.

דראקו, עדין מוכה הלם מהתשובה של המורה להתגוננות, לחץ את ידו באופן כמעט לא רצוני ובלתי מודע, מבחין באיחור שההסכם כבר נעשה.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-על מה לעזאזל חשבת?- שאל אותה הארי בפנים זועפות.

שרה הרימה את כתפיה. היא ידעה מניסיון אישי שהארי פוטר עצבני לא היה משהו נחמד במיוחד, ועוד יותר מכך – להתנגד, לטעון או לענות להארי פוטר כשהוא כבר בשיא העצבנות.

-את תענשי במשך שבועיים על מה שעשית- הוא אמר לה בתקיפות. –איך עלה בדעתך...?- הוא לא מצא את המילים כדי להגיד עד כמה הוא נבהל כשראה אותה עפה בגובה של למעלה מ-15 מטרים. –אם את לא יודעת לשלוט על מצב הרוח שלך כשאת כועסת, אצטרך לעשות זאת במקומך, שרה.

-אבל זה לא פייר- העיזה לטעון נגדו הילדה. עיניו הירוקות של הארי ברקו כאשר הן הביטו בה, מתגרות בה שתמשיך את המשפט אם היא רוצה להיענש לכל החיים. לרוע המזל, שרה עדין לא למדה שהגן של משפחת מאלפוי אותו היא נשאה בדמה תמיד יחפש עימות עם הארי בצורה זו או אחרת. זה היה הרגע המתאים להתחיל ללמוד זאת... - רק כי לא שמתי לב שהמטאטא התרומם קצת למעלה מהגובה המותר...

-שלוש עשרה מטר מעל הגובה המותר!!!- צעק המורה להתגוננות בתסכול. –את יודעת שיכולת להיהרג אם היית נופלת??

-לא שמתי לב שעפתי כל כך גבוה...- הצדיקה את עצמה שרה בעקשנות, כועסת על שלא שמה לב לכך. הארי הביט בה.

אם היה משהו ששרה למדה ממנו היה זה להתרכז כשהיא רכובה על מטאטא. הפעם הראשונה שהיא עפה, הייתה כשהיא הייתה בת חמש. הרמיוני נבהלה מאוד כשהיא נכנסה למטבח בחיפוש אחריה, ומצאה אותה על המדף הגבוה ביותר בחדר. שרה עצמה הייתה מבוהלת ואמרה שהיא לא יודעת איך היא הגיעה לשם. אמה האמינה לה ללא ספק, כיוון שבאותו זמן שרה התחילה להראות סימני קסם בלתי רצוניים.

המכשפה והמדריכה הראשית היו לוקחות את השרביט וגורמות לבתה לרחף עד הרצפה מבלי לאבד את העשתונות, אבל האֵם לקחה את הפיקוד ותחושת הגוננות כלפי הבת שלה גרמה להרמיוני להתנהג כמו כל אמא נורמלית ומוגלגית; היא עזבה את הכלי עם הרוטב אותו אחזה בידיה, שופכת אותו על הרצפה, שולחת את ידיה אל ראשה בעוד היא קוראת בשמו של המבוגר הנוסף שהיה איתה בבית באותו יום. הארי.

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_-__אל תצחק ותעשה משהו__!!- __צעקה הרמיוני__._

_הארי ניסה למחות את חיוכו__, __אבל כשראה את חברתו כל כך מזועזעת ומבוהלת הוא לא יכל שלא להמשיך לצחוק__, __למרות שהיא הסתכלה עליו באופן מאיים__._

_-__נו באמת__, __הרמיוני__, __אני לא רוצה לצחוק אבל__...- __הוא חייך__. -...__את ממש היסטרית__. __לא יכולת לקחת שרביט כדי להוריד את הבת שלך משם במקום לעמוד ולהסתכל__, __לצעוק בשמי ולעשות בלגן שכזה__?- __הוא שאל בלגלוג ניכר__, __מצביע על הרצפה המכוסה ברוטב וחתיכות כלי חרס__._

_-__האמת היא שהשארתי את השרביט שלי אצל אוליבנדר כדי שיתקנו אותו__- __היא אמרה במבוכה__, __כי היא ידעה שגם אם היה לה שרביט היא לא הייתה חושבת להשתמש בו__. –__תעשה כבר משהו__!_

_-__דוד הארי__!!- __קראה שרה__._

_-__שרה__, __יפה שלי__, __את חושבת שתוכלי לקפוץ משם למעלה__? __אני אתפוס אותך__- __הבטיח לה הבחור__, __מסתכל הילדה__._

_שרה נענעה בראשה בעוד היא אוחזת בחוזקה במדף__. __הרמיוני גם ניסתה לשכנע__._

_-__קדימה__, __בובה__, __הארי לא ייתן שתפלי__, __אני מבטיחה לך__._

_-__לא__!- __צעקה הילדה__. –__אני מפחדת__!_

_הארי נאנח__._

_-__נשאר רק דבר אחד לעשות__, __אני אעלה לקחת אותה__- __הוא אמר בעוד הוא מתרחק לעבר אחד הארונות במטבח__, __שם ידע שהרמיוני שומרת את המטאטא החדש שלה__. –__הוא יציב__?_

_-__הכי טוב בשוק__- __ענתה לו הרמיוני בביטחון__. –__למרות שאני לא אוהבת לעוף__, __כשאני כן עפה אני רוצה את מירב הבטיחות__._

_הארי בעט ברצפה והתרומם לקראת שרה__, __שהביטה בו בעיניים פעורות__. _

_-__שלום קטנה__- __הוא לחש והתקרב לעברה כדי שלא תיבהל__. –__אני אוריד אותך מכאן__, __בסדר__? __אם כי__, __תוכלי לומר לי איך הגעת לכאן בדיוק__?_

_-__אני לא יודעת__, __אני רק יודעת שרציתי עוגייה אחת כזאת__- __היא הצביעה לעבר צנצנת מלאה בעוגיות שוקולד בצורות שונות__. –__ואז פתאום הגעתי לכאן__, __ואז אמא הגיעה והתחילה לצעוק ונבהלתי__._

_הארי נענע בראשו__._

_-__כן__, __לאמא שלך יש הכישרון לגרום לאחרים להרגיש שהם עושים משהו רע__- __הוא אמר לה__, __כאילו גילה לה סוד כמוס__. –__אני עומד לקחת אותך ולהרכיב אותך על המטאטא איתי__, __בסדר קטנה__? __אל תדאגי__- __הוא הוסיף כשראה את ההבעה שהילדה שלחה לכיוון המטאטא__. –__את לא תפלי__, __אני מבטיח לך__..._

_ואכן כך__, __היא לא נפלה__. __אבל היא הרגישה את המטאטא קרוב כל כך אליה__, __את תחושת החופש ביכולת לעוף מעל הרהיטים__, __ולמרות שהיד של הארי אחזה בה בחזקה__, __היא הרגישה לגמרי משוחררת__._

_-__שרה__!- __ברגע שהילדה ירדה מהמטאטא__, __הרמיוני אספה את בתה אל זרועותיה והתבוננה בה ממושכות__. –__את בסדר__?_

_-__מגניב__!- __היא הסתובבה אל הארי__. –__מתי תלמד אותי לעוף__, __דוד הארי__?_

_הרמיוני נאנחה בהקלה והארי צחק__. __לא__. __למרבה המזל__, __הילדה לא ירשה את הכישרון של אמה על מטאטאים__._

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

אחרי אותו מקרה, הארי השקיע את זמנו בללמד אותה לרכב על מטאטא עד שעשתה זאת באופן מושלם, אך היא מעולם לא שכחה את הכלל הראשון שהוא לימד אותה: "כשאת עולה על מטאטא, תתרכזי או שתפלי."

-אפשר לדעת על מה בדיוק חשבת שלא התרכזת במטאטא שלך?

-על כל מיני דברים...-ענתה שרה, כדי לא לומר שהיא חשבה על כמה טיפש הוא פרופסור מאלפוי שלא רצה לתת לה לעוף רק כי היא תלמידת שנה א'.

הארי עמד לצעוק שהיא לא יכלה לחשוב על "כל מיני דברים" כשהיא עפה על מטאטא, כשדראקו הופיע במשרדו וגרם לו לשתוק.

-בסדר, אני אדבר עם הקפטן של הקבוצה, אבל אני בטוח שברגע שהוא יראה אותך עפה, את תוכלי להצטרף לקבוצה- קטע דראקו את השיחה ואת מלחמת המבטים בין הארי לשרה.

-יופי- אמרה הילדה בקול ציני. –אבל אני לא יכולה לשחק כי הסנדק שלי העניש אותי לא לגעת במטאטא במשך שבועיים- היא אמרה, מביטה בהארי בחשדנות וחוסר אמון.

-שרה...אל תמשיכי בכיוון הזה, אני לא אוהב שאת מסתכלת עלי כך- אמר לה הארי.

-בעונש רק כי עפת קצת גבוה? שטויות- הארי הביט בו, אך דראקו הסתכל על שרה, וכך הפסיד את השיחה אותה ניסה הארי להעביר אליו במבטו. –את לא בעונש.

-לא?

-ברור שכן- אמר הארי.

-לא, היא לא- אמר דראקו ברצינות, מסתכל על הארי מעל שרה. –אני יכול לדבר איתך לרגע?

הארי הנהן.

-חכי בחוץ, שרה, ואל תזוזי עד שלא אדבר איתך- הילדה רטנה אך התחילה ללכת. –שרה...-הוא קרא לה שוב, מושיט את ידו.

שרה סבה על עקבותיה בזעם, הניחה את המטאטא בידו של הארי והפעם היא יצאה מהמשרד.

-לעולם אל תשלול את סמכותי מול תלמיד, מאלפוי- דראקו ידע שהארי כועס, כי הארי קרא לו בשם המשפחה; הוא לא שמע אותו כך מאז המריבות שהיו להם בבית הספר. –שרה בעונש.

-אתה לא יכול להעניש אותה רק כי אתה מודאג בגללה, הארי- אמר לו דראקו בשעשוע ושילב את זרועותיו על חזהו. –היא לא בעונש.

-היא יכלה להיהרג!- צעק כהה העור.

דראקו הרים גבה.

-באמת? חשבתי שאתה סומך עליה. אם אני לא טועה, אמרת שהיא עפה מצוין.

-אבל...

-אתה יודע? אני זוכר ילד משנה א' שגדל אצל משפחה מוגלגית ומעולם לא נגע במטאטא, ושבמהלך השיעור הראשון שלו בתעופה התמודד מול ילד אחר, יפה תואר- אם יורשה לי לומר, שהיה מוכשר מאוד בתעופה עוד מגיל צעיר- הארי הסמיק. –ואם זכרוני אינו מטעיני, במקום להעניש אותו הפכו אותו למחפש הקבוצה למרות שהיה תלמיד משנה א'.

-זה לא אותו דבר, אתה הצקת לנוויל - אמר הארי במצח חרוש קמטים.

-הא, בסדר...אבקש מתלמיד שנה חמישית שיציק לעלמה דוגל, כך העלמה גריינג'ר תוכל לומר שהיא הגנה ועזרה למישהו - אמר דראקו בטון סתמי. הארי נאנח בתבוסה, והבלונדיני החליט לדבר בטון מתלוצץ כדי להפיג את המתח ששרר באותו חדר. –אחרי הכל, אני מניח שאינך רוצה שהגריפינדורים שלך יתרברבו על שהם ניצחו רק כי סלית'רין לא הצליחו למצוא מחפש טוב. אני טועה?

-בסדר, בסדר, אתה צודק, טעיתי. מרוצה?

-אין לך מושג עד כמה- התלוצץ דראקו, מחייך בהתנשאות. הארי גם חייך. –אתה צריך לזכור שאתה מורה, לא רק סנדק, הארי. אם לא...

-אני יודע, אני יודע...הבנתי...-הוא ענה. -...אבל זה נהיה קשה יותר ויותר. ראיתי אותה גדלה יום יום, אני דואג לה.

דראקו חייך מעט.

-וזה מה שהופך אותך לסנדק טוב- הוא אמר לו הבלונדיני, טופח על שכמו. –אני אדבר עם גריינג'ר, אגיד לה שהיא יכולה לשחק יחד עם הקבוצה.

-אבל...

-כן, כן...- אמר דראקו, מרים יד אחד בעוד הוא הלך לאחור לכיוון הדלת. –אגיד לה כמה קשה היה לשכנע אותך ובלה בלה בלה...יותר לא אשלול את סמכותך מול התלמידים וגם לא מול בת הסנדקות שלך...אם כי אני מקווה שכאשר סלית'רין תנצח, לפחות תגיד לה 'מזל טוב'.- אמר הפרופסור לשיקויים.

הארי חייך. הוא ממש מת מפחד כשראה אותה עפה בגובה רב, אך אם מביאים בחשבון את הגנים שירשה מאביה...זה היה יותר מברור שבסופו של דבר היא תעשה שטויות על המטאטא.

הדוויג יללה, והמורה להתגוננות נאנח.

-נדמה לי שתצטרכי שוב למסור להרמיוני מכתב לא נעים במיוחד, קטנה...- הוא אמר לתנשמת. -...אני רק מקווה שהיא לא תיקח את זה קשה...אשמיט את הקטע בו היא כמעט הרגה אותי עם המטאטא, מה את אומרת?- הוא שאל בלגלוג את הדוויג, יודע שזו תבין אותו אחרי שנים שהם יחד.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

היא נכנסה אל ביתה מתנשמת; בחוץ התחיל להתקרר, והמעיל בו התעטפה בקושי נתן לה את החום לו הייתה זקוקה. היא השאירה את השקיות עם הקניות במטבח והתפטרה מהמעיל אותו תלתה בכניסה ליד בצעיף והתיק בצבע בורדו, היא הורידה את מגפיי העקב בצבע שחור ליד הדלת, ובעזרת שרביטה היא שמה לחש מחמם על הבית, מחייכת כשחשה בטמפרטורה הנעימה.

-הרבה יותר טוב...-היא הצהירה בעוד היא התמקמה על הספה עם ערימת הניירות על ברכיה והעט האדום בידה הימנית. –עכשיו נראה את העבודות האלה...

משב רוח חזק הזכיר לה שהיא לא סגרה את אחד החלונות, וזה נפתח לרווחה בעוד הוא מטיח את התריסים, הוילונות התעופפו והרוח שרקה בעוז. הרמיוני קמה מייד וסגרה אותו, נלחמת עם הרוח ונושמת לרווחה משהצליחה לסגור אותו. היא סידרה את הוילון והשקיפה החוצה, מרגישה את חום ביתה עוטף אותה.

לפתע היא חייכה...אז באותו יום גם היה קר...באותו יום היא הצליחה לראות את דראקו, לא את מאלפוי...דראקו...למה היא ממשיכה לאהוב אותו, לכל הרוחות?

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_-__אתה משקר לי__- __אמר הנער אל המורה לשיקויים__. –__את אשמה בכל__!- __הוא צעק__, __מסתכל על הרמיוני__. –__אני הייתי בסדר__! __אבל את והספרים שלך תמיד מחפשים הסברים להכל__, __את אשמה__!- __משב רוח מקפיא הציף את החדר__._

_-__מספיק__, __דראקו__! - __צעק אליו סנייפ__, __מבחין שהרמיוני לא ידעה איך להגיב אל מול הזעם של הנער__. –__תשקיט את הקסם שלך__, __או שאני אשקיט אותו ואתה יודע בדיוק איך__- __איים עליו__._

_הרמיוני מעולם לא ידעה למה פרופסור סנייפ התכוון__, __כי בדיוק בפתאומיות שהרוח הופיע__, __כך היא נעלמה__._

_-__גריינג__'__ר לא משקרת__, __ולפני שתגיד משהו שתתחרט עליו אחר כך__, __אני ביקשתי ממנה לחקור__._

_עיניו האפורות של דראקו התבוננו בסנייפ בשילוב של כעס__, __חוסר אונים וחוסר אמון__._

_-__למה__?_

_-__כי אני מכיר את לוציוס__, __והוא היה עושה כל דבר כדי להשיג את מה שהוא רוצה__, __כולל אותך__- __ענה לו הפרופסור בטון קר כתמיד__. –__כי השגחתי עליך__, __והגישה שלך דומה לזו שתמיד הייתה לו__, __כי אחזתי אותך בזרועותיי כשהיית ילד ועכשיו לא נשאר זכר לאותו ילד__...-__אמר לו האיש__. –__כי חשדתי שמשהו כזה יקרה__..._

_-__ומה זה בדיוק__?_

_-__זה __'__וולונטיס פריווטה__'- __הסביר המורה__. –__כשנותנים אותה בכמויות קטנות קשה מאוד לזהות אותו__, __זה מכריח את מי ששותה אותו ללכת אחרי הרצונות של מי שמשקה אותו__...__בין אם זה רצונות גופניים או פסיכולוגיים__, __אתה מבין למה אני חותר__?_

_-__שאם אבא שלי יגיד לי שאזרוק את עצמי מהגשר __, __אעשה זאת בלי לחשוב פעמיים__, __לא__?_

_-__זה יותר מזה__, __מאלפוי__- __התערבה הרמיוני__. –__מה שאתה חושב זה מה שהוא רוצה שתחשוב__, __מה שאתה אומר זה מה שהוא רוצה שתאמר__..._

_-__כמו בובה על חוטים__...- __לחש דראקו__._

_-__תחשוב__, __דראקו__. __יש משהו שאבא שלך יכול להשתמש בו כדי שתשתה את השיקוי הזה__?_

_דראקו חייך כמעט בשעשוע__._

_-__השיקוי המשקם שנתת לי כשהייתי קטן__...-__הוא אמר__. -...__אני שותה אותו כל יום כי לפי דברי לוציוס__- __את הרמיוני זה לא הפליא שהוא קרא לאביו בשמו__. –__זה הכרחי כדי להיות מאלפוי טוב__..._

_-__אני אבחן את השיקוי__- __אמר לו סנייפ ודראקו הנהן והתיישב בקצה הכיסא__._

_-__אני לא מאמין שאבא שלי עשה לי את זה__...-__לחש הנער__. –__יש פתרון__?- __שאל דראקו__, __ראשו קבור בין שתי ידיו__._

_-__קיים שיקוי שידחה את הרצון שלוציוס ישדר לך__- __הסביר המורה והסתכל על הבלונדיני בעיניים מבינות__. –__קשה להכין אותו__, __אבל אצליח__...__השאלה היא האם תרצה לשתות אותו או לא__._

_-__אדוני לא ירשה ש__...-__התחילה לומר הרמיוני__._

_-__שקט__, __גריינג__'__ר__. __לדראקו יש הזכות לדעת שברגע שיתחיל לשתות את השיקוי__, __הוא יצטרך לשתות אותו עד שלוציוס ימות__, __ושהשפעותיו של השיקוי אותו הוא נתן לך עד היום ייעלמו__- __אמר המורה לשיקויים__. –__הבחירה שלך__, __דראקו__._

_-__אתה מודע למה שאתה מבקש ממני__, __סוורוס__?- __שאל הנער מבלי שהיה לו אכפת לקרוא לסנדק שלו בשמו מול הרמיוני__. –__אתה שם לב__?- __הוא שאל שוב והפעם בקול רם יותר__._

_-__אני יודע__, __דראקו__, __לכן אני רוצה שתחשוב על זה__...- __הוא הסתובב אל הרמיוני__. –__הישארי איתו__, __העלמה גריינג__'__ר__. __ברגע שהוא יגיע להחלטה__, __הודיעי לי__._

_לפני שהצליחה למחות__, __הפרופסור יצא מהחדר__, __גלימתו מתנופפת מאחוריו__. __הרמיוני רצתה לצרוח__, __לבעוט__, __למחות ולהעליב מישהו__, __אבל לא עשתה זאת__. __כל מה שעשתה היה להביט בדראקו ואז היא ראתה אותו__...__זאת אומרת__, __היא לא רק הסתכלה עליו__, __אלא היא ראתה__...__ראתה את כל מה שמעולם לא ראתה כל אותן שנים__..._

_היא מעולם לא ראתה את דראקו בצורה כזאת__. __יושב כשגופו מורכן קדימה__, __ברכיו מופרדות__, __מרפקיו נשענו על ברכיו וראשו טמון ביניהם__, __שערו הבלונדיני נופל לפניו ומסתיר את פניו וכתפיו רועדות מעט__, __סימן לכך שהוא בכה__._

_היא מעולם לא הייתה חושבת שמאלפוי יכל להראות במצב כזה__. __היא אף פעם לא עצרה להסתכל__, __הוא תמיד גאה__, __תמיד מתנשא__, __תמיד ביקורתי ומעליב__, __היה להם קל יותר לשנוא מאשר ללמוד להבין__, __ולו רק לנסות__._

_-__אתה יכול לבכות בקול__...- __היא אמרה לו__. -...__אם תבכה בשקט יכאב לך הראש אחר כך__._

_-__גריינג__'__ר__...__מה__...?_

_-__אל תדאג__, __מאלפוי__, __אף אחד לא צריך לדעת שבכית כשהייתי אני בחדר__- __היא אמרה לו ברכות__. –__לפעמים זה טוב לבכות__...__במיוחד כאשר כל מה שהאמנת נופל מול עיניך__..._

_-__ומתי אתה לא יודע מי אתה__?- __הוא שאל__. –__מה את עושה כשאת לא יודעת מי את__? __כשכל מה שאמרת__, __עשית__, __האמנת וחשבת הופך להיות שקר גמור__, __מה את עושה אז__?_

_הרמיוני חייכה למרות שהוא לא ראה אותה__._

_-__אז__, __אתה מחליט מי אתה רוצה להיות מרגע זה והילך__, __ומנסה לתקן את הרע של העבר__...-__היא לחשה לו ברכות__. –__אתה לא חייב להחליט זאת עכשיו__...__אני לא הולכת לשום מקום__..._

_-__למה__?- __הוא שאל__._

_הרמיוני שתקה לכמה רגעים__, __מנסה לסדר את התשובה בראשה__._

_-__למה את נשארת איתי__?- __הוא שאל__. –__למה את לא רצה אל פוטר ומספרת לו__, __או למה את לא צוחקת עלי__? __אני הייתי עושה זאת__..._

_הרמיוני חייכה שוב וגלגלה את עיניה__. _

_-__כי אם לא שמת לב__, __אני לא אתה__, __מאלפוי__; __אני לא צוחקת על אחרים גם אם אני יכולה__, __ואני לא עוזבת את אלו שצריכים אותי למרות שהם רוצים שאתרחק__...-__היא הוסיפה בשקט__._

_-...__תודה__..._

_הרמיוני לא ענתה__. __דראקו הודה לה בקול מאוד נמוך__, __אבל מספיק בקול כדי שהיא תשמע__. __אך אם היא תענה__, __זו תהיה הוכחה לכך שהוא הודה לה__, __והרמיוני ידעה שדראקו לא היה מוכן עדין להודות דבר לאף אחד__._

_לכן היא נשארה שם__, __יושבת מולו__, __גבה שעון על הקיר ועיניה מתבוננות בבלונדיני__, __חושבת על כך שהיא טעתה כששפטה אותו לפני כן__, __חושבת על כך שהוא כן היה בן__-__אדם בסופו של דבר__, __רק שהוא נולד במשפחה הלא נכונה__..._

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

למה היא לא הפסיקה לחשוב עליו? למה אפילו אם תעשה מה שתעשה, תסתכל לאן שתסתכל, תמיד יהיה משהו שיזכיר לה אותו? היא אהבה אותו בכל נשמתה, אהבה אותו בכל ליבה...בגלל זה? בגלל זה היא לא יכלה לשכוח אותו?

הדוויג עפה לעברה, נכנסת מבעד לחלון ומושיטה את רגלה, ובכך קוטעת את חוט מחשבותיה.

-שלום יפה...זה מהארי?- התנשמת הנהנה, מאשרת את דבריה.

תוך כדי שקראה את המכתב וליטפה את הדוויג מבלי משים, הרמיוני חשבה מה תהיה תגובתו של דראקו כשיודע לו ששרה היא בתו...מה הוא יעשה? וכמו תמיד כשלא ידעה את התשובה למשהו, נכנס בה פחד מסוים...מה הוא יעשה?

היא פלטה צעקה מיואשת לפני שזרקה את עצמה על הספה, וכיסתה את פניה עם אחד הכרים הלבנים, מחניקה צעקה חזקה אף יותר. היא שנאה את הכוח שהיה לדראקו עליה, מבלי שהוא היה שם. היא שנאה לזכור אותו, היא שנאה את תחושת חוסר האונים, שנאה להיות כזאת פחדנית וילדותית באופן כה נלעג. ומעל הכל – היא שנאה שהיא לא יכלה לשנוא אותו כמו שרצתה.

קול קטן במוחה המשיך לומר לה שתפסיק להתלונן ושתעשה מה שהיא רוצה. אם היא רצתה לצעוק עליו – שתצעק, אם היא רצתה להכות אותו – שתכה, אם היא רצתה לשכוח אותו – שתשכח... אבל היא צריכה לעשות משהו לפני שהיא תצא מדעתה כי היא לא עשתה כלום. אך קול אחר אמר לה שהיא לא יכלה לעשות דבר...שהיא הפסידה את הזכות הזאת כשהיא זרקה אותו מחייה, מבלי ששמעה ולו הסבר אחד מפיו...

אבל, איזה הסבר דראקו כבר יכל לומר לה?בשם כל הקוסמים והמכשפות...הוא נעלם לחודשיים וכשחזר הוא היה נשוי לאישה אחרת, צרפתייה, שבודאי הייתה מהחברה הגבוהה בקרב עולם הקוסמים...אישה שבודאי הייתה מעודנת, אלגנטית, צייתנית וממושמעת...כל מה שהיא לא הייתה ולעולם לא תהיה.

הטלפון צלצל והוציא אותה ממחשבותיה. היא מצמצה כמה פעמים לפני שהרימה את השפופרת ולקחה אותה אל אוזנה.

-כן?- היא שאלה. –שלום אלכס...

-.....

לא, רק שהייתי באמצע לראות סרט מעט עצוב ו..טוב...- היא צחקקה כדי שהוא יבין שהיא לא רצתה לדבר על זה.

-...בשבת?- היא קמטה את מצחה. –אלכס, אתה מבקש ממני לצאת איתך לדייט?

-.....

היא כרכה את חוט הטלפון בין אצבעותיה בעודה חושבת. אלכס היה המורה לכימיה בתיכון בו לימדה. אדם מלומד, מעדן, נחמד והוא גם סגד לה. היא נאנחה, וכשבמוחה חוזר שוב ושוב הרעיון שדבר אחד פותר דבר אחר, היא הגיעה להחלטה.

-בסדר, ממילא אין לי מה לעשות.

-.....

-בשבע? מעולה. נתראה מחר, לילה טוב...

היא נשכבה על הספה, מרגישה טיפשה בגלל רגשות האשם שעלו בה על שהסכימה לצאת עם אלכס, כשהיא בעצם מאוהבת בדראקו. ואז היא הזעיפה את פניה.

-זה היה הוא שהתחתן עם מישהי אחרת, אני רק הולכת לראות סרט ולאכול פיצה!- היא צעקה, כועסת על עצמה.

ולמרות שזה עזר להשקיט את המצפון שלה למשך חצי שעה, באותו לילה הרמיוני גריינג'ר לא ישנה הרבה.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

וואהו! סופסוף גמרתי את הפרק!

אנא, סלחו לי...אני יודעת שמגיע לי לקבל קללות קרושיאטוס בדואר ושאר מרעין בישין...

אני עצמי לא מבינה למה לקח לי כל כך הרבה זמן...אני הייתי מציעה לכם להאשים את המורה שלי ללשון, שנותנת לנו שיעורים כל שיעור...וגם את שני המבחנים שהיו לי בשבועיים האחרונים, ובמיוחד את שפעת החזירים שהגיעה לפתח ביתי ובגללה הפכתי לעקרת בית במשך חמישה ימים...

גם הפרק הזה נבדק על ידי, הבטא שלי התחילה ללמוד לאחרונה ואני ממש ממש לא רוצה להפריע לה...אז אם אתם רואים שגיאה כלשהי – אפשר לתקן אותי, אני אוהבת שמתקנים אותי! (כן, עד כמה שהמורה שלי ללשון אשמה, אני מחבבת אותה ואת השיעורים שלה! תודו שתחביר זה מקצוע מדהים!!!! חחח...)

תודה לבנות שכתבו לי תגובות!!!! ליאת, סיוון, ענבר, נעמה ול"חסום..." שאיני יודעת את שמה...אבל אני שמחה שאהבת את הפיק!

לשאלתך, סיוון, יש 11 פרקים...

ואני מסכימה איתך בהחלט ענבר...אני שמחה שאת יכולה לחיות איתם...בשבילי לפעמים הם כאב הראש הכי גדול שלי. משום מה אני מוצאת שהם קשים יותר לתרגום, ואני מקווה שאני לא מקלקלת את אותם זיכרונות. אך נראה לי שדווקא בגלל הקושי, אני אוהבת אותם יותר. ^^

אז עד כאן דברינו להערב! מקווה שנהניתם!

בהצלחה בהכל!

נשיקות,

ליס


	7. עבודה מוגלגית

**הצהרה****:** ה-הארי פ-פוטר לא שייך לי...ה-הכל שייך לרולינג...(עוד פיהוק...)

היי לכולם! הנה לכם פרק נוסף של הפיק "לאהוב זה לא לבקש סליחה לעולם" של nikachan123 המתורגם על ידי, ליז לופין, בהסכמתה המלאה.

**פרק ****6 – ****עבודה מוגלגית**

האווירה במסיבה הייתה מרוממת, לא היה יכול להיות אחרת כשהתאומים וויזלי בסביבה, מוודאים שכולם מבלים. רון הלך אחריהם לכל מקום, מוודא אף הוא ששום דבר מוזר לא יקרה למשפחת אשתו, שלא היו רגילים לבדיחות של התאומים.

היא חשה שלא בנוח להיות שם בלי שרה, בלי הארי. לאט לאט, מבלי ששמה לב, היא התקרבה לסלון והביטה מסביב. היא לא הייתה צריכה לחפש הרבה, שכן עיניה ידעו לאן להסתכל; תמונה קטנה בעלת מסגרת כסופה הציגה את שלושת הילדים שהם היו אז.

-חשבתי שהלכת לאיבוד...- אמר הקול של הג'ינג'י. –שוב מסתכלת על התמונה?- היא חייכה.

-חבל שהארי לא יכול להיות איתנו, נכון?- היא אמרה, מניחה את התמונה במקומה.

-ידענו שהוא לא יבוא. להיות מורה בהוגוורטס פירושו לעבוד מסביב לשעון חוץ מהחופשים- הוא ענה, מעיף מבט בתמונה לפני שהחזיר את מבטו אליה. –אני שמח שאת הגעת.

-אתה צוחק? לא הייתי מפסידה את מסיבת יום הנישואים השני שלך בשום מחיר.

-ובשביל מישהו?- שאל רון, בכלל לא בתמימות.

עיניה של הרמיוני ננעצו בתוך עיניו הכחולות של רון, בהירות כל-כך, דומות לאלו של דראקו כשהאור היה משתקף בהן...והיא לא יכלה שלא לחייך, כשבתוכה תחושה שאילו יכלה היא בכל זאת הייתה מחייכת.

-אני לא יודעת רון...אני לא יודעת...

-לא דיברת איתו שוב?- שאל הג'ינג'י. הרמיוני שללה בראשה. –ולא אמרת כלום על שרה- זאת לא הייתה שאלה והיא הסתכלה עליו.

-כן, כאילו שזה כל כך קל- היא כחכחה. –תשמע דראקו, בחג המולד בו נעלמת הייתי בחודש השני להריון, אבל כיון שהופעת נשוי החלטתי להתנקם בך ולא להגיד לך שיש לך בת. דרך אגב, זאת שרה. –היא צחקקה כשראתה את רון מחייך לשמע הציניות שבדבריה. –לא רון...אני לא חושבת שזה רעיון טוב...- היא הוסיפה והתיישבה בלאות על אחת הכורסאות.

רון התבונן בה. היא נראתה עייפה, מאוד עייפה...היא הייתה חברתו הטובה ביותר, תמיד הייתה ותמיד תהיה. תקופה מסוימת הוא האמין שהוא מאוהב בה. באותו זמן הוא היה מוכן לחזור להישבע שלמרות כל הויכוחים והמריבות המטופשות וחסרות המשמעות, הוא באמת ובתמים היה מאוהב בה. הוא אף התחיל להאמין שהוא לא רצה לראות אותה עם מאלפוי כי הוא קינא, והוא קיווה שיום אחד הוא והרמיוני יהיו ביחד, כזוג.

אבל ברגע מסוים לאורך הדרך הוא שם לב שהוא לא אהב אותה בצורה כזאת. הוא לא אהב את האישה אליה היא הפכה, אלא אהב את הילדה בעלת השיער המתולתל שהייתה ממהרת במסדרונות עם הספרים לחוצים אל חיקה, הוא אהב את הילדה ששיקרה בשבילם. הוא אהב את הילדה שהייתה לצידו בשנה ראשונה כשהתעורר אחרי משחק השחמט הענקי, ושהיא הייתה הראשונה שהוא ראה...הוא אהב את הזיכרונות שהיא העניקה לו כחברה...כמעט כמו אחות...לא כמו אישה, הוא לעולם לא יוכל לאהוב אותה כך כי הוא שם לב שכבר זמן רב היא הייתה שייכת למאלפוי, עד כמה שזה נראה לו מוזר בהתחלה.

הוא התקרב אליה והתכופף מול הכורסה, מניח את ידיו על ברכיה וגורם להרמיוני להסתכל עליו, עיניה החומות סקרניות וקשובות למה שהוא עמד להגיד.

-את עדין אוהבת אותו- זאת לא הייתה שאלה. –למה את לא אומרת לו?

-אתה אומר לי שאני אגיד לדראקו שאני עדין מאוהבת בו?- לגלגה הרמיוני וגרמה לו לחייך. –מי אתה ומה עשית לחבר שלי?

רון הסתכל עליה.

-דווקא כי אני חבר שלך אני אומר לך את זה...הרמ'ס...את לא תהיי מאושרת עד שלא תהיי לצידו שוב...עד כמה שאני לא אוהב את מאלפוי, למדתי לכבד אותו בצורה כלשהי...ואני יודע שהוא אוהב אותך...- הוא ראה איך הרמיוני עמדה להתנגד והוא ברך על שאשתו הגיע באותו רגע.

-סליחה אהובי, לא ידעתי שאתה מדבר עם הרמיוני.

-לא, לא קרה כלום סוזן. רצית משהו?

-כן, אני צריכה שתעזור לי להוריד כמה דברים מהמטבח...נשארנו כמעט בלי כוסות- היא הוסיפה בחיוך.

-אני מייד הולך – כשסוזן יצאה מהחדר, רון נרכן אל חברתו ונישק את מצחה. –אני רק רוצה שתהיי מאושרת. תחשבי על זה, בסדר?

מאושרת...מאושרת...רק פעם אחת בחיים היא הייתה מאושרת...כשהוא היה לצידה...אפילו כשאף אחד לא ידע שהם ביחד זה היה מושלם...כל עוד הוא היה לצידה.

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_היא החליטה להישאר בטירה בתירוץ שהיא צריכה לסיים לכתוב עבודה בשביל סנייפ__. __זה לא היה ממש שקר__, __והיא לא עמדה להגיד להם שלסיבת העיכוב בהגשת העבודה לסנייפ היה שם פרטי ושם משפחה__: __דראקו מאלפוי__. __למרות שהיה נדמה לה שהארי מסתכל עליה במבט מוזר כשהסבירה להם__, __הוא היה זה ששכנע את רון להניח לה ללמוד__, __והבטיח לה שיקנו לה איזו סוכרייה בדובשנרייה או משהו יותר שימושי כגון דיו__, __כי הוא הבחין שהדיו בצנצנת של הנערה כמעט נגמר__._

_כמובן שהייתה סיבה נוספת לכך שהיא נשארת בטירה וזה שגם __**הוא**__ נשאר__. __היא הייתה בטוחה שהוא לא היה צריך לעמוד תחת מטח שאלות שכזה__, __כמוה__. __היא ראתה איך בבית סלית__'__רין העריצו את דראקו והתחילה להבין למה כינו אותו בשם __"__נסיך סלית__'__רין__". __הסיבה הייתה רחוקה מלהיות בגלל ההתנשאות שלו או היכולת שלו לתת הוראות כל היום__. __דראקו היה משגיח על התלמידים הצעירים של סלית__'__רין__, __עוזר לתלמידי השכבה שלו ותמיד היה מוכן לעזור בתכנון נקמה נגד מישהו שהיה ראוי לה__. __הוא לא כונה __"__נסיך__" __בגלל הפחד שיכל לעורר באנשים__, __אלא בגלל הכבוד אותו רכש__._

_היא הלכה אל החדר הסודי שדראקו הראה לה לפני זמן מה__, __שם העבירו את זמנם בלהכיר אחד את השני טוב יותר__, __עוד הרבה לפני שהם הבינו שהם מאוהבים ושהמשיכה שהם חשו זה לזה היה דבר שהם לא יכלו להתכחש לו__, __כי זה כאב__. __היא נעצרה לפתע__, __מבחינה שהלפידים לא היו דלוקים__._

_היא הניפה את שרביטה והאירה את המסדרון החשוך בעוד היא שואלת את עצמה למה דראקו לא עשה את זה__, __שהרי אצלו זה היה כמעט כמו הרגל מוּלד__. _

_היא פתחה את הדלת וראתה את דמותו של הבלונדיני ליד השולחן__, __אבל לא היה לה את האלגנטיות שבדרך כלל אפפה את הבחור__, __עומד בזקיפות וגב ישר__, __רגליים משולבות באופן גברי ועיניים נעוצות בקלף בעוד הוא משרבט עליו בעזרת העט__-__נוצה הנאה בעדינות__. __ההפך הוא הנכון__._

_הוא היה חצי שכוב על השולחן__, __העט__-__נוצה מונח בצד כנשכח__, __ראשו היה שעון על זרועו בקצה השולחן ושיערו נופל על פניו__._

_-__דראקו__? __היא שאלה והתקרבה אליו__. –__אתה בסדר__, __יקירי__?_

_-__הרמיוני__? – __הוא שאל__, __מרים את ראשו מהשולחן וסוגר מעט את עיניו כדי למקד את ראייתו__. –__למה אני רואה אותך כפולה__?_

_הנערה הייתה מוכנה לצעוק שאם הוא שתה שוב בירה מוגלגית כשהוא יודע כמה זה לא טוב בשבילו__, __כשלפתע היא הבחינה במשהו__; __עיניים מזוגגות ונפוחות__, __אף אדום ודיבור מאונפף__...__היא נאנחה__...__דראקו כנראה התקרר__._

_היא התקרבה עד אליו והניחה יד על מצחו והרחיקה אותה במהירות__._

_-__אתה בוער__! –__היא צעקה__._

_-__למה ציפית__? __כל הלילה הייתי בחדר המועדון ולמקרה ששכחת__, __בסלית__'__רין לא חמים במיוחד__. –__הוא ענה בזעף ניכר לעין__._

_הרמיוני אזרה את סבלנותה ועזרה לו לקום כדי לקחת אותו למיטה שניצבה בצד השני של החדר__._

_-__ולמה ישנת בחדר המועדון__? –__היא שאלה אותו בעוד היא הניחה אותו על המיטה במאמץ__, __מקללת את הבלונדיני על היותו בעל גוף שרירי ששקל יותר מכפי שנראה לעין__._

_-__בלייז ופנסי החליטו להישאר יחד בחדר שלנו__. –__הוא משך בכתפיו__._

_-__איך נתת להם__...-__היא ראתה שהוא מנסה לפתוח את כפתורי גלימתו ושלחה את ידיה כדי לעזור לו__. -...__להשאיר אותך מחוץ לחדר__? –__היא שאלה אותו__. –__זהו__...-__היא אמרה בעוד היא פותחת את השמיכות ודוחפת אותו לתוכן__. –__ולמה לא באת לישון כאן__?_

_-__כי הם ניצלו את הזמן בו הייתי עם מדריכה מסוימת ולא ממש עושים את הסיור הלילי__. –__הוא ענה לה מעוצבן מכל כך הרבה שאלות__. –__ופילץ__' __האידיוט היה עם החתולה הטיפשית שלו ופטרל דווקא במסדרון הזה__...__ועכשיו__, __את מוכנה לשתוק__? __הראש שלי עומד להתפוצץ__._

_הרמיוני הזעיפה את פניה__._

_-__אני מתנצלת__, __רק רציתי לדעת מה קרה__, __אבל אם אני כל כך מפריעה לך__...-__היא הניפה את שרביטה ושולחן קטן הופיע ליד המיטה__. __עליו היה כד מים__, __כוס__, __קערה מלאה מים ורטיית בד לבנה ונקיה__. -...__אני אתן לך להתרפא לבד__. –__היא הוסיפה וכיסתה את הנער בשמיכות בגסות מה__. –__יום טוב שיהיה לך__, __דראקו__. __כשתהיה במצב רוח טוב יותר תודיע לי אם תרצה__. –__היא אמרה והלכה כמה צעדים__._

_-__חכי הרמ__'__ס__...__אל תלכי__... –__הוא לחש והתרומם במהירות מהמיטה ואז התחרט ושלח את ידו אל ראשו כדי לייצב אותו__. -...__מרלין__...__הראש שלי__... –__הוא מיקד את עיניו והרמיוני הסתובבה אליו__. –__אני מצטער__...__אבל במצב שלי אני לא יכול לדבר הרבה__...__אני מעולם לא אהבתי להיות חולה__...-__הוא הוסיף בכעס כאילו היה ילד מפונק שלא קיבל את המשחק שרצה בבוקר חג המולד__. __הרמיוני גלגלה את עיניה__. –__תישארי בבקשה__...__אני לא יודע מה לעשות__..._

_היה ברור שהוא לא ידע מה לעשות לאור העובדה שהוא עמד יחף על הרצפה הקרה__, __לבוש רק במכנסיו__, __אף אדום ועיניים נפוחות ואדמדמות__, __שערו דבוק למצחו בגלל הזיעה__. __אך למרות מראהו__, __בעיני הרמיוני הוא נראה חמוד והיא חייכה כשנזכרה שאמא שלה אמרה לה פעם שהיא תדע שהיא מאוהבת כשלא יהיה לה אכפת לראות את בן זוגה חולה__._

_היא נאנחה והלכה אליו__, __לקחה את ידו והכניסה אותו אל המיטה__, __כיסתה אותו שוב בשמיכות בעוד היא מניחה את הבד הרטוב על מצחו כדי שהחום ירד__._

_-__אתה צריך ללכת למרפאה__...-__היא הציעה__._

_-__אני שונא את המרפאה__. __חוץ מזה__, __יחשבו שאת עשית לי את זה__. –__הוא חייך בניצחון__._

_-__זה נכון__...-__היא מלמלה בעצבות__._

_למרות שהוא לא היה ברגעים הכי טובים שלו__, __דראקו שם לב מיד שהרמיוני נאנחה בעצבות__._

_-__את רוצה לומר להם__? –__שאל אז דראקו__._

_הרמיוני הסתכלה עליו__._

_-__להגיד מה למי__?_

_-__לפוטר ולוויזלי__...__להגיד להם שאת יוצא איתי__...__את רוצה לומר להם__?_

_הרמיוני היססה למשמע דבריו של דראקו ונענעה את ראשה__, __מבלי שהייתה בטוחה בעצמה__._

_-__מה גורם לך לחשוב ש__... –__דראקו הושיט את ידו כדי לקחת את שלה וכשהרמיוני הסתכלה אליו הוא הרים גבה כתשובה שקטה__. -...__זה רק שאני לא אוהבת לשקר להם__, __דראקו__...__זה הכל__..._

_-__אם את רוצה להגיד להם__..._

_-__החלטנו שלא נאמר לאף אחד__. –__היא אמרה__. __דראקו חייך__. __איך היא יכלה שלא לאהוב אותו כשהוא היה מסוגל לחייך אליה בצורה כזאת__?_

_-__את זה לא שאלתי__...__שאלתי אם את רוצה להגיד להם__._

_הרמיוני שיחקה בידיה בעצבנות ודראקו החניק את צחוקו__. _

_-__זה אכפת לך מאוד אם אני רוצה להגיד להם__?_

_-__זה נראה לי נורמלי __. –__היא הביטה בו__._

_-__אני חושבת שהחום גורם לך להזות__. –__אמרה הנערה ברצינות__._

_דראקו צחק ברכות__._

_-__זה לא החום__...__זה משהו שהפכתי בו שוב ושוב__. __אנחנו החלטנו שלא נספר לאף אחד__...__אבל הייתי צריך לקחת בחשבון שאת יותר מאוחדת אל חבריך מאשר אני עם ידידי__...__זה לא צודק__...__אם את רוצה לספר להם__, __את יכולה__. –__הוא אמר בקצרה__. –__אבל שזה היה כשאני אהיה יציב__...__אם פוטר ווויזלי יתפסו אותי יחד כשאני ככה חולה__..._

_הרמיוני צחקה בשקט בעוד היא מחליפה את הרטייה הרטובה__._

_-__תישן__...__נדבר על זה מחר כשתרגיש יותר טוב__..._

_-__תישארי איתי__?_

_-__אתה מפקפק בכך__? –__הרמיוני נשכבה על ידו__, __מוודאת שהיא לא מפריעה לו והתכרבלה מתחת לשמיכות__, __נאחזת בגופו החם של הנער__._

_-__אני אוהבת אותך__...__אתה יודע את זה__, __נכון__? –__היא שאלה ונישקה אותו בשפתיו לפני שסידרה את עצמה שוב__._

_-__חשדתי במשהו כזה__...__כן__... –__הוא ענה לה__. –__את גם תהיי חולה אם תתקרבי אלי__... –__הוא לחש לה חצי ישן__._

_בתשובה הרמיוני התכרבלה עוד אל תוך חזהו__._

_-__לא אכפת לי__...__אני לא חושבת לזוז מכאן כל הלילה__._

_-__אם לא הייתי כל כך חולה__...-__הוא אמר והשאיר את המשפט תלוי באוויר__._

_-__לך לישון__, __מאלפוי__...-__היא אמרה לו בשעשוע וסגרה את עיניה__. -...__אני חושבת שהחום מתחיל לרדת__..._

_דראקו חייך__...__אולי החום באמת התחיל לרדת__, __אבל כשהרמיוני הייתה כל כך קרובה אליו__, __סוג אחר של חום התחיל לעלות__. __הוא חייך מעט__, __הוא היה מידי עייף מכדי לעשות או להגיד משהו בענין__. __מחר יהיה יום חדש__...__הוא נישק את ראשה לפני ששקע בשינה עמוקה__._

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

-פרד, ג'ורג'!

הרמיוני יצאה ממחשבותיה כששמעה את המטריארכית לבית וויזלי צועקת על התאומים על שטות שהם בוודאי עשו ולא היו אמורים לעשות את זה מלכתחילה, בוודאי משהו שהיה לו קשר עם המוצרים החדשים שהם המציאו לחנות שלהם, ובכל שנה הם הלכו והשתפרו. היה להם רשת חנויות שהתפרסה מסביב לעולם, וחלק מהן היו משולבות בחנויות טריקים של המוגלגים בלונדון.

היא נאנחה ויצאה מהחדר. היא לא יכלה להישאר במסיבה ולהמשיך לחשוב על דראקו...נכון? לא, היא לא יכולה לעשות את זה...היא גם ככה חשבה עליו 24 שעות ביממה...אם היא תמשיך ככה, היא תשתגע...אם היא עדין לא השתגעה, כמובן.

* * *

הארי אפילו לא נרתע כשההתלחשויות והמלמולים נשמעו באותו לילה בזמן הארוחה, כששרה זעופת הפנים נכנסה למקום והתקרבה בצעד נחוש אל עבר שולחן המורים, תחת מבטיהם הסקרנים של המנהל סנייפ ופרופסור מאלפוי. הילדה התעלמה מהם עד שניצבה מול המורה שלה להתגוננות.

-אני יכולה לדבר איתך, דוד הארי? –היא אמרה במתיקות מאולצת וחייכה ברוחב.

-ברצוני להזכיר לך שאסור לתלמידים... –התחיל לומר דראקו לשרה.

הילדה גלגלה את עיניה והארי כמעט פלט צחוק כשהילדה נפנתה אל המורה בזעף.

-אני לא באה בתור תלמידה, אלא בתור בת-סנדקות, כך שברשותך...אני יכולה לדבר עם פרופסור פוטר, המנהל סנייפ?

דראקו הפנה את מבטו אל הסנדק שלו, בדיוק כמו שעשו שאר הנוכחים באולם הגדול. איך הילדה הזאת יכלה לדבר בכזאת חוצפה? הוא לא ידע האם להחשיב אותה כטיפשה בגלל חוסר הפחד שהיה לה או עזת מצח על שלא הראתה כבוד כלפיו...מכל מקום, הוא לא אהב אף אחת משתי האפשרויות...למרות שהאופי הזה...הוא היה חייב להודות שהוא הזכיר לו את האופי שלו כשהיה קטן...האם הרמיוני גידלה אותה באותו אופן בו גידלו אותו? הוא ניער את ראשו, זה היה בלתי אפשרי. הילדה בוודאי ירשה את האופי מאחד הצדדים, אבל בטוח לא מהצד של אמה, ובודאי שלא מהאופן בו הרמיוני יכלה לגדל אותה.

הוא שמע את קולו של סנייפ נותן לה אישור לדבר עם פוטר והוא הסתכל על הסנדק שלו בחוסר אמון, יושב לשמאלו, וזה החזיר לו מבט אחרי שעיניו עברו בכל האולם הגדול כדי להורות לתלמידים שכדאי להם לאכול ושיתרכזו בענייניהם האישיים.

-ממתי אתה מרשה דברים כאלה?- דראקו שאל אותו בלחש, רוכן לעברו.

סנייפ הרשה לעצמו לשתות מגביע היין במשך מספר שניות לפני שענה לדראקו, זמן שהספיק בשביל להבחין בעלמה גריינג'ר ובפוטר היוצאים מהדלת האחורית שהייתה בשימוש המורים כדי לצאת ולהיכנס מהאולם.

-הילדה צודקת, הוא גם הסנדק שלה. ואני חושב שאתה האחרון שיכול לפתוח את הפה בעניין מערכת היחסים שבין סנדק ובן-סנדקות, לא? –הוא הרים גבה. דראקו פתח את הפה מספר פעמים כדי להגיד משהו, אבל ידע שכל מה שיגיד יהיה חסר טעם, כיון שסוורוס צדק, שוב. כך שהוא החליט לסגור את הפה ולהמשיך בארוחתו בעוד סנייפ הסתכל עליו בשעשוע וברוגז. –כך חשבתי...אתה יודע, דראקו? -זה האחרון הביט בו. – אתה צריך לשים לב טוב טוב לדברים שקורים סביבך...אתה צריך להיות יותר זהיר בקשר לדברים שאתה צריך לדעת...-הוא אמר לו. הבחור לא ענה, אבל עיניו המבולבלות הספיקו לסנייפ עד כדי כך שהוא עמד לצעוק "אתה לא שם לב שהיא בדיוק כמוך כשהיית קטן?!", ורק על ידי שליטה עצמית הוא הצליח לא לגלות את הסוד של פוטר וגריינג'ר. –תשכח מזה...איך הולך עם השיקוי?

-רע. –הודה דראקו בידיעה שלשקר לסנדק שלו היה ניסיון חסר טעם. הוא הכניס לפיו חתיכת הודו ולעס אותו במתינות לפני שבלע אותו בעזרת מעט מים. –אם אני שותה אותו הוא גורם לי כאבי ראש מזעזעים, ואם אני מנסה לא לשתות אותו...

-דראקו! –אמר המנהל בלחישה רמה רק על עצם המחשבה שבן הסנדקות שלו לא שותה את השיקוי.

-...אם אני מנסה לא לשתות אותו, הכאבים נהיים חזקים יותר כך שאני צריך לשתות אותו; תירגע, סנדק, אתה יודע שאני צריך לשתות את זה.

-אני זוכר תקופה בה לא היית נזקק לו...-הוא אמר.

-אבל שנינו יודעים שאותה תקופה נגמרה, סנדק. –ענה דראקו, מחייך בכאב.

סנייפ החליט שמוטב להשאיר את זה כך, לפני שירצה שוב לצעוק אליו עד כמה הוא אידיוט כי הוא לא רואה ששרה גריינג'ר היא בדיוק כמוהו.

* * *

-אתה בטח מעורב בזה! –צעקה הילדה ברגע שנכנסה למשרדו של הארי. –אני בטוחה!

-מה בדיוק עשיתי? –שאל המורה, נכנס אחריה וסוגר את הדלת.

-לימודי מוגלגים!- היא קראה כאילו זה כל מה שהארי היה צריך לדעת. המורה התיישב על השולחן של משרדו בידיים שלובות על חזהו ושתי הגבות מורמות בשאלה. –אתה חייב לדעת! אני בטוחה שזה היה הרעיון שלך!

-במקרה שאת לא זוכרת, יקירתי, אני מלמד התגוננות מפני כוחות האופל, לא לימודי מוגלגים. –הוא הוסיף. –כך שאין לי שום קשר לכל העבודות שלונה דורשת מכם.

שרה הביטה בו במבט מצמית והארי החזיר לה מבט.

-אל תסתכלי עלי כך, את לא נראית טוב כשאת עושה את זה. –הוא הוסיף.

-אתה לא קשור? –היא שאלה, מתעלמת מההערה של הסנדק שלה.

-מה בדיוק בקשה מכם לונה לעשות? –הוא שאל בידעה שלמרות השנים החולפות, המוזרויות של לונה לא השתפרו בהרבה.

-עבודה אודות המשפחה שלנו! –צעקה הילדה בזעם, מרימה את ידיה לתקרה. –אתה מאמין לזה? אנחנו צריכים לעשות עץ משפחה!

הארי מצמץ מספר פעמים. לונה עשתה את זה? הוא היה לגמרי בטוח שלבלונדינית כלל לא היה מושג שדראקו היה האבא של שרה, ושהרעיון לעבודה היה בהשראת אחת השיחות שהייתה לה עם הרמיוני, שכן עבודות מהסוג הזה היו נפוצות במוסדות לימוד מוגלגים.

-לונה עשתה את זה? –שאל הבחור בהלם, מחייך בעוד הוא רשם לעצמו להודות ללונה על שעזרה להם בלי כוונה תחילה. כשראה את המבט של שרה הוא החליט שמוטב לא לחייך. –אני מצטער, יקירתי, אבל אני באמת לא קשור לזה, אני נשבע. – הוא הרים את ידיו בהתגוננות.

עיניו של שרה בחנו אותו בביקורתיות כאילו כך היא יכלה לראות דרך נשמתו של הבחור כדי לדעת אם הוא דובר אמת או לא, בזמנים כאלה הארי היה מריע על כך שהוא הסכים שלא ללמד את הילדה באור הכרה.

-למה זה קורה לי?!-

-נו באמת יקירה, זו רק עבודה, זה הכל. – הארי הרים את כתפיו בניסיון להפחית מהעניין חשיבות.

-ומה אתה מצפה שאני אגיד לו? –היא העמידה פני ילדה תמימה. –סליחה פרופסור מאלפוי, אני צריכה להכין עבודה על המשפחה שלי, ולאור העובדה שאתה אבא שלי, אתה חושב שתוכל לעזור לי?

הארי חייך מעט בעד הוא מגרד את ערפו בשעשוע.

-אין צורך שתאמרי לו את זה כך, שרה. את ירשת את הכישרון המולד של הרמיוני להגיד את הדברים בדרך יותר מכובדת. –הוא הסתכל עליה ולא יכל שלא לחייך בשעשוע מעצם המחשבה על פרצופו של דראקו אם שרה תגיד לו את זה כך, חד וחלק.

-כמובן...כי זה ממש קל להגיד לאבא שמעולם לא הכרת שאת הבת שלו...-אמרה הילדה בסרקסטיות.

הארי קימט את מצחו. הארי הבחין שאם היה משהו שהילדה ודראקו היו דומים זה השימוש בציניות כשהם הרגישו מפוחדים מסיבה זו או אחרת. הוא התכופף מול הילדה כדי שיהיו באותו גובה והתבונן בה. הוא לא היה צריך להשתמש בבאור הכרה כדי לדעת מה הילדה חשבה.

-ממתי את מפחדת מדברים, שרה? –הוא שאל אותה, לא בצורה מלגלגת.

-אני לא גריפינדורית, דוד הארי. –היא ענתה לו, מרחיקה את מבטה מזה של הארי.

-אבל גדלת בסביבתם. –הזכיר לה הפרופסור, מרים את סנטרה כדי שתשוב להסתכל עליו ושלא תברח מעיניו. –ואני יודע שאת לא פחדנית, שרה, גם אם יהיה לך נוח יותר להיות כזאת כדי לא להתמודד עם זה.

-אני פשוט עייפה...-אמרה לו הילדה. הארי הסתכל עליה ברצינות. –אני עייפה מכל זה...לדעת מי אבא שלי ובלי יכולת להגיד לו, לא לדעת מה קרה, לא להבין מה ארע...אין לי מושג למה אמא ואבא רבו ולמה אמא מעולם לא אמרה לו שיש לו בת...-היא חייכה בעייפות. -...אני עייפה מלהעמיד פנים שאני בסדר בעוד שאני לא...

-עייפה מאמא שלך? –הוא שאל בעדינות.

-אני לא יודעת, דוד הארי...לפעמים בא לי לצעוק עליה שהיא לקחה ממני את הזכות להכיר את אבא שלי...פעמים אחרות בא לי רק לחבק אותה ולהגיד לה שהיא מספיקה בשבילי...ולפעמים, פשוט לצעוק כל כך חזק ובקול כדי שתראה אותי ותבין אותי, שזה כואב...

-שרה...את כועסת עליה כי היא לא...

-לא! –היא קטעה אותו. –אני לעולם לא אכעס על אמא שלי בגלל כלום! אתה ראית איך היא התאמצה במשך כל השנים האלה, דוד הארי...היא עבדה, השיגה מקום טוב לגור בו, הרוויחה קריירה, שמרה עלי, גידלה אותי וחינכה אותי...אני לעולם לא אכעס עליה כי היא נתנה לי הכל.

-אבל כן יכולת בגלל מה שהיא לקחה לך. –טען הארי.

-איך אתה יכול לדבר כך על אמא שלי?

הארי חייך והתיישב על הרצפה , מסמן לשרה כדי שתתיישב לידו.

-אני אוהב את אמא שלך מאוד, שרה, ואני יחד עם רון נהיה הראשונים שנגן עליה עד המוות מפני כל מי שינסה לגרום לה צער, פיזית או מילולית. אני מניח שאת זה את יודעת. –הילדה הנהנה באיטיות. –ודווקא בגלל שאני אוהב אותה ומכיר אותה, אני יודע מהם החסרונות שלה...כשסריוס מת באותו לילה במשרד הקסמים...אמא שלך אמרה את הדבר הראשון שעלה בראשה: "אם לא היה לך משהו עם להציל אנשים, סריוס היה עדין חי..." –הוא אמר, מחקה את קולה של הרמיוני.

-איך היא יכלה להגיד לך דבר כזה? –שאלה שרה.

-היא הייתה מפוחדת...דאגה שיקרה לי משהו, שרה. –הוא אמר לה, מגן על הרמיוני ואז חייך. –למרות שבאותו רגע כעסתי עליה על שדיברה אלי כך.

-מה אתה רוצה לומר בזה, דוד הארי?

הוא חייך אליה.

-אני רוצה לומר שזה לא דבר רע לכעוס על אמא שלך, זה לא אומר שאת אוהבת אותה פחות, רק...שרה, יש לך הזכות לכעוס עליה בלי להרגיש אשמה, את מבינה? אמא שלך אוהבת אותך, מעריצה אותך, קטנה שלי...אבל היא שללה ממך את האפשרות להכיר את אבא שלך, גם אני הייתי כועס עליה...

-אבל אני לא...

-כן, את כן. –טען הארי. –וזה לא דבר רע...מה שרע פה זה שאת לא אומרת כלום, את לא מביעה את זה...את יכולה לצעוק, לאיים, לשבור דברים ולאבד את עצמך בטירה במשך שעות, אבל את לא יכולה לתת לזה לאכול אותך מבפנים יקירתי...תבטיחי לי שתדברי איתי כשתרגישי כך. – הוא אמר לילדה שהביטה בו בחשדנות מה. –אני יודע שאת לא אוהבת לדבר על איך את מרגישה, יפה שלי, אבל זה נחוץ...

-למה?

-כי אני אוהב אותך ואני לא רוצה שתסבלי, בסדר? עכשיו אני רוצה שתבטיחי לי...

-...בסדר, אני מבטיחה...אדבר איתך כשארגיש לא טוב...שמח? –סיננה הקטנה מבין שיניה.

-...ועכשיו את הולכת להגיד לדראקו מאלפוי שאת צריכה עזרה כדי לעשות את העבודה הזאת, ואת תעשי את זה עם יותר טקט מזה שיש לגֵן המאלפויי...מובן?

שרה נשפה, מראה בכך שהרעיון לא מלהיב אותה במיוחד, והארי צחק במתיקות בעוד הוא קם ומרים אותה מהרצפה.

-אני לא יכולה פשוט לכתוב בעבודה שאין לי אבא? זה יהיה קל יותר...

-נו, את הבת של גריפינדורית אמיתית. דברים קשים לא אמורים להפחיד אותך, למעשה, לא ידעתי שדברים קשים מפחידים אותך.

-ושל בן סלית'רין. –היא התערבה.

-כן, אבל גדלת רק עם גריפינדורים. –הוא נישק את מצחה בעוד הוא דוחף אותה קלות לעבר הדלת. –אז לכי להגיד לו כבר, את לא יכולה לדחות דבר שכזה.

-אני שונאת כשאתה גורם לי לראות את הדברים שאני צריכה לעשות. –התמרמרה הילדה.

הארי חייך.

-אני יודע, אבל אני יודע גם שאת אוהבת אותי...נכון?

שרה צחקה.

-אני אוהבת אותך, דוד הארי. –היא אישרה בשעשוע כששמעה את הארי נאנח בהקלה.

-יופי, עכשיו לכי לדבר איתו. –ביקש ממנה הפרופסור. –ותהיי סבלנית.

-אני תמיד –היא ענתה. הארי הרים גבה. –זו הייתה תגובה מאוד מאלפויית. –היא האשימה אותו, נזכרת שהמורה לשיקויים תמיד עשה את זה.

-קדימה, לכי כבר...ואל תשכחי שאני אוהב אותך. –הוא הוסיף.

* * *

בפרצוף שהפך לחלק מהשיגרה, הוא לקח את השיקוי שהיה מונח על אחד המדפים במשרדו, וכמעט מבלי לחוש הוא שתה אותו בלי להרחיק את עיניו מהמכתב של בלייז שהגיע לפני פחות מעשר דקות.

-כמו שני היפוגריפים...-הוא מלמל לעצמו. -...עוד ילד? –הוא הוסיף. –אין להם משהו אחר לעשות?

אם כי כשזכר את כל הפעמים שמצא את בלייז ופנסי במצבים...מסגירים, אם לקרוא לזה כך, הוא היה חייב לחייך. היה ברור שהזוג המשיך להיות הורמונאלי בדיוק כמו שהיה בגיל העשרה. שתי בנות ואחריהן ילד נוסף, ועכשיו מסתבר שמי שהייתה חברתו הטובה ביותר שוב בהריון.

הוא נאנח. אין כמו דור חדש כדי לגרום לבן-אדם להרגיש עייף ולחייב אותו להמשיך הלאה עם הזמן...זה מה שבלייז אמר לו פעם, כשהתאומות נולדו, אם הוא זכר נכון.

זה היה מוזר...למרות כל השמועות שהילכו בהוגוורטס (שהושתלו על ידם כמובן), לגבי האירוסים שלו עם פנסי, בתוך החדר של דראקו ובלייז הדברים היו שונים. זמן רב דראקו שם לב למבטים בין שני חבריו ולמעשה הוא היה זה שנתן להם דחיפה קטנה כדי שלבסוף יצאו יחד, וזה דבר שהוא מעולם לא התחרט עליו; בלייז היה זקוק למישהו שירסן אותו ופנסי...טוב, פנסי הייתה צריכה להרגיש אהובה.

הוא עדין לא הבין איך אנשים יכלו לחשוב שהוא ופנסי היו ביחד...טוב...אולי החיבוקים והקנאה וההליכה ביחד עזרו במשהו...אבל אם מישהו היה מסתכל טוב טוב, הוא היה שם לב שדראקו ופנסי התייחסו זה לזה כמו האחים שהם מעולם לא היו, כמו החברים שהם תמיד יהיו.

הוא חייך כשנזכר ברגע שלבלייז נודע שהוא מאוהב בהרמיוני, והוא עדין הרגיש כעס על האופן בו הנער הצליח לסחוט את זה ממנו.

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_הוא הסתכל על בלייז מעל הספר שקרא__. __המבט הזה__...__או שהוא לא הכיר את החבר שלו__, __או שבלייז נכנס כרגע לחדר במטרה כלשהי__...__והוא לא טעה__, __כמו תמיד כשזה נגע לבלייז ופנסי__...__הוא הכיר אותם מידי טוב__._

_-__דראקו__..._

_-__בלייז__... –__הוא ראה איך כהה העור התיישב על המיטה והדליק סיגריה בטבעיות__. __בסדר__, __התקוות שלו שבלייז בא לכאן ללא מטרה כלשהי התנדפו__. __הוא לא היה צריך לחכות הרבה כדי שהנער ישליך את הפצצה אותה שמר עד עכשיו__._

_-__מה אתה חושב על גריינג__'__ר__?_

_-__שהיא יודעת__-__כל מעצבנת__. –__אמר הבלונדיני מבלי שהסתכל על בן__-__שיחו__._

_-__לא__, __אני מתכוון מה דעתך עליה__. –__הוא אמר__, __מדגיש את המילה __"__מה__" __והמשיך להביט בו__._

_דראקו הרים את עיניו מהספר והתבונן בו ישירות__, __שואל את עצמו בשקט האם בלייז התכוון למה שהוא חושב שהוא התכוון__. __הוא לא מדבר ברצינות__, __נכון__? __זה היה הדבר האחרון שהוא ציפה ברגעים אלה__, __לשמוע מישהו מספר לו איך הוא היה רוצה לחזר אחרי הרמיוני__, __ועוד פחות אם אותו אדם היה חברו הטוב ביותר__._

_-__אתה מדבר ברצינות__? –__הוא שאל בעודו מרים גבה אחת באלגנטיות__._

_-__מאה אחוז__. –__אישר בלייז ושואף מהסיגריה בידו__._

_-__לא יכול להיות שאתה מדבר ברצינות__._

_בלייז הביט בו וחייך בתוכו__. __הוא נכנס לחדר במטרה לגרום לדראקו לאמת את חשדותיו בקשר לאופן בו דראקו תמיד הסתכל על גריינג__'__ר כשהוא חשב שאף אחד לא רואה__. __ועכשיו ברגעים אלה האופן שבו חברו הטוב ביותר הביט בו__, __עיניים מצומצמות__, __אגרופים קמוצים ולסת קפוצה__, __גרם לו לחשוב מה עוד יהיה נחוץ כדי שדראקו יתוודה על כך בפניו__. __לבסןף הוא חייך__, __את אותו חיוך שדראקו ידע שהוא השתמש בו כשרצה לכבוש מישהו__, __והוא החניק את צחוקו כשעיניו של דראקו ברקו בזעם__._

_-__למה לא__? –__הוא שאל__, __משים עצמו כלא מבין__. –__עד כמה שאני יודע__, __גריינג__'__ר לא יוצאת עם אף אחד ואני עדין לא יוצא עם פנסי באופן רשמי__. –__הוא הרים את כתפיו__. –__ואתה לא תכחיש את העובדה שלגריינג__'__ר יש__...-__תחת מבטו של דראקו__, __בלייז החליט לשנות את טיעונו__. __אחרי הכל__, __הוא לא רצה למות בגיל צעיר כל כך__. –__מידות טובות__. –__הוא הוסיף__, __גומר את המשפט__. –__תגיד לי__, __דראקו__, __למה שאני לא אעשה זאת__?_

_-__כי אני אוהב אותה__, __לכל הרוחות__! __זביני__, __תניח אחת מהידיים שלך עליה ואני נשבע לך בשם כל הקוסמים שאתה לא תחיה כדי לראות את הבוקר הבא__! –__הוא צעק עליו__, __מניף את שרביטו מול הנער__._

_בלייז אפילו לא נרתע__. __הוא רק שאף שוב מהסיגריה__, __נשם ברוגע__, __שואף לתוכו את הניקוטין שהרגיע אותו לפני ששחרר את האוויר המזוהם והניח לו לרחף למעלה__._

_-__הגיע הזמן שתגיד את זה__, __חשבתי לרגע שאצטרך להשתמש בווריטסרום__, __דראקו__. –__הוא אמר לו בטון משועשע ופייסני__._

_דראקו מצמץ מספר פעמים לפני שהבין מה בלייז אמר לו כרגע__. __הוא לא ידע מה הפריע לו יותר__, __העובדה שהוא ידע__, __או שהוא אמר לו שהוא יודע בכזו פוזה מתנשאת שהוא__, __דראקו__, __היה בטוח שבלייז למד ממנו__._

_-__מה זאת אומרת שכבר ידעת__? –__בלייז משך בכתפיו מחויך__, __והוא היה מוכן לקרב שוב את הסיגריה לשפתיו כשידו של דראקו חטפה לו אותה__. –__ותביא לי את זה כבר__! __אמרתי לך שאני לא אוהב שאתה מעשן__. –__הוא אמר__, __זרק את הסיגריה לרצפה והעלים אותה בהינף שרביט__._

_-__כשאתה היית מעשן לא היית מתלונן__. –__אמר לו בלייז בהבעת פנים מלגלגת__._

_-__בלייז__...-__הזהיר אותו הנער כשכעס בקולו__. -...__אל תתערב איתי__, __בסדר__?_

_-__אתה אוהב אותה באמת__, __לא__?_

_דראקו הנהן מבלי להגיד מילה ובלייז חייך בערמומיות__._

_-__עד כדי כך שתהיה מוכן לבגוד באבא שלך ובלורד__?_

_עיניו האפורות של דראקו ננעצו באלו של בלייז וזה לא היה זקוק לתשובה נוספת__. __הוא הכיר את דראקו מספיק כדי לדעת מה הייתה המשמעות של המבט הזה__. __הוא הנהן בשקט__, __התרומם ופנה אל הדלת__._

_-__אתה צריך שאני אגיד לך שאני איתך__, __לא משנה מה תעשה__?_

_דראקו חייך__._

_-__אין צורך__, __בלייז__...__אני יודע__._

_-__טוב__. __תיזהר__. –__הוא יעץ לו__. –__לא כולם יוכלו להבין את מערכת היחסים הזאת__._

_-__עדין אין מערכת יחסים__..._

_-__בשם מרלין__, __מאלפוי__, -__קטע אותו בלייז בחיוך ערמומי__. –__האם אתה מפקפק ביכולותיך__? _

_דראקו לא ענה__. __האם הוא באמת פקפק בהן__? __שעתיים אחרי הוא הסתובב במיטתו__, __קילל את בלייז שישן בנחת במיטתו__...__למה הוא היה צריך להעלות דבר שכזה__?_

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

הרעש בדלת גרם לו להתעורר מזיכרונותיו והוא נתן אישור להיכנס. התלבושת של הוגוורטס עם הסמל של בית סלית'רין שדראקו ראה מזווית עינו הספיק כדי שהוא ירים את עיניו, מאמין שאחד מתלמידיו היה צריך עזרה כלשהי. הוא הופתע לראות את שרה נטועה לפניו, במצח מקומט וידיים משולבות, באותו אופן ובדיוק אותה התנהגות שהרמיוני הייתה מאמצת כשהייתה צריכה להגיד משהו שהדאיג אותה באמת.

-מה את צריכה, העלמה גריינג'ר? –שאל דראקו מרים את גבתו ומשלב את ידיו לעבר הנערה.

מישהי אחרת במקומה בוודאי הייתה מפחדת ממראהו של המורה לשיקויים, ממבטו הצונן והמרוחק, קולו הקר...אבל לא היא. דראקו לא הופתע כשהילדה התקדמה לעברו והתיישבה על השולחן שעמד מול שולחן המורה, רגליה נתלות באוויר ומתנדנדות, אוחזת את קצה השולחן עליו התיישבה.

-אני צריכה לעשות את העבודה בחקר המוגלגים. –היא אמרה בסתמיות.

-איך אני קשור לעבודה הזאת? –שאל דראקו משחרר את ידיו ולוקח את הנוצה לידיו וממשיך במה שעסק לפני הגעתו של המכתב של בלייז, זאת אומרת, לבדוק את העבודות בשיקויים שהיו על שולחנו. –אני לא יכול לבזבז זמן, העלמה גריינג'ר, כך שאני מבקש ממך שאת מה שאת צריכה להגיד תגידי ישר וברור.

הילדה התבוננה בו. היא לא הבינה איך אמא שלה יכלה להתאהב באדם הזה...הם נראו כל כך שונים, כל כך לא דומים...כאילו היא הייתה רק אש והוא רק קרח...היא הזעיפה את פניה. היא לא אהבה שיתייחסו אליה כך, כאילו היא סתם מישהו חסר חשיבות. על כן היא משכה את כתפיה בתוכה. הוא רצה בהירות? מושלם, זה בדיוק מה שהיא תגיד לו.

-אנחנו צריכים לעשות עץ משפחה, ולאור העובדה שאתה, פרופסור **מאלפוי**- היא הדגישה את שם משפחתו -אבא שלי, אני חושבת שתוכל להקל עלי באיסוף החומר על המשפחה שלי מצד האבא...

השבע שדראקו שרבט באותו רגע על אחד מגיליונות הקלף כדי לתת ציון סופי לתלמיד רייבנקלו, סטה לכיוון השוליים הימניים ונראה כקשקוש. הוא הרים את עיניו אל הילדה שהסתכלה עליו בהתרסה, בידיים שלובות בדיוק כמו שהוא קיבל אותה לפני כן, גבותיה זועפות ופיה קפוץ באופן שהזכיר לו מאוד את הרמיוני ואפילו את פרופסור מקגונגל בזמן שהוא היה תלמיד.

דראקו מצמץ. שרה אפילו לא נרתעה. הוא משתגע או שהילדה הזאת ברגע זה אמרה לו שהוא אבא שלה. אולי זו היא שמשתגעת, אם כי הרמיוני מעולם לא אמרה לו שהיו לה מקרים שכאלה בעברה.

אבא? הוא הביט בה...שרה הייתה הבת שלו?

ולפתע, כל הדברים שהוא לא הבין...ההתנהגות של הילדה, החוצפה, ההתנשאות, הגחמות הקטנות, האופי השונה כל כך מזה של הרמיוני, הכישרון הבלתי רגיל שלה לשיקויים, וההשתדלות שלה שאף אחד לא ישים לב למה שהיא חשה, הכל, הכל בכלליות...הכל התחיל להתאים בפאזל השאלות שנבנה בשניות מעטות במוחו.

-שרה אליזבת'...-הוא מלמל יותר לעצמו יותר מאשר למישהו אחר. -...איך לא שמתי לב?

בת. שרה הייתה הבת שלו. הבת שלו. הוא היה אבא.

-פוטר!- הוא צעק בעודו מתרומם מהכיסא ועובר ליד הילדה לכיוון הדלת, יוצא מהמקום בכעס. שתי שניות אחר כך, הדלת נפתחה שוב. -אל תזוזי מכאן. -הוא הזהיר את הילדה.

שרה לא ענתה. כשדראקו נעלם שוב, הקטנה משכה בכתפיה. אחרי הכל, לה מעולם לא היה הכישרון של אמה כדי לנהל את הדברים עם טקט.

* * *

היי לכולם!

אני שמחה שהגעתם עד לכאן. מקווה שאהבתם את הפרק! אני ממש נהניתי לתרגם אותו...כל כך נהניתי שהתגברתי על ההתקררות שלי ופשוט תירגמתי ותירגמתי....אם אני לא טועה, התרגום לקח לי 12 שעות(!!!) ואני לא מגזימה. עכשיו, בכתיבת שורות אלה אנחנו בתאריך 2/12/09 והשעה 05:48 לפנות בוקר...ואני אמורה בעוד פחות משעה לעלות על האוטובוס שייקח אותי אל העבודה...ואז בצהריים לעשות מבחן בלשון! נכון כיף לי?

טוב, אהבתי את ההתנהגות של שרה כשהיא ניגשה לסנדק שלה תחת מבטיהם של התלמידים, המנהל והמורה "הקשוח" לשיקויים...זה משהו שאני מעולם לא הייתי עושה... זה ממש נוגד את האישיות שלי והאופי שלי...אתם רוצים לדעת מה האופי שלי? ההפך משרה גריינג'ר...זאת אומרת, מאלפוי.

ולצורה בה היא אמרה למאלפוי שהיא הבת שלו פשוט אין מחיר!!!

אני רוצה גם להתנצל על הטעות שלי בתשובה שנתתי בקשר למספר הפרקים...יש עוד הרבה פרקים, הפיק ייגמר בערך עוד 9 פרקים...פשוט במחשב שלי יש רק עד פרק 11, אבל כשבדקתי שוב את הדף של המחברת יש כמעט עד פרק 20!! חלק מהפרקים זה רק הודעות ממנה על התנצלויות למיניהן...אני זוכרת שהפיק נמשך הרבה זמן, אבל לבסוף היא תמיד חזרה והעלתה את הפרקים הנותרים.

מה עוד, מה עוד...

תודה לכל מי שכתב הערה לפרק...באמת, זה ממש מחמם את הלב! בפאנל של מצב הפיקים אני רואה שהרבה נכנסים, אבל לא משאירים תגובות...תשאירו, טוב? אני מתכננת לתרגם עוד פיק, אני רק צריכה להשיג את האישור של המחברות ואני אודיע לכם. אני אתן לכם רמז ואתם תגידו מה אתם מעדיפים: הארי/ג'יני, או הארי/הרמיוני? אם אני לא טועה יש לי גם עוד דראקו/הרמיוני נחמד, אני רק צריכה לחפש אותו...

תגידו לי מה דעתכם!!!

אם יש לכם בקשות או הערות – אני אשמח לשמוע (או לקרוא...)

נתראה בפרק הבא!

שלכם,

ליז לופין


	8. את הבת שלנו?

**הצהרה****: **כן, כמו תמיד – זה לא שלי! זה של רולינג! תלונות על האפילוג – אליה...

פיק מתורגם, במקור בספרדית מאת **nikachan123** ומתורגם על ידי **Lis Lupin**...מה, אתם לא מכירים אותי? לכו לפרופיל שלי!

**פרק ****7 – ****את הבת שלנו****?**

-**למה לא אמרת לי****, ****פוטר****?!**

הוא קפא במקומו כששמע קללה עסיסית מתחת לשמיכות שתחתיהן, באופן ברור, לא היה רק אדם אחד. לא כשהיו בליטות חשודות בשמיכות, ובוודאי שלא כשרעמת שיער ערמוני נראה מצד אחד של המיטה לצד זרוע לבנה ומנומשת.

-מאלפוי! –נהם הארי, מרים את ראשו כששערו אף יותר מבולגן מהרגיל ומביט בו בזעם. –בשם מורגנה, אתה מוכן להסתובב?

צחוק עמום גרם לדראקו להתעשת.

-דנה? –הוא שאל במבט חשדני וכשלפתע הבין מה קורה ומיד הסתובב במקומו במהירות. –בשם כל הקוסמים והמכשפות! –הוא קרא. –אפשר לדעת מה בדיוק קורה כאן לעזאזל?

הוא שמע צחקוק רם מצידה של הבחורה, ואת רחש השמיכות, ובגדים שמשנים מקום ומתלבשים על הגוף.

-חשבתי שאת הקטע של הדבורים והפרחים כבר ידעת, דראקו, -העזה לומר הבחורה.

-אל תנסי אותי, דנה! –הוא קרא.

-אתה יכול להסתובב, דראקו. –אישר הארי.

-ערב טוב, דראקו, -נפנפה לו דנה בידה ובחיוך משועשע על שפתיה. –לא ידעתי שאתה בא.

-לא, גם אני ממש לא ידעתי...ואילו ידעתי, לא הייתי בא, -אמר הבלונדיני.

-אתה יכול גם להתנצל על זה שהפרעת, לא? –שאל הארי בקול עצבני ופרצוף נבוך.

דראקו הרים גבה והבחין בשעשוע איך כהה-העור לבש חלוק רפוי מעל הפיג'מה, לא ממש כדי להגן מפני הקור, אלא כדי להסתיר חלק מסוים באנטומיה שלו שכנראה לא שם לב להפרעה.

-ואפשר לדעת מה... –הוא התחיל לשאול מזיז את ידו ומצביע אל שניהם לסירוגין. -...מה-שלא-יהיה קורה פה...? –חיוך מרושע הופיע על שפתיו. –הריסון יודע מזה?

-אם תעז לומר לו את זה, מאלפוי, אני נשבעת לך שאתה תדע איך שרדתי בחיים שלי כאחות הקטנה של תשע אחים! –איימה הנערה.

-זה אומר שהוא לא יודע, -צחק דראקו וראה איך הברונטית נהיית אדומה בגלל התקף הזעם הרגעי שלה. –תירגעי, דנה, אני לא אגיד לו כי אני צעיר מכדי למות.

-למות? ג'וש מחבב את הארי, -טענה דנה. הארי חייך בשעשוע כשדראקו הרים גבה, והרים את כתפיו כסימן לכך שהוא נותן לו אישור להגיד לו.

-ואני לא מטיל בכך ספק, ברונטית, אבל אם אח שלך ידע שאתם עושים...את-זה...- הוא הוסיף בציניות, גורם לנערה להסמיק עוד יותר אם זה היה אפשרי. –ושלא אמרתם לו כלום...איך את חושבת שהוא יקבל את זה?

דנה לא אמרה כלום, והצחקוק העצבני של ה...חבר?... מאהב?...ידיד?...שלה לא עזר בהרבה כדי להרגיע אותה.

-אפשר לדעת על מה אתה צוחק?

-שדראקו צודק, יפה שלי, - הוא אמר לה והתקרב אליה מאחורה והעביר את זרועותיו סביב מותניה, מסתכל על דראקו. –אם לג'וש יוודע שאנחנו ביחד כבר שבעה חודשים...

-שבעה! –קרא דראקו והצטער על כך שלא גילה זאת קודם.

-...ושלא אמרנו לו כלום, הוא יהרוג אותי. –הוא סיכם.

-טוב, אבל בגלל שאתה זה שגמרת עם וולדמורט, אני לא חושבת שאח שלי יפחיד אותך כל כך, נכון? –היא שאלה במאור פנים.

דראקו החניק את צחוקו והרים גבה כשדמיין את שמונת האחים עם שרביטים שלופים ומכוונים אל הארי, כשזה מתלבט האם לתקוף את אחיה של החברה? המאהבת? הידידה? שלו...מה שהיא לא תהיה בשבילו...טוב, או לתת להם לתקוף אותו מבלי להשיב אש. וכפי שהוא מכיר את הארי, הוא בוודאי ילך על האפשרות השנייה. אחרי הכל, הרמיוני תמיד אמרה ש...

לפתע משהו חזר לתודעתו כמכת ברק. הרמיוני. שרה. בת.

-למה לא אמרת לי קודם, אידיוט?! –קרא בזעם והביט בהארי.

הארי מצמץ מספר פעמים לפני שהפנה את מבטו אל החברה שלו.

-טוב, לא חשבנו שזה רלוונטי שאתה תדע של מערכת היחסים שלנו, מאלפוי. –היא הצליחה לומר כשהיא נלחצת אל הארי.

נכון שהיא למדה להכיר את דראקו והיא יכלה אפילו להישבע שהם הסתדרו לא-רע. אחרי הכל, לשניהם היה את אותו חוש הומור סרקסטי שהרבה אנשים לא הבינו. אבל היא גם יכלה לומר שכאשר הוא היה כועס, היא פחדה...זה היה כאילו עיניו של דראקו היו הופכות לקרות כמו הקרח, מבלי יכולת לחוש, לחשוב או לדבר בהגיון, לא משקף דבר ממה שהוא חשב באותם רגעים, כל זה פרי האימונים שקיבל במשך השנים כדי שלבסוף יצטרף לשורותיו של וולדמורט, לפני שהרמיוני פקחה את עיניו.

-אני לא מדבר על זה! –צעק הבחור.

-אז?

-אני רוצה לדעת למה לא אמרת לי ששרה היא...

-אני חושב שמוטב שתלכי כעת, יקירתי. –אמר הארי מביט בדראקו ברוגע ומסמן לו שישתוק, כיון שהברונטית לא ידעה דבר מהעניין.

דנה הסתכלה על שני הבחורים ועמדה להתנגד ולומר שהיא לא מתכוונת להשאיר את הארי לבד עם דראקו, כשלפתע היא הבחינה בביטחון שבעיניו של הארי בנוסף לאיתות שזו האפשרות הטובה ביותר.

-בסדר...- נכנעה הבחורה לבסוף. -...אני אדבר איתך מחר...- היא לחשה לו והרימה את ראשה כדי להגיע אל שפתיו של הארי.

הבחור הפסיק להסתכל על דראקו למשך מספר שניות כדי לנשק את הנערה שלו ברכות וללחוש לה "אני אוהב אותך". הוא חיכה בסבלנות שהבחורה תיעלם באח לאחר שזרקה לתוכה קומץ אבקת פלו.

-גם היא לא יודעת? –שאל הבלונדיני כשדנה נעלמה.

-רק אני. –אמר הארי ואחר חייך מעט. –והסנדק שלך. –הוסיף.

עיניו של דראקו נפערו ואחר כך הצטמצמו לאחר אותה הצהרה. סוורוס ידע את זה ולא אמר לו מילה? ולמה בכלל סוורוס ידע מזה?

-בתחילת השנה. –אמר הארי כאילו קרא את מחשבותיו.

-איך...?

הארי חייך וסימן לו לשבת.

-ובכן....

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_-__במה אני יכול לעזור לך__, __סוורוס__? – __שאל הארי כשפתח את דלת משרדו__. –__זה לא רגיל שאתה בא לבקר אותי בשעות כאלה__. – __קולו נשמע מודאג כשהוא דיבר שוב__. –__זה בקשר לדראקו__? __אני עושה כל מה שביכולתי__, __אבל אני לא יודע מה לעשות עם אותו לחש שהוא ניסה על האות__..._

_סוורוס סימן לו בידו שיירגע__._

_-__זה לא בקשר לדראקו__...__טוב__, __כן__, __אבל לא בגלל זה__. –__הארי הביט בו__. –__שרה היא הבת שלו__, __נכון__?_

_-__איך__....?_

_-__נו באמת__, __פוטר__, __אל תיתן לי להרגיש מטופש__. __אני מכיר בן מאלפוי כשאני רואה אחד__, __ולמרות שאין לה שיער בלונדיני__, __הילדה הזאת צועקת את שם משפחתה בקולי קולות__._

_הארי הביט בו כמי שמנסה להבין איפה הוא עומד__._

_-__אמרת לדראקו__?_

_-__לא__. – __הוא ענה בקצרה__. –__אם כך זה נכון__...__היא הבת שלו__..._

_-__כן__, __והרמיוני לא רוצה שהוא ידע__._

_-__חשבתי שדראקו יותר חכם ממה שהוא מראה בשטח__. –__אמר האיש המבוגר__, __מגלגל את עיניו__. –__הוא אמור היה לשים לב עד כמה גריינג__'__ר והוא דומים__._

_-__באמת__?_

_סנייפ שלח אליו מבט מלגלג__._

_-__דראקו היה בדיוק כמוה כשהיה בגילה__...-__הוא הוסיף בהנהון__. –__למה גריינג__'__ר לא אמרה לו__?_

_הארי משך בכתפיו__._

_-__אני לא יודע__. – __שיקר__._

_סנייפ הביט בו דרך עיניים מצומצמות__, __נכנס אל תוך מוחו של הארי כמעט מבלי משים__, __ונשבע שברגעים בהם הוא היה מתנגש בקיר יציב בתוך ראשו של הבחור__, __הודף אותו__, __כמו עכשיו__, __אז הוא היה מצטער על כך שהצליח ללמד אותו ביאור הכרה על בוריו__._

_-__ואני מניח שאם היית יודע לא היית עונה לי__, __נכון__?_

_-__זה עניין שלהם__, __סוורוס__. __ידי כבולות__._

_המנהל נאנח__._

_-__כנראה שאתה צודק__. __אבל אם אני אראה שדראקו סובל מכך__, __אני אישית אגיד לו__. __מובן__, __פוטר__?_

_-__אני אעשה אותו הדבר בשביל בת הסנדקות שלי__, __המנהל__. – __אמר הבחור בביטחון__._

_-__בסדר__. __לילה טוב__._

_-__לילה טוב__, __פרופסור סוורוס__._

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

ולמה הוא לא אמר לי?

-כי זה העניין של שלושתכם, ולאף אחד, גם לא לסוורוס ולי יש את הזכות להתערב בעניין.

דראקו מלמל משהו שהשחרחר לא הצליח להבין וגם לא היה בטוח שהוא רצה להבין.

-שרה אמרה לך, נכון? – דראקו הנהן. –ומה ענית לה?

עיניו של דראקו הסתכלו עליו והארי צמצם את עיניו, כמעט חש באשמה שבעיניו של הבלונדיני.

-לא אמרת לה כלום? – דראקו לא ענה, והארי לא היה צריך שיענה. –בשם כל הקוסמים והמכשפות, דראקו! – קרא. –היא אמרה לך שהיא הבת שלך ולא אמרת לה דבר!

-מה רצית שאומר לה? –התגונן הבלונדיני.

-כל דבר! –ענה כהה העור. –היא הייתה מבועתת מזה שהייתה צריכה לומר לך! – הוא הוסיף. דראקו הביט בו. –היא לא ידעה איך תגיב, והגבת בדיוק כמו שהיא פחדה שתגיב!

-לא אמרתי לה כלום. –התגונן שוב דראקו.

-זה מספיק בשביל ילדה מפוחדת שבדיוק אמרה לאבא שהיא מעולם לא הכירה שהיא הבת שלו. –הסביר הארי בלחשוש, בקול רגוע מידי, מה שגרם לדראקו להבין שהוא כלל לא היה רגוע. –ואל תגיד לי שהשארת אותה לבד במשרד שלך. – הוא הוסיף בקול מסוכן.

דראקו לא ענה, אבל כשהוא בלע בקושי את רוקו, הארי הסתכל עליו כאילו הוא שוקל איזה כישוף להשליך עליו כעונש על טיפשותו ובורותו.

-אני צריך ללכת. –אמר הבלונדיני במהירות.

-אם לא תסדר את זה, אני נשבע לך שאתה תשכב לצידו של וולדמורט עוד לפני שתספיק להגיד קווידיץ'!! – הוא צעק אליו כשדראקו כבר היה במסדרון, אבל הוא היה בטוח שזה שמע אותו.

הרמיוני לגמה מספל הקפה החם בעוד היא מביטה בבעלת השיער הערמוני שותה משקה לימון. היא מעולם לא הצליחה להבין איך היא יכולה לשתות את הדבר הקר הזה במזג אויר שכזה ובשעות אלו.

-אז הוא הפריע לכם, - צחקקה הרמיוני בעיניים משועשעות.

היא חיבבה את הנערה הזאת ומאד רצתה אותה בשביל הארי. מסיבה כלשהי, היה לה את התחושה שהיא יכלה לגרום לו אושר...אושר שהגיע להארי יותר מכל אדם אחר עלי אדמות. טוב, נכון שהיא הייתה קטנה מהארי בארבע שנים, שכלל לא הייתה טובה בשיקויים ויכלה להתחרות עם טונקס על האופי המפוזר ושתמיד מישהו היה צריך לתקן אחריה משהו שנשבר, במיוחד כשהיית לחוצה. אבל הארי היה מאושר איתה, והיא לא הייתה צריכה שאף אחד מהשניים יגיד לה את זה, כי היא ראתה לבד. היא לא ידעה איך הם הכירו...יום אחד הארי עמד בפתח ביתה עם דנה, אוחזים ידיים, והוא הציג לה אותה. אהבתן המשותפת לספרים והחיבה ששתיהן רחשו להארי הספיק כדי שהשתיים תהפכנה לחברות טובות, ולמרות זאת היא אהבה לצחוק על חשבונה מידי פעם.

-אל תצחקי עלי, -הסתה אותה חברתה מבלי להפסיק לחייך. –את יודעת בדיוק עד כמה קשה לנו לשמור בסוד על מערכת היחסים שלנו, כדי שבזמנים המעטים שאנחנו נפגשים יפריעו לנו.

-אני יודעת, אני יודעת...אבל תודי שזה מצחיק, -דנה שלחה אליה מבט רצחני. –נו באמת, דן; תודי שאם מישהו אחר היה מספר לך מה שקרה לך, את היית צוחקת.

דנה הנהנה בהרהור.

-כנראה שאת צודקת, - היא אמרה מעט בשעשוע.

-אני תמיד צודקת. –ענתה הרמיוני. שתיקה קצרה השתררה כשהיא לגמה מהספל. –איך הוא?

-בסדר. –היא לא הייתה צריכה לשאול למי היא התכוונה. –חתיך לגמרי...-היא אמרה מבלי שהבחינה בצל הכאב שהופיע בעיניה של חברתה.

-טוב...הוא תמיד היה...רק שבשנים הראשונות שלו הוא היה מידי רברבן וטיפש מכדי שנשים לב אליו...- הסכימה הרמיוני.

למשמע מילים אלו, דנה הצטערה על מה שאמרה מקודם.

-סליחה, הרמיוני, לא רציתי לומר ש...

אבל הרמיוני קטעה אותה בנפנוף ידיים.

-תרגעי, זה בסדר...אני בטוחה שאם יש איזה תאור שתואם ויתאים לדראקו תמיד, זה חתיך...- היא חייכה.

-הוא נראה יותר שקול, -הוסיפה דנה בהרהור. –אבל עדין יש לו את אותו חוש הומור עקום שגורם לך להסמיק מיד...

-תמיד אהבתי את חוש ההומור שלו, -אמרה הרמיוני בפיזור נפש. -...זה היה אחד מהדברים שבגללם התאהבתי בו...

-הרמיוני...

למשמע שמה הבחורה חייכה, מבחינה בכך שדנה יושבת מולה.

-אני בסדר, באמת...רק...עדין כואב לי לחשוב שהוא לא כאן...

-את מעולם לא אמרת לי מה קרה, הרמיוני. –אמרה הצעירה.

-הוא התחתן עם אחרת. –סיפרה הבחורה במרירות. –והחלטתי שאני לא רוצה להיות המאהבת של אף אחד.

-לא דיברתי על דראקו...אלא על האבא של שרה...- הרמיוני הסמיקה מעט על הטעות שלה. –מה קרה?

-אני לא רוצה לדבר על זה כעת, דנה, אני מתנצלת.

עיניה הנוצצות של השניה הביטו בה לפני שהנהנה במרץ.

-כבר עברו למעלה מעשר שנים, הרמיוני, את לא חושבת שאת צריכה לדבר על זה עם מישהו? זאת אומרת, זה בסדר שאת לא רוצה לומר לי מי האבא של שרה, אבל...מה קרה?

הרמיוני נאנחה עמוקות...מה קרה? אפילו היא לא ידעה...

-מצטערת, דנה, אבל זה מאוחר כבר, ומחר אני צריכה להגיע לבית הספר מוקדם. –אמרה הרמיוני בעודה קמה.

דנה לא חיכתה שיתחננו בפניה. היא השאירה את המשקה שלה על השולחן והלכה לכיוון האח כשהרמיוני אחריה.

-אני לא יודעת מה קרה, הרמיוני. אבל אם את צריכה לדבר...כשתצטרכי להשתפך...

-אני יודעת. –ענתה לה בעלת השיער הערמוני כשחצי חיוך על שפתיה ונישקה את לחיה. -תודה, דנה.

-הלא-דבר. –היא ענתה לה וחיבקה אותה ברכות. –ליל מנוחה.

-גם לך.

היא ראתה איך הבחורה נעלמת ולא יכלה שלא לחייך. אם ג'וש ידע שבין חברהּ ואחותו יש מערכת יחסים שלא מסתכמת בידידות בלבד כבר חודשים על גבי חודשים...תפרוץ מלחמת עולם שלישית...פחות או יותר כמו זאת שפרצה כשלרון נודע ממערכת היחסים שלה עם דראקו, וכמובן כמו זו שיכלה לפרוץ אם הג'ינג'י ידע ששרה היא הבת של דראקו. היא חייכה כשנזכרה במילותיה של דנה.

" עדין יש לו את אותו חוש הומור עקום שגורם לך להסמיק מיד...**"**

כן...דראקו תמיד יישאר...דראקו.

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_היא הייתה זקוקה לאותה אמבטיה מרגיעה__. __בשבועות האחרונים היא הייתה מידי לחוצה__, __ואם לומר את האמת__, __זה כבר היה יותר מידי__. __השיעורים__, __המטלות של המדריכים__, __רון והארי ודראקו__...__היא נאנחה בעודה שואלת את עצמה מתי הוא הפך לדראקו והפסיק להיות מאלפוי__. __מאז אותו אחר צהריים שהוא בכה על כתפה__... __מאותו יום בו הוא התפרק__...__מאז הוא היה דראקו וזה היה ממש ממש__...__מוזר__..._

_לא רק כי הבלונדיני היה שולח לה פתקים כשהוא היה צריך לדבר עם מישהו__, __פגישות אליהן היא תמיד הייתה באה והייתה מוכנה להקשיב לו__, __אלא גם כי במשך אותו זמן רון והארי נראו נחושים בדעתם לדעת מה מעסיק כל כך את חברתם ומרחיק אותה מהם__, __והתירוצים החלו לאזול מראשה של הרמיוני__, __עד לנקודה בה כבר כמה פעמים היא הייתה מוכנה לצעוק __"__אני הולכת לדבר עם מאלפוי__" __לארבע רוחות השמיים__._

_ומעל הכל__...__גם היה את הצד שלה__...__היא הרגישה מעט מבולבלת__. __היא מעולם לא דמיינה שמאחורי המסכה הקרה של דראקו יכול להיות בן__-__אנוש__...__נורמלי__...__טוב__, __יכול להיות שזה היה מידי שטחי לחשוב כך__, __אבל זה היה בדיוק מה שדראקו הציע במשך כל השנים בהם היא הכירה אותו__...__היא לא הבינה למה היא מרגישה כך כלפי מישהו שהיא אמורה לשנוא__...__היא לא הספיקה לחזור על זה בראשה שוב ושוב שלמרות שהוא היה שבוי תחת השפעתו של אותו שיקוי__, __דראקו תמיד העליב אותה__, __השפיל אותה ותמיד הצליח לגרום שהיא__, __רון והארי יכנסו בבעיות__...__וגם כך__, __למרות הכל__, __למרות שחזרה על זה יום יום במוחה__...__היא לא יכלה שלא לחשוב שהוא היה שונה__...__שלולא השפעתו של אותו כישוף עליו__, __הכל יכל להיות שונה__..._

_היא נאנחה והכניסה את עצמה יותר לתוך האמבטיה המלאה במים חמים בניחוח אפרסק__, __מרגישה איך המים מקיפים אותה בשלמות__, __נחה על קרקעיתה של האמבטיה הגדולה__, __בעיניים עצומות__, __מתעלמת מהכל ומצטערת על כך שאינה יכולה להתעלם ממחשבותיה__...__ורק כששמה לב שהיא צריכה לנשום היא יצאה שוב מהמים__, __עדיין בעיניים סגורות__, __חשה בקצף שהסתבך בשערה שהשתפל בגלים על כתפיה החשופות__, __מבחינה בקצף הרך מסביב לגופה__._

_-__גוף יפה__..._

_הרמיוני פקחה את עיניה באחת__. __היה רק אדם אחד שיכל לבטא מילים אלה בצורה כזאת__, __מותח את מילותיו כמעט ברישול__. __אינסטינקטיבית היא שיקעה את עצמה במים כדי שהקצף יסתיר את כולה__, __תוך שהיא שולחת לעבר מאלפוי מבט זועם__. __זה הסתכל עליה בשעשוע מהעבר השני של האמבטיה__._

_-__אפשר לדעת מה אתה עושה כאן__? –__היא שאלה אותו__._

_דראקו הרים גבה וצעד באיטיות עד ספסל העץ עליו הייתה מונחת מגבת רכה ואוורירית בצבע צהוב ולידם בגדיה של הנערה__._

_-__אני מדריך__...- __הוא לקח את המגבת והלך לעברה__, __מחייך כשראה את הרמיוני מכניסה את עצמה עמוק יותר לתוך המים__. -...__וזה השירותים של המדריכים__...- __הוא הוסיף__, __מתכופף לידה מבלי להביט למקום אחר חוץ מעיניה__. –__מה את חושבת שאני עושה כאן__?_

_הרמיוני לא ענתה__. __מידי קרוב__. __דראקו עמד מידי קרוב אליה__. __למה הוא היה צריך להתקרב כל כך__?_

_-__ודרך אגב__...__אם לא היית מסתירה אותו מתחת לכל הבגדים חסרי הצורה האלה__, __יותר מאחד היה מחזר אחריך__, __גריינג__'__ר__. –__הוא אמר לה בכנות__._

_הרמיוני הסמיקה עד שורשי שערותיה__, __והצליחה רק לקחת את המגבת מידיו של דראקו__. __היא הכניסה אותה לתוך המים ועטפה את עצמה במגבת תחת מבטו המחוצף של הנער__, __שעקב אחריה עד שיצאה מהאמבטיה מהמדרגות שבצד ודרכה על הרצפה בעדינות__._

_-__אל תגיד שטויות__...- __הוא הסתכל עליה גבה מורמת__. –__ותפסיק להסתכל עלי כך__, - __היא בקשה ממנו__, __מרגישה מטופשת על שהיא מסמיקה בצורה כזאת__. –__דראקו__!! – __היא נזפה בו לבסוף כשראתה שאין לו כל כוונה להפסיק להביט בה__._

_-__אני מצטער אבל__...- __הוא הביט שוב בגופה בהערכה__, __כי המגבת לא עזרה במיוחד כדי לדחות את עיניו ממנה__. -...__אלו לא שטויות__._

_הרמיוני נשפה בכעס והרגישה מוחמאת באותה מידה__, __גורם לה להרים שוב את גבתו__. (__ה__/__מתר__.: __הגבה הזאת ממש אתלטית__! __כל הזמן זזה__...)_

_-__אל תגידי לי שזו הפעם הראשונה שאומרים לך משהו כזה__...- __לגלג הסלית__'__רין__. __מבטה של הרמיוני ופניה הבוערות היו תשובה מספקת__. –__זה כן__?- __הוא שאל שוב__, __הפעם בחוסר אמון__._

_-__אפשר לדעת למה באת__? __כי אם באת רק לעצבן אותי__, __אני מבטיחה שלך ש__..._

_-__אני צריך לדבר__...__הייתי צריך לדבר איתך__...-__הוא תיקן__._

_-__הו__...- __הרמיוני התיישבה בקצה האמבטיה כשרגליה בתוך המים__, __והנער התיישב לצידה__, __עיניו אבודות במים__, __כאילו שהתשובה להכל טמונה בעמקם__._

_-__איך זה__? –__שאל דראקו__._

_היא הסתכלה עליו בחוסר הבנה__._

_-__הבוקר__, __בכיתת שינוי צורה__, __אני חושב שקראב וגויל היו עם נוט__, __לא__?_

_-__כן__,- __היא הזעיפה את פניה__. –__תגיד לשני האידיוטים האלה שיום אחד אני לא אוכל לשכנע את רון ואת הארי שעדיף להתעלם מהם מאשר להשתמש בשרביט נגדם__.- __היא אמרה לו כאילו שהרגע נזכרה במשהו__. –__אבל מה זה קשור ל__..._

_-__הם הגנו עליך__..._

_-__הם תמיד עושים את זה__. –__ענתה הרמיוני מבלי שהבינה לאן רוצה הבלונדיני להגיע__._

_-__איך זה כשיש לך חברים שדואגים לך ולא על מה שאתה__? – __הוא שאל אותה__, __מביט בה ישירות__. –__איך זה כשיש לך מישהו שדואג לך מבלי לקבל תמורה__?_

_במשך כמה שניות הרמיוני נשארה בלי מילים__. __השאלה של דראקו הייתה__...__מוזרה__. __נכון שבתקופה מסוימת בשנה הראשונה שלה היא הרגישה לבד ומרוחקת מכולם__, __ובטוח שאם לא היה קורה האירוע עם הטרול__, __שני הנערים שכיום היו חבריה הטובים לא היו זורקים לעברה מילה ולא היו מגיעים להיות מה שהם כיום בשבילה__. __אבל מעולם__...__היא מעולם לא שאלה את עצמה את אותה שאלה__._

_להרמיוני תמיד היה מישהו שדאג לה__...__אמא שלה__, __אבא שלה__, __הגברת הזקנה שגרה בסוף הרחוב ותמיד נתנה לה ממתקים במתנה__, __והייתה שומרת עליה כשהוריה לא היו בבית__; __הגברת באסטון__, __המנהלת של בית הספר המוגלגי שם למדה__...__תמיד היה מישהו שדאג לה__...__היא תמיד ידעה שהיא לא לבד__..._

_היא חייכה מעט__._

_-__עדין לא שמת לב__, __נכון__? – __היא שאלה אותו__. –__יש לך חברים__, __דראקו__, __אנשים שלא מתקרבים אליך כי אתה הבן של__, __אלא מתקרבים אליך בגלל מי שאתה__. __זאביני ופרקינסון הם דוגמא טובה__._

_-__הם לא__..._

_-__הם מעריכים אותך__...__ייתכן שהחברוּת איתם ואופי הקשר ביניכם לא מבוסס כמו החברוּת שלי עם רון והארי__...__יכול להיות שזה סוג אחר של חברוּת__, __המבוססת על גאווה והערצה__...__אבל ברצינות__, __דראקו__, __לא שמת לב איך הם מסתכלים עליך__? __הם ילכו אחריך עד סוף העולם אם היית רוצה__, __ולא היו מהססים למסור את חייהם למענך__..._

_דראקו חייך__._

_-__את אומרת לי את זה כדי לעודד אותי או כי את מאמינה בזה__?_

_הגריפינדורית הזעיפה את פניה__. _

_-__אני לא מאלה שמשקרים__. – __היא הבטיחה לו__. –__וחוץ מזה__, __אל תשכח שיש לך את פרופסור סנייפ__._

_-__סוורוס__?- __היא הנהנה__. –__מה איתו__?_

_-__הוא דואג לך__._

_-__הוא הסנדק שלי__, __זה התפקיד שלו__. – __טען הבלונדיני__._

_-__לא__, __זה לא__. __התפקיד שלו זה לשמור עליך במקרה שלהורים שלך יקרה משהו__...__אבל הוא עושה את זה כי הוא אוהב אותך__, __דראקו__..._

_ממקום שהרמיוני לא ידעה בדיוק איפה__, __היא שאבה כוחות ואומץ כדי להניח את ידה על זו של דראקו__. __הנער הביט בה במשך מספר שניות__, __נדהם ממחוות החיבה הזו__, __לא רגיל אליה אלא אם כן זה מגיע מפנסי__, __אבל הוא לא הרחיק את ידו ולא אמר כלום כדי שהיא תרחיק את ידה__._

_-__ואם תרצה__...__גם יש לך אותי__..._

_דראקו חייך מעט__. __זה היה יותר מידי מתוק בשביל סלית__'__רין שעדין לא ידע מי הוא ומה הוא__; __והוא עשה מה שהוא תמיד עשה__: __הסתתר מאחורי הציניות שלו__._

_-__כמה נחמד__...- __הוא אמר באירוניה__. -...__מורה לשיקויים__, __חברה שמתנהגת כמו ממטרה וחבר שמאיים עלי בכל פעם שאני מחבק את אותה חברה__...__וגריפינדורית שאוהבת להידחף__... –__הרמיוני פתחה את פיה כדי למחות__. -...__ושאני מודה לה שהיא נדחפת אל תוך עניני הפרטיים כשאני צריך את זה__...- __הנערה לא ענתה__, __אבל כן הרגישה צמרמורת בכל הגוף אחרי האופן בו דראקו התבונן בה__._

_-__זה מאוחר__, __מוטב שתתלבשי אם את לא רוצה לחטוף דלקת ריאות__. –__אמר הנער בעודו מתרומם__. __הרמיוני הנהנה ונער לא התאפק__. –__אבל אם את רוצה שאעזור לך להתלבש__..._

_-__דראקו__!- __היא גערה בו בעיניים מאוד פתוחות ולחיים אדומות__._

_-__בסדר__, __בסדר__...__קלטתי__...__את יודעת להתלבש לבד__..._

_-__בדיוק__, __תודה רבה__. - __היא אמרה בטון נעלב__._

_כשראתה שהנער נעצר מול הדלת לפני שיצא__, __היא ידעה שעדין היה לו משהו להגיד__._

_-__כשתגמרי להתלבש תקראי לי__,- __היא המשיכה לחכות__. -...__כיון שאת לא רוצה שאעזור לך להתלבש__, __אולי תתני לי לעזור לך להתפשט__..._

_-__דראקו__!- __היא הספיקה למחות__._

_אבל הנער כבר יצא משירותים__, __והרמיוני ידעה טוב מאוד שפניו הראו את אותו חיוך עוקצני__, __חיוך חיצוני ומתנשא שהוא הראה תמיד לכל העולם__, __למעט הפעמים שהוא היה מכוון אליה__._

_והיא לא יכלה שלא לחייך העודה מבחינה שהיא עדין מסמיקה__...__למה הוא היה חייב לגרום לה להסמיק__?_

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

היא נאנחה. השעון סימן את השעה אחת-עשרה בלילה, והרמיוני נאנחה. היא תנסה לישון קצת...אם כי היא פקפקה בכך. זיכרונות...כל כך הרבה זיכרונות שהיו קשורים אליו...מידי הרבה כדי לשקוע בשינה, ולא מספיק כדי לעבור את החיים בלעדיו...

-פרופסור מאלפוי...- ברכה מדריכה משנה שביעית שלמדה בחדר המועדון. –קרה משהו?

-את לא אמורה כבר להיות במיטה, העלמה אורטונס?

-הייתי צריכה לגמור חיבור לגילוי עתידות, פרופסור. –ענתה הנערה, מראה לו את מפת הכוכבים המסובכת שהייתה על השולחן. –וזו השעה היחידה בה שוררת שלווה בחדר המועדון. –היא הוסיפה בחצי חיוך.

דראקו הנהן.

-אדוני צריך משהו?

-לא...- אמר דראקו. הנערה הביטה בו. –למען האמת כן. תוכלי בבקשה לקרוא לעלמה גריינג'ר?- הוא ביקש.

-בוודאי, פרופסור, מייד.

בזמן שהנערה הלכה לעשות כפי שנתבקשה, מבלי שהצליחה להסתיר את פניה הנדהמים, הוא העיף מבט חטוף בפתק שמצא במשרדו כשחזר...והוא לא יכל שלא לחייך. עכשיו שהוא חושב על זה...הוא עצמו היה עושה בדיוק את אותו הדבר...או לפחות זה מה שהוא חושב.

_פרופסור מאלפוי__:_

_אני מצטערת אם הידיעה לא נעמה לך__, __אבל זו לא הייתי אני שהגתה את הרעיון של העבודה המטופשת הזאת__, __ואני בהחלט מבינה את תגובתך__. __אני לא רוצה לבקש ממך דבר__, __למעשה__, __אפילו אמא שלי לא תדע שאתה יודע__. __אני אסתפק בכמה שעות כדי לעשות את העבודה המגוחכת הזאת ואחר כך תוכל להמשיך בחייך__, __בלי לשאת באחריות עלי__, __בלי בת__._

_לילה טוב__._

_שרה אליזבת__' __גריינג__'__ר__._

-פרופסור?

קולה של ג'נט הוציא אותו ממחשבותיו, הוא התבונן בצורתה הקטנה של שרה שירדה בעודה מפרקת את הצמות שנחו על כתפיה ושהיא בוודאי קלעה כדי ללכת לישון. הוא דיבר, מודע לכך שקולו נשמע מצווה, יותר מאשר מבקש.

-תוכלי להשאיר אותנו לבד, העלמה אורטונס?

-כמובן, פרופסור. –ענתה הנערה במהירות. –לילה טוב.

-לילה טוב, ג'נט. –ענתה שרה.

-לילה טוב, העלמה אורטונס. –ברגע שדראקו היה בטוח שהנערה נעלמה, הוא אחז בפתק בסתמיות והראה אותה לשרה. זו רק הרימה את כתפיה. –אני מאמין שאמרתי לך לא לזוז מהמשרד שלי.

-הו, טוב, בהתחשב בתגובה שלך, חשבתי שמוטב שלא אהיה שם כשתחזור. –היא אמרה בציניות.

דראקו הרים גבה.

-אל תזלזלי בי, העלמה גריינג'ר. – איים דראקו. –את לא מכירה אותי מספיק כדי לדעת מה הן התגובות שלי.

-הו, אני מצטערת כל כך, פרופסור. אמת, אני לא מכירה אותך, מנעו ממני את האפשרות, זוכר? –עיניה נצצו בכעס עצור ודראקו חייך אליה בפייסנות.

-גם ממני זה נמנע. –הוא ענה, קוטע במהירות כל התנהגות מרדנית מצד הילדה בנושא זה.

נראה שזה היה יעיל כי למרות שהילדה הזעיפה את פניה, היא שמרה על פה סגור בעודה מתיישבת על הספה התנועות רוטנות תחת מבטו המשועשע של דראקו. הוא חשב שאם היא לא הייתה לובשת את אותה פיג'מה ירוקה עם הדובונים הכתומים, היא הייתה נראית אף יותר זועמת מעכשיו.

האיש התיישב לידה, שניהם עם המבט לאח הבוערת, כאילו שלאף אחד מהם לא היה מה לומר את השני...לשאול...אחת עשרה שנה העירו יותר מידי שאלות, שאלות שלא ניתן היה לשאול תוך חמש דקות. הוא חייך מבלי ששם לב...שאלות...משחק השאלות של הרמיוני...

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_-__זה מגוחך –התלונן הנער בפעם העשירית לנוכח שאלתה של הגריפינדורית__._

_אבל עיניה החומות של הנערה ננעצו בו בתערובת של תוכחה ושעשוע יחדיו__._

_-__קדימה__, __דראקו__...__זה כיף__. __אתה זה שהתלוננת על כך שאתה לא מכיר את עצמך מספיק__. __טוב__, __זה משחק מטופש אבל__..._

_-__בסדר__, __בסדר__...- __אמר בייאוש הנער__, __מעביר את ידו על שערו__. –__מה הייתה השאלה__, __שוב__?_

_-__מה הצבע האהוב עליך__?_

_דראקו הביט בה מספר רגעים__._

_-__אף אחד במיוחד__. – __היא הסתכלה עליו במבט נוזף__. –__מה__? –__הוא שאל__._

_-__ככה לא נצליח שום דבר__,- __היא ענתה לו__. –__כל העניין הוא לענות על השאלות__...__נו__, __דראקו__...__חייב להיות צבע שיראה לך שונה__, __מושך__...__אני יודעת__..._

_-__את באמת חושבת שעם שאלות מהסוג הזה אני אלמד להכיר את עצמי טוב יותר__? –__הוא שאל בלגלוג__._

_-__טוב__, __אם אתה לא יכול לענות על השאלות המטופשות__, __איך אתה מצפה לענות על אלו שתהיינה יותר מסובכות__? – __היא שאלה__._

_דראקו רטן בעודו הסתכל עליה__. __הנה זה__. __מבטה הגאה והמתנשא__, __כאילו שידעה שהיא צודקת__, __כאילו ציפתה שהוא יכיר בכך שהיא צודקת__._

_הוא נאנח ושלח את ידו אל כיס גלימתו כדי להוציא קופסת סיגריות שהנערה בהתה בה בזעזוע__._

_-__מה אתה עושה עם זה__? – __היא צעקה עליו__._

_דראקו הביט בה והרים את גבתו__._

_-__מה את חושבת שאני עושה עם זה__, __גריינג__'__ר__?- __הוא שאל אותה בזלזול יהיר כשהגה את שם משפחתה__. __אבל לפני שהספיק להצית את הסיגריה__, __יד רכה וחמימה חטפה לו אותה__. __לקח לו מספר שניות להגיב__. –__מה את חושבת שאת עושה__??_

_-__אם אתה עומד למות בגלל זה__, __זו לא תהיה אשמתי__. – __היא אמרה וזרקה את הסיגריה המדוברת דרך החלון__. __היא ראתה שידו נעה שוב לעבר החפיסה והיא חייכה בניצחון__. –__ואני יכולה לעשות את זה כל הפעמים שיהיה צורך בכך__. –__היא הבטיחה__._

_עיניו האפורות הביטו בה__, __מתגרות בה שתעשה את זה והיא לא נתנה לעצמה להיבהל__. __כבר לא__. __היא למדה שהאריה לא כל כך מפחיד כמו שתארו אותו__, __או במקרה שלו__, __הנחש לא היה כל כך ארסי כמו שאמרו__. __והמבט שהוא הראה לכולם כדי להפחיד__, __אותו מבט שפרופסור סנייפ השתמש ושבטוח דראקו למד ממנו__, __כבר לא הפחיד אותה ופגע בה__...__כבר לא__._

_-__במוקדם או במאוחר אני אמות__, __גם אז תאשימי את עצמך כשזה יקרה__? –__הוא שאל אותה בארסיות__._

_הרמיוני הרימה גבה__, __והוא הופתע שמחווה כל כך סלית__'__ריני וכל כך מאלפויי במאת האחוזים יכול להראות על פניה של הרמיוני__._

_-__אם אראה שאתה מדמם למוות ולא אעשה דבר כדי לעזור לך__, __אני גם אאשים את עצמי__. –__היא אמרה לו ברצינות גמורה__. –__לא אתן לך לעשן כדי שתהפוך את הריאות שלך לפירֵה ושיובילו אחר כך לסיבוכים עתידיים במערכת הנשימה__, __ושלא נדבר על סרטן הריאות__, __ולמען האמת__, __ידעת ש__...?_

_-__אוקיי__, __אוקיי__, __בסדר__,- __הוא אמר לה__, __נכנע__. –__לא אעשן__..._

_-__טוב__._

_-__כל עוד את רואה אותי__. –__הוא גמר את המשפט__._

_-__מאלפוי__! –__היא קראה__._

_אבל הנער רק הסתכל עליה בשעשוע והיא התעצבנה__._

_-__אז__...__איפה היינו__?- __הוא שאל__, __מחליף נושא__._

_-__הצבע האהוב עליך__. –__קבעה הגריפינדורית__, __בעוד מוחה מתחיל לעבוד על לחפש את הדרך היעילה ביותר כדי להרחיק את דראקו מהרעל הזה__._

_דראקו עמד לענות שהצבע האהוב עליו היה שחור__; __זו הייתה תשובה קצרה ותמציתית שתספק אותה__, __אחרי הכל__, __הוא תמיד לבש בגדים שחורים__, __ושחור היה חלק מהסמל של סלית__'__רין__, __כך שלא תהיה בעיה שהיא תאמין בכך__..._

_אבל קרה משהו__...__אולי זה היה בגלל האור החלוש של המקום__, __או השמש שנכנסה דרך החלון שעמד מאחוריה ונתן לה הילה של אור זהוב מסביבה__, __גורם לתלתליה המבולגנים לזהור כאילו היו מנחושת או סוג אחר של מתכת בעלת צבע חם__...__או אולי אלה היו עיניה החומות שהסתכלו עליו בשעשוע__, __בזעם או בסבלנות__...__בניצוץ שהוא מעולם לא ראה קודם על פניה של הנערה__, __זוהר שונה__, __מיוחד__, __אחר__..._

_חמימות__, __מתיקות__, __רכות__...__רגשות שהוא מעולם לא חווה__, __ועליהם לגלג עד שהתפקע__, __אלה היו רגשות שנלחמו כעת בתוכו כשראה את עיניה__, __כה בהירות__, __כה נקיות__...__בלי שום שמץ של פחד או יראה כמו שאר האנשים שהביטו בו__, __בלי שום סימן לשנאה או רוע__...__טהורות__...__לגמרי טהורות ותמימות__...__מלאות בחיים__....__מלאות באש נעלמה__..._

_-__דבש__...-__הוא לחש__, __מבחין בעיניה שרכשו את אותו גוון כמעט זהוב כשהיא הסתכלה עליו מקרוב__. -...__אני אוהב את הצבע הזהוב של הדבש__...-__הוא הוסיף__, __מתאושש ומכחכח קלות__._

_הנערה צמצמה אתת עיניה כאילו רצתה לנחש האם הוא היה כֵן איתה__, __וכשהוא הרים את גבותיו הנערה חייכה__, __מרוצה מהתשובה__._

_-__הוא יפה__,- __היא אמרה בפיזור__. –__אם כי אני אוהבת יותר ירוק__, __בכל הגוונים שלו__._

_-__ירוק__? __זה צבע מידי רגיל__...__חוץ מזה__, - __הוא הוסיף__. –__חשבתי שאת תאהבי אדום או זהב__, __אחרי הכל__, __אלה הצבעים של הבית שלך__._

_היא גלגלה את עיניה__._

_-__ואתה__? __אתה סלית__'__רין ואני אמורה לא לדבר איתך__,- __היא הוסיפה כאילו שזה היה דבר לגמרי ברור מעליו__. __דראקו הנהן__, __מסכים בהחלט עם אותו משפט__. –__ובכל זאת__, __הנה אני__._

_-__ואני לא מצליח להבין למה__. –__הוא שאל בדרך עקיפה__._

_הרמיוני הרימה את כתפיה ובהינף שרביט היא גרמה לקופסה קטנה וירוקה להופיע__. __היא פתחה אותה כשהיא מראה לנער מלבנים קטנים ולבנים__, __כשאחד מהם היא הכניסה לפיה והציעה לנער__._

_-__מה זה__?_

_-__מסטיק__. –__היא ענתה__. –__המצאה מוגלגית__. __רוצה לטעום__?_

_-__לא__!_

_אבל הרמיוני ניצלה את אותו רגע כדי להכניס מסטיק אחד לתוך פיו וחייכה בשביעות רצון כשהוא התחיל ללעוס__._

_-__אחרי שאתה מעשן הפה שלך מריח__...- __ציינה הנערה כאילו שזה היה הדבר הכי ברור בעולם__. –__ועדין לא גמרנו עם השאלות המגוחכות__. –__היא אמרה וחיקתה את קולו המתלונן של דראקו__._

_הנער ראה את עצמו מופתע מכך שחייך חיוך אמיתי__, __ואם הוא לא היה מסתכל לצד אחר באותם רגעים__, __הוא היה רואה את לחייה האדומות של הרמיוני__._

_-__למה את אוהבת ירוק__?- __הוא שאל אז__._

_והרמיוני הביטה בו כשחשה את שאלתו הכנה וחייכה בעודה מסבירה לו את המגוון של הצבעים הירוקים בעולם ולמה היא אהבה אותו__...__ובכל זאת__, __דראקו שמע אותה במשך שלושת הדקות הראשונות כשבראשו עלה משפט שהיא אמרה לו__, __חוזר שוב ושוב כאילו הייתה זו סיסמה אותה יצטרך לזכור לעולם__..."__כי הוא מסמל את התקווה__...__והדבר היפה ביותר שאתה יכול לעשות__, __זה שתמיד תהיה לך תקווה__..."_

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

-הוצאת אותי מהמיטה רק כדי שנשב ונסתכל על האש?- שאלה הילדה בציניות ניכרת. –כי אם זה כך, הייתי רוצה מאוד לחזור לישון, מחר יש לי לימודים, ידעת?

דראקו הביט בה. היא כעסה. הוא ידע את זה בגלל האופן בו קמטה את מצחה, בדיוק כמו שהרמיוני הייתה עושה כאשר הוא היה עושה או אומר משהו שלא היה לטעמה.

הוא רצה לומר לה אינסוף דברים, הוא רצה לשאול אותה, לדעת הכל...הילדות שלה, החברים שלה, אילו בגדים היא אוהבת, איזו מוזיקה היא שמעה, מה היה הצד החזק שלה בקסם...הכל הכל...ונראה היה שמוחו קפא ולא ידע איך להגיב. הוא נאנח, עדיין לא מאמין שכל זה יכול להיות אמיתי.

-את הבת שלי. –אמר דראקו לבסוף.

-כן.

-את הבת של הרמיוני. –ציין הבלונדיני.

-כן.

-את הבת שלנ...

-כן כן כן!!!- צעקה הילדה בזעם. –הידיעה השאירה אותך אידיוט??- היא שאלה בכעס. –אני הבת שלך ואני לעולם לא אשתמש במידע הזה, פרט לעשיית העבודה המטופשת הזאת, אז תגיד לי כבר שעה כדי שנוכל לגמור עם זה כמה שיותר מהר.

-אופי גריינג'רי...-חייך דראקו חיוך צדדי.

-סליחה?- שאלה הילדה, מבולבלת מהתיאור.

-התגובה שלך...-ענה האיש, מנסה להסביר עם ידיו. –אמא שלך הייתה רגילה להגיב כמעט אותו דבר כשהיא הייתה מתעצבנת.

-והיא עדין מגיבה כך,- אמרה שרה במצח מקומט. דראקו צחק קלות.

-אהבתי את זה...-הוא אמר, יותר לעצמו. שרה הסתכלה עליו מבלי שהבינה למה הוא התכוון. –האופי המתפרץ שלה...אהבתי לגרום לה לכעוס...כדי שתתפרץ...- הוא חייך. –היה קל להתגרות בה.

-אני בטוחה שעדין תצליח להתגרות בה, פרופסור,- ענתה לו הילדה מבלי להבין מה הייתה המשמעות של מילותיו של דראקו.

דראקו הביט בה. קור. רצינות. האם ככה הוא היה כשהיה בן אחת-עשרה? עיניה של הילדה בהקו ודראקו נכנע בתוכו. כן, הוא היה כזה. אבל הוא כבר לא היה ילד; הוא היה מבוגר שנלחם עם הפחד הכי גדול שלו, שהתחבר עם האויב המושבע שלו ושהצליח למצוא עבודה, קיבל כבוד ואמון מאלו שסבבו אותו; אם כן, למה הוא הרגיש כל כך מפוחד כמו אותה פעם ראשונה שהיה צריך להיכנס ליער האסור בלילה? הוא נאנח. הוא היה אמור להיות המבוגר, והוא היה אמור לדעת איך לנהל את העניינים. כאב חד בראשו גרם לו לסגור את עיניו ולשלוח את ידו אל גשר אפו.

-אתה בסדר, פרופסור?- שאלה הילדה כשראתה אותו מקמט את מצחו ומעסה את אותו מקום.

-זה רק כאב ראש. –הבטיח האיש. –זה הכל...בסדר.-הוא מלמל לעצמו ופקח את עיניו. -...נתחיל מהתחלה, בסדר?

-מה זאת אומרת?

-אני עדיין לא בטוח...-הודה דראקו. –אני צריך קודם לדבר עם מישהו...

-אמא...-מלמלה הילדה והמורה הנהן. –אתה רוצה לוודא שאני לא משקרת לך, נכון?- היא שאלה בכעס, מתרוממת.

-מה? אני לא...-דראקו גם קם, בלי לדעת מה לומר ובלי לדעת אם דבריה של הילדה היו נכונים או לא, ובתוכו הוא משך בכתפיו, אם הילדה הייתה חכמה כמו שהוא היה בטוח...-...את לא היית עושה את אותו הדבר?

שרה נעצרה מול המדרגות והסתובבה.

-לא היית רוצה לאמת את זה אם את היית במקומי?- שאל שוב דראקו בחיוך, אך עיניו היו נעוצות בילדה.

-בסדר. – היא אמרה בכעס, אבל היא ידעה שהאיש צודק. –וכשתדבר עם אמא שלי, תבהיר לה שלא אמרתי לך מתוך גחמה רגעית, אלא בגלל עבודה מטופשת שהלוואי שלא היו נותנים לנו אותה לעולם.

דראקו חייך כשראה את חדר המועדון הריק...ומשום מה, הוא הרגיש שמחה על כך שלובגוד נתנה להם את אותה עבודה טיפשית.

* * *

שלום!

מקווה שנהניתם מהפרק...הפרק הבא כנראה שיאחר קצת יותר מהרגיל, כי אני, כמו חלק מכם, לומדת לבגרויות...ואני דיי רוצה להצליח, כך שניצלתי את חוליי הרגעי כדי לשבת ולתרגם לכם את סוף הפרק, שישב לו בקובץ די בודד ונשכח...

אז...זהו, אני נפרדת מכם לשלום לזמן מה, ותשאירו תגובות!! אשמח לשמוע מה דעתכם!!

בהצלחה לכל הנבחנים!

שלכם,

ליס xD


	9. ריסים שנושרים ופגישה מחודשת

**הצהרה****: **הנה זה בא שוב... הארי פוטר לא שייך לי. יש משהו להוסיף?

פיק מתורגם, במקור בספרדית מאת **nikachan123** ומתורגם על ידי **Lis Lupin**...

**פרק ****8 – ****ריסים שנושרים ופגישה מחודשת**

הוא נאנח והסתכל על השעון המוגלגי. השעה שלוש בצהריים. עוד מעט הרמיוני חוזרת הביתה. הזקנה מהבית ממול הציצה שוב מהחלון ודראקו חייך לעברה, מרים גבה ונשען על המעקה הלבן של המרפסת של הבית הקטן. הוילון הלבן עם ציורי פרחים הפסיק לזוז ברגע שהזקנה הסתירה את עצמה. דראקו נענע בראשו, שואל את עצמו בשקט כמה גברים כבר ראתה אותה זקנה, שמחכים ליד ביתה של הרמיוני...הוא קיווה שהוא היחיד.

סנייפ צדק. הוא צריך לדבר איתה...הוא היה צריך להבהיר כמה דברים...למענו, למענה, למען שרה...בשם כל הקוסמים והמכשפות, יש לו בת...יש לו בת...

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_הוא נכנס אל משרדו של סוורוס כמו שתמיד עשה__; __הוא לא היה רק המנהל של הוגוורטס__, __אלא גם הסנדק שלו__, __החבר שלו ואיש סודו__. __הוא מצא אותו יושב מאחורי שולחן העבודה שלו עובר על מסמכים מסוימים__. __הוא בקושי הרים את ראשו כדי לראות את בן הסנדקות שלו מתיישב מולו בנינוחות באחת הכורסאות משלב את רגליו ואת ידיו__, __עם מבט רציני ומצח מקומט__._

_-__מה__? – __שאל הקוסם המבוגר יותר__, __מרים את גבתו ומישיר מבט אל דראקו__._

_-__מה__? –__שאל דראקו__. –__מותר לי לדעת למה לא אמרת לי ששרה היא הבת שלי__?- __הוא שאל אותו__. –__אני חושב שיש לי זכות לדעת על כך__, __הלא כן__?_

_-__זה לא היה מתפקידי להגיד לך__, __דראקו__, __ואתה יודע את זה__. – __ענה לו סוורוס__. –__ואם כן הייתי אומר__, __היית מאמין לי__?- __הוא הרים את הגבה השנייה__, __והקמטים במצחו של דראקו העמיקו ביודעו שהוא לא היה מאמין לו__, __לפחות לא מייד__. _

_-__זו לא סיבה מספיק טובה כדי להסתיר זאת ממני__. –__הוא אמר ברצינות__._

_-__ואני כן חושב שזו סיבה טובה ביותר__. __חוץ מזה__, __לא הסתרתי את זה ממך__, __רק לא אמרתי לך__. –__דראקו הביט בו__. –__מה__?_

_-__עכשיו אני שם לב שהרמיוני צדקה__. – __הוא חייך מעט__._

_-__במה צדקה העלמה גריינג__'__ר__?_

_-__כשהיא אמרה שכאשר אתה לא רוצה לענות על שאלה__, __אתה מסובב את המילים כך שאתה עונה באופן שהכי כדאי בשבילך__...-__הוא קימט את מצחו__. -...__וזה משהו שגם אני עושה__._

_סוורוס חייך בכנות__._

_-__אני רואה שההשפעה שלי עזרה במשהו__..._

_דראקו נעץ בו מבט__._

_-__היא תמיד עזרה__, __סנדק__. __אתה יודע שאם זה לא היה בזכותך__, __לא הייתי שורד כשהייתי בן שבע__...- __הוא ענה בטון איטי ועייף__._

_סוורוס צמצם את עיניו__._

_-__אתה הולך לפגוש אותה__, __נכון__?_

_דראקו הנהן__._

_-__ואתה יודע מה תגיד לה__?_

_-__זו היא שצריכה לדבר איתי__...__היא הסתירה ממני את העובדה שיש לי בת__, __אם לא שמת לב__. – __פניו של סוורוס הרצינו__._

_-__אתה התחתנת עם ג__'__יזל__, __דראקו__. __היא הייתה מאוד כאובה__._

_-__אתה יודע יותר מכולם למה התחתנתי עם ג__'__יזל__, __סוורוס__, __ואתה גם יודע מה הייתי צריך לעשות אחר כך__, __אז אל תנסה להוכיח אותי__, __בסדר__? __אני כבר לא ילד__._

_סוורוס נאנח__._

_-__אז אל תתנהג כמו ילד__. __לך לדבר איתה__, __אבל אל תצעק עליה__, __תשמע לה ותגיע איתה להסדר כלשהו__...-__הוא הציע__._

_-__למה שאני אעשה את זה__? __היא לא סיפרה לי שיש לה בת__.- __התעקש הבלונדיני__, __והקמטים במצחו העמיקו__._

_-__אתה תעשה את זה כי אתה רוצה ללמוד להכיר את הבת שלך__. __בנוסף לכך גם כי אתה עדין אוהב אותה__.- __הוא ענה לו מבלי להראות על פניו רגש כלשהו__, __אך עיניו השחורות נראו נוצצות בשעשוע__. –__קדימה__, __לך כבר__. __פוטר ידאג לכיתה שלך__._

_-__הארי הוא אסון כשזה מגיע לשיקויים__. –__אמר דראקו וגלגל את עיניו__._

_סוורוס נאנח__._

_-__עכשיו אתה תשקר לי ותאמר לי שלא באת לכאן לפני שאתה נוסע ללונדון המוגלגית כדי לבקש ממני שפוטר יימלא את מקומך בשיקויים__?- __דראקו פתח את פיו__, __אבל סגר אותו כמעט מייד__. –__פוטר יעשה את זה__, __לך__._

_-__אל תיתן לי פקודות__,- __התמרמר דראקו__, __אך ציית בכל זאת ופנה אל הדלת__. –__אני שונא כשאתה נותן לי פקודות__._

_סוורוס רק חייך במקומו והחזיר את מבטו אל גיליונות הקלף שהיו לפניו__. __הוא שמע את הדלת נפתחת ונסגרת בעוד דראקו יוצא כשהוא ממשיך למלמל__. __הוא ידע שהבחור שנא שפוקדים עליו__. __אבל זה היה משעשע לגרום לו להתעצבן__...__רק קצת__._

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

קול העקבים החלש בשביל גרם לו להסב את ראשו. הוא לא היה מוכן כדי לראות את הרמיוני כל כך בוגרת, יפה, מושלמת...

זה היה כאילו הזמן מעולם לא עבר...כאילו שתיים עשרה השנים האחרונות נעלמו כהרף עין. הוא נתן לעצמו להתבונן בה בנחת, בלי למהר...טועם במבטו את מה שפעם יכל לטעום בידיו ובפיו...היא הייתה יפהפייה. לא הייתה מילה אחרת כדי לתאר אותה, ואילו הייתה, היא לא הייתה מצדיקה את עצמה. היא נעלה נעליים נוחות; דראקו חייך. אותן נעליים בעלות העקב הנמוך שהיא כל כך התעקשה לקנות לפני זמן רב, הן היו נוחות והתאימו לכל. דראקו מעולם לא התחרט על כך שקנה לה אותן. גזרתה הדקה הייתה עטופה במכנסי הג'ינס הנאמנות של הרמיוני, בצבע כחול משופשף שהתהדקו סביב מותניה כאילו היו שכבת עור נוספת, מוכתרות על מותניה במטפחת ורודה כחגורה. חולצה לבנה פתוחה עם שרוול הראתה תחתיה גופיה ורודה, צמודה על חזה המושלם ועל בטנה השטוחה, נותנות לה הילה של ביטחון, מראה של אישה, של הנערה ששיגעה את דראקו. ושיערה...היה אסוף בסרט משוחרר מעט, ומוחזק בעזרת סיכה בצבעים סגולים וורודים, וכמה תלתלים פה ושם...

צעדיה היו בטוחים, ישירים, משוכנעים בכיוון אליו הם הולכים. דראקו חייך למראה. ביד אחת היא אחזה כוס פלסטיק עם סמל של אחת ממכונות הקפה, ובזוג אצבעות אחזה את תיקה השחור הישן והמלא במסמכים. ביד השנייה היא אחזה קלסרים צבעוניים, היא עיינה בתוכן של אחד מהם, לא מודעת למבט האפור שעקב אחריה.

השמש זרחה על שיערה, נתפסת על הנצנוצים האדמדמים, עיניו נצצו למראה את צבע הדבש בעיניה; פנים מושלמות, נקיות, למעט הצללית על עפעפיה והגלוס על השפתיים. התליון בצורת צלב שהיה על צווארה זהר כשהשמש פגעה בו. דראקו חייך; הוא היה בטוח שגם לוּ היה יורד גשם זלעפות, הרמיוני הייתה קורנת בדיוק כמו שעשתה ברגעים אלו.

הוא לא יכל לומר דבר. הוא לא רצה לומר כלום. הוא לא העז להוציא הגה...רק מילה אחת ברחה משפתיו.

-הרמיוני...

והיא הסתכלה עליו. והזמן נעצר בשביל שניהם כשעיניהם נפגשו בפעם הראשונה מזה למעלה מאחת עשרה שנים. כאילו הזמן לא עבר...בשביל דראקו הוא מעולם לא עבר...הוא המשיך לאהוב אותה כמו ביום הראשון.

OpOpOpOpOpOpOpOPOpO

-תורך להזיז – אמר הארי.

שרה קמטה את מצחה ואצבעותיה רפרפו מעל אחד הכלים, כשלבסוף החליטה להזיז את זה שלצידו. האיש חייך וקידם את הפרש שלו. שרה קימטה את מצחה והזיזה את צריחה בהססנות. הארי מצמץ מספר פעמים, למה שרה עשתה את המהלך הזה? הוא הביט בה. היא הייתה מרוכזת במשחק. הארי הזיז את מלכתו וכשזו תפסה את מקומו של הצריח הוא קלט את הטעות שעשה, והמלך נותר חשוף. אחד הפרשים של שרה התקדם ושלף את חרבו, והמלך השחור של הארי נפל על לוח המשחק. שרה חייכה.

-שח-מט, דוד הארי.- היא אמרה בחיוך רחב.

הארי הביט בה, אחר כך על לוח השחמט ושוב על הילדה. הוא צמצם את עיניו.

-את מתאמנת עם רון, נכון?

סומק כיסה את לחייה של הילדה.

-רק קצת,- היא הודתה. הארי צחק קלות. –אתה לא כועס?

-למה שאכעס? את ניצחת אותי ביושר. למען האמת אני לא ממש טוב בשחמט...- הוא הרהר מעט. –...וגם לא בשיקויים.- הוא הודה.

שרה חייכה בציניות.

-מעניין...אמא שלי די טובה בשחמט, ופרופסור מאלפוי...טוב...הוא המורה לשיקויים...מה עוד אני יכולה לומר?

-את דיברת איתו?- שאל הארי בטון סתמי.

שרה הסתכלה עליו. היא ידעה. היא ידעה שהסיבה שדוד הארי הזמין אותה לשחק שחמט כשהוא עצמו לא אוהב כל-כך את המשחק, הייתה בעלת כוונות נסתרות כגון לענות על שאלות מהסוג הזה. היא נאנחה. לא היה לה מוצא.

-לא. הוא רוצה לדבר עם אמא שלי קודם...-היא נאנחה שוב. –דוד הארי...אתה חושב שהוא ישנא אותי?

-בוודאי שלא!- ענה האיש, מופתע מעצם השאלה. –דראקו הוא אולי לא האיש הכי נעים בעולם, אבל אני מבטיח לך שהוא לא ישנא אותך...אי אפשר לשנוא אותך, יפה שלי. למה את שואלת?

-בגלל האופן בו הוא הסתכל עלי,- היא קמטה את מצחה. –כאילו ש...כאילו הוא לא הבין מה אני עושה פה בכלל...

-כאן בהוגוורטס?- שאל הארי, מפחד שזו לא תהיה התשובה לשאלה.

-לא, לא – הילדה נענע בראשה במרץ. –כאן, בעולם הזה...- היא קמטה את מצחה כמו הרמיוני כשניסתה להסביר משהו ולא מצאה את המילים המתאימות. -...כאילו אני לא אמורה להיות קיימת...או שמעולם לא הייתי אמורה לחיות...

הארי עצר אותה.

-הוא בטח היה מבולבל, קטנה. הוא לא שונא אותך. הוא לא יכול לשנוא מישהו שהוא הרגע הכיר, וכל שכן מישהו שמהווה חלק ממנו, בצורה זו או אחרת.

-אבל הוא...כולם אומרים שהוא רע...-היא אמרה.

הארי הביט בה בשעשוע.

-את חושבת שהייתי מדבר עם דראקו אילו לא היה בן-אדם טוב?- הוא שאל אותה. –או את חושבת שאמא שלך הייתה מתאהבת בו אילו היה איש רע כמו שאת אומרת?- הוא נאנח כשראה שהילדה הייתה מעט עקשנית מכדי לקבל את העובדה שדראקו לא היה אדם רע כמו שהאיש רצה שיחשבו ,וכמו שהאחרים האמינו.

-תקשיבי לי, שרה...אם זה לא היה בזכות דראקו...אני...- הוא נאנח במרירות. –אני בטח הייתי מת אז...אני אספר לך משהו שרק אבא שלך ואני יודעים, בסדר?- הילדה הנהנה ועשתה פרצוף כשהארי התייחס אל דראקו כאביה.

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_הוא היה עייף__. __עייף מלחיות__, __עייף מלהילחם__, __עייף מכדי להמשיך הלאה__. __הוא היה צריך לסגור את עיניו כדי לא לראות את הגופות הדוממות שנחו מסביב__, __מכריח את עצמו לצעוד קדימה__, __אל המקום בו היה אמור להיות וולדמורט__._

_הוא נעצר לרגע__, __רק לשניה__, __זמן מספיק כדי להסתכל אחורה אל חייו__...__חיים מלאים בקסם ובדידות__, __עצבות__...__האם זה היה שווה את זה__? __כל אותם חיים שאבדו__, __המלחמה שעדיין לחמו__, __את כל האנשים שהשאיר מאחור והשגיחו עליו על מנת שיוכל להגיע אל המקום שבו הוא נמצא כעת__...__האם באמת זה היה כדאי__?_

_לא__. __הוא לא היה שווה הרבה__. __חבל על כל הנשים__, __גברים__, __בעלים__, __בנים__, __נכדים__, __אחיינים__, __אחים__, __אחיות__, __חברים וחברות__...__הוא לא היה שווה כל כך כדי שכל כך הרבה אנשים ילחמו בדו__-__קרב עד המוות נגד אוכלי__-__המוות__...__הוא לא שווה דבר__...__זה היה משהו שהוא למד אצל הדראסלים__...__וזה בטח היה הדבר היחיד שהוא למד מהם__._

_הוא הביט בשרביטו ונאנח__. __ידיו היו מלאות בדם__. __אבל השרביט היה נקי ללא רבב__, __מלכותי__, __גאה__...__יוצא כנגד כל מי שיעמוד בדרכו__. __הוא הביט בו בשקט__, __מרגיש משיכה אליו__. __ואם הכל יגמר__? __לא עוד צער__, __לא כאב__, __לא דמעות__...__לא עוד לראות את האהובים עליך נופלים__, __לא עוד להתעורר באמצע הלילה מסיוטים__...__שום דבר__...__לא עוד מכל אותם דברים שרדפו אחריו כל חייו__...__כלום__...__כלום__..._

_הוא כיוון את שרביטו באיטיות אל צווארו ונאנח__, __נועץ את קצהו בגרונו וחש אותו__. __אנחה__. __הוא ידע שהיה לו האומץ לעשות את זה__; __זה יהיה רק לרגע__...__רק רגע אחד__...__והכל יגמר__..._

_-__אל תעשה את זה__, __פוטר__._

_הוא נבהל והרחיק את השרביט מצווארו__._

_-__מה אכפת לך__, __מאלפוי__? __תמיד רצית לראות אותי מת__...__מה אכפת לך אם אני אמות__?_

_-__למען האמת__, __לא אכפת לי__.- __הארי הביט בו__. __איך לעזאזל הצליח הבלונדיני בעינה של מלחמה לשמור על שיער מסודר באופן מושלם וגלימה נקייה כשרק השוליים מלוכלכים מהבוץ__? –__אבל להרמיוני כן אכפת__, __והבטחתי לה שאשמור עליך__._

_-__אתה אוהב אותה עד כדי כך שאתה מוכן למנוע ממני להתאבד__?- __הוא שאל בלגלוג__. _

_-__כן__._

_הרצינות בדבריו של הבלונדיני גרמו להארי להביט בו עמוקות__._

_-__זה לא שווה את זה__...__אני לא שווה את זה__..._

_-__אני לא יכול לתת לך לעשות את זה__, __פוטר__. –__התעקש הבלונדיני__. –__אני אוהב את הרמיוני יותר מכל דבר אחר בעולם__, __ולמענה אני מוכן לעזוב הכל__...__אני לא עומד לתת לה לסבול רק כי האומץ הגריפינדורי המטופש שלך הוא רק בשביל הפוזה__, __וכי אתה רוצה לברוח כמו הפחדן שאתה__._

_-__זו הדרך היחידה__...-__מלמל הארי__. -...__אני עייף__, __דראקו__...- __הוא אמר__, __פונה אליו בשמו מבלי לשים לב__. –__אני עייף מלחכות לאושר__...__אני רק רוצה__...__אני רק רוצה קצת שלווה__, __קצת שקט__...__זה הכל__..._

_-__הדברים שאתה מבקש מוצדקים__,- __ענה לו דראקו__. –__אבל זו לא הדרך להשיג אותם__. __אתה מדבר על אושר שלך__, __אבל מה עם שאר האנשים שיישארו כאן לאחר שתמות__?- __הוא שאל__. –__חשבת עליהם__?_

_-__אני לא__..._

_-__אני יודע שאתה עייף__, __הארי__...__אתה חושב שאני לא מותש__?- __הוא שאל בחצי חיוך__. -...__אבל אני לא יכול לתת לך לעשות את זה__. __אם הרמיוני תדע שלא עשיתי דבר כדי למנוע ממך להתאבד__, __היא תהרוג אותי__. –__הוא אמר וגלגל את עיניו__, __גורם לנער השחוּם לחייך__. –__קדימה הארי__...__נעשה את זה ביחד__._

_-__ביחד__? __רק אני יכול__..._

_-__אני יודע__, __אבל אף אחד לא אמר שאתה צריך להגיע עד לשם לבד__, __נכון__? – __הוא הושיט לו את ידו והנער השחוּם הסתכל עליה ואחר על עיניו__. __הוא דיבר ברצינות__. –__נו__, __אז מה אתה אומר__? __כך כשהכל יגמר תוכל להישען על מישהו כשתחזור__..._

_-__אתה אומר את זה כאילו אתה בטוח שאני אנצח__,- __ענה לו הארי__._

_-__זה בדיוק מה שאני חושב__. –__הוא הסתכל עליו__. –__אם אתה עקשן כמו שהרמיוני מספרת עליך__, __אתה תצליח__. __אז__..._

_הארי חייך מעט ותפס בידו של הבלונדיני__._

_-__נצא לדרך__,- __אמר דראקו והתחיל ללכת__. __הארי עצר אותו כשאחז בזרועו והבלונדיני הסתובב__. –__מה__?_

_-__תודה__. – __הוא אמר בפשטות__. __דראקו חייך__._

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

שרה לא אמרה דבר.

-הוא לא כזה רע כמו שאת חושבת, שרה...רק...את צריכה לתת לו הזדמנות, וגם הוא צריך לתת לך הזדמנות. – הבטיח לה המורה להתגוננות. –הגיע הזמן לאכול, כדאי שתלכי לפני שיגמרו את הצלי, הפירה והקישואים- יעץ לה וקרץ בעינו.

שרה ידעה שהשיחה הסתיימה, והיא לא יכלה להאשים אותו בכך. אחרי הכל, גם היא הייתה רוצה להיות לבד אילו הייתה מעלה את הזיכרונות שדוד הארי העלה כעת. ובתחושת הצורך לעשות זאת כשם שרצתה לקבל בחזרה, היא נרכנה אליו וחיבקה אותו, מוקפת מיד בזרועותיו של סנדקה.

-תודה...הייתי זקוק לזה...- אמר לה המורה.

-גם אני...- היא ענתה כשהוא נישק את שיערה. –להתראות, דוד הארי.

הארי התחיל לאסוף את חלקי השחמט בעודו נאנח בתוך תוכו...הוא צריך לקנות שחמט רגיל אם הוא רצה שכלי השחמט לא יתעצבנו עליו (כמו עכשיו) על שהוא מפסיד שוב, ושוב, ושוב, ושוב...

-דוד הארי...- הוא הרים את ראשו וראה אותה נעצרת ליד הדלת. הילדה חייכה אליו ברכּות ובמתיקות, כמו הרמיוני כשהייתה מגלה משהו שתמיד רצתה לדעת. -...אני חושבת שאתה צודק...אני אתן לו הזדמנות...אולי הוא לא כל כך רע אחרי הכל...

הארי חייך. לא, הוא לא היה כזה.

OpOpOpOpOpOpOpOPOpO

-הרמיוני...

היא קפאה על מקומה. השם שלה...היה רק אדם אחד בכל העולם כולו שיכל להגיד את שמה בכזו עדינות וייחודיות, כמי שמפחד שהיא תעלם ברגע אמירת שמה.

והיה רק אדם אחד שהצליח לגרום לה להצטמרר רק מלהגיד את שמה. היא בקושי הייתה מודעת לרגע שהכוס בידה נפלה לרצפה, או לכך שידה השנייה אחזה בחוזקה את המסמכים והקלסרים שהיא קראה.

עיניה ננעצו בעיניו וזה היה כאילו הזמן עמד מלכת. ללא ספק, תיאורה של דנה בקשר לדראקו היה ממש מתומצת.

היא תמיד אהבה איך דראקו נראה בבגדים מוגלגים; מושך, בעל עצמה, מושלם. כמו תמיד. כמו שהיה בימים ההם. שעוּן על המעקה הלבן של המרפסת, גופו מוּטה מעט קדימה, זרועותיו שלובות על חזהו. זוג מכנסיים כהים וחולצת כפתורים אפורה ממשי הדגישה את מבטו. קר, אדיש, ישר, בטוח...מבט שהסתתר מאחורי כמה קווצות שיער בלונדיניות שנפלו על פניו באי-סדר.

היא חייכה מבלי משים...אותו מבט...אותו המבט שהיה לו באותם אחר-צהריים, אז בפעם הראשונה הבינה שהיא הייתה מאוהבת...

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_המים היו נעימים__. __רצועת החוף של האגם__, __אותה בחרה כדי לברוח אליה בשעות האלה של הלילה__, __הייתה מושלמת__...__החוף היה רגוע__, __נקי מחיוֹת ואצות__, __שליו__...__חמים__...__מושלם__..._

_היא התמתחה מעל מי האגם__, __נותנת למים לנדנד אותה בנחת__, __נהנית מהבדידות הרגעית__. __זה היה הזמן שלה__. __לפני מספר שבועות היא גלתה את המקום השליו הזה__. __בכל לילה שהייתה צריכה להישאר לסיור לילי__, __היא הייתה מנצלת כמה דקות כדי לצאת מחומות הטירה ולהירגע__...__זה היה הזמן היחיד שיכלה להיות עצמה__. __לא הרמיוני החכמה__, __החברה המושלמת והאחראית__, __התלמידה למופת__...__רק הרמיוני__._

_-__יהיו לך קמטים אם תישארי שם זמן רב__._

_הקול הבהיל אותה__. __השלווה הופרה וההפרעה גרמה לה לשקוע מעט במים__. __היא שמעה את קול צחוקו של דראקו כששוב חזרה למעלה__. __היא הסתובבה לעברו__._

_הוא היה שם__, __גאה כתמיד__. __גלימה שחורה מעל תלבושת בית הספר__, __השיער הבלונדיני מעל עיניו ומבטו האפור ננעץ בה__. __היא הרגישה צמרמורת והיא ידעה שזה לא בגלל המים__, __כי באביב המים היו מושלמים__. __היה זה הוא שגרם לה להרגיש את אותן צמרמורות__._

_-__אפשר לדעת מה אתה עושה כאן__?-__לחשה הנערה__._

_-__רציתי לדעת מה את עושה אחרי הסיור בלילה__. – __הוא הרים את כתפיו__. –__את תחטפי דלקת ראות__, __את יודעת__?_

_-__המים נעימים__.- __ענתה הנערה__._

_דראקו הרים גבה__._

_-__אין לי ספק בכך__, __אבל למקרה שלא שמת לב__, __ערפל מתחיל להתקרב לאזור__, - __הוא הצביע כדי שהיא תסתכל על השמים__, __שם בברור אפשר היה לראות עננים רבים שכיסו את הכוכבים ואיימו להוריד גשם__. –__ואם יתחיל לרדת גשם כשאת עדין תהיי בתוך האגם__...__אני לא חושב שזה יהיה שילוב מוצלח__._

_הרמיוני מלמלה בכעס שהוא צודק והתחילה לשחות אל עבר החוף__, __שם השאירה את בגדיה והמגבת הלבנה__. __דראקו התבונן בה__. __היא הבחינה בכך__. __ומסיבה כלשהי__, __היא הרגישה צורך להיות נועזת__, __נשית וגם__...__סקסית__._

_דראקו עצר את נשימתו__. __החתירות שלה היו מושלמות__, __רגליה נעו בחושניות במים__, __ראשה תחת המים יצא מפעם לפעם כדי לנשום__, __והמים נפתחו לפניה בעוד היא חותרת__...__מושלמת__...__הוא הרים את המגבת שהייתה מונחת ליד הבגדים וחיכה לה בסבלנות__._

_כשראה שהיא יוצאת מהאגם__, __הזמן עמד מלכת__. __מושלמת__...__כמה פעמים הוא כבר השתמש בתואר הזה כדי לתאר אותה__? __אבל במוחו לא עלה תואר אחר שיתאים להרמיוני גריינג__'__ר באותם רגעים__, __בעודה מהלכת לעברו__, __סוחטת את שיערה בצד אחד__, __צעדיה קצרים וחינניים__, __על קצות האצבעות כדי למנוע מרגליה להתלכלך מהחול שבחוף האגם__. __מותניה נעות בתוך בגד הים בעל שני החלקים__, __בצבע מהגוני__, __שנעשה במיוחד כדי לגרום לו סבל__._

_כשהיא הגיעה אליו__, __הכל קרה מהר__; __הוא פתח את המגבת__, __התקרב אליה ועטף אותה בעדינות__, __בנחת__, __מניח את ידיו סביב גופה ומהדק את המגבת על חזה של הנערה__, __למרות שהיא כבר החזיקה בה__._

_הרמיוני הסתכלה עליו באותם רגעים__. __היא ראתה את מבטו הרך__, __המתוק__, __הכֵּן__...__נבוך__, __מבולבל__...__יתכן והמבט היה אבוד__...__אבל מלא רגש__._

_היא חייכה__; __נהנית מהקרבה של גופם__. __באותם רגעים__, __ממש באותה שנייה ידעה שלא היו ספקות__, __לא הערות פוגעניות או סערת רגשות__...__היא ידעה שהיא התאהבה ביריב שלה__...__היא התאהבה בדראקו מאלפוי__. -__תודה__...- __היא לחשה לו__._

_-__אין בעד מה__...__אם תחלי אני אצטרך לפטרל במסדרונות לבד__._

_הרמיוני חייכה__. __מסיבה כלשהי__, __אותה הערה נשמעה לה מלאת מתיקות והיא אהבה אותה__._

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

היא מחקה את החיוך משפתיה וצעדה לעברו, מנסה לשלוט ברעד שבברכיה.

-אנחנו צריכים לדבר...- הוא אמר ברכות. הרמיוני לא יכלה לענות, לכן היא רק הנהנה.

זו תהיה שיחה מוזרה.

OpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpO

-אסור לך להגיד לאיש, - אמרה שוב שרה.

אלכס גלגלה את עיניה בעודה גומרת לקלוע את צמתה.

-לא אגיד לאף אחד, שרה. מה קרה?

-את זוכרת את הפרויקט של המוגלגים?- שאלה. הגריפינדורית הצעירה הנהנה. –זה שעושים על המשפחה, הענפים מצד האמא ומצד האבא ו...

-כן, כן, אני יודעת...גם אני באותה כיתה, זוכרת?- היא קמטה את מצחה. –מה את מנסה להגיד לי? אמרת לי שלא תוכלי לעשות את העבודה כי את לא יודעת מי האבא שלך.

-עכשיו אני יודעת – ענתה שרה, אצבעותיה משחקות בעצבנות על ברכיה.

אלכס הביטה בה. מאז שהיא הכירה את שרה, היא אף פעם לא ראתה אותה כל כך עצבנית וחסרת מנוחה.

-את יודעת מי אבא שלך?- שאלה. שרה הנהנה בשקט ואלכס חייכה לפני שחיבקה בחזקה את חברתה. –זה נהדר!- שרה לא אמרה מילה והחזירה את החיבוק בהרבה פחות רגש. אלכס כווצה את גבותיה והתרחקה ממנה. –זה לא נהדר?

-זה כן, אבל זה יגמר ברגע שאגיד לך מי זה.- היא ענתה בהסתייגות. הקמטים במצחה של אלכס העמיקו.

-מי זה, שרה?

-את מכירה אותו.- ענתה הנערה. –הוא מורה שלנו.

-פרופסור פוטר?- שאלה אלכס.

שרה מצמצה מספר פעמים, מעכלת את המידע שהתקבל ואז פרצה בצחוק. דבריה של אלכס היו בשבילה כל כך לא סבירים, עד שהאבסורדיות יחד עם העצבנות שהייתה לה יצרו צחוק היסטרי שהשתלט עליה. הדוד הארי? בלתי אפשרי. אמה והדוד הארי היו כמו אחים...זה כמעט היה גילוי עריות. היא אהבה את האופן בו שניהם התנהגו אחד עם השני כשהיו ביחד, אבל המבטים שהחליפו ביניהם לא היו של אהבה, אלא חיבה, מתיקות, רגש מגונן מאחרים ומסכנות...עצם המחשבה שהרמיוני גריינג'ר והארי פוטר היו אי פעם מאוהבים היה מגוחך, ושתהיה להם ילדה משותפת – מגוחך עוד יותר.

היא הביטה באלכס שהייתה עדין עם אותה הבעה רצינית על פניה, כנראה שוקלת האם לקחת את חברתה למרפאה בגין התקף שיגעון זמני, או לכעוס עליה על האופן בו היא צוחקת על רעיונה.

שרה הזדרזה להתנצל.

-סליחה, אלכס...זה רק...רק דמיינתי את אמא ואת הדוד הארי ביחד ו...ובכן...חהחהחה...אני לא חושבת שאי פעם קרה משהו ביניהם...חהחהחה...

-טוב, אז תגידי לי מי אבא שלך, שרה.

צחוקה של שרה נדם מיד.

-אבאשליהואפרופסורמאלפוי – היא אמרה במהירות, כמעט בלי לנשום בעודה עוצמת את עיניה.

-מה?- שאלה אלכס בבלבול. –תוכלי לחזור על זה שוב כדי שאבין, בבקשה?- שאלה הילדה.

שרה נאנחה והישירה אליה מבט.

-אבא שלי הוא פרופסור מאלפוי,- היא אמרה לאט יותר ובקול רם יותר. אלכס מצמצה, ושרה הרגישה שמביטים בה בעיניים בוחנות. –מה?

אלכס חייכה.

-הייתי צריכה להניח שזה כך, יש לכם את אותו זוג עיניים.

-זה לא נכון!- התגוננה שרה ושלבה את זרועותיה בעלבון.

-והתנוחה הזאת גם כן דומה לזו של פרופסור מאלפוי. –ציינה אלכס.

-גם זה לא נכון!- היא אמרה בהבעה נזעמת.

-באמת?- שאלה אלכס והרימה גבה מאחורי משקפיה.

שרה נאנחה. כמובן שזה היה נכון...התנוחה, האופן בו היא עונה, מבטה הקר והאדיש לאלו שגורמים לה צרות וצבע עיניה...כל זה היא ירשה מאביה.

-את צודקת. – היא הסכימה. –מאושרת?

אלכס הסתכלה עליה וסימנה בראשה לעברה.

-ואת?- היא שאלה בחיוך. –עכשיו שאת יודעת מי אבא שלך...את מאושרת?

שרה שקלה את הדבר במשך כמה שניות...מאושרת...יש לה אבא. היא ידעה מי אבא שלה. לאמתו של דבר, היא מעולם לא עצרה לחשוב על כך ברצינות...מאושרת? היא חייכה מעט.

-כן...אני חושבת שאפשר לומר כך.

-טוב- הסכימה אלכס והנהנה. –עכשיו הכל יהיה טוב יותר- היא הבטיחה לה.

-איך את יודעת?

הגריפינדורית חייכה.

-הוא אבא שלך, שרה. לא משנה מה יקרה מרגע זה ואילך...את יודעת מי הוא...ולמרות שבהתחלה יהיה לך קשה, את יודעת שהוא תמיד יהיה כשתצטרכי להישען על מישהו.

-אני לא כל כך בטוחה...אני אפילו לא יודעת למה הוא הלך מלכתחילה...

אלכס חייכה ברוך.

-אז תשאלי אותו.

-את נורמלית?- שאלה שרה. –אני לא יכולה ללכת ולשאול אותו: "למה עזבת את אמא ואותי?"

אלכס הרימה את כתפיה.

-העבודה בחקר המוגלגים לא עוסקת רק בלענות על השאלות בקשר לעץ המשפחה שלך מצד האבא, שרה...אלא גם בלהכיר זה את זה טוב יותר. אישית אני חושבת שזו תהיה שאלה מצוינת.

שרה צמצמה את עיניה ואז היא נשענה לאחור והניחה את גבה על קיר האבן.

-כנראה שאת צודקת...- היא הסכימה.

היא החליטה. היא תשאל את אבא שלה...היא הביטה בחברתה.

-מה עוד אני יכולה לשאול אותו?

אלכס חייכה והוציאה גליון-קלף ודיו מִתיקה.

-אני לא יודעת...אנחנו כבר נחשוב על משהו. – היא הציעה בעודה משרבטת משהו בראש הגיליון. שרה הציצה כדי לראות מה היא כותבת והיא לא יכלה שלא לחייך כשראתה את הכותרת. הייתה לה חברה נהדרת.

"אבא שלי הוא..." היה כתוב בראש הדף בכתב יד מעודן. היא חייכה. העבודה הזאת תהיה מעניינת.

OpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpO

ספל הקפה עמד על השולחן כנשכח. דראקו ישב באותה תנוחה במשך חצי השעה האחרונה; רגליו משוכלות באלגנטיות, זרועותיו על חזהו ומבטו נעוץ בה.

הרמיוני ידעה שהיא צריכה להגיד משהו, אך לא ידעה מה היא כבר יכלה להגיד לו. היא נאנחה והיא התכנסה בתוך עצמה עוד יותר על הספה מול דראקו, רגליה היחפות אסופות תחתיה מעל הספה.

-למה לא אמרת לי?

זו הייתה שאלה שעדין לא הייתה לה תשובה על אף שעברו שנים רבות, והיא עדין לא הייתה מוכנה לקראתה. ספל התה רעד בידיה והיא רכנה קדימה כדי להניחו על השולחן.

-מה רצית שאגיד לך, דראקו?

-שיש לי בת, הרמיוני.

-דראקו...אתה נעלמת עוד לפני שהספקתי לומר לך שאני בהריון...הידיעה הייתה אמורה להיות מתנת חג המולד ממני...אחר כך...כשחזרת אחרי חודשים רבים כל כך...חזרת נשוי,- היא חייכה בציניות. –אתה באמת מאמין שהייתי אומרת לך שנולדה לי בת? שנולדה **לנו** בת? –היא הדגישה.

-שיקרת לי, הרמיוני!- הוא צעק אליה. –את הסתרת ממני את העובדה שיש לי בת, לכל הרוחות!- הוא צעק שוב. –אין לזה שום קשר לכך שהתחתנתי עם ג'יזל!

-אז אני חושבת שיש לזה קשר ועוד איך!- היא צעקה אליו בחזרה.

-באמת?- עיניו האפורות ברקו בכעס. –אז תסבירי לי, בשם מרלין, מה הקשר כי אני לא מבין אותו!

היא הביטה בו, וקולה נשמע שליו באופן מסוכן, עם שמץ של סרקסטיות, אירוניות וזעם. עיניים בצבע דבש. דראקו שלח אליה מבט מסוכן. את המבט הזה הוא אהב יותר מכל, כשאש הייתה נדלקת בתוכה.

-אתה באמת חושב שהייתי קושרת אותך אלי כשאתה לא רצית אותי? – היא שאלה כמעט בצעקה. היא שמעה את דראקו נושם עמוקות כדי להירגע לפני שיתחיל לדבר. הפעם, בלי לצעוק...והיא לא הייתה מוכנה כדי לשמוע את מה שהוא עמד לומר לה.

-מעולם לא הפסקתי לאהוב אותך, הרמיוני...

-ולהתחתן עם מישהי אחרת זו הדרך המושלמת להראות לי את זה.

דראקו הביט בה.

-את מעולם לא נתת לי להסביר לך, הרמיוני. אם תאפשרי לי...

-לא. – היא בקשה. –אני לא רוצה לשמוע את הסיבות לכך שהפסקת לאהוב אותי, ואני גם לא רוצה לשמוע למה התחתנת איתה...בבקשה, דראקו...

הבלונדיני הסתכל עליה. הוא הכיר אותה מספיק טוב כדי לדעת למה היא התכוונה כשהיא דברה..."בבקשה אל תגרום לי לבכות עוד", "בבקשה, תשאיר את העבר במקומו". הוא נאנח. לא. היא לא רצתה לשמוע אותו, היא לא רצתה אז והיא לא רוצה גם עכשיו. טוב, הוא מעולם לא הצליח לסרב לבקשותיה של הרמיוני, ולמרות הקושי שבדבר, עד היום הוא לא הצליח לסרב לדבָר.

-בסדר. כרצונך...אבל יום אחד תצטרכי לשמוע אותי, הרמיוני.

הרמיוני חייכה בהקלה ובכניעה.

-אבל לא היום, בבקשה...- שוב בקשה ממנו הברונטית. דראקו הנהן.

-נתת לה את השם שבחרנו.- הוא אמר.

הרמיוני חייכה.

-כן...תמיד אהבתי את השם הזה...- היא חייכה מעט. -...וקניתי לה את דרקון הצעצוע שבחדר שלה. –דראקו חייך. גם הוא זכר את אותה שיחה. הוא זכר את כל השיחות שהיו לו איתה לאורך כל ימי חייו. –דראקו, מה...מה תעשה עכשיו?

הוא הסתכל עליה.

-עד כדי כך את לא מכירה אותי? מה גורם לך לחשוב שאני אנסה לקחת אותה ממך?- הוא שאל בגבה מורמת.

היא חייכה. לא בגלל הדברים שאמר, אלא בגלל הבעת פניו. היא כל כך אהבת את ההבעה הזאת וזה היה מדהים עד כמה הדמיון שלה זכר אותה עד הפרט האחרון...

-לא, אני יודעת שאתה לעולם לא תעשה משהו שיפגע בי. בקשתי ממך להתרחק מחיי וכך עשית...אני יודעת שלא תזיק לי, לפחות לא דרך שרה...

-ולא בשום דרך אחרת, קטנה שלי,- הוא אמר לה, קורה לה בשם החיבה שהשתמש כשהם עוד היו ביחד. –רק...אני רק רוצה להכיר אותה...לבלות איתה...אני לא צריך את הרשות שלך, אבל חשבתי שזה הטוב ביותר...

-אני...לא יכולה למנוע ממך להיות עם הבת שלך, דראקו.

-מנעת זאת ממני במשך אחת-עשרה שנים.- סתר דראקו את דבריה בכעס. היא הביטה בו. –אני מתנצל, לא מדברים על העבר, שכחתי. – הוא אמר בקול, כאילו רצה להזכיר זאת לעצמו. –כבר מאוחר, יש לי שיעורים להכין.

הרמיוני קמה כשהוא התרומם מכיסאו ופנתה אל עבר הדלת בלי לומר מילה, מודעת לכך שהוא הולך אחריה; מודעת לכך שהוא הסתכל עליה, ולמרות שבסופו של דבר היא הגיעה ליעדה, הדרך מהסלון אל דלת הכניסה מעולם לא הייתה כה ארוכה ונצחית.

-ובכן...אני מניח שזה הכל...-הוא אמר, נעצר במקומו.

-כן, אני מניחה שכן...

עיניו בחנו בקפידה את פניה והצטמצמו מעט לפני שעשה צעד אחד קדימה לעברה ושלח את ידו לעברה. הרמיוני עצמה את עיניה אוטומטית. ברגע שידו של דראקו ליטפה את לחייה, היא הרגישה שבטנה מתהפכת ותחושת חמימות ורוגע הציפה אותה...בטחון...דראקו תמיד הצליח לשדר לה תחושת בטחון, דבר שלפעמים היא לא חשה בו, אך הוא יכל להעניק לה אותה כאילו נבעה מגופו ממש. אלו היו ממש שניות ספורות, היא הייתה בטוחה שכך היה, אבל בשבילה...היה זה כאילו עבר נצח בצפייה לאותה לטיפה, נצח כשידו של דראקו נגעה בעורה. ברגע שהיא שמה לב שהוא התרחק שוב, היא הרשתה לעצמה לשחרר את הנשימה שעצרה באופן בלתי מודע, ולהסתכל עליו. הוא חייך.

-היה לך ריס, יפהפייה שלי...-הוא לחש בחצי חיוך. -...הם עדין נופלים לך...-והוא שוב חייך ברוחב.

-תמיד אהבת להוציא לי אותם כשהם נפלו,- היא ענתה, עדין מעט נבוכה ממגע ידו על לחיה, ומהאופן בו הוא קרא לה.

-ואני עדין אוהב.- הוא ענה לה כשהגיע עד הדלת. הוא הסס כמה שניות לפני שהסתובב אליה שוב והביט בה. –בשבת יש משחק קווידיץ' ושרה משחקת בתפקיד המחפשת, אני בטוח שהיא הייתה רוצה שתראי אותה.

הרמיוני חייכה.

-גם אתה היית רוצה?- היא שאלה. דראקו לא ענה לה מייד והיא נצלה זאת כדי להוסיף דבר נוסף. –אני מצטערת...יש לי תכניות לשבת הזאת...אבל תאחל לשרה בהצלחה ממני, בבקשה.

-אל תדאגי, אמסור לה.

הוא התפתה לרכון לעברה ולנשק אותה על לחיה...מרלין...לפחות ללטף אותה בלחי...עורה היה רך וקטיפתי כמו עלי כותרת של שושנה...הוא אהב אותה. הוא עדיין אהב אותה. הוא לעולם יאהב אותה.

הוא דחה ממוחו את הרעיון הטיפשי של לנשק אותה או ללטף אותה, ורק הרכין את ראשו במחווה של פרדה. היא ענתה לו בחיוך עייף ונכנע, בלי לדעת שכשהרמיוני סגרה את הדלת, היא נאנחה, נשמה עמוקות והרימה את ידה אל לחיה, למקום בו הוא נגע בה לפני שניות מעטות...

במשך כמה רגעים היא שכחה מכל מה שקרה...רק כמה רגעים...והיא זכרה למה היא אהבה את דראקו אז...ולמה היא תאהב אותו תמיד.

OpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpO

שלום לכולם!

יש לי מחשב נייד חדש, מה שאומר שאני אוכל לתרגם יותר, כי אוכל לקחת אותו איתי לכל מקום!

מה עניינים איתכם? הכל טוב? איך החיים? אני מחכה לתוצאות של בגרויות החורף בכיליון עיניים...נראה לי שהלך לי לא רע. כל העסק הזה של השלמת בגרויות הוא ממש מעצבן, במיוחד אם צריך לעבוד בנוסף להכל...

אני הייתי חולה שבוע שעבר לכבוד פורים ולכבוד המבול שהיה לנו במשך שבוע...ועכשיו כאילו משום מקום מגיע לו הקיץ! מישהו שם למעלה משתולל עם עונות השנה...

בקיצור, אני מקווה שאהבתם את הפרק. עברתי עליו פעם אחת, אז אתם מוזמנים לעבור עליו...חהחה.

ותגיבו! זה לא עולה כסף להשאיר לי תגובה קטנה...אפילו אם תכתבו "אהבתי" או "לא אהבתי" ישמח אותי עד הגג...פליז? (תדמיינו כאן את העיניים המתחננות של החתול של שרק...)

אז יאללה, ביי!

ממני,

ליס לופין. xD

נ.ב : אני ממש לא מסכימה עם התגובה של שרה על מערכת יחסים בין הארי/הרמיוני! אפילו שאני מתרגמת פיק דרמיוני, ושזו זכותה המלאה של שרה לצאת נגד כל מי שעומד בדרכם של הוריה אל האושר... הארי והרמיוני הם הזוג האהוב עלי...אז שרה, להירגע!

(שרה: ליס, את תעשי טובה לאנושות אם תלכי כבר לתרגם את שאר הפרקים ותגיעי כמה שיותר מהר לסוף. במקום למרוח את הזמן ולתת לאבא שלי ולי לחכות...

ליס: תירגעי, ילדונת, אני כבר מגיעה לסוף!

שרה: [מגלגלת עיניים] כן, אני ממש רואה את זה. עכשיו אני יודעת למה את נכשלת כל הזמן במתמטיקה...

ליס: היי! זה לא היה ממש נחמד!

שרה: טוב, זו האמת, לא? )

אוקיי, עד כאן השיגעונות שלי...ביי!


	10. שוב במרפאה

**הצהרה****:** הנה זה שוב מתחיל...לא שלי ולא שלי!

פיק מתורגם, במקור בספרדית מאת **nikachan123** ומתורגם על ידי **Lis Lupin...**

תהנו!

**פרק ****9 – ****שוב במרפאה**

-שלא תעשי את זה שוב!- צעק הארי מיד ברגע שנכנס למרפאה.

שרה חייכה ממיטתה, בעוד אלכס הקטנה מגריפינדור התכווצה במקומה כשראתה את המורה להתגוננות כל כך זועם בפעם הראשונה בחייה הקצרים.

-שלום, דוד הארי,- אמרה בתמימות הילדה. –אמממ...אני מניחה שראית את המשחק, נכון?- היא שאלה.

-הפעם לא תצאי מזה, שרה.- הבטיח הגבר. –עמדת ליפול מהמטאטא!- הוא צעק.

-אני...אני הולכת, נתראה אחר כך, שרה.- נפרדה אלכס במהירות ויצאה מהמרפאה במהירות.

הילדה נעצה בהארי מבט מצמית.

-הבהלת אותה,- היא אמרה.

-שאני...- הוא התחיל לשאול בכעס. הוא נשם עמוקות כדי להירגע. -...אני הפחדתי אותה? את הפחדת אותי...על מה חשבת??

-לתפוס את הסניץ'- טענה הילדה בכעס. –אבל לא הצלחתי...אני חושבת שהמטאטא שלי לא יציב מספיק, תוכל לבחון אותו, דוד הארי?

הארי הסתכל אל תוך אותם עיניים אפורות ונאנח. כשהיא הביטה בו באופן הזה, הוא לא יכל לשלול ממנה דבר. לא משנה כמה היא הייתה מעוצבנת.

-כן, כמובן שאבחן אותו. אחרי הכל, המטאטא הזה לא יהיה בשימוש במשך זמן רב מאוד,- הוא השאיר את האזהרה באוויר.

-אתה לא מדבר ברצינות!- צעקה הילדה.

-כמובן שלא. אתה מנסה להשאיר את הקבוצה שלי ללא מחפשת, פוטר?- שאל דראקו שנכנס באותו רגע למרפאה ושמע את החלק האחרון של השיחה.

-הא, לא! הפעם לא, מאלפוי!- הזהיר הארי והסתובב אל עבר הנכנס. –אל תתערב בעניין הזה!

-את בסדר?- שאל אותה דראקו, מתעלם מהארי לחלוטין. שרה הנהנה. –יופי. פעם הבאה את תתפסי אותה.- זה היה כל מה שאמר בחצי חיוך.

-לא תהיה פעם הבאה!- אמר הארי בזעף פנים.

שרה פלבלה בעיניה, ודראקו העביר את מבטו משרה אל הארי.

-חשבתי שכבר דיברנו על זה.- אמר דראקו בחיוך שאי אפשר היה לעמוד בפניו.

-איתי זה לא פועל, דראקו.- הבטיח לו הארי בחיוך מתנשא. –אני לא בחורה, ידעת? אני מוודא, למקרה שלא שמת לב...- הוא הוסיף בלגלוג.

דראקו גלגל את עיניו.

-זו רק הייתה תקרית קטנה חסרת משמעות...

- תקרית קטנה חסרת משמעות??

הארי עצם את עיניו.

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_-__היא עושה את זה דיי טוב__- __העיר סוורוס לידו__._

_-__היא עושה את זה טוב מאוד__.- __אמר הארי שישב בצדו האחד של מנהל הוגוורטס__, __בעודו צופה בגאווה בבת__-__הסנדקות שלו עפה באופן מושלם__._

_-__היא נהדרת__.- __העיר דראקו שישב בצדו השני של המנהל__. –__אני מקווה שאתה מוכן לכך שהשנה הגביע ייקח את מקומו על המדף במשרד שלי__, __הארי__.- __הוא אמר בלגלוג__. _

_-__היא טובה__, __אבל עדין חסר לה מעט__...- __התחיל לומר סוורוס__._

_מבט ירוק מימינו ואפור משמאלו גרמו למנהל לקטוע את המשפט שהתחיל__, __בו הוא התכוון לומר שחסר לה מעט יציבות כיוון שהמטאטא מידי מתקדם בשבילה__. __המנהל פלבל בעיניו__. __מספיק היה לו שהארי השגיח אחרי הגריינג__'__רית__, __כדי שעכשיו דראקו יתחיל__. __אם כי במקרה של דראקו__, __הבלונדיני לעולם לא יודה בזה בפומבי__._

_-__נו__, __מתוקה שלי__, __תמצאי את הסניץ__'...-__מלמל הארי__._

_-__אתה לא אמור לעודד את הקבוצה שלך__?- __שאל הבלונדיני מבלי להתיק את עיניו מהמגרש__, __עיניו מביטות בשחקנים ובלוח הניקוד לסירוגין__. –__עוד יחשבו שעברת לצד של האויב__._

_הארי חייך__._

_-__כבר זמן רב שאין צדדים אויבי__...- __נצנוץ זעיר נראה בצד המערבי של המגרש והארי הבחין בו בקלות__. __ראשה של שרה סב גם הוא לאותו כיוון__, __והמורה הממושקף ידע שגם היא ראתה אותו__. __אחרי הכל__, __שרה הייתה תלמידה טובה והוא__, __המורה הטוב ביותר למקצוע__. –__היא ראתה אותו__. –__הוא חייך__._

_דראקו צפה במשחק בדריכות וראה שהמחפש הגריפינדורי עף לצד המערבי של המגרש__, __קרוב לשרה__. __הוא קימט את מצחו__. __המטאטא הזה היה מעולה__, __אבל הוא לא היה מספיק גמיש ומותאם לילדה בת אחת__-__עשרה__. __הארי בודאי קנה לה אותו כי שרה רצתה מטאטא כמו של הסנדק שלה__, __אבל הוא כבר ידאג למצוא לה מטאטא שיתאים לה__._

_-__מה לכל הרוחות__...?_

_הארי התרומם ממושבו ודראקו הביט בו__._

_-__המטאטא יותר מידי חזק מכדי שתוכל לבצע את הגלגול הכפול__...- __לחש לעצמו הארי__. –__שרה__!_

_סוורוס גם התרומם__._

_-__לעזאזל__! __למה היא אף פעם לא מקשיבה לי__?- __צעק השחום שוב__._

_-__היא מתקרבת לסניץ__'.- __ציין דראקו__._

_-__אני יודע__, __עכשיו היא תפנה ימינה כדי שהמחפש של גריפינדור יחקה אותה__...__מרלין__! __המחפש שלי לא יבלע את זה__..._

_ואכן__, __המחפש האדום__-__זהוב לא ביצע את הפניה של שרה__, __אלא המשיך בקו ישר אל כדור הזהב שהיה במרחק מטרים ספורים ממנו__. __שרה נהמה ובצעה סיבוב נוסף כדי לייצב את המטאטא__, __הגלגול הכפול אותו ביצע הסנדק שלה פעמים רבות לעיניה__, __ואותו תמיד שאפה לבצע בעצמה__._

_אבל משהו השתבש__. __משהו לא היה בסדר__. __היא הייתה אמורה לחזור למצב בו הייתה כשעשתה את הגלגול הראשון__, __לא שבעים מעלות ישירות לכיוון הקרקע__. __היא ניסתה לעצור את המטאטא__, __לא מודעת לכך שהכדור כבר נתפס__. __זה היה מידי גדול עליה__...__היא לא הייתה צריכה לעשות את אותו גלגול__. __במהירות בה היא טסה קרוב לוודאי שהיא תתרסק לרצפה__, __וזה אכן עמד לקרות__, __היא יכלה להרוג את עצמה__._

_-__שרה__! -__צעק דראקו__._

_היא שמעה את הצעקה של אביה ואחר כך את הקסם של הסנדק שלה עוטף אותה__. __מכה יבשה ואחריה חושך ודממה__._

_הארי הגיב אינסטינקטיבית כתמיד והזרים את הקסם שלו אל הקטנה__. __כל המגרש הרגיש את הקסם של הארי פוטר__, __וראו את ההילה שעטפה את הסלית__'__רינית כשזו נפלה לארץ בהרבה פחות מהירות ממה שהיה אמור להיות__. __כמה תלמידים הסבו את עיניהם לכיוון ספסלי המורים כדי לראות את פרופסור פוטר__, __אך זה כבר נעלם משם והיה עכשיו קרוב לשרה__. __אף אחד לא שאל למה פרופסור מאלפוי גם היה לצידה__, __שכן היא הייתה שחקנית בקבוצה שלו__._

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

-טוב, כולנו נפלנו מהמטאטא לפעמים. – קבע דראקו ומשך בכתפיו. –אם את כבר מרגישה טוב אנחנו יכולים ללכת, העלמה גריינג'ר.- אמר הבלונדיני אל תלמידתו. –אני חושב שרצית לדבר איתי על עבודה מסוימת. אני טועה?

-היא לא תצא מהמרפאה עד שפופי תאשר לי שהיא בסדר. ובעניין המטאטא...- הוא נאנח. –אנחנו נדבר...אל תזוזי מכאן- הוא ציווה.

שתי שניות. זה היה הזמן שלקח להארי לסוב על עקביו ולהביט ישירות הן בילדה והן במורה לשיקויים.

-אף לא אחד מכם.- הוא הוסיף והלך. הפעם, כדי לחפש את האחות.

דראקו גלגל את עיניו ואז הביט בשרה שנראתה שמחה בדיוק כמותו להיות במרפאה.

-כואב לך משהו?

-לא- היא ענתה בגבה מורמת.

דראקו הסתכל עליה. הוא יכל לזהות את הטון הזה שאמר :אני לא רוצה לדבר איתך" בכל מקום. הוא המציא אותו. הוא נאנח.

-את אוהבת בדיוק כמוני להיות במרפאה, כך שאם את מרגישה טוב אני אדאג לכך שתצאי מכאן לפני שפוטר יגלה; ובכן, כואב לך משהו?- הוא שאל בטון עייף.

שרה נשפה בזעם.

-מדאם פומפרי כבר נתנה לי כמה שיקויים, הפצע שבזרוע נרפא ורק כואב לי מעט הראש.- היא ענתה.

דראקו הנהן.

-זה מספיק, יש לי שיקויים נגד כאבי ראש במשרד שלי. קדימה, שימי נעליים לפני שהארי יבוא ויחליט שגם אני אבלה כאן זמן מה בגלל איזושהי קללה...

כשהארי חזר עשר דקות אחר כך אחרי שפופי הבטיחה לו שגריינג'ר בסדר, הוא מצא את המרפאה ריקה.

-בסדר גמור שרה, אנחנו הולכ...- המיטה הייתה ריקה ולא היה זכר לשרה או מאלפוי. –שרה?- הוא שאל לשווא.

הוא נענע בראשו. הוא לא היה צריך להשאיר את שניהם לבד...הוא היה צריך לדעת את זה...אחרי הכל, לא דראקו ולא שרה אוהבים את המרפאה. הוא הביט סביבו וחייך בעודו יוצא מהמקום. כי אחרי הכל, גם הוא לא ממש חיבב אותו.

OpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpO

-אז אמא שלך עדין ממשיכה עם אותו משחק שאלות מטופש.- אמר דראקו, יושב מאחורי השולחן שלו. שרה שלחה אליו מבט שואל. –גליון-הקלף שלך...גם היא הייתה נוהגת לכתוב את השאלות על קלף.

-כן.- היה כל מה ששרה ענתה, אוחזת בקלף שבידה. –כיון שהעבודה לא רק עוסקת בשמות ותאריכים של קרובי המשפחה שלך, שלי...חשבתי ש...

דראקו צחק. זה היה מדהים עד כמה הילדה דמתה להרמיוני. אחראית, בוגרת, חכמה...

-עדיף שתפני אלי בלי גינוני כבוד.- יעץ לה דראקו. היא הביטה בו והרימה גבה. –אני לא מצפה שתקראי לי אבא, בסדר? אבל אני כן מצפה שתקראי לי דראקו, לפחות כשאנחנו לבד. אני חושב שיהיה קל יותר לשנינו אם נתרגל אחד לשני לאט לאט...אנחנו צריכים לתת לעצמינו הזדמנות.

שרה נאנחה.

-אהבת את אמא?

דראקו הביט בה.

-השאלה הזו חשובה לפרויקט?- הוא שאל אותה בלגלוג ובחוסר אמון.

שרה חייכה אליו באותו אופן מלגלג.

-בהתחשב בעובדה שהפרויקט עוסק בקשרים משפחתיים ולאור העובדה שאני נמצאת כאן בעולם זה כי שניכם קיימתם יחסי מין תשעה חודשים לפני לידתי, אני חושבת שכן. כך ש...האם אי פעם אהבת את אמא שלי?- היא חזרה ושאלה.

דראקו הסתכל עליה. האם גם הוא היה חצוף שכזה בגיל אחת-עשרה? עיניה של הילדה נצצו בשעשוע וזעם עצור. כן. בטוח גם הוא היה כזה...

הרמיוני...הוא לא היה צריך לשאול את עצמו אם הוא אי פעם אהב אותה...

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_-__לא יכול להיות שאת מדברת ברצינות__!- __הוא צעק__. –__את עומדת לצאת עם פלצ__'__ר__? __רשמית__?!_

_הרמיוני הביטה בו והרימה את שתי גבותיה לאחר שהרימה את עיניה מהספר אותו קראה__. __דראקו בדיוק נכנס כועס כולו אל החדר שהיה שייך לבלונדיני תודות לפרופסור סנייפ__. __היא נרתעה מעט__._

_-__כן__.- __היא ענתה בשלווה שלא חשה__._

_-__ולמה לעזאזל את יוצאת עם האידיוט הזה__?- __הוא שאל בזעם__._

_הרמיוני קמה ממקומה__._

_-__כי הוא אוהב אותי__!- __צעקה הרמיוני__. –__כי לא אכפת לו שאחרים ידעו עלינו__, __כי לא אכפת לו לנשק אותי__, __לאחוז בידי וללחוש לי שהוא אוהב אותי__!_

_לעזאזל__, __הרמיוני__, __גם אני אוהב אותך__!_

_הייתה דממת מוות__. __היה נדמה שהרוח חדלה מלנשוב כדי לשמוע מה תהיה תשובתה__, __מה הוא אמר__, __מה יקרה בהמשך __(__בצפייה שיקרה משהו__)._

_-__אתה אוהב אותי__? __כן__, __בטח__. __אל תצחק עלי__, __בסדר__?_

_-__מה__?!_

_-__אני יודעת שהיומן שלי אצלך__, __כי השארתי אותו כאן פעם שעברה ואחר כך לא מצאתי אותו__. __וכפי שאני מכירה אותך__, __אני בטוחה שקראת אותו__._

_-__על מה את מדברת__?_

_-__לפני שבועיים__...__לא אכפת לי__. __לא היה אכפת לי שגנבת את הדבר האישי שלי__, __גם לא שקראת אותו__, __כי לא צחקת עלי ולא הצקת לי כל הזמן הזה__. __אבל__,- __היא התבוננה בו ישירות__. –__לא ארשה שתצחק על מה שאני מרגישה כלפיך__, __דראקו מאלפוי__._

_-__על מה שאת__...?- __הוא בהחלט היה מבולבל__. –__את מאוהבת בי__?- __הוא שאל__, __חש הקלה והפתעה כאחד__._

_-__כאילו שלא ידעת__!- __היא קצפה עליו__._

_דראקו נחר בבוז__._

_-__היומן הזה שלך לא אצלי__, __אני אפילו לא ידעתי שיש לך אחד__._

_-__בטח שכן__! __זה נראה כמו ספר שחור__, __ובאותו יום__...- __הוא זכר את זה__....__ובאותו רגע הנער הבלונדיני ראה את קצה הספר מציץ מתחת לספה__._

_דראקו נאנח__. __הוא התקרב לספה לאחר שהעיף מבט מלגלג בהרמיוני__, __והזיז את הרהיט בגסות שגרמה להרמיוני להירתע__. __הנערה החניקה זעקה קטנה ברגע שגילתה את היומן מתחת לספה__._

_-__למקרה שאת לא זוכרת__,- __הוא הרים את החפץ מהרצפה__. –__באותו יום נרדמת על הספה__, __וכשהגעתי הערתי אותך ואז הלכת__. –__הוא התקרב אליה__. –__הוא בודאי נפל לך כשישנת__...-__הוא הניח את היומן בידיה__. -...__אני לעולם לא הייתי קורא את היומן שלך__...__חשבתי שאת מכירה אותי יותר טוב מזה__..._

_היא הביטה בו מבלי לדעת מה לומר והוא חייך__._

_-__את אוהבת אותי__?_

_-__לא__...- __היא ענתה בקול דק__. -...__לא אם זה אומר שנצטרך להסתתר__, __לשקר לחברים שלנו ולחיות בשקר אחד גדול__...__אני לא רוצה לאהוב אותך ככה__...__ואתה לא יכול להציע לי יותר מזה כרגע__..._

_-__הרמיוני__, __את יודעת ש__..._

_-__אני לא רוצה את זה__, __דראקו__...__אני רוצה טיולים__, __צחוקים__, __לצאת לאכול יחד__, __שתאסוף אותי אחרי השיעורים__, __שתגיד לי שזה מאוחר מידי כדי ללכת לספריה__...__אני רוצה את האפשרות להראות לכולם את הדראקו שאף אחד לא רצה להכיר__..._

_-__אני__...__אני צריך לחשוב על זה__...- __לחש דראקו__._

_הרמיוני חייכה ופנתה לעבר החלון בעודה מחבקת את עצמה__, __מתפללת שקולה ישמע יציב__._

_-__אז תחשוב על זה__...- __היא אמרה לו__._

_האי סגרה את עיניה כששמעה את צעדיו של דראקו מתקדמים לעבר הדלת__, __ועצמה אותם חזק יותר כששמעה את הדלת נפתחת ולאחר מכן נסגרת__._

_-__כבר חשבתי על זה__._

_היא הסתובבה כששמעה את קולו של דראקו ולפני שהספיקה לשאול דבר__, __שפתיו נחו על שפתיה__. __היא חייכה לתוך הנשיקה__. __זה היה מושלם בדיוק כמו שזה היה לא מושלם__... __היא שכחה את התוצאות__, __היא שכחה מי היא__, __מי הוא__, __את חבריה__...__הכל__...__והתרכזה אך ורק בשפתיו שנעו במיומנות__._

_שפתיה היו מתוקות__...__בטעם תות ופירות יער__...__הוא חייך כשהיא חייכה והבטיח לעצמו שלא משנה מה יקרה__, __אבל אחרי שנישק אותה כך הוא לעולם לא ייתן לה לברוח מחייו__._

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

הוא חייך.

-כן...אהבתי אותה מאוד...

-אתה עדין אוהב אותה?- העזה לשאול הילדה, מבלי לדעת מאיפה היה לה האומץ לשאול.

דראקו לא היה צריך לענות. המבט שנתן לילדה הספיק כדי שהקטנה תבין אותו, כדי שתדע. הוא עדין אהב אותה.

OpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpO

הארי נאנח. חברו הסתכל עליו בעקשנות. עקשנות רבה. שניהם ידעו זאת והם גם ידעו שהארי לא יאחר לפוצץ הכל. שניהם הכירו אחד את השני טוב מידי כדי לדעת שהארי פוטר היה מסוגל לסבול עינויים תחת ידו של וולדמורט, אבל לא היה מסוגל לשמור על סוד מפני שני חבריו, כל שכן מג'ינג'י מסוים שישב מולו והביט בו בעקשנות.

-אז אמממ....- התחיל לומר הארי, מנסה להעלות נושא לשיחה לפני שמבט עיניו הכחולות של הג'ינג'י יגרמו לו לומר משהו שהוא לא אמור להגיד.

שנים רבות הם הכירו. רון ידע בדיוק מה הוא ניסה לעשות.

-אתה יודע מי אבא שלה, נכון?

ספל התה שהארי אחז באותו רגע רעד מעט והוא קילל בתוכו, בעוד הוא רואה איך רונלד מחייך בשביעות רצון בעקבות התגובה.

-אבא של מי, רון?- שאל השחרחר בחצי חיוך.

-של דנה,- ענה רון וגלגל את עיניו. הארי נתן בו מבט. –מה?- הוא שאל שוב. –האם חשבת שלא ידעתי על דנה? הארי, בבקשה, אנחנו מכירים הרבה מאוד זמן.

-כן...- הוא צמצם את עיניו לכמה רגעים ואז הוא חייך קלושות. –אז ראית אותנו יוצאים מהמסעדה באותו ערב, נכון?

רון הזעיף את פניו.

-לעזאזל...- הוא קרא. -...תמיד אני שוכח שאני לא יכול להישאר בלי להגן על המוח שלי מפניך...- הוא הוסיף בטון כועס, כועס על עצמו שהוא תמיד שוכח כמה טוב הארי בהלטת הכרה. –אבל לא דיברנו על זה, ודרך אגב- הוא הביט בו. –רק שתדע שאני מאוד לא מרוצה ממך שלא אמרת לי כלום.

-רון, זה סוד. כמעט אף אחד לא יודע, אז בבקשה אל תגיד מילה...

-אני לא...-השחרחר שלח לו מבט מלא חסר סבלנות ועם זאת משועשע. –בסדר, לא אגיד לאף אחד...גם לא לאחותי?

-במיוחד לא לאחותך...אני מחבב אותה מאוד, רון, אבל ג'יני היא כמו ספר פתוח כשזה מגיע לסודות. כל מי ששואל אותה משהו יודע לבסוף יותר ממה שרצה לדעת...- הוא הוסיף בחיוך.

-זה באמת נכון!- הארי חייך כשרון צחק בשעשוע כשראה במוחו ספר פתוח עם שיערות ג'ינג'יות ופה ענק. –בסדר, אבל אל תשנה את הנושא. אתה יודע מי האבא של שרה, נכון?

הארי נאנח. בעדינות הוא הניח את הספל על השולחן הקטן, התרווח על הספה ונאנח בעייפות.

-מה גורם לך לחשוב שאני יודע?

-אתה רוצה לומר חוץ מזה שאתה אמרת את זה פעם?

הארי פער את עיניו והסתכל על הג'ינג'י.

-לא נכון.- הוא אמר וקימט את מצחו. רון הרים גבה בלגלוג. זה נכון?

-נו באמת, הארי. אתה יודע שכאשר אתה צופה במשחק קווידיץ', כל אדם יוכל לדעת גם את מספר הכספת שלך בגרינגוטס אם רק ישאל את השאלות המתאימות. –ענה לו רון בפשטות.

-מה...?- הוא פתח את עיניו. -..."אבא שלה יכול להתגאות בה," זה מה שאמרתי, נכון?

-כן. וזה אומר, ידידי היקר, שאתה יודע מי האבא שלה.

-רון, זה לא אומר שאני יודע מי אבא...- מבטו של רון הספיק להארי כדי להיכנע. –גם אם הייתי יודע, ואני לא אומר שאני יודע, רון, לא הייתי יכול לומר לך....

-שבועה של קוסם?

-שבועה של חבר.- ענה הארי. הוא ראה איך רון מזעיף פנים. –באמת רון....היא אמרה לי כי הייתי במקום ובזמן המתאים, אם לא כן אני לא חושב שהייתי יודע עד היום...

-אבל היא אמרה לך ולא לי...-התלונן הג'ינג'י.

-ולמה ציפית? כשהיא אמרה לי זה היה היום השלישי למריבה שהיית לך איתה...שוב.- הוא אמר לו במבט מלא משמעות.

רון חייך באשמה ונרגע.

-אני מניח שאתה צודק...אחרי הכל, היא תמיד ספרה לך את סודותיה, נכון?

-זה לא נכון, רון.- אמר הארי, יודע מייד לאן הערותיו של רון מוליכות, ואיך הכל יכול היה להיגמר. –שנינו חשובים בחייה...

-אני יודע, אני יודע...זה רק ש...- הוא משך בכתפיו. -...לא יודע...לפעמים יש לי תחושה שבזבזנו הרבה זמן...

הגבר השחום מולו חייך.

-כך נראה לך כי את מרבית ימי הילדות שלנו חלפו בלברוח מאוכלי מוות, ואני – מוולדמורט.- הוא אמר ברוגע. -...גדלנו מהר מידי ובזבזנו זמן בלגדול מהר לפני כולם...

-אילו רק...-הדוויג קטעה את השיחה כשנכנסה דרך החלון דרך חשיבות ורון פלבל בעיניו.

-בזמן האחרון היא גאוותנית קצת, לא?- הוא אמר מעט בציניות.

הארי חייך וליטף את הנוצות של הציפור שלו בעוד הוא מושך בכתפיו כמסיר חשיבות מההערה ולקח את המכתב שהיא הביאה.

-אשתך. אם לא תחזור הביתה ברגע זה, אתה תישן בספה...במשך שנה.- הוא גמר לקרוא. רון זינק כקפיץ מהכורסה.

-נכון. היום היא הולכת לרופא.

-קרה משהו?- שאל הארי. הג'ינג'י משך בכתפיו.

-כבר כמה ימים היא מרגישה לא טוב...היא הלכה לעשות כמה בדיקות, שום דבר מיוחד, אני מניח שנתנו לה את התוצאות. בוא לאכול אצלנו מתישהו, ותביא את דנה.- הוא אמר בעוד הוא הולך אל האח של חברו, וזה הנהן באישור.

-אני מקווה שזה לא משהו נורא.- אמר הארי.

-להתראות, הארי- הוא נפרד.- המחילה!

DhDhDhDhDhDhDhDhDh

היא רצתה לזרוק את עצמה מהחלון באותו רגע. עד עכשיו הדייט שלה היה...מושלם. אלכסנדר הגיע לאסוף אותה בשבע בדיוק, הם הלכו ברגל עד המסעדה בעודם מדברים על דא ועל הא, וזה היה דווקא קל, כי שניהם אהבו את אותם דברים...הוא פתח בשבילה את הדלת והוביל אותה עד השולחן שלהם, מניח את ידו בגבה בעדינות ובחן שכזה כשהלכו אחרי המלצר. הוא הרחיק בשבילה את הכיסא כדי שתשב. הוא חייך אליה, הוא ביקש בקבוק יין בצרפתית רהוטה ואחר כך הציע לה לטעום מנת לשון אפויה עם תפוחי אדמה מוקרמים לאחר שאכלו פשטידת ירקות טעימה במיוחד.

השיחה הייתה מעניינת, החברה נחמדה, המסעדה אינטימית, החיוכים הכנים...דייט מושלם...היא נאחה בתוכה תוך כדי שחתכה עוד חתיכה מפרוסת עוגת הפירות וחייכה אל זה שדיבר מולה. הדייט המושלם...אז למה היא לא יכלה להנות ממנו?

הוא היה מושלם...מושלם לכל בן-אדם אחר...אבל לא בשבילה. למרות שהיה חכם, מושך, משעשע ושאהב אותה...היא לא יכלה להיות איתו. היא לא יכלה להיות איתו כי במשך כל הערב במהלך כל הדייט היא השוותה את כל מה שעשה וכל מה שאמר לאופן בו דראקו היה מתנהג. למה לעזאזל היא לא יכלה להוציא את דראקו מהראש? למה היא לא _רצתה_ להוציא אותו מהראש?

-איזה ריקודים את אוהבת?- שאל אותה אלכס. הרמיוני מצמצה מעט. –טוב...חשבתי שאחרי האוכל תרצי...

היא קטעה את הצעתו וחייכה מבלי משים באותו רגע...מרלין...למה היא הייתה צריכה להיזכר בו כשאלכס ציפה לתשובה?

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_-__אני עייפה וכואבות לי הרגליים__.- __היא התלוננה והתיישבה על הרצפה בשילוב רגליים__._

_דראקו נאנח__, __הלך מעדנות עד לפינה בו הופיע נגן דיסקים ועצר את המוזיקה לפני שהסתובב לעבר הנערה__._

_-__את לא עושה את זה כל כך רע__...- __הוא אמר__. __מבטה של הרמיוני היה אפל והוא חייך משועשע__. –__אני חשבתי שכל הבנות אוהבות לרקוד__._

_-__ואני כן אוהבת לרקוד__...__אני פשוט לא אוהבת את הריקוד הזה__...__הוא קשה מידי__..._

_-__קשה__.- __הוא חזר על דבריה בחוסר אמון שזו הסיבה שעוצרת בעד הנערה לרקוד כמו שצריך__. –__הוואלס הוא לא קשה__..._

_-__נו בטח__, __אתה למדת לרקוד אותו כשהיית בן שלוש__.- __טענה הנערה ושלבה את זרועותיה בעלבון על כך שאמר שזה לא קשה__._

_-__למען האמת למדתי בגיל שש__.- __תיקן אותה מאלפוי__. __הרמיוני הזעיפה את פניה והוא חייך__._

_-__תשכחי מזה__, __גריינג__'__ר__. __המבטים האלה לא מפחידים אותי__, __אני המצאתי אותם__, __זוכרת__?_

_-__אני שונאת אותך__...-__היא ענתה לו בפשטות__._

_-__לא__. __מה שאת שונאת זה את העובדה שהסכמת ללכת למסיבת חג הפסחא עם פלאצ__'__ר האידיוט__, __אחרי שהוא הזמין אותך ולפני שידעת שבמסיבה ירקדו וואלס__.- __הוא טען כנגדה בחיוך מלגלג__._

_הרמיוני רק נשפה בזעם בעוד הוא מצחקק בשקט__._

_-__חוץ מזה__, __דווקא בגלל שאני יודע לרקוד מגיל שש__, __אני יודע מספיק כדי להגיד לך שהוואלס בכלל לא קשה__._

_הרמיוני הביטה בו מהרצפה__. __מהמקום בו ישבה__, __דראקו היה נראה מאיים__...__עם התלבושת המושלמת שלו__, __התנוחה האלגנטית__, __היהירות המולדת ואותו חיוך מתנשא שתמיד היה על פניו__._

_-__הוא לא רק קשה__- __היא התגוננה שוב__. –__זה גם__...- __היא נענעה את ידיה מבלי למצוא תיאור מתאים__. -...__זה משעמם__...- __היא אמרה לבסוף__._

_-__משעמם__?- __דראקו מאלפוי הסתכל עליה כאילו ברגע זה חטאה בחטא החמור ביותר__._

_-__כן__, __משעמם__...__מ__-__ש__-__ע__-__מ__-__ם__- __היא אייתה בחיוך משראתה את ההשפעה שגרמו דבריה על הבלונדיני__, __והיא לא יכלה שלא להיכנע להזדמנות בללעוג לו עוד קצת__. –__וכך גם האנשים שרוקדים אותו__._

_דראקו הזעיף את פניו__._

_-__את קוראת לי משעמם__?- __הוא שאל בעלבון__. __היא התאפקה שלא לפרוץ בצחוק__. –__אנחנו המאלפויים לא משעממים__..._

_-__כן__, __בטח__!- __היא קראה__._

_-__אני אראה לך כמה הוואלס והמאלפויים יכולים להיות משעממים__.- __הוא החליט ופנה שוב אל הנגן__. -...__משעממים__...__אנחנו יכולים להיות הרבה דברים__, __אבל בוודאי שלא משעממים__, __את שומעת אותי__, __גריינג__'__ר__?- __הוא התחיל את המוזיקה והתקרב אליה__, __מושיט לעברה את ידו במחווה מצווה__. –__קדימה__, __קומי__. __את תראי כמה משעמם הוואלס כשאת רוקדת אותו איתי__.- __הוא אמר__._

_הרמיוני חייכה בשעשוע אבל קיבלה את ידו של דראקו__, __ואך ידיהם נגעו זו בזו__, __צמרמורת עברה בכל גופה וגרם לה להרגיש מוזר אך היא החליטה להתעלם כשדראקו משך אותה והקים אותה באחת__, __מבלי להפסיק להסתכל בה בשעשוע וחיבה באותה מידה__...__מבט שהיא מעולם לא קבלה מאיש__._

_הוא סידר את ידיה וזרועותיה בתנוחה הנכונה__, __שם את ידו במותנה של הנערה וחייך אליה בפלרטוט__._

_-__אחת שתיים שלוש__, __ואחת שתיים שלוש ו__...- __אחרי שהכתיב את הקצב להרמיוני__, __דראקו המשיך לרקוד איתה מבלי לספור בקול__._

_הוא חשב שהיא תמעד__, __שתדרוך עליו וכל דבר אחר שקרה במשך השעתיים האחרונות מהרגע שהיא שכנע אותו__, __והוא אפילו לא ידע איך__, __ללמד אותו לרקוד__. __אבל לא__. __דבר מזה לא קרה__. __הרמיוני גריינג__'__ר עקבה אחריו ורקדה לפי הקצב באופן מושלם__, __והוא לא ידע להסביר זאת__._

_גם היא לא הבינה__. __היא לא הרגישה את הצעדים__, __היא לא ספרה ולא חשבה__...__רק__...__רק שמעה את המוזיקה ונתנה לעצמה להיות מובלת אחריו__, __היא בטחה בו__...__רק זה__. __חיוך קטן הופיע בשפתיה והוא זקף גבה__._

_-__לא אמרת שזה משעמם__?_

_הרמיוני חייכה והוציא לשון לעברו וגרמה לו לצחוק ברכות__._

_-__את כמו ילדה קטנה__...-__הוא גער בה__._

_-__וזה מפריע לך__?- __הנערה שאלה בתמימות__._

_דראקו לא ענה__. __המוזיקה הפסיקה לנגן ובסיבוב האחרון הוא הרים אותה מהרצפה באלגנטיות והוריד אותה שוב מולו__, __צמודה אל גופו__, __ידיו עדין במותניה__, __וידיה על כתפיו__. __פניהם היו מידי קרובים__. __עיניהם נעוצות זה בזה__. __שפתותיהם פשוקות__. __דראקו הסתכל על פיה והרכין את ראשו באיטיות__, __באופן כמעט בלתי מורגש והרמיוני לא התרחקה__..._

_הצליל של הנגן מחליף שיר גרם לשניהם להבחין במה שעמדו לעשות__. __מבולבל__, __דראקו היה הראשון שעשה משהו בנידון__._

_-__ובכן__...- __הוא התרחק ממנה בעדינות אך בהחלטיות והלך כמה צעדים__. __מספיק כדי שהיא לא תוכל לראות את רגש החיבה שהוא היה בטוח שנשקף מעיניו__. -...__ננסה שוב__, __מה את אומרת__?_

_הוא הסתובב לעבר הנגן בצעדים מהירים כדי שלא יבחינו עד כמה עצבני הוא היה__...__מה הוא עמד לעשות__? __הוא לא ראה את הרמיוני מהנהנת בעודה מרטיבה את שפתיה__; __גם היא הייתה מבולבלת כמוהו__._

_היא חשדה בכך__. __היא חשדה בכך במשך ימים__, __במשך שעות__, __שבועות אפילו__...__אבל עכשיו כבר לא__. __כשראתה את דראקו מסתובב לעברה היא עצרה את נשימתה כשזכרה את הצמרמורת בגופה כשדראקו התקרב אליה כל__-__כך__. __היא נאנחה בתוכה__. __היא הייתה מאוהבת בדראקו מאלפוי__...__נהדר__...__פשוט נהדר__..._

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

-הרמיוני...את שומעת אותי?

אותו טון מודאג גרם לה לצאת מחלומותיה בהקיץ ולחייך אל אלכס. אלכס עדין חיכה לתשובה.

-הוואלס....- היא ענתה. אלכס הביט בה. -...אני אוהבת וואלס...

-הו, וואהו...אני מכיר מקום די נחמד...יש תזמורת קטנה שאני בטוח שהם יודעים איך...

-אלכס, אני מצטערת...רק ש...אני לא מרגישה טוב...אני חושבת שעוגת הפירות לא עשתה לי טוב...- היא אמרה בשובבות ובחיוך שהיא קיוותה שנראה כן. –אכפת לך...

-...ללוות אותך לבית? כמובן.- הוא קם לאחר שהניח את הכסף שכיסה את הוצאות הארוחה בנוסף לטיפ נדיב למלצר ששירת אותם.

אלכס עזר לה לקום, הלביש לה את המעיל והוביל אותה עד הדלת כשידו מונחת בגבה, הם הלכו בשקט עד דלת ביתה ואחרי שאמרה לו "תודה שליווית אותי, היה ערב נפלא" ונשקה לו על הלחי, הרמיוני נפרדה מאלכס שחייך אליה כשניצוץ מאוכזב בעיניו; ניצוץ שהרמיוני התעלמה ממנו.

היא נשענה על הדלת הסגורה ונאנחה בעודה נותנת לעצמה ליפול על הרצפה בחיוך ציני על שפתיה. דראקו...היא לא יכלה להוציא אותו מראשה כי היא לא רצתה להוציא אותו משם...

DhDhDhDhDhDhDhDhDh

-טוב, כבר מאוחר, כדאי שתלכי לישון לפני שיהיה זמן כיבוי אורות.

שרה הנהנה וקמה, מוכנה לאסוף את המגש עם שיירי האוכל שגמדוני הבית הכינו והביאו למשרד של המורה לשיקויים כדי שימשיכו לעבוד מבלי שיצטרכו לרדת לארוחת הערב.

-עזבי, אני אדאג לזה.- הבטיח לה המבוגר.-לא. אם אשאיר את זה כאן, אתה בטוח תקרא לאיזה גמדון בית ואני לא רוצה שהם יעבדו יותר ממה שצריך.

דראקו פלבל בעיניו לפני שהישיר את מבטו בבתו ואחר הניף את שרביטו כדי לנקות את המגש, הצלחות והכוסות נקיים ומסודרים.

-מרוצה?- הוא שאל. –אני מניח שאמך הכניסה לך לראש את כל הדעות האלה בנוגע לגמדוני הבית, נכון?

-למען האמת, לא- ענתה שרה. –רק רציתי שאתה תעשה את זה.- היא ענתה בשלווה ובחיוך.

במוחו המורה הרים את כתפיו וציין לעצמו שעם הילדה הזאת הוא צריך להיזהר. הילדה הנזכרת התרוממה בשביעות רצון ופסעה אל עבר הדלת.

-שרה,- היא הסתובבה אליו. –אני שמח שאנחנו נותנים לעצמנו הזדמנות...

ובפעם הראשונה בנוכחות דראקו, שרה חייכה במתיקות..מתיקות שלאחר שהילדה עזבה, היא הזכירה לדראקו את הרמיוני.

הוא נאנח. אולי העבודה הזאת לא הייתה רעיון כל כך רע, אחרי הכל.

DhDhDhDhDhDhDh

היי לכולם!

אני מקווה שהיה לכם חופשת פסח מהנה, אני דווקא דיי נהנתי... החדר שלי זכה לנקיון השנתי שלו...סתם..חחהחה, הוא תמיד נקי.

השבוע יש את יום העצמאות!

חג עצמאות שמח לכולם!

מקווה שנהניתם מהפרק, ואתם יודעים מה לעשות אם נהניתם...רק תקליקו למטה ותשאירו את תגובותיכם...על כל דבר.

להתראות עד הפרק הבא!

שלכם,

ליס


	11. זוכרים התערבויות

**הצהרה****: **כל הזכויות לג'יי קיי רולינג, ולכל מי שטרח להביא לעולם את הארי פוטר...לא יודעת מה היינו עושים בלעדיו.

פיק מתורגם, במקור בספרדית מאת **nikachan123** ומתורגם על ידי **Lis Lupin...**

בהנאה!

**פרק ****10 – ****זוכרים התערבויות**

דראקו נאנח בעודו לוקח את בקבוק השיקוי; על פניו ניכרו העייפות והדחייה; עייפות על כך שצריך לשתות את השיקוי ודחייה כי ידע שזה הדבר היחיד שיכל לעשות כדי לא להפוך למישהו שהוא לא. לא פעם הוא חשב על מותו של אביו. אבא שלו...לוציוס אדריאן מאלפוי הגדול...איך מחשבתו של אדם יכלה להשתנות מהקצה אל הקצה? הוא שתמיד העריץ אותו...איך שהדברים השתנו כל כך...

הוא יצא ממשרדו; הוא היה צריך להגיד לסוורוס שהוא שתה את הבקבוק האחרון ושיתחיל להתחיל את המנה הבאה של שלושים בקבוקים. היה זה סוורוס בעצמו שהתנדב לפקח על השיקויים ששתה ואת המידה המדויקת, מה שדראקו הודה לו על כך עמוקות; אם הוא היה צריך לנהל את הכל בעצמו, בוודאי היה גומר לקלל את השיקוי יותר ממה שכבר עשה.

הוא הסתובב בפינה, עלה במדרגות באלגנטיות, ברך לשלום כמה תלמידים מרייבנקלו שחייכו אליו כשעבר לידם בניד ראש פשוט, ירד עוד מדרגות, איים על פיבס שהתעלל בתלמידי האפלפאף משנה ראשונה, שכבר היו מכוסים בקמח ודבש והסתובב שוב בפינה הבאה.

דמות קטנה התנגשה בו, ואם לא בזכות חושי המחפש לשעבר והרפלקסים שפיתח במהלך המלחמה, הוא לא היה מספיק לעצור את הגריפינדורית הצעירה שהתנגשה בו מרוב המהירות.

-את בסדר, העלמה דוגל?

הילדה הנהנה. דראקו סקר אותה בעיניו. היא נראתה בסדר, אבל היא הייתה מעט עצבנית. דראקו הרים גבה.

-קרה משהו?- היא הביטה בו. –אם אני לא טועה, את תמיד מסתובבת עם העלמה גריינג'ר...ארע משהו שבגללו היא לא נמצאת לידך, ובנוסף את גם רצה במסדרונות, והרשי לי להזכיר לך למקרה ששכחת, הדבר הוא אסור?

-לא אדוני, טוב, כן אדוני...זאת אומרת, האמת היא שאני לא יודעת אדוני, סליחה, מה שאני מתכוונת לומר...

-זהו לא מבחן, העלמה דוגל.- אמר דראקו בחוסר סבלנות. –קרה משהו או לא?- הוא שאל, משתוקק שהילדה לא תגמגם כל כך.

-למען האמת, אני לא יודעת, פרופסור מאלפוי.

הוא צמצם את עיניו.

-מה את מתכוונת לומר בכך?

-בזמן שהלכנו לכיוון הכיתה, עצרנו ליד השירותים כי שרה אמרה שהיא לא מרגישה כל כך טוב ושכואבת לה הבטן מאוד...וכשחיכיתי לה בחוץ היא צעקה שאלך לחפש את פרופסור פוטר או את פרופסור לאבגוד.- ענתה הילדה מעט נפחדת ומודאגת. –כששאלתי אותה מה קרה, היא התחילה לבכות ולא ענתה לי.

-היא התחילה לבכות?- הילדה הנהנה. –את יודעת אם קרה לה משהו?

-לא שאני יודעת, פרופסור מאלפוי. ועכשיו ברשותך, אני הולכת לחפש את פרופסור פוטר לפני שאתעכב יותר...אשתדל לא לרוץ.

דראקו נאנח.

-זה לא נחוץ, העלמה דוגל, אני בעצמי אלך לראות מה שלום גריינג'ר.

אלכס מצמצה ודראקו הזעיף את פניו.

-משהו לא בסדר?- הילדה נענע בראשה, מעט מבוהלת מהמבט של המורה לשיקויים. –טוב, במקרה זה, אני ממליץ לך שתלכי במהירות לשיעור כך שלא תאחרי, מרלין יודע לאיזה שיעור את הולכת.- הוא גלגל את עיניו ומבלי לתת זמן לגריפינדורית למחות, לענות או אפילו לחשוב על מה לעשות, הוא הוסיף שאלה אחת. –באיזה שירותים...?

-בקומה השניה, פרופסור. איפה שיש רוח רפאים. אני חושבת שקוראים לה...מירל?

דראקו גלגל את עיניו. נהדר. פשוט נהדר...זה כל מה שהיה חסר לו...

-מירטל...-תיקן דראקו בפיזור. –תודה, העלמה דוגל. לכי לשיעור עכשיו.

דראקו לא נשאר כדי לשמוע את המחאה, לענות או להחזיר את מילות הפרידה; משהו בתוכו היה מוכרח ללכת לאותו חדר שירותים ולדעת מה קרה לשרה. זה היה מוזר. מהשנייה הראשונה שראה את הילדה הוא ידע שיש משהו מיוחד בה, ועד לרגעה שידע ששרה היא בתו, הוא לא ידע להסביר למה היה לו את תחושת הצורך לעודד אותה להיות הכי טובה...ועכשיו הוא ידע...

היא הייתה בתו...לא משנה אם רק בלה איתה זמן קצר, או שרק עכשיו הכיר אותה...זה לא משנה...כי היא לא הפסיקה להיות בתו...והקשר הבלתי נראה שהיה קיים ביניהם אי אפשר היה להתעלם ממנו...אי אפשר להתעלם מדבר כזה.

הוא דחף את הדלת של השירותים בכוח וביהירות שלא רק אפיינו את הסלית'רינים, אלא גם את המאלפויים.

כאשר נכנס פנימה, עיניה של מירטל הופיעו מולו. דראקו חייך מעט, יודע מה יקרה בהמשך.

-מאלפוי!- היא קראה בשמחה. –באת לראות אותי? זמן רב לא היית כאן...- היא עשתה פרצוף אומלל בעודה מקמטת את מצחה. -...גם הארי כבר לא בא...שכחתם אותי?

-שלום מירטל...- הוא אמר מעט בעייפות. –לא שכחנו אותך...אבל עם בתחילת שנת הלימודים יש לנו הרבה עבודה, ואת יודעת...דרך אגב, לא ראית איזו ילדה בסביבה?- הוא שאל בנימוס.

-יופי...כולם שואלים על כולם פרט עלי...עלי שישליכו _קרושיאטוס__!_ למה לא!- צעקה רוח הרפאים בכעס.

-מירטל, בבקשה...- כמעט התחנן דראקו. הוא ידע כמה מעצבנת יכולה להיות רוח רפאים מתבגרת זו.

סבלנות..."אתה צריך להיות סבלני אליה...היא...שונה..." דבריה של הרמיוני עדין הדהדו באוזניו. הוא חייך ונשף בקוצר רוח.

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_-__אני עדין לא מבין למה אני צריך לעשות את זה__.- __התלונן דראקו__, __לא זז מול דלת השירותים__, __בעוד הרמיוני סידרה לו את העניבה של התלבושת בידיים מיומנות מבלי לאבד את החיוך שריצד בפניה__._

_-__כי הפסדת בהתערבות__.- __היא הזכירה לו__, __שולחת את ידיה אל שיערו של הנער וסידרה אותו__. –__וכיון שמגיע למירטל להיות שמחה__, __ולו פעם אחת בחייה__..._

_-__בחייה__?- __שאל דראקו בשעשוע ובחוסר סבלנות__._

_-__במותה__...- __תיקנה הרמיוני__. __דראקו הרים גבה לעברה__. –__אתה הבנת אותי__._

_-__דווקא בגלל שאת חברה שלי את לא אמורה לדחוף אותי אל זרועותיהן של בחורות אחרות__.- __טען שוב הנער הבלונדיני__._

_-__אל תדאג__,- __היא נשקה אותו ברכות__. –__אני סומכת עליך__. __חוץ מזה__, __מירטל היא לא כמו בחורות אחרות__, __היא רוח__.- __היא הוסיפה בצחוק__._

_דראקו הרים את עיניו__._

_-__אל תזכירי לי את זה__, __בסדר__?_

_-__נו__, __דראקו__...__זה יהיה נחמד__.- __הפצירה הרמיוני__. –__רק תזכור שהיא מתרגשת מבחורים מקסימים__.- __היא הזכירה לו__. –__אז תהיה סבלני אליה__... __תהיה מנומס__, __ג__'__נטלמן__, __וסבלני__...- __היא חזרה שוב__. -...__זה הסוד__, __להתנהג בסבלנות__._

_-__נהדר__...__בדיוק מה שאין לי__...- __טען שוב דראקו__._

_היא פלבלה בעיניה__._

_-__זו אשמתך__, __לא היית צריך להתערב נגדי__.- __היא משכה בכתפיה__. –__זו הייתה זכייה בטוחה__._

_-__איך לעזאזל הייתי אמור לדעת שפעם אחת בחייו__, __האגריד לא ילמד אותנו על חיה מסוכנת__?_

_היא חייכה__._

_-__אם היית עושה את מה שאני אומרת לך והיית מדבר איתו__, __היית מקבל את נושא השיעור הבא מבלי שהוא ישים לב__.- __היא ענתה לו__, __מתקרבת אליו ומעבירה את זרועותיה מסביב לצווארו__. -...__והיית יודע שנלמד על דרכי האכילה של הדריאדות__...- __היא הוסיפה בקול מתנגן שגרם לדראקו להזעיף פנים__._

_-__אני שונא כשאת צודקת__.- __הוא ענה__, __מקיף את מתניה של הרמיוני ביד אחת__. –__אני אוהב כשאני צודק__..._

_היא חייכה ונתנה לו נשיקה קטנה__._

_-__אני יודעת__...__עכשיו כנס לשם__, __ותגרום לרוח רפאים קצת שמחה__, __בסדר__?_

_-__אני לא יודע אם אוכל__... – __היא הביטה בו__. -...__אני צריך תמריץ__..._

_-__הרמיוני גלגלה את עיניה__._

_היא נעמדה על קצות אצבעותיה__, __משעינה חלק ממשקל גופה על חזהו של הבחור__, __מנהג אליו הורגלה עם דראקו ונישקה אותו__._

_ברוך__, __באיטיות__, __בטקסיות__. __כל נשיקה עם דראקו הייתה שונה__, __הייתה מיוחדת__...__זיקוקי דינור__. __זה מה שהיה קורה בתוכה כל פעם שהם התנשקו__. __כשנשימותיהם התמזגו__, __כששפתותיהם תבעו זו את זו__, __כשניחוחם היה מתערב זה בזה__._

_חום גופו עבר אליה__; __ידיו של דראקו נעו בנחת אך ברכושנות על מותניה ועל ירכה__, __ידיה הסתבכו בשיער עורפו__, __או משחקות על חזהו__, __מלטפת אותו מעל החולצה__, __מרגישה את דפיקות ליבו של דראקו תחת כף ידה שלה__; __חם__, __משתוקק__, __מהיר__._

_וכששניהם הרגישו זה את זה__, __כששניהם יכלו לנחש מה השני רוצה__...__אז הוא היה תובע את שפתיה__...__בדיוק כמו שעשו ברגע זה__...__דוחף את פיו בעדינות על פיה__, __מאלצת אותה __,__מבלי שתתנגד יותר מידי__, __להיפתח אליו__. __טועם את שפתיה__, __מלקק__, __מוצץ וחש את החמימות__, __את העדינות והטעם של שפתיה של הנערה__. __וכך נותן גם לה להרגיש את שפתיו שלו__._

_הוא אהב את זה__. __למען האמת__, __שניהם אהבו את זה__. __הוא אהב את היכולת להיכנס אל תוך פיה__, __והיא – להרגיש אותו בתוכה__...__לשונותיהם משחקות ביניהן__, __רוקדות לאותו קצב__, __נלחמות על השליטה בנשיקה__, __כשאף אחד לא יוצא נפסד__._

_וכששניהם היו באים אל שבעם__, __כמו שהיו כעת__, __הם היו נפרדים במתינות__, __באיטיות__, __עיני שניהם עצומות__, __חפצים להאריך את הרגע בכל מחיר__, __נותנים זה לזה את הזמן להתענג על התחושות ולמתן את ליבותיהם כדי להסדיר את הנשימה__..._

_הרמיוני החזירה את רגליה אל הרצפה__, __דראקו הרכין את ראשו אליה__, __משעין את מצחו אל זה של הנערה__, __ידיו עדין על מתניה__, __וידיה עודן כרוכות בצווארו__._

_-__תמריץ מספק__?- __היא שאלה בהנאה__._

_דראקו צחק בקול__._

_-__עכשיו אני באמת לא רוצה להיכנס__...- __הוא אמר בעליזות__._

_הרמיוני צחקה ואז השתחררה ודחפה אותו אל תוך השירותים__. __אם לא הייתה עושה כן__, __היא לא הייתה נותנת לו להיכנס לעולם__._

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

-מצטער, דעתי הייתה מוסחת. מה אמרת?- שאל המורה לשיקויים.

-כמובן!- אמרה הרוח הממושקפת והזועפת. –בואו כולם נתעלם ממירטל! אחרי הכל...היא רק רוח בלי רגשות!

-אני לא אמרתי את זה...- מחה דראקו. -...את יודעת שלעולם לא הייתי מתעלם ממך בכוונה, מירטל...אבל אני צריך לעזור לתלמידה הזו...בבקשה...אני אגיד להארי שיבוא לראות אותך בקרוב, נראה לך?

והרוח ענתה, עדין זועפת.

-בתא השלישי- היא ענתה בהתנשאות. –ותגיד לה שתפסיק לבכות, רק אני יכולה לבכות בשירותים הזה.- היא הוסיפה, מביטה את הדלת עליה דיברה בטון רב משמעות.

דראקו חייך מעט בעודו צופה ברוח הרפאים נכנסת אל אחד התאים ונעלמת אל תוך הצנרת של אחת האסלות. הוא נד בראשו. הוא ראה פעמים רבות כשהיא עשתה זאת ועדין, הוא היה מופתע שמישהו מעדיף לגור בתוך צינורות במקום לטייל בכל הטירה...לא משנה כמה היא מתה.

הוא צעד עד הדלת הנזכרת ודפק קלות בפרקי אצבעותיו. הוא לא קיבל תשובה פרט לבכי חנוק. הוא חייך מבלי משים כשזכר שזה בדיוק מה שהרמיוני הייתה עושה לפעמים באותם ימים המיוחדים לאישה, עליה הם היו משפיעים באופן ניכר וש...

מחשבותיו נעצרו במשך כמה שניות כשצעקה במוחו הפעילה אזעקה "רגע אחד!" זה לא יכל להיות...נכון? הוא הביט בדלת הסגורה ושוב דפק בעדינות, מבלי לדעת האם הוא באמת רצה שהיא תענה לו או לא.

הפעם, למזלו או לצערו, שרה ענתה לו.

-אני בסדר, לך!- היא צעקה.

דראקו חייך. לפחות הוא ידע שהיא בסדר.

גריינג'ר, זה אני, מאלפוי.- הוא אמר לאחר שחשב מעט. –קדימה, תפתחי, זה לא יכול להיות כל כך גרוע, נכון?

-אמרתי שתלך!- צעקה שוב הילדה.

-אני לא יכול ללכת. – ענה דראקו. –אני מורה ואת- תלמידה, ואני צריך לעזור לך, זה חלק מהתפקיד שלי. אז אני אגיד לך מה נעשה. אני אחכה לך כאן, בסדר? ליד הכיורים...- הוא הוסיף, מתרחק למקום שאמר והתיישב על אחד הספסלים. -...וכשתהיי מוכנה לספר לי מה קרה, אני אקשיב לך.

כששרה פתחה את הדלת, דראקו הרים את ראשו והסתכל עליה. פניה היו נפוחות, עיניה אדומות, שיערה היה מסורק באופן מושלם ושתי ידיה חבקו את מתניה והידקו את הגלימה אל גופה, כאילו שבצורה כלשהי היא הרגישה מבוישת, חשופה למרות כל הבגדים שלבשה.

המורה חייך אליה בהבנה וסימן לה בראשו שתתיישב לידו על הספסל. שרה, בפנים מיוסרות, צייתה.

הם לא הסתכלו זה על זה. הם גם לא דיברו ביניהם.

-מה קרה?- שאל דראקו, שובר את הדממה.

-זו בוודאי לא פעם ראשונה...- הוא הסתכל על שרה כשהייתה לו התחושה, שוב, שהוא לא היה האדם שהיה אמור לקיים איתה את אותה שיחה. -...נכון?

שרה כמעט צחקה למראה פניו המיוסרות והחמלה העצמית של אביה.

-זו הפעם הראשונה...- ענתה שרה, פניה סמוקות לגמרי והורידה אותם אל הרצפה.

דראקו שתק לכמה רגעים. חצוי בין הפחד על שהוא הראשון שצריך לדבר איתה על זה, לבין הקללות שאמר לעצמו על שלא נתן לדוגל ללכת לחפש את הארי או את לאבגוד, ובין הרגש האבהי שיעץ לו לחבק את הילדה כדי להרגיע אותה, ואמר לו שזה לגמרי טבעי ושלא היה צריך להתבייש בכך.

-אמממ...אני מניח ש...אמא שלך, אמ...אמרה...

שרה הנהנה במהירות מבלי להסתכל עליו. דראקו נאנח, שמח שהוא לא צריך להגיד משהו רציני. הוא ראה איך היא מהדקת את ידיה מסביב למתניה וחייך.

-כואב לך?- היא הנהנה שוב. –זה בסדר, אני אגיד לך מה נעשה.- היא הרימה אליו מבט, עדין פניה היו אדומות מהבושה. –נלך אל המרפאה, שם פופי תיתן לך שיקוי נגד כאבים.- אמר המורה. –ותענה לשאלות שיהיו לך, בסדר? אחר כך אדבר עם המורים כדי שיתנו לך יום חופש ותוכלי לנוח עד שזה יעבור לך. – היא הנהנה שוב למרות שמתוך הבעת פניה, דראקו הסיק שהיא לא ששה לרעיון של להיעדר מהשיעורים. –ובסוף השבוע נלך לקנות לך מתנה.

-מתנה?- היא שאלה בבלבול.

-כמובן.- הוא ענה. –הרגע חווית דבר חשוב בחייך, שרה...רגע כזה לא יחזור לעולם...הרגע הפכת לנערה צעירה, את כבר לא ילדה קטנה...- הוסיף המורה, גורם לה לחייך למשמע המחמאה. -...וכיון שאת כעת מתבגרת, את צריכה מתנה שמתאימה לנערה מתבגרת...ואני רוצה להיות זה שיקנה לך אותה.

-למה?- שאלה בחשדנות.

דראקו משך בכתפיו, אומר לעצמו שזה מה שהוא היה עושה אם גם הוא היה במצב שכזה.

-כי החלטנו לתת זה לזה הזדמנות...ואני רוצה לקנות לך את המתנה הראשונה שלך כנערה צעירה...לא בתור המורה שלך, אלא בתור אבא שלך...אם תרשי לי, כמובן.- הוא הוסיף.

נראה היה ששרה חשבה על זה קצת והוא חייך. אם היא לא הייתה חושבת על זה, היא לא הייתה בתה של הרמיוני גריינג'ר. היא הסתכלה עליו בחיוך על שפתיה בעודה מהנהנת.

-בסדר...ובכן, נלך לפופי.- אמר המורה והתרומם, וכך גם היא עשתה. –והרימי את ראשך בגאווה. לעולם, ותקשיבי לי טוב, אינך צריכה להתבייש בדבר שאת לא עשית ואת יודעת שהוא לא בסדר, מובן?- שרה הנהנה. –יופי. את יודעת מה?- הוא שאל, פותח את הדלת של השירותים ונותן לה לצאת ראשונה והוא אחריה, והחלו ללכת במסדרונות לכיוון המרפאה. שרה הרימה אליו מבט סקרן. –יש לי כמה מהשיקויים האלה במשרד שלי.- הוא ציין. –אם את לא רוצה ללכת למרפאה...

-אני שונאת את המרפאה.- היא אמרה.

-אני יודע, לכן אני מציע...- הוא ענה בשעשוע, ונעצר. –אנחנו יכולים ללכת למשרד שלי, שם תשתי את השיקוי, ואחר כך נלך ללאבגוד כדי שתשאלי אותה מה שתרצי.

-אנחנו יכולים?

דראקו צחק.

-כמובן, נסיכה שלי, אנחנו יכולים לעשות מה שתרצי. – הוא אמר מבלי לשים לב לכינוי בו השתמש כדי לקרוא לה.

אבל שרה כן שמה לב. היא כן שמעה אותו. ושרה אהבה את זה. היא חייכה אליו.

-אם כך אני מעדיפה שלא ללכת למרפאה.- היא אמרה ברצינות.

דראקו הנהן ופנה שמאלה לכיוון משרדו. שרה הלכה איתו, לצידו, והם לא דברו. לא הסתכלו אחד על השני. שרה חייכה כל הדרך. לא, ממש לא הפריע לה איך הוא קרא לה. היא ציינה במוחה שהיא צריכה להודות לאלכס על שנתקלה במאל..."אבא שלי..." היא תקנה את עצמה..."באבא שלי...".

H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H

-לא.

הארי גנח. הוא היה מתוסכל. הוא היה מרוגז. הוא תחב את ראשו בין ידיו. הוא עיסה את גשר אפו. עצם את עיניו. ליטף את צלקתו. הוא העביר יד אחת בשערו המפוזר ממילא. הוא הביט בסוורוס.

-למה לא?

-כי אני לא חושב שזה מוסרי שהמנהל ישקר למורים שלו, וגם שסנדק ישקר לבן-הסנדקות שלו.- הוא הסתכל אליו במבט רב משמעות. הארי התעלם ממנו.

-דמבלדור היה משקר למורים שלו...- הזכיר לו הגבר הצעיר. -...בעדינות ובחצאי מילים, מבין השורות, אבל הוא היה עושה את זה...-הוא הוסיף כשראה את סוורוס זוקף גבה.

-אני מעולם לא חשבתי שזה מוסרי מה שדמבלדור עשה.- אמר סוורוס בתקיפות, אך חייך כמי שיודע שכבר זכה עוד לפני שהתחיל לרוץ.

הארי קם מכסאו והלך כמה צעדים כדי שוב לחזור על עקבותיו. הוא נעצר, הסתכל בסוורוס שאפילו לא העיף אליו מבט ושוב ניסה. אם הייתה תכונה בה הצטיין זו העקשנות.

-אתה חייב לעשות את זה.- הוא אמר לו.

הפעם, לפחות, סוורוס הרים את עיניו מהדפים שבדק. שחורות, קרות כמו תמיד. אבל הן כבר לא הפחידו אותו. הוא כבר הראה שלא רק קור היה בליבו, וזה היה דבר שרק אנשים מעטים ידעו...איש לא ראה איך הוא נלחם בקרב הסופי, איך הוא הגן עליו ביותר מהזדמנות אחת מפני התקפות בלתי צפויות ואיך הוא הודה לו במבטו כשהציל אותו מהן. לא, היה ברור שרק אנשים מועטים הכירו את סוורוס סנייפ האמיתי, ולמרות שידע שהוא לעולם לא יכיר אותו מספיק, הוא היה אחד מאותם אנשים שהכירו ולו חלק ממנו. הוא ניסה שוב לעמוד על שלו.

-שנינו שונאים את זה.- אמר הצעיר. –דראקו מאוהב בהרמיוני, הוא תמיד היה מאוהב בה והרמיוני מעולם לא יכלה לאהוב מישהו מלבדו...היא יצאה עם מישהו שבוע שעבר והיא לא יכלה להפסיק להשוות אותו עם דראקו, וכל מה שהוא היה עושה!- הוא טען. סוורוס הרים גבה, ונראה היה שהוא מתחיל למצוא ענין. הארי הרטיב את שפתיו כדי לנשום ולהרוויח זמן בעודו חושב על הטענה הבאה שלו. –ושרה...אתה ראית את הילדה...היא צריכה שיהיה לה אבא, סוורוס, לך היה אבא שדחה אותך, לי בכלל לא הייתה האפשרות להכיר את אבא שלי...אתה לא חושב שלה כן מגיע להכיר אותו באמת?

מצחו של סוורוס נחרש קמטים. זה היה נכון. הוא לא יכל לסתור את דברי הארי. הכל היה אמת לאמיתה. ובנוסף היה את הענין של דראקו. גם לו היה אבא...אבא אותו הוא העריץ, בו התגאה ואותו אהב...אבא שמעולם לא התנהג כאחד ושבגד בו...אב שהפנה אליו את גבו...

לא. זה לא הגיע לשרה לחיות בלי אבא, ודראקו היה ראוי לדעת שהוא יכל להיות אבא טוב לשרה, בעל מושלם להרמיוני גריינג'ר. הוא נאנח.

הארי חייך.

אותה אנחה של סוורוס הייתה בעלת משמעות יותר ממה שהוא חשב. הוא הביט בו בציפייה. האיש החזיר לו מבט.

-סוף שבוע אחד.- אמר המנהל. –ואתה תהיה אחראי להכל.- הוא הוסיף. –לשלוח מכתבים, לדבר עם לאבגוד, להודיע להורים, למורים, לחפש חדרים לכולם...-הוא התחיל למנות.

-יותר פשוט יהיה להוציא את התלמידים מהוגוורטס.- ענה הארי וגלגל את עיניו. סוורוס נעץ בו מבט. –נו באמת, כך יהיה יותר נוח וזה יותר הגיוני שכדי לעשות את עץ המשפחה הם ילכו לביתם בסוף השבוע ולא להיפך, בנוסף לכך שיש הורים מוגלגים שלא ירגישו בנוח...

-בסדר, בסדר...מובן...- הוא נשף.- אבל אתה עדין אחראי לכל.- הארי הנהן. –אני עדין לא מאמין שהצלחת לשכנע אותי...-הוא הוסיף.

הארי חייך ומשך בכתפיו.

-אני גמרתי עם וולדמורט, זאת אומרת שאני יכול לעשות כל דבר.- הוא ענה בטון מתנשא.

סוורוס הסתכל עליו בלגלוג.

-ולמרות זאת, אינך מסוגל להתמודד מול אחיה של דנה- הוא אמר לו.

הארי פתח את הדלת מבלי לאבד את החיוך שבפניו, ולפני שיצא הוא הסתובב.

-הכל יהיה מוכן לסוף שבוע הבא, תצטרך להודיע על כך באולם הגדול הערב.- סוורוס הנהן. –ותיקון טעות: אני יכול לעשות _כמעט_ כל דבר...

סוורוס לא היה אדם שהראה את מחשבותיו או את רגשותיו בפומבי, אבל הארי ראה אותו מעקל את קצות שפתיו כלפי מעלה. המנהל של הוגוורטס, סוורוס סנייפ, חייך.

C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C

הרמיוני הסתכלה על עצמה במראה שבחדרה. היא יצאה מאמבטיית הבועות שעשתה לעצמה לפני קצת יותר מחמש עשרה דקות. האמבטיה שבעצם הייתה אמורה להיות מקלחת מהירה, אך השתנתה ברגע שקיבלה את את ינשופו של הארי קצת לפני שהתפשטה. אחרי שקראה את תכנו היא החליטה שהיא צריכה אמבטיה; ארוכה ומשחררת ומלאה בקצף ומלחים ארומטיים בעוד ברקע מתנגנת מוזיקה קלאסית, שאנשים מסוימים כדוגמת רונלד לא הבינו, אך שהיא אהבה כל כך, מוזיקה שהולחנה על ידי בטהובן.

שיערה היה עדין לח, אסוף על ידי שני קליפסים שחורים על מנת שלא ירטיבו את גבה ושהמים יטפטפו לרצפה; אך עדין, היא ראתה את טיפות המים שנזלו במורד ערפה והסתננו בעד המרווח הקטן שהיה בין עורה לחלוק המשי שלבשה באותו רגע.

היא נענעה את ראשה מצד לצד כדי לראות איך תתלבש עליה השמלה האדומה, עשתה פרצוף והחליפה את יד ימין ביד שמאל, שהחזיקה שמלה לבנה מולה. היא נשפה. אף לא אחת מהן מצאה חן בעיניה. אחת היה פרובוקטיבית מידי והשניה רצינית...הן לא התאימו כדי לפגוש אותו.

היא הזדעפה מול המראה שניבט מהמראה. היא הניחה את שתי השמלות בתוך הארון כששתי הדלתות עדין פתוחות, ובמחווה החלטית היא לקחה זוג מכנסי ג'ינס עם חולצת קטיפה בצבע בורדו. היא נעמדה שוב מול המראה והתבוננה...מה פתאום! החולצה הזאת נראתה זוועה עם השיער שלה...היא הסתובבה במהירות ותלתה את הבגדים בצורה מסודרת ושלחה את ידה שוב כדי לקחת עוד שתי שמלות שהיו תלויות שם, כשמחשבה פתאומית עוצרת את ידה באוויר. למה היא כל כך מודאגת בקשר למה שהיא תלבש? זה רק דראקו...

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_לעולם__. __לעולם__. __לעולם היא לא תעשה את זה שוב__. __והכל בגלל שהארי ורון לא היו מסוגלים לשתוק ותמיד היו צריכים לענות לכל אותן התרברבויות__._

_כמובן__, __גם היא הייתה אשמה__. __היא הייתה צריכה לדעת__, __או לפחות לנחש שדראקו יעשה הכל כדי שבסוף ידו תצא על העליונה__. __אבל איך היא יכלה לדמיין שהוא יכל להתגרות בהם אפילו בזמן שיעור שיקויים__, __עד שהצליח לגרום להם לקפוץ ולאיים עליו__, __וכך שניהם הפסידו חמישים נקודות כל אחד__, __מתנת פרופסור סנייפ__?_

_והיא ניסתה__._

_באמת__. __היא ניסתה להרגיע אותם ולהסב את תשומת ליבם אל השיקוי שרקחו__, __ניסתה לשכנע אותם להתעלם מדראקו כי היא ידעה שזה בדיוק מה שהנער רצה__: __לזכות בהתערבות__._

_אבל לא__. __הארי ורון היו חייבים להגיב__...__שוב__. __ואחר כך היא כעסה וזאת הייתה בעיה נוספת__. __אבל כמובן__, __היא לא יכלה להגיד לחברים שלה שהיא יותר מכעסה כי הפסידה בהתערבות__, __ועכשיו הייתה צריכה לסבול את דראקו כל אחר__-__הצהריים בסבב קניות בגדים__, __שהיא התחייבה ללבוש במקום בגדיה שלה__, __ושהפסידו מאה נקודות__. __את הנקודות הם הרוויחו שוב בשיעור התגוננות__, __היא בחלק של התיאורטי והארי בחלק המעשי__. __את זה היא עדין לא יכלה להגיד להם__...__עדיין__._

_והנה היא כאן__. __בתוך אותו תא הלבשה באותה חנות שדראקו משך אותה לתוכה__. __מוקפת בשמלות בכל הצבעים__, __סוגים__, __גזרות ובדים__; __מכנסי אלגנט__, __חולצות משי__, __נעלי עקב__, __מגפי חורף וסנדלים לקיץ__; __ז__'__קטים__, __רדידים__, __צעיפים וכפפות__. __בגדי ים__, __סארונגים ותכשיטים כגון צמידים__, __שרשראות__, __תליונים ועוד__._

_-__הא__! __גם את זה__! - __אמר הנער מחוץ לתא__, __גורם לכמה סטים של בגדים להופיע בפנים__._

_הרמיוני הסמיקה__._

_-__אם אתה חושב שאני אלבש__..._

_-__הפסדת בהתערבות__, - __הוא הזכיר לה בשעשוע__, __בעוד הוא מסמן לאחראית שלא קרה כלום__, __וזו הנהנה בחיוך__, __מתרחקת מהבלונדיני ומאזור תאי ההלבשה__. –__חשבתי שמילה של גריפינדורים היא מילה__..._

_הרמיוני הזעיפה את פניה__. __היא מלמלה תוך כדי שפשטה את הסוודר הלבן__, __סיננה מילים ביקורתיות בין השיניים על התערבויות כשחלצה את נעליה ופתחה את הכפתור של המכנסיים שלבשה__, __וקיללה את רון והארי בעודה מסירה אותם ונשארה רק בתחתונים__._

_היא לקחה את השמלה הראשונה__. __כחולה__, __ארוכה עד הקרסוליים__, __עם כתפות רחבות ומחשוף מרובע שנצמד לחזה ולמותניה__. __וכשהיא מתפלאת על דראקו שניחש את מידתה באופן מדויק כל כך__, __היא שלחה את ידיה לגבה כדי להעלות את הרוכסן__, __מקללת בקול רם כשלא הצליחה להגיע__._

_-__מה קורה__?- __הוא שאל מהצד השני__, __שואל את עצמו האם טעה במידה של הבגדים__._

_-__אני לא יכולה לסגור את הרוכסן הארור של השמלה הארורה שאתה והמוח הארור שלך בחרתם__!- __היא טענה__._

_קולו של דראקו נשמע משועשע__, __והיא נחשה שהוא חייך__._

_-__לא יועילו לך הטענות__, __הרמיוני__- __הוא אמר לה בצחקוק__. –__אני רוצה לראות אותך עם כל אחד ואחד מפרטי הלבוש האלה__, __מבינה__?_

_הרמיוני נשפה בזעם__._

_למה הוא היה חייב להיות כל כך חשדן__?_

_היא העדיפה לא לשאול אותו ולשאול במקום זה משהו אחר__._

_-__למה בחרת בזה כהתערבות__?_

_-__סליחה__?_

_-__זה__...__לקנות לי בגדים__, __לגרום לי ללבוש__...-__היא שאלה בטון מעט עצוב שלא חמק מהנער שעמד בצד השני של הדלת__. -...__אני ראית כל כך רע__?- __הוא לא ענה__. -...__זאת הסיבה__?- __היא שאלה__. –__אני כל כך מכוערת שאתה צריך לשנות את המראה שלי כדי להיות איתי__? __אני מניחה שכן__...__אני תמיד אהיה בוצדמית__...__אני לעולם לא אהיה ברמה של הנסיך מסלית__'__רין__...__נכון__?_

_היא מעולם לא הייתה אומרת את זה בקול__. __אבל היא עמדה לקבל את המחזור__, __עוד יומיים בדיוק__. __היא הייתה עייפה__, __עם ההערכה העצמית שלה רמוסה בקרקע__, __מתוסכלת__, __כאובה והורמונאלית__._

_-__לעולם אל תמעיטי בערך עצמך בצורה כזו__._

_קולו של דראקו הגיע לאוזניה__. __הפעם הוא לא חייך__. __הוא נשמע נוקשה__, __כאילו ניסה לבלום את עצמו__, __וזה באמת מה שעשה כעת__._

_דראקו מאלפוי בלם את עצמו כדי לא לצעוק עליה שתפסיק להגיד שטויות__, __שהיא הייתה מושלמת כמו שהיא ושהוא אהב אותה כך__...__לצעוק עליה שתפסיק להעליב את עצמה__, __שתפסיק לזלזל בעצמה__...__שאם מישהו לא ראה איזה בחורה נהדרת היא__, __אותו אדם היה אידיוט גדול__._

_אבל במקום זה__, __הוא ענה לה__:_

_-__כי את יפה__- __הוא ענה לה בכנות__. –__ואת מסתירה את זה תחת כל אותם בגדים שאת לובשת__...__את בטח הנערה היחידה בכל הוגוורטס שלא קיצרה את החצאית שלה__. __אני אוהב להתבונן בך__...__אני אוהב לראות אותך יפה__...__לנסות לנחש את צבע התחתונים שאת לובשת באותו יום__, __לחייך כשאני רואה חלק מעורך__, __ואפילו לאיים על שאר הבנים שמסתכלים עליך יותר מידי כאילו מנסים לראות דרך בגדיך__.- __אמר דראקו__. –__לכן אני עושה את זה__. __כי אני רוצה להמשיך להביט בך__, __לנחש מה הצבע הבגדים שאת לובשת מתחת בידיעה שאני זה שקניתי לך אותם בעודי נזכר איך הם נראים עליך__, __כי אני רוצה להיות מסוגל לקלל את אותך נערים__...__כי אני רוצה שתפסיקי להרגיש שונה משאר הבנות בהוגוורטס__, __כי אני רוצה__, __פשוט__.- __הוא ענה__. –__אז תפסיקי עם התירוצים__. __את לא תעזבי את החנות הזו עד שלא אראה אותך בכל אחד ואחד מהבגדים האלה__._

_-__לא__...- __היא כחכחה__. __היא הייתה צריכה להחזיר את קולה אחרי ההצהרה של דראקו__. -...__זה לא תירוץ__...__באמת__...__אני לא יכולה להעלות את הרוכסן__...- __היא התלוננה שוב בטון חלש יותר מהקודם__, __כמעט בלחש__._

_בתשובה__, __הפעם__, __היא שמעה את הדלת נפתחת__. __דראקו נעמד מלפניה__, __הקיף את מותניה ובידיו מישש את דרכו וחיפש את הרוכסן__, __מבלי להתיק את עיניו מהרמיוני__._

_באיטיות רבה__, __הוא העלה את הרוכסן של השמלה__, __נהנה מהקרבה לגוף שלה שנמצא מתחת לשמלה הזו__._

_-__יפיפייה__...- __הוא לחש קרוב לאוזנה__, __מסובב אותה כדי שתוכל לראות את עצמה במראה של תא ההלבשה__. –__אם כי__...- __בידיו הוא הקיף את מותניה והיא שוב התפלאה__, __כמו תמיד__, __מהקלות בה ידיו התאימו לה__, __כאילו מאז ומעולם היו שייכות לשם__. -...__אני מעדיף לראות אותך__...- __הוא קירב את פיו לאוזנה__, __מוודא ששפתיו נוגעות בתנוך אוזנה__, __בלי להפסיק להסתכל במבט של הנערה במראה__. -...__בלי בגדים__...__בין הסדינים שלי__...-__הוא סובב אותה כדי להביט בה ישירות__. –__אבל עם השמלה הזאת את נראית מהמם__...- __הוא נישק אותה ברכות__._

_הרמיוני ידעה שהיא תקיים את ההתערבות שלה__. __לא כי הוא חשב שהיא צריכה לשנות סגנון__, __אלא כי היא רצתה תמיד להראות יפה בשבילו__, __למרות שזה נגד את העקרונות שלה כאישה עצמאית__. __היא אהבה להרגיש כך__...__רק עם דראקו__, __כמובן__._

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

אולי זאת הייתה הבעיה...זה מה שחשבה הרמיוני בחצי חיוך...שזה היה רק עם דראקו. ועם דראקו, הדברים מעולם לא היו פשוטים.

היא הסתכלה על ערימת הבגדים שהייתה על המיטה ונאנחה. היא לגמרי הייתה צריכה לדבר עם דראקו לפני אותו סוף שבוע בביתה, או שהיא תצטרך לעמוד כל בוקר שלוש שעות מול הארון כדי להתלבש, אם הוא יהיה בבית.

U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U

היי חבר'ה!

זה באמת העדכון האחרון שלי לחודש זה...כי כפי שאמרתי בפיק אחר שהעלתי ("מה שנרקיסה עמדה לומר") יש לי מבחנים (מתי לא..) ואני צריכה ללמוד.

עברתי בזמן האחרון לתרגם סלאש...אני מנסה את עצמי בשטח הזה. הם יופיעו תחת השם האחר שלי, ש...הוא לא סוד, אבל הוא לא כל כך שונה מזה הנוכחי.

אז בקיצור, מקווה שאהבתם את הפרק, ותגיבו! אני מתגעגעת לתגובות, זה תמיד גורם לי להרגיש טוב יותר! אני תוהה לאן נעלמו סיוון, מעינוש, סהר החמודה שלי ונעמה...מתגעגעת אליכן, בנות!

הערות והארות...נו, אתם יודעים.

ובכן...עד לפעם הבאה!

שלכם,

ליס


	12. להבין

**הצהרה****: **הארי פוטר שייך ל...לא לי, כמובן. נראה אתכם יודעים למי...

פיק מתורגם, במקור בספרדית מאת **nikachan123** ומתורגם על ידי **Lis Lupin...**

בהנאה!

(לעוד הערות – בסוף הפרק...)

**פרק ****11 – ****להבין**

הוא שתה את השיקוי והשעין את ראשו לאחור. בכל פעם הוא השפיע פחות, וכל פעם הוא היה צריך מנה חזקה יותר...אם אביו לא ימות בזמן הקרוב, הוא יעשה את זה במו ידיו...

_אבא שלו_...הוא נשכב על הספה ועצם את עיניו, מזמין אליו את החושך...לוציוס מאלפוי; דמות האב היחידה שהכיר, ואחד מהאנשים הרבים שאכזבו אותו.

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_צל__. __זה כל מה שנשאר מלוציוס מאלפוי__. __צל של האדם שהיה פעם__. __יהירותו רוסנה__, __גאוותו נעלמה__, __הקרירות שבמבטו הייתה זיכרון בין בצללים שבעיניו התועות__, __האבודות__._

_-__אבא__?- __שאל__._

_הדמות האנושית זעה באי נוחות בפני דראקו__, __והרימה את ראשה לכיוונו__. __השיער שבזמנו היה בהיר ורך כמשי היה כעת רעמה מלוכלכת ומלאה קשרים__, __כשהסדר היחיד שהיה בה היה אי__-__הסדר__._

_בגדיו המרופטים עדין שימרו מעט את הברק שהיה פעם לַבּד__, __אך הרכות של בד הקטיפה הפכה למשהו מחוספס ומקומט__._

_עורו החיוור של לוציוס הפך לחיוור עוד יותר__, __ובידיו החשופות אפשר היה לראות את הורידים הכחולים__. __דראקו חש גועל מהמראה שלפניו__, __והוא חש בו ביתר שאת כששרווליו המופשלים בגלימתו של לוציוס הציגו בפניו__, __חקוק באש מכושפת__, __את האות האפל של וולדמורט__. __שחור__...__שחור כנשמתו של אביו__._

_הוא עמד לפרוץ בצחוק כשהבחין שהאיש המבוגר התנועע בדרגש הצר__, __בתנועות רפות אך עוצמתיות__...__אמנם הוא איבד הכל__, __את תחושת הזמן והמציאות__, __דעתו השתבשה עליו__...__אך עדין הוא שמר על ההופעה האריסטוקרטית שתמיד אפיינה אותו ואותה השריש בדראקו__._

_הוא נאנח__. __לוציוס לא זז כלל__._

_-__אני מצטער__, __אבא__...- __אמר הצעיר__. -...__אני מצטער שאתה כאן__, __אבל אתה__...__אתה זה שבחרת בדרך הזו__.- __הוא הביט סביבו__. -...__אותה דרך שרצית וקיווית שאמשיך בה__._

_הוא נשען על אחד הקירות__, __מנסה למנוע מריח עובש והרטיבות לחדור לנחיריו__._

_-__אמרת לי שהיית גאה בי__, __שאני אהיה כמוך__...__ואני הייתי מחייך__, __אתה זוכר__? __אני אפילו לא ידעתי למה אתה גאה בי ולא היה אכפת לי__. __אני רק רציתי שתהיה גאה__. __אבל אז אני גיליתי את האור__...- __הוא משך בכתפיו__. – __נראה שאני לא דומה לך כמו שהאמנתי בהתחלה__, __כמו שאתה רצית להאמין__...__מצאתי אותה__..._

_הוא נאנח בעייפות__._

_-__איך יכולתָּ לעשות זאת__, __אבא__?- __הוא שאל__, __כשבנימת קולו שמץ של טינה__. –__איך__?_

_לוציוס לא זע__._

_-__אני רק__...__רק רציתי שתדע שאני לעולם לא אהיה כמוך__...__אני לא רוצה להיות ולעולם לא ארצה__...__אני עובר לעולם המוגלגי לגור איתה__...__אני אוהב אותה__. __לימדת אותי שהמאלפויים לא אוהבים אם הם לא מקבלים משהו בתמורה__, - __הוא משך בכתפיו__. –__ואתה יודע מה__? __צדקת__. __אני ארוויח הרבה מלהיות לצידה__...__אני ארוויח אשת סוד__, __מאהבת__, __אישה__, __חברה ומלאך__...__אני__...__אני אפילו לא יודע למה אני אומר לך את זה__...- __הוא נשף אויר בכבדות__. –__אתה אבא שלי למרות כל מה שעשית ולמרות שניסית לשלוט בי__, __ואתה האבא היחיד שיש לי ושיהיה לי__...__רק רציתי שתדע__...__לא אחזור לראות אותך__. __לעולם__, __לוציוס__._

_לוציוס לא אמר דבר__, __דראקו אף חשב שהוא כלל לא הבין אותו__, __לא שמע אותו__, __אך מבטו רווי השנאה של לוציוס היה נעוץ בו__._

_-__אילו הכל היה קורה באופן שונה__, __אבא__...- __לחש דראקו__. -...__לו היית מנסה לשכנע אותי להיות חלק מהם ללא אותו שיקוי שליטה ארור__...__אולי הייתי מקשיב לך__...- __הוא העביר יד אחת בשיערו__. –__הכל יכל להיות כל כך שונה__...__אני מצטער__..._

_הוא זז וצעד אל עבר הדלת__. __ידו של לוציוס נעה במהירות__, __תופסת את שורש כף ידו של בנו__, __לופת אותה בייאוש__. __אם דראקו לא היה יודע שזו הייתה שנאה מה שראה בעיניו ומה שחש באחיזה__, __הוא היה יכול לחשוב שבפעם הראשונה__, __לוציוס חש פחד__._

_-__**בוגד**__...-__הייתה הלחישה__, __אך דראקו שמע אותה__. __באופן ברור מאוד__._

_אותו קול שבמשך שנים אמר לו מה לעשות__, __מה להגיד__, __במה להאמין__. __הוא לעולם לא ישכח את אותו קול__, __לא משנה כמה הוא ישמע שונה__, __מזלזל__, __כועס או מוזר__...__וכמה חלש כמו אותו מלמול__._

_דראקו השתחרר במשיכה גסה מאחיזת ידו של אביו והתרחק לכיוון פתח התא כדי לקרוא לשומר__._

_-__אתה זה שבגדת בי__, __אבא__.- __הוא אמר לו בקול נוקשה__. –__אתה אמור להיות אבא שלי__, __מי שאמור לשמור עלי__, __להגן עלי ולהקשיב לי__...__לאהוב אותי__...- __הוא פלט צחקוק אירוני כשהסוהר פתח את הדלת ונתן לו לצאת__. -...__אתה זה שבגדת בי__. __אבל אל תדאג__...-__הוא אף לא הסתכל עליו__, __וגם לא קפץ כששמע את הנקישה המתכתית של הסורגים שננעלים ברעש באותו מסדרון__. -...__אני סולח לך__...__אבל אני מקווה שתבין אותי כשאומר לך שאני מייחל לכך שתמות בקרוב__._

_בעודו צועד מאחורי הסוהר__, __במראהו המושלם ללא רבב__, __גלימתו מתנופפת מאחוריו__, __שחורה ומושלמת__, __ידו הימנית בתוך הכיס מלטפת את השרביט הלא__-__חוקי__, __והשמאלית נעה לקצב צעדיו__, __ראשו מורם בגאווה ועיניו מסתכלות קדימה__, __מכריח את עצמו לא לענות לאסירים ואף לא להסתכל עליהם__, __מפחד שהוא יזהה בתוכם פרצופים מוכרים__, __הוא חש פחד__._

_הוא היה יכול להיות בפנים__._

_הוא היה יכול להיות אחד מהאסירים__._

_הוא היה יכול להיות אחד מאלו שצעקו באותו רגע מתוך אחד התאים__._

_הוא היה יכול להיות אחד מאותם מתים__-__חיים כמו אביו__._

_המאלפויים היו חזקים__, __הוא היה חזק__. __הוא לא ייתן לאף אחד לראות אותו מתפרק__...__הוא לא ייתן לאיש לראות איך הוא רוצה לצעוק__, __לבכות ולהקיא באותו זמן על עצם המחשבה שהוא יכל להיות אחד מהם__, __מאלה שלא יוכלו לראות לעולם את אור השמש__._

_הוא חש איך כוחותיו בוגדים בו__. __מבטו של אביו חדר לתוכו והקול שקרא לו __'__בוגד__' __הדהד ביתר שאת בראשו__. __הוא חש שהוא עומד להתמוטט__, __שהוא ייפול על ברכיו בו במקום__, __שהוא יקיא__...__חשב שהשומר יצטרך לעזור לו לצאת משם__...__הוא נעצר לרגע וידו נשענה על הקיר__, __נשם בסבלנות__, __באריכות__, __וכשהרים את מבטו הוא ראה אותה__._

_מחכה__. __מחכה לו__. __בכניסה__, __מהנהנת בפיזור נפש לדבריו של השומר ומבלי להתיק את עיניה מהמסדרון בו עמד באותם רגעים__. __עם גלימתה בצבע ארגמן מעל שמלת חורף בצבע ורוד בהיר__; __נעליה עם העקב הנמוך והשיער המתולתל מפוזר על גבה__._

_עיניו נפגשו עם עיניה ודראקו חייך כשהיא עשתה את אותו הדבר__. __היא חיכתה לו__. __בזכותה הוא לא היה אחד מאותם אסירים__._

_בזכותה הוא לא היה שם בפנים__._

_בזכותה הוא לא היה אחד מאותם מתים__-__חיים__..._

_כי היא האמינה בו ומאמינה בו__._

_הוא הלך את הצעדים שנותרו לו עד הכניסה__, __חתם על אישור וקיבל בתמורה את שרביטו חזרה__. __הוא הנהן מבלי לומר מילה__, __הניח את ידו בגבה של הנערה והדריך אותה עד היציאה__._

_הרמיוני לא דיברה__, __וגם לא אמרה דבר כשבמקום ללכת ישר__, __דראקו פנה שמאלה אחרי שהתקדם כמה מטרים__, __מתרחק מחומותיה של אזקבאן ותופס מחסה מאחורי אחד העצים__, __מסתתר ממבטים שיכלו להיתקל בו__. __וברגע שהיה שם__, __הוא התקפל לשניים בתחושת הקבס הראשונה__, __חש במרירות הצורבת בגרונו לפני שהקיא את נשמתו על האדמה__._

_-__אתה בסדר__?_

_דראקו הנהן כשגופו עדין מקופל לשניים__, __נלחם בדחף להקיא שעלה שוב__. __כוס מים הופיע מול עיניו והבלונדיני לקח אותו ולגם__, __שטף את פיו__, __ירק את המים ושתה את השאר__, __מרגיש שהטעם המר נעלם__._

_-__אני בסדר__.- __הוא אישר__, __מתיישר__. __הוא התנשם עמוקות__. –__אני שונא את זה__..._

_הרמיוני הנהנה בשקט__. __היא לא הייתה צריכה להגיד דבר__. __אף אחד מהם לא היה צריך באמת__._

_-__תודה שבאת__...-__לחש דראקו__._

_הרמיוני חיבקה אותו והיא נתנה לו לחבק אותה חזק__, __יודעת שהוא צריך את זה יותר מתמיד__, __מתעלמת מחוסר האוויר והלחץ בצלעותיה בשעה שנשמה__._

_-__אני תמיד אהיה לצידך__, __דראקו__.- __היא אמרה לו__._

_-__אני אוהב אותך__, __קטנה שלי__..._

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

-היכנס- הוא אמר כששמע שמישהו דפק בדלת. ראשו של הארי הציץ לתוך משרדו של דראקו בחשש, והבלונדיני לא יכל שלא לחייך. –ממתי אתה מפחד ממני, פוטר?

-מעכשיו. - ענה כהה-העור בעודו סוגר את הדלת אחריו. הוא בחן את המורה לשיקויים; שעון לאחור בכיסאו מאחורי שולחן העבודה שלו, גיליונות-קלף רבים פזורים עליו ובקבוקון של שיקוי שנשתה זה עתה היה על השולחן. –אתה בסדר?

-כן, רק כואב לי מעט הראש...-ענה דראקו, מתעלם מהמשמעות הכפולה של השאלה של הארי. –זה יעבור לי עם הזמן. באת להתנצל?

הארי חייך אליו באשמה בעוד הוא התיישב על השולחן באופן סתמי והביט בו.

-אל תעשה את זה.- ביקש לפתע הבלונדיני. הארי קימט את מצחו. –אמרתי שלא תעשה את זה.

-שלא אעשה מה?- שאל הנשאל.

-את זה!- מחה דראקו. –אל תסתכל עלי ככה, הארי, לא אתה, בשם מורגנה...-הוא כמעט נאנק.

-איך?

-באותו אופן שסוורוס מסתכל עלי...בחמלה, רחמנות...-הוא חייך חיוך מאולץ. –אל תסתכל עלי כך...

-הרגע חזרת מאזקבאן וביקרת את אב...- דראקו הסתכל עליו בחומרה והארי היה מספיק חכם ואינטואיטיבי כדי לשים לב שאין הוא רשאי לדבר על כך, לא ברגע זה. –אני מצטער.- התנצל הארי וניסה להחליף את מבטו.

אבל האמת הייתה שזה היה קשה. חמלה, רחמנות ואהדה...כן, זה היה נכון; הוא היה בטוח שמבטו שידר את כל זה ויותר מכך.

דראקו מאלפוי, אויבו המושבע מהרגע הראשון שראה אותו ברכבת, אולי אף לפני כן, כשראה את הגאווה שלו ויהירותו בחנות הגלימות. מישהו אותו החשיב כבר-מזל על שיש לו מה שלו לא היה; לא כסף וחברים, אלא משפחה, הורים והכוח להחליט את גורלו, את עתידו...דברים שמעולם לא היו לו.

אבל הוא טעה. הוא תמיד חשב שדראקו רצה להיות אוכל-מוות, לזכות בתהילה ובפרסום בין שורותיו של אבירי המוות של וולדמורט, להיות יד ימינו כמו שהיה לוציוס מאלפוי, להרים את שרביטו מול מוגלגים חפים מפשע ולחזור שוב ושוב על המילים שהובילו אל הייסורים, הבכי, התחינות והמוות.

הוא תמיד חשב שדראקו רצה להיות אוכל-מוות מרצונו החופשי, כי הוא האמין בטוהר הדם, כי הוא האמין באמונותיו של וולדמורט...

ודבר לא היה יותר רחוק מהאמת. ברגעים כמו אלה הוא שאל את עצמו האם לא היה עדיף שלא יהיו לו הורים כמו אלו של דראקו מאשר שלא יהיו לו הורים כלל.

-בסדר...אז אתה מוכן לסוף השבוע?

דראקו הביט בו, משפד אותו בעיניו.

-השתגעת, נכון? כי זה יכול להיות רק זה, או שלפתע נתקפת בדחף בלתי נשלט להפוך את חיי לגיהינום עלי אדמות,- הוא הוסיף כשהארי פתח את פיו לענות.

-האמת שיכולתי לומר שהייתי חייב לך אחרי כל מה שגרמת לי לסבול אבל...- הוא משך בכתפיו. -...האמת היא שאני שונא את זה שגם אתה וגם היא לא מאושרים בחייכם.

-אל תמשיך עם זה, הארי,- הזהיר אותו הבלונדיני.

-מעולם לא אמרת לי למה עשית את זה, דראקו.- השיב הארי מבלי לתת חשיבות לדבריו. –ואם להיות כן איתך, הייתי רוצה לדעת מה קרה.

-למה?- שאל דראקו. –מה העניין בלדעת את זה עכשיו?

-כי אתה עומד לבלות סוף-שבוע עם החברה הכי טובה שלי, ואני לא רוצה לראות אותה שבורה כמו שראיתי אותה ביום שהופעת בדלת ביתה, נשוי עם אותה צרפתייה.- ענה לו הארי מבלי שהרים את קולו כלל, אבל עם מבט רב משמעות. –כי אני לא רוצה להיות זה שיחבק אותה עד שיגמרו לה הדמעות, כי לא מגיע לה לסבול עוד על מה שעשית...-הוא הסתכל עליו וחייך מעט. -...כי גם לך זה לא מגיע...

דראקו הסתכל עליו ישירות. הוא דיבר ברצינות. בדיוק כמו אז בחדרי ההלבשה...הארי דיבר ברצינות. הוא קיבל את מערכת היחסים שלו עם הרמיוני לפני זמן רב והוא היה מוכן לשמוע אותו...אבל הוא לא היה מוכן לראות אותה סובלת שוב. ולמען האמת, הוא גם לא היה מוכן לגרום לה סבל, שוב.

הוא נאנח.

-ואתה לא תניח לי עד שאספר לך, נכון?- הארי הנהן. –גריפינדור ארור...- הוסיף הבלונדיני.

-כן, כן, כן...אני גריפינדור ארור, ואתה נחש נבזה...- הוא הרים את ידו בביטול. –אבל תספר לי כבר, נו...

דראקו נאנח. לא הייתה לו ברירה...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

היא הסתכלה מסביב. הכל נראה מושלם. שום כתם על הכרים, שום קמט בוילונות, אף לא גרגיר אבק על הרהיטים או על הטלוויזיה ועל הדמויות הקטנות; הספרים מסודרים למופת על פי האלפבית ולפי הגודל; השטיח שזה עתה נשאב, והפרחים הטריים ומעוצבים על השולחן.

היא פקחה את עיניה וחצתה את המסדרון כדי לעלות בגרם המדרגות בדילוגי שניים-שניים, עיניה תרות אחר אי-אלו פספוסים באיזושהי פינה, קטנים ככל שיהיו, גם אם זה יראה כבלתי אפשרי שיהיו כאלו. היא עברה את המסדרון של הקומה השנייה, מעבירה את ידה על המעקה, מרוצה מכך שלא מצאה אבק על העץ, ונעצרה מול אחת מהתמונות שהיו תלויות בפרוזדור שהראתה את שרה בת השלוש, מרכיבה את הפאזל הראשון שלה העשוי גומי, בפרצוף מרוכז. היא בחנה אותה במשך כמה שניות וסידרה אותה סנטימטר אחד ימינה, הסתכלה שוב והנהנה, הפעם מרוצה מכך שהתמונה הייתה לגמרי ישרה.

היא פתחה את דלת השירותים וסרקה את החדר. כחול ולבן-צח היה הצבע של החדר כולו, כך גם המגבות שכיבסה שלוש פעמים כדי שיהיו רכות כבהתחלה. היא סגרה את הדלת אחרי שבדקה שמטהר האוויר בריח פרחי-בר פועל כראוי, והמשיכה ללכת. היא פתחה את חדר האורחים ובדקה שהכל נמצא במקומו, גם סט הסדינים הירוקים המקופלים לרגלי המיטה, הוילונות פתוחים לרווחה והרוח הקרירה שחדרה אל החדר. מושלם.

היא עקפה את החדר של בתה ופתחה את הדלת של חדר השירותים שהיה גדול יותר מקודמו; האמבטיה בצבע ורוד-פנינה הייתה מצוחצחת, הכיור עם המראה והמנורות הורודות, המגבות בצבע המתאים לעיצוב, המקלחת פתוחה ונקייה, והמחיצה נראתה חדשה מהחנות; הרצפה בהקה והשטיחונים שהיו ליד המקלחת, האסלה והכיור היו בצבע ורוד כהה יותר מהמרצפות הורודות שייצרו ניגודיות עם המרצפות הלבנות. מושלם.

היא פנתה אל חדרה ופתחה אותו, בודקת שהכל מונח במקומו. חלוק הלילה מונח על תיבה לרגלי המיטה, נעלי הבית הצהובות מונחות לידה, הכריות מסודרים באלגנטיות וכילות המיטה היו קשורות לעמודים. הבגדים שמורים בארון הבגדים ובמגירות, המתלים שבסוף החדר היו ריקים פרט לכמה צעיפים ומעיל ושני תיקי יד; האוויר מרענן וארון הספרים נקי ומלא בספרים. על הכוננית היו בקבוקוני בושם, קופסת איפור וקופסת תכשיטים. היא הנהנה לעצמה ועמדה לצאת דרך הדלת כשמשהו משך את תשומת לב האישה.

תמונה אחת...תמונה של דראקו ושלה הייתה מונחת על שידה ליד המיטה בצד ימין, הצד בו ישנה תמיד. היא חצתה במהירות את החדר ולקחה אותה בין שתי ידיה וחייכה...דראקו...היא אוהבת אותו...תמיד תאהב אותו.

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_-__לא עכשיו__, __דראקו__, __אני מנסה לקרוא__..._

_-__אבל אני צריך לעשות את העבודה הזאת עכשיו__,- __הוא התלונן__, __כורע ברך מולה והיא נכנעה__, __יודעת מראש שבמלחמה הזאת הוא ינצח__. _

_-__אמרתי לך לא לקחת גילוי עתידות כמגמה__- __היא הוכיחה אותו בעדינות__, __ובכל זאת היא הזדקפה על הספה והניחה את הספר בצד__, __לא לפני שסימנה את הדף בו אחזה__, __על ידי ורד מיובש ששימש לה כחוצץ__._

_-__אני יודע__, __אני יודע__...__אבל אם הייתי הולך לכשיפומטיקה איתך__, __לא הייתי מתרכז__- __הוא אמר באבירות__._

_הרמיוני פלבלה בעיניה והושיטה את ידה הימנית אל הנער__. __דראקו נענע בראשו והיא זקפה גבה__._

_-__את יד שמאל__...- __הוא אמר בטון רך__. -...__כי יש וריד שמגיע ישר מהלב אל היד השמאלית__...__מסמלת את קצב החיים והאהבה__..._

_וכמו תמיד כשהוא השתמש באותו קול רב משמעות ומלחשש__, __הרמיוני הרגישה איך גופה מצטמרר בעוד רעד עבר בגבה__, __משדרת בה מעין תחושה מוזרה אליה התרגלה מאז הייתה עם דראקו__._

_-__יהיו לך חיים ארוכייייים מאוד__...- __הוא התחיל לומר__, __מסמן בכרית האצבע את הקו שסימל זאת בכף ידה__. -...__ותהיי מאושרת מאוד__...- __הוא אמר בטון משוכנע__._

_-__באמת__?- __הוא הנהן__, __שקוע בהרהורים__, __מלטף את ידה של הרמיוני__, __והנערה צחקקה__. –__אני שואלת את עצמי מי יהיה בר__-__המזל שיעשה אותי מאושרת בחיי הארוכייייים__...- __היא אמרה באותו טון שבו השתמש מקודם__._

_דראקו צחק והעמיד פנים שהוא מתרכז בכף ידה__._

_-__אם את רוצה__, __אני יכול לברר לך__...-__הוא אמר__, __מלטף את שורש כף ידה__._

_-__אתה יכול__?- __שאלה הרמיוני בחושניות__._

_דראקו צחקק__. __הוא אהב כשהרמיוני שמה בצד את כל המעצורים שלה__. __והיא ידעה זאת__. __הוא לא היה צריך לומר לה כדי שהיא תדע__...__הוא יכל לקרוא את זה בעיניה__, __בתנועותיה__, __במבטיה__..._

_-__אני יכול לנסות__...- __הוא הציע בחצי חיוך__. -...__בואי נראה__...__אני רואה שזה נער יפה תואר__...-__היא הביטה בו בגבה מורמת__, __אבל לא אמרה דבר בנידון__. -...__וכמובן חכם מאוד__, __אינטליגנטי__..._

_-__ברור__...- __היא הסכימה__._

_דראקו זז באיטיות ומבלי לעזוב את ידה הוא התיישב על משענת היד של הספה ליד הרמיוני__, __והיא זזה כדי לעשות לו מקום ושיתיישב קרוב לידה__, __מאוד קרוב__._

_-__עם נימוסים מעודנים__...__הוא היה עשיר תקופה מסוימת בחייו__- __הוא הוסיף בטון שנתן חוסר חשיבות לעניין__, __מלטף את ידה בכריות אצבעותיו האציליות והגמישות__, __מחייך כששם לב לרעד של הנערה__. -...__אבל לפעמים הוא יכול להתנהג כמו אידיוט__...- __הוא הוסיף__._

_היא הרימה גבה__, __הכעס שהיה לה בהתחלה נעלם כמעט לגמרי__._

_-__באמת__?_

_-__באמת__...__הוא__...__איבד את הראש לרגע__...__הוא לא היה צריך לנסות לעשות יותר מכפי שאת הסכמת__, __יותר ממה שאת היית מוכנה לתת__...- __הוא הישיר בה מבט__. -...__והוא מתחרט ומפוחד__...__כי הוא לא יסבול את הרעיון שבלאבד אותך__..._

_-__הוא__...__אני__...- __היא כחכחה__, __מקללת את עצמה על תחושות שדראקו גרם לה__. -...__אני לא כועסת עליו__...__רק__...__אני לא מוכנה עדין למערכת יחסים__...__שלמה__...__איתו__...__אבל הוא לא צריך לפחד__, __אני אוהבת אותו יותר מידי מכדי לעזוב אותו על דבר שכזה__..._

_דראקו חייך__. __החנינה שביקש זה שלושה ימים__, __התקבלה__._

_-__ואת יודעת מה__?- __הוא שאל אותה ברכות__._

_עיניה של הרמיוני חדרו לשלו__._

_-__מה__?_

_-__הוא אוהב אותך__..._

_-__ואת כל המידע הזה ידעת מקריאת כף__-__היד שלי__?- __היא שאלה בשעשוע__. –__המורה צריכה לתת לך ציון עשר על כל מה שהצלחת לגלות__..._

_-__היה משהו שעזר לי__...-__הוא הסכים__._

_-__כן__?_

_דראקו הנהן__, __חייך והיא לא הספיקה למחות כשהנער הרים אותה והתיישב במקומה__, __ומושיב אותה על ברכיו__, __יד אחת בגבה והשנייה במותניה__, __פניהם קרובים מאוד__._

_ידו של דראקו לקחה את ידה והובילה אותה אל חזהו__, __מעל לליבו__. __הרמיוני עצמה את עיניה__, __מתענגת על דפיקות ליבו של דראקו מבעד לחולצת המשי שלו__, __והיא הרגישה מחוברת למציאות רק כי ידו הגדולה הייתה מונחת על ידה__, __ולא הפסיקה ללטף לרגע__._

_היא הרגישה איך הוא נשען קדימה__, __מבריש את שפתיו על צווארה__, __עולה עד תנוך אזנה ונושך אותו קלות לפני שלחש__..._

_-__אני אוהב אותך__...- __הוא לחש לה באזנה בעודו מלקק את התנוך בעדינות__. –__ובקשר למה שקרה__...- __היא נלחצה לרגע__, __והוא שם לב לכך כי הוא חיבק אותה חזק יותר כדי להבטיח לה שהכל בסדר__. –__אני לא ממהר__, __הרמיוני__...__אני מתכנן להיות לצידך כל החיים כדי לעשות אותך מאושרת לזמן ארוך מאוד מאוד__, __אני לא הולך לשום מקום בלעדיך__, __קטנה שלי__...__אני יכול לחכות לך עד שתהיי מוכנה__..._

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

-כל החיים...-מלמלה הרמיוני, מסתכלת על התמונה. -...לאן נעלמה ההבטחה שלך, דראקו?- היא שאלה את האוויר, ואת הבדידות שאפפה אותה. –לאן?...

היא לקחה את התמונה ושמרה אותה באחת המגירות של השידה, שם יהיה משכנה לאותו סוף-שבוע. היא לא יכלה להסתכן בכך שדראקו יראה אותה.

היא יצאה מהחדר מבלי לשים לב שהיא החביאה את התמונה כדי שדראקו לא יראה אותה, אבל היא לא שאלה את עצמה מה לכל השדים והרוחות ימשוך את דראקו להיכנס לחדר שלה. והיא לא שאלה את עצמה את אותה שאלה במשך כל אותו היום.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

דראקו השתעשע עם בקבוקון השיקוי בין אצבעותיו. הוא השליך אותו לכיוונו של הארי, וזה תפס אותו במהירות-תגובה שגרמה לדראקו להבין לפני זמן רב, למה פוטר תמיד היה טוב ממנו בקווידיץ'.

-השיקוי שאבי הכריח אותי לשתות...לא היה רק בשביל לשלוט בי בעזרתו,- הארי נתן בו מבט. –היה בו גם חלק מדמו של אדון האופל.- הוא הכריז, מצפה שהארי ייתן קולו בזעקה או תנועה מסוימת.

כהה-העור כנראה הבחין בכך, כי הוא הסתפק בחיוך.

-הרגתי אותו לפני זמן רב, דראקו...עמדתי מולו וכיוונתי אליו את שרביטי; נלחמתי איתו בדו-קרב וניצחתי...אתה חושב שאתה צריך לצפות ממני לתגובה רצינית יותר ממני?- דראקו נתן לעצמו לחייך. –נו כבר, תמשיך. איך הגעת למסקנה הזו?

-לא ידעתי את זה עד שיום אחד נכנס בי הדחף לשחק עם השרביט שלי. וכמו תמיד, חשבתי על הרמיוני ו..טוב...במוחי הצטיירה השאלה איך זה יהיה להרוג אותה במו ידי...

-מה?

-זה היה כאילו מישהו שלט בי מבפנים...זה...קשה להסביר...

-אני יודע. וולדמורט נכנס בגופי בשנה חמישית...אלו היו רק דקות מעטות, אך לפעמים אני עדין מתעורר עם תחושת אי-היכולת לשלוט במחשבות שאני לא רוצה לחשוב...- הודה הארי.

-אז אתה יודע למה אני מתכוון...-הוא נאנח. –דיברתי עם סוורוס והוא עשה לי כמה בדיקות. הוא גילה שבדמי זורם גם דמו של וולדמורט. - אמר דראקו. –הייתי חש בזה...רציתי לפגוע, שאפתי לכך...מרלין...חשבתי שאני עומד להשתגע...הלכתי אל אבי אך הוא כאילו היה בעולם אחר...הוא רק היה מסתכל עלי וצוחק בעוד העביר את ידו מעל הזרוע השמאלית, בדיוק היכן שהיה האות האפל...

-אמרת לסוורוס?

-כן. הוא היה האדם היחיד חוץ מהרמיוני בו בטחתי באותם ימים...בלי לפגוע.

-אני לא נפגע,- ענה הארי.

דראקו חייך.

-באחוזה הקודמת שלי...בחדר העבודה של אבי מצאתי יומן...הוא שאף להפוך אותי לאדון האופל הבא...בגלל זה בא השיקוי, לכן הדם של וולדמורט היה מעורב בשלי...הוא רצה שאני אהיה אדון האופל היחיד...ומצאתי את הדרך למנוע זאת, הייתי צריך להעביר את אותו דם מכושף למישהו שיהיה חלק ממני...

-אתה מדבר איתי על...אתה מתכוון לבן?

דראקו הנהן חלושות.

-הייתי צריך להוציא את הדם הזה מהגוף שלי לפני שאפגע במישהו...לכן התרחקתי מהרמיוני, לכן נעלמתי...כשהדם המכושף התחיל להידחס בעורקיי, להיות עם הרמיוני גרם לי סבל כי אני רציתי לפגוע בה ולא רציתי...הארי, אני נשבע לך בכל הקדוש והיקר של הקסם שהייתי מת לפני שהייתי פוגע בהרמיוני...אני אהבתי אותה ואני עדין אוהב...

-אני יודע, דראקו..מה קרה? מה תכננת?

-להוליד ילד שיישא את דמו של וולדמורט,- הוא אמר. –זה היה הפתרון היחיד, אך לא רציתי לעשות את זה עם הרמיוני...-עיניו האפורות ננעצו באלו של הארי, כאב, פחד, בלבול, רגשות נשכחים שחשב שנעלמו זה זמן רב, צפו ועלו עכשיו שזכר את כל מה שעבר עליו. -...רציתי להוליד ילד ולחכות שייוולד כדי למסור אותו לרשויות הקוסמים...-הוא הישיר אליו מבט. –כדי למסור אותו לך...

-מרלין, דראקו...!

-ג'יזל...היא...- הוא נאנח. -...היא הייתה בת למשפחת קוסמים חשובה בפריז, אותה הכרתי מאז הייתי ילד בגלל ההורים שלי...היא תמיד חשקה בממון של המאלפויים...הייתי צריך רק לשקר לה ולגרום לה להאמין שאני עדין הייתי המוטב היחיד של כל הירושה...- הוא הפשיל את שרוולו.- ...אבל הייתי חייב לקבל את האות האפל...

-וולדמורט כבר היה...

-כן, אני יודע. אבל כמו תמיד, חדר העבודה של אבי היה לחדר שימושי מאוד...זה היה לחש כואב מאוד, אני חייב לומר לך, שכבתי במיטה במשך שלושה ימים עם חום גבוה...

-מה קרה אחר כך, דראקו?

-סיפרתי לג'יזל חצי מהאמת...שהיה לי דם של וולדמורט, שרציתי להוליד ילד כדי שיהיה הלורד האפל החדש במקומי...- הוא עשה בידו תנועת ביטול, כדי להוריד מחשיבות העניין. -...אבל לא אמרתי לה שאחרי שהילד ייוולד אני אמסור אותו לרשויות, גם לא שאני אשליך אליה _'__אובליוויאטה__' _כדי שלא תסבול את אבדת בנה, וגם לא את עזיבתי...לא רציתי לגרום סבל לאף אחד, הארי...גם לא לאוכלת-מוות קרה וקשוחה כמוה...

-ומשהו השתבש, נכון?

דראקו הנהן.

-בחודש השביעי להריון, התינוק היה כל כך רב עצמה, שהוא שאב חלק גדול מהקסם של ג'יזל, ובכך מסכן את חייה. חשתי בכך, אתה יודע? חשתי בהילה האפלה שאפפה אותה...מאכלת את כל מה שיכלה, אפילו את הקסם שלי כשהייתי קרוב אליה...

-קסם מולד...-דראקו הנהן. -...העובר ממש התיש את אשתך, נכון?

-היא מעולם לא הייתה אשתי...שכבתי איתה פעם אחת בלבד כדי להרות אותה, מעולם לא נגעתי בה שוב. לא יכולתי בעודי אוהב את הרמיוני,- הארי הנהן. –אבל נכון, אתה צודק. העובר היה צריך יותר ויותר קסם ממנה והיא...היא נתנה לו הכל...אני מניח שהיא חשבה שאקח אותה לסן-ג'וזף כדי שיצילו את התינוק...- הארי הנהן, מסמל לו בכך שהוא הכיר את שמו של בית החולים של הקוסמים באירלנד. -...למרות שהוא היה בן שבעה חודשים בלבד, הוא היה כבר מושלם ויכלו להשאיר אותו בחיים בעודם מוציאים אותו מבטן אמו...

-לא עשית את זה...

-כן, כן עשיתי.- ענה דראקו, הפוך מדבריו של הארי. –לקחתי אותה לסן-ג'וזף כששמתי לב שהיא נאכלת באמת...כשהגעתי, היא כבר הייתה מתה והם לא יכלו להציל את הילד...הוא שהה הרבה זמן בלי מקור קסם לשאוב ממנו וליבו חדל מלפעום...

הארי הביט בו מבלי לדעת מה לומר.

-אחר כך...אחר כך חזרתי לאנגליה, אחרי הלוויה של ג'יזל. אף אחד לא ידע שהיא הייתה בהריון, תמיד היה עליה כישוף משלֵה כדי שאף אחד ידע על כך...אף אחד לא היה צריך לדעת שאדון האופל החדש עמד להיוולד.- הוא הוסיף. -...את השאר אתה יודע...

-זה היה הבן שלך...

-לא. הוא היה אדון האופל החדש שעמד להביא לעולם שוב את המוות – השיב דראקו. –מעולם לא החשבתי אותו לבן שלי. הוא נוצר ללא אהבה ורצון, רק מתוך נוחות ורווח...וזה, זה לא נקרא בן...-הוא הביט בו וחייך חיוך שליו. -...ילדים יכולתי להוליד רק עם הרמיוני כי היא האישה היחידה אותה אני אוהב...והבת היחידה שיש לי זו שרה.

-למה לא סיפרת את זה להרמיוני?

-היא לא רצתה לשמוע אותי. וגם אני לא רציתי להסביר לה.- הארי הסתכל עליו בעקשנות. –הארי, הייתי צריך לקבל את האות האפל, הפכתי למה שהיא תמיד שנאה, למה שאני שנאתי, למה שנשבעתי שלעולם לא אהפוך...

-למה הופעת באותו יום בביתה?

-כי הייתי צריך שהיא תשכח אותי, שתשנא אותי...חשבתי שבאופן הזה זה יהיה קל יותר...-הוא חייך. –וטעיתי...הארי, אני אוהב אותה, אבל היא לעולם לא תשמע אותי, היא לעולם לא תרצה לשמוע אותי וגם אם כן – אני אוכל-מוות...

הארי עמד להגיד משהו כשרחש קל גרם לו להסתובב אל עבר הדלת שהייתה פתוחה לכדי סדק; הוא הזעיף את פניו...הוא היה נשבע שהוא סגר אותה מקודם...הוא צמצם את עיניו והבחין שדראקו גם החל להסתכל על הדלת...המורה להתגוננות הצליח לראות זוג עיניים אפורות שנעלמות באותה מהירות שהן הופיעו. היה רק אדם אחד בהוגוורטס עם אותו צבע עיניים חוץ מדראקו.

-זו בטח הייתה גברת נוריס – אמר אז דראקו.

הארי הנהן, מהורהר. זו הייתה שרה.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ג'יני צחקה בשעשוע כשיצאה מהאח וראתה את אחיה הגדול על הספה בסלון, עם מבט נעוץ באיזושהי נקודה בקיר מולו, וחיוך דביל על פניו שהזכיר לה את הפעם שהתאומים גרמו לו לאכול את אחד מהממתקים שלהם, 'ליצנצוצים', שהשאירו אותו עם אותו חיוך מטופש במשך שבוע שלם...

למען האמת, זה היה מוזר מאוד לראות את רון מחייך עם מצח מקומט וצועק...אבל זה היה מצחיק.

-שלום רון – היא ברכה וניערה את האפר שהיה על גלימתה. הג'ינג'י לא ענה. ג'יני הזעיפה את פניה.

-שלום ג'יני,- אמרה סוזן, ראשה מציץ מהמטבח. –בואי, כנסי. אח שלך הוא קצת...לא כאן.

ג'יני הרימה גבה למשמע הטון בו השתמשה סוזן, והצחקוק שבא בסוף המשפט, אבל צייתה ופנתה אל המטבח.

-הייתי באמצע להכין תה, - היא אמרה. –רוצה קצת?

-כן, בבקשה- היא התיישבה ליד אחד השולחנות בטבעיות גמורה. –מה קרה לרון? הוא...מוזר...יותר מבדרך כלל. –היא הוסיפה בצחוק.

-אה, זה...אני מניחה שזה יעבור לו כשהוא יחזור לעצמו. - היא אמרה בטון סתמי, מורידה מחשיבות הענין. -...אבל בכל מקרה, אם תוך כמה שעות הוא לא יחזור לעצמו, אצטרך לקחת אותו לסן-מונגו.

ג'יני ראתה איך גיסתה הניחה את המגש על שולחן המטבח ושמה את הצלוחיות והספלים מפורצלן לבן שבאו יחד עם קומקום לבן ומעוצב, כד חלב ועוד כלי עם קצפת, צלחת עוגיות קינמון ביתיות, האהובות על הג'ינג'ית.

-אפשר לדעת מה הסיבה שהוא במצב הזה?- היא שאלה. –עד כמה שאני יודעת, 'התותחים' הם גרועים כתמיד...- היא אמרה בצחוק ולקחה עוגייה אחת.

סוזן חייכה ומזגה מעט תה לספל של ג'יני לפני שמזגה לעצמה.

וחיוכה התרחב עוד.

-אני בהריון.- היא אמרה.

-סוזן, זה נהדר!- צעקה ג'יני וקמה לחבק את גיסתה עם חיוך גדול על פניה. –הו, מרלין! אמא יודעת מזה? אם היא יודעת, אל תתני לה להציף אותך בעצות וסוודרים, ואם היא לא יודעת אל תגידי לה בכלל עד שהילדה תיוולד.- היא אמרה ברצינות ובכל זאת צחקה.

סוזן חייכה גם.

-איך את יודעת שזו תהיה בת? לפי מה שהבנתי, הוויזלים ידועים בכך שרובם גברים, המממ?- היא ציינה בגבה מורמת.

-אבל את לא וויזלית, ולי נמאס להיות הג'ינג'ית היחידה חוץ מאמא שלי- אמרה ג'יני בעליזות. -אז החלטנו, זו תהיה בת.

-סוזן!

הצעקה של רון גרמה לשתי הנשים להביט זו בזו ולחייך.

-אני חושבת שהוא התעורר מההלם שלו- אמרה ג'יני בטון מתנגן.

סוזן לא הספיקה לענות לה כשזרועותיו של בעלה הקיפו את מתניה והרימו אותה בסנטימטרים ספורים מהרצפה והסתובב איתה, צוחק.

-בהריון!- הוא צעק בשמחה. –את בהריון!

-יותר טוב שתוריד אותה לרצפה, אם אתה לא רוצה שבתך תהיה מסוחררת לכל החיים.- אמרה ג'יני משועשעת וצינית כמו שרק היא יכלה להיות.

-אחותי היקרה, אפילו את לא יכולה להרוס לי את הרגע עם ההערות המעצבנות שלך,- אמר לה הג'ינג'י אבל עשה זאת בכל אופן והניח את סוזן. הוא התקרב אל אחותו ונישק אותה על מצחה. –אני הולך לתת את הבשורה להארי והרמיוני- הוא הוסיף ויצא אל הסלון בעודו ממלמל אודות היכן הוא שם את האבקת פלו כדי להתקשר.

-גם אני אוהבת אותך, אחי היקר!- היא אמרה. –ואני שמחה בשבילך!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-את שמעת, נכון?

שרה הנהנה. לא הייתה סיבה להכחיש...לא כשהיא ידעה שהוא הרגיש את הקסם שלה וראה את עיניה.

-לא רציתי...רק באתי כדי לשאול מתי אנחנו הולכים הביתה לסוף שבוע ו...- היא משכה בכתפיה. –אני מצטערת, לא הייתי צריכה להקשיב...

הארי נענע בראשו בשלילה.

-להיפך, אני חושב שזה הטוב ביותר שיכלת לעשות.- ענה. שרה הביטה בו והוא חייך. –במשך שנים כעסת עליו...כעסת עליו כי הוא עזב אתכן, כי הוא הפסיק לאהוב את אמא שלך, כי הוא שכח אתכן...- הוא שילב את זרועותיו ונישען על הקיר לידו ישבה הילדה ונשענה. –הגיע הזמן שתדעי את האמת, ואני לא חושב שדראקו היה מספר לך אותה מרצונו החופשי...אבל אם תאמרי למישהו שלא הוכחתי אותך על כך, אני אכחיש זאת מכל וכל,- הוסיף.

שרה חייכה בשעשוע.

-אמא יודעת על כך?

-לא.

-היא צריכה לדעת?- היא שאלה שוב.

הארי התכופף עד שהגיע לגובה עיניה של הילדה וחייך.

-את מאוד חכמה, שרה. למה שלא תעני זאת לעצמך?- והוא נישק את ראשה. –עכשיו, לכי לדבר עם אביך.

היא הנהנה. הארי קם והחל ללכת לכיוון הנגדי של המסדרון.

-אני מתחילה להבין עכשיו,- אמרה שרה וגרמה להארי לחייך.

-אני שמח, לשלושתכם מגיע להיות מאושרים...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

שלום לכולם!

אני מקווה שעברתם את תקופת המבחנים בשלום, כי לי הלך די בסדר...

מי עשה בגרות בגיאוגרפיה? נכון שהאנסין היה קשה? היו הרבה שאמרו לי שהם נתקעו בשאלה הראשונה...ועל אף שאני חושבת שדי הצלחתי בשאלה, מעולם לא הרגשתי כזה דחף לקלל את ארץ מולדתי על כל אזוריה...

שטויות,

בקיצור: תודה על התגובות! למרות שהן היו קצת, ואין לי מושג מי שלח אותן...פעם הבאה תציינו שם, אפילו אם זה שם בדוי, טוב? כי די קשה לי, למשל, לענות ל '()' על שאלתה...או להודות לעוד מישהי עלומת שם על שחיכתה יפה כל כך לפרק הבא...

אז לשאלתך '()': אני בדקתי שוב ושוב, והגעתי למסקנה...שאת צודקת! מוזר שרון מעודד את הרמיוני בפרק 7, ואז 'משחק' אותה שהוא לא יודע מי האבא שני פרקים אחר כך...אני עצמי לא שמתי לב לפשלה הזאת (שבעולם הארי פוטר היו קוראים לה 'פלינט' ע"ש מרקוס פלינט מסלית'רין – חפשו בוויקיפדיה). למען האמת, גם בפיק המקורי אף אחד לא שם לב לכך...אבל נצא מנקודת הנחה שרון לא יודע כלום, בסדר? כי זה חשוב להמשך העלילה בפרק הבא...חחח, חכו בסבלנות לפרק הבא ותראו. תודה על ההערה!

תגובות, הארות והערות...בלחצן למטה...

אז עד כאן להפעם!

נתראה בפרק הבא בקרוב!

שלכם,

ליס


	13. אין כמו בבית?

פרק 12 – אין כמו...בבית?

הוא היה קוסם. אמת. הוא היה קוסם מצטיין שחונך מקטנותו לשנוא מוגלגים וכל מה שנובע מהם. אמת. אבל הוא גם היה קוסם טהור-דם שהתאהב בילידת מוגלגים. בגלל זה הוא אהב כמה דברים מוגלגים...הטלוויזיה הייתה המצאה טובה, כל עוד לא העלו את אותן תכניות מטופשות בהן יוצאים אנשים שצועקים זה על זה כל הזמן, מעליבים זה את זה ותובעים אחד מהשני זכויות, ילדים וכסף. הוא היה חייב להודות שהחשמל גם הוא היה המצאה מעניינת מאוד וכמה מכשירי חשמל ביתיים היו שימושיים מאוד...אם לא היית בעליו של שרביט קסם, כמובן.

אך למרות שהוא חונך לשנוא ולתעב דברים מוגלגים, הוא גם למד להעריך את היופי, אפילו אם זה נמצא במקום שהכי לא ציפית שיהיה. הוא למד להעריך את האומנות המוגלגית מאז שהיה צעיר...ציור, פיסול, אדריכלות, מוזיקה ו...מכוניות.

הוא אהב מכוניות. הוא אהב גם לנהוג. הרמיוני אמרה, הגיונית כתמיד, שהסיבה היא פסיכולוגית; לדבריה, דראקו אהב לנהוג כי באותם רגעים הוא היה זה שקבע את יעדו וסלל את דרכו, דבר שמעולם לא נתנו לו לעשות בחייו. דראקו משך אז בכתפיו והראה בכך שלא ממש היה אכפת לו מהניתוח הפרוידיאני שלה, והוא פשוט ענה לה, "מה שתגידי. אני אוהב לנהוג."

לכן הוא בחר ברכב כאמצעי התחבורה שיביא אותם מתחנת 'קינג קרוס' עד לביתם של הרמיוני ושרה גריינג'ר. טוב, גם כי הוא חשב שלהגיע רכוב על מטאטא לתוך שכונה מוגלגית, לא היה הרעיון הטוב ביותר...

התנועה זרמה, ברדיו נשמע שיר שהוא לא זיהה אך התקבל על הדעת 'אם אתה אוהב את סגנון המוזיקה'; החלונות היו פתוחים והאוויר נכנס למכונית במשב רוח קריר אודות ללחש שדראקו שם על הרכב.

במושב שליד הנהג, שרה עסקה בלהסתכל דרך החלון, זרועותיה משולבות, שיערה היה אסוף בחצי צמה שהזכירו כל כך לדראקו את אלו שהרמיוני הייתה עושה, ורגליה היו משולבות באלגנטיות. כמובן, מבלי שהיא תדע, דראקו היה מודע לכך שהילדה שלחה אליו מבטים בזווית עינה כשחשבה שהוא לא שם לב.

הוא נאנח והחליט, אחרי למעלה מחמש-עשרה מבטים חטופים, לשאול אותה ישירות.

-מה?

-מה?- היא שאלה בחזרה.

מה העניין?- לחץ המורה לשיקויים. –את לא מפסיקה להסתכל עלי מאז שעזבנו את הוגוורטס.

שרה לא ענתה, לפחות לא בצורה מילולית. היא רק פלטה נהמה ונחירה.

-בסדר, אל תגידי לי. הבטחנו זה לזה לתת לעצמנו הזדמנות, אבל אם את לא רוצה לדבר אל תדברי, מצידי בסדר. –הוא אמר כבדרך אגב ובפנים רציניות.

שרה הסתכלה עליו שוב וקמטה את מצחה.

-שמעתי אתכם. - היא אמרה בפשטות.

דראקו סובב את ראשו כמה שניות כדי לראות אותה והשיב את תשומת ליבו לכביש.

-את רוצה להסביר לי, או שאצטרך לנחש זאת בעצמי?

שרה גלגלה את עיניה. ובפעם הראשונה לאורך כל הדרך, היא הסתכלה על אביה ישירות ולא במבטים חשאיים.

-שמעתי אתכם. אותך ואת דוד הארי. אתמול. - ידיו של דראקו התהדקו על ההגה עד שפרקי אצבעותיו הלבינו.

-מה שמעת בדיוק?

-הכל, -היא אמרה ברצינות. –אני יודעת שהייתה מוכרח לקבל את האות האפל, אני יודעת למה עזבת את אמא, אני יודעת למה התחתנת...אני יודעת שהיה לך בן...שמעתי הכל.

דראקו הנהן באיטיות. הוא הסתכל במראה האחורית והוביל את הרכב לצידי הכביש, לאזור מנוחה. הוא עצר את המכונית, כיבה את המנוע, הוריד את עצמת הרדיו והסתובב במושבו כדי להסתכל על שרה שהביטה בו באופן...מוזר...שונה...לא היה במבט רחמים, אבל גם לא סלידה ושנאה כמו שפעם ראה בעיניה של הילדה מאז הכיר אותה. הוא לא ידע מה פירוש המבט, אבל הוא רצה לדעת.

-יש משהו שלא הבנת ממה ששמעת?

שרה נענע בראשה לשלילה. היא הבינה הכל. דראקו נאנח. אולי כך זה יהיה קל יותר.

-אמא יכולה להיות גאה לפעמים. –אמרה לפתע שרה. –היא לא רצתה לשמוע אותך, נכון?

דראקו חייך.

-לא, היא לא רצתה להקשיב לי, אבל אני לא יכול להאשים אותה על כך...אני לא יודע איך אני הייתי מגיב אילו הייתי במקומה.

-אני מצטערת...-אמרה הילדה.

דראקו הביט בה בסקרנות.

-על מה?

-על ששנאתי אותך במשך כל כך הרבה שנים, - היא ענתה ומשכה בכתפיה בפשטות. –אני לא ידעתי דבר, ובכל זאת שנאתי אותך.

-שנאת אותי?- הוא שאל. –בזמן עבר?- היא הנהנה. –ועכשיו?

-עכשיו אני מבינה כמה דברים, - ענתה הילדה וחייכה אליו, מתחמקת בזהירות מלענות לתשובה, כמו תלמידת סלית'רין ראויה לשמה. –אתה עדין אוהב את אמא, נכון?

-זה עניין של מבוגרים, שרה. –ענה לה אביה.

-היא עדיין אוהבת אותך. – היא אמרה, מתעלמת גלויות מהתשובה של אביה בעודה מפלבלת בעיניה.

-שרה...-התחיל לומר דראקו.

-ואתה עדיין אוהב אותה, - המשיכה הילדה להתעלם מנימת ההזהרה של דראקו, למרות שידעה שאסור לה לעשות זאת.

-זה לא כל כך פשוט, שרה.

-זה כן, - טענה הילדה וקימטה את מצחה. –השלום העולמי הוא קשה, שיפסיקו להתעלל בילדים זה קשה, שתגמר המלחמה והאלימות בין המינים זה קשה, להסביר למוגל איך אנו משנים קרפדה לגביע יין זה קשה, ש_התותחים מצ__'__אדלי _ינצחו בגביע העולם בקווידיץ' זה קשה!- היא קראה בתיאטרליות. –לחזור לחיות עם האדם שאתה הכי אוהב בעולם זה לא קשה.

-שרה, מספיק!- אמר דראקו, הפעם בטון קר ונוקשה. הילדה הביטה בו. –אני לא רוצה שתגידי לאמא שלך מילה בעניין, מובן?

-אבל...

-אני אוהב אותה, אבל צריך יותר מזה כדי שמערכת יחסים תצליח, ואחד הדברים הוא האמון...היא לא סמכה עלי ולא הקשיבה לי כשרציתי להסביר לה הכל. אני אוהב אותה מאוד, אבל אנחנו רק נכאיב זה לזה.

-אתם כבר מכאיבים זה לזה, – היא אמרה.

דראקו לא ענה, הוא חגר את חגורת הבטיחות, הדליק את מנוע המכונית, הביט דרך המראה והתניע בזהירות.

-ואתם גם מכאיבים לי. – הוסיפה הילדה בזעם והסתכלה שוב דרך החלון.

דראקו הידק את לסתותיו ופרקי אצבעותיו שוב הלבינו כשהידק אותם על ההגה. הוא העמיד פנים שהוא לא שמע אותה.

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_הוא פקח את עיניו בבהלה__, __ומבטו נפגש עם המבט המודאג של הרמיוני לאורם הקלוש של המנורות__._

_-__אתה בסדר__, __דראקו__?_

_הוא הנהן ועצם את עיניו שוב למשך מספר שניות__, __נושם נשימות קצרות וחש איך ידיה הונחו על חזהו__._

_-__זה רק חלום רע__...- __היא אמרה לו משראתה שהוא לא הגיב ולא אמר דבר__. __דראקו הנהן שוב בשקט__. –__התחלת להתפתל ולצעוק__...__אז הערתי אותך__...__אני__..._

_-__זה בסדר__, __תודה שהערת אותי__, __זה לא היה חלום נעים במיוחד__. - __הוא ניסה להתבדח__._

_הרמיוני חייכה אליו והוא החזיר לה חיוך__. __הבחורה רכנה עליו ונישקה אתו ברכות על שפתיו__._

_-__אתה בסדר__?_

_-__המממ__...- __הוא הנהן__._

_-__אתה רוצה לדבר על זה__?_

_דראקו הרהר על כך לרגע__. __איך הוא יכל__? __הוא הסתכל עליה__. __היא הייתה כה מתוקה ומושלמת__...__כה שונה ממנו__...__הוא לא יכל להסביר לה את הסיוטים שלו__, __הוא לא יכל להסביר לה את העינויים__, __הקללות שהכריחו אותו לראות__, __העונשים הפיזיים והפסיכולוגיים בהם נענש__, __הוא לא יכל להסביר לה שבחלומותיו הוא ראה את אביו מענה אותו__, __נשבע לו שהוא יסבול עד שיחדל לאהוב אותה__..._

_-__דראקו__?_

_איך אפשר לא לאהוב מלאכית כמו הרמיוני__?_

_-__אני בסדר__, __אבל אני מעדיף לא לדבר על זה__._

_הוא הנהנה בהבנה__. __כך זה היה תמיד כשהעירה אותו מחלום בלהות__. __הוא היה אומר לה שהוא בסדר__, __והיא העמידה פנים שהיא מאמינה לו__. __אחר כך כשהיא הייתה חוזרת לישון__, __היא חשה איך הוא חבק אותה בחזקה__, __כאילו הייתה קורה להיאחז בה__...__קורת ההצלה היחידה שלו__. __והיא נתנה לו__, __מעמידה פנים שהיא לא שומעת אותו מתייפח אל תוך שערה ורועד כנגד גופה__._

_-__בסדר__, - __היא ליטפה את לחיו__. –__תנסה לחזור לישון__, __טוב__?_

_עיניו של דראקו עמדו להיעצם כשלשדה ראייתו נכנס פרק כף ידה של הרמיוני__. __אדום__. __עם סימנים__. __הוא הסתכל על חברתו במבט מאשים__._

_-__פגעתי בך__...- __זו לא הייתה שאלה__._

_הרמיוני ניסתה להרחיק את ידה ממבטו__, __אבל דראקו מנע זאת ממנה__. __הוא לקח את היד בעדינות ואחז בה במקום הסימנים האדומים שנגרמו מידו שלו הופיעו__._

_-__זה לא נורא__,- __היא הבטיחה__. –__עם לחש פשוט הם ייעלמו__. _

_-__אני מצטער__...-__הוא התנצל__. –__אני אף פעם לא עושה את הדברים כמו שצריך__, __אפילו בזמן שאני ישן אני מכאיב לך__..._

_דראקו הסיר את הסדינים מעליו בגסות וקם מהמיטה__, __כועס על עצמו__. __יחף__, __לבוש במכנסי הכותנה השחורים שלו__, __הוא לקח חולצה ושם אותה על עצמו מבלי לכפתר__, __פנה אל השירותים וסגר את הדלת מאחוריו בטריקה__. _

_-__דראקו__...- __היא מלמלה__._

_היא חיכתה בסבלנות שיעברו חמש עשרה דקות__. __היא ידעה שדראקו היה צריך להיות לבד ולארגן את מחשבותיו__, __והדבר האחרון שהוא היה צריך זה שהיא תשאל אותו האם הוא בסדר__. __היא נשארה במיטה אך עיניה היו נעוצות בדלת השירותים__. __עשרים דקות מאוחר יותר הוא יצא__, __חזהו החשוף רטוב__, __שיערו נופל על עיניו במראה לח ופניו סמוקות מהמים החמים בהם השתמש__. __בידו הוא אחז בקבוק אדמדם__. __מבלי לומר מילה__, __הוא צעד יחף אל עבר המיטה לצד שהיא ישנה בו והתיישב לידה__. __הוא פתח את הבקבוק__, __לקח את ידה__, __נטל מעט מהמשחה ומרח אותה על פרק ידה של הרמיוני__. __הוא עשה את הכל מבלי להעז להסתכל אל תוך עיניה ולו פעם אחת__._

_-__אני מצטער__...- __הוא התנצל שוב__. –__לא רציתי__...- __הוא נאנח מבלי לדעת מה בדיוק הוא התכוון לומר לה__. –__מחר לא יהיו לך סימנים__, __זו משחה חדשה נגד פצעים וחבורות__, - __הוא הוסיף__. __הרמיוני הנהנה__._

_-__למה אתה לא מסתכל עלי__?- __היא שאלה__._

_ואז דראקו עשה את זה והרמיוני ראתה עצבות בעיניו__. __פחד ושנאה כלפי עצמו__, __כעס וזעם על מה שעשה לה__. __היא חייכה בהבנה__, __יודעת בדיוק על מה הוא חושב כעת__._

_-__אתה לעולם לא תהיה כמו אביך__. –__היא אמרה לו בכנות__. –__אני לעולם לא ארשה שתהיה כמוהו__._

_-__מה אם אני כבר כמוהו__?- __שאל הבלונדיני במבוכה__. –__גרמתי לך נזק מבלי ששמתי לב__, __הרמיוני__. __אני ישנתי ופגעתי בך__...__מה גורם לך לחשוב שאני לא אעשה זאת בעודי ער__?_

_להפתעתו__, __היא חייכה אליו ונישקה אותו לפני שהספיק להגיד טענה נוספת__. __זו הייתה נשיקה מתוקה__, __מלאת חום__, __אהבה וחיבה__...__הבטחה שקטה לאהבת עולם__..._

_-__כי אני מכירה אותך__. – __היא ענתה כשנפרדו לשאוף אוויר__. –__כי אתה לעולם לא תפגע בי בכוונה תחילה__, __כי אדם שרוצה לפגוע לא ירגיש רע כל כך כמו שאתה מרגיש כעת__, __ועוד אחרי שעשית זאת מבלי משים__..._

_-__אני לעולם לא אהיה כמו אבא שלי__. – __הוא הבטיח__. –__לא איתך ולא עם הילדים שלנו__...- __היא הסתכלה אליו בחיבה והוא נישק אותה על המצח__; __הוא נשכב במיטה והיא חבקה אותו__, __מתענגת מהקרבה אל הגוף של הגבר שהיה לצידה וריח המנטה של עורו__...- __אני לעולם לא אפגע בכם__..._

_-__אני יודעת אהובי__, __אני יודעת__... _

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

-אני מצטער – הוא התנצל.

שרה הביטה בו.

-על מה?

-על שאני פוגע בך. – ענה לה המבוגר. –אף ילד לא צריך לסבול בשל מעשיו של אביו. –הוא הוסיף מבלי להתיק את עיניו מהכביש.

שרה הנהנה בשקט.

דראקו לא ידע מה עוד לומר לה, ובדיוק כשפתח את פיו כדי להגיד עוד משהו, אפילו שישמע טיפשי, היא הקדימה אותו.

-אני אוהבת צילום - אמרה הילדה. –במיוחד לצלם פרחים וצמחים...בטח ביער של הוגוורטס יש הרבה צמחים שאפשר לצלם. –היא קמטה את מצחה. –אבל אמא אמרה לי לא להיכנס ליער לצלם לבד כי חלק מהצמחים האלה מסוכנים.

-אמא שלך צודקת, - אמר דראקו, עדין מופתע מהשינוי החד בנושא השיחה. –ישנם צמחים שמרעילים רק בעצם הנגיעה, וצריך...

-...להיזהר מאוד וללבוש תמיד כפפות מעור דרקון. - השלימה הילדה במקומו. –אני יודעת, ובכל זאת אמא אומרת שאני לא יכולה ללכת לבד ו...

-אני אלווה אותך. – אמר המורה לשיקויים. שרה הביטה בו. –מה?

-ברצינות?

-כמובן, נסיכה. – אמר. –אבל את צריכה להבטיח שלא תגידי לאמא שלך דבר ממה שדיברנו קודם. – הוא הוסיף.

שרה הנהנה באיטיות, ובמוחה החלה להירקם תכנית...כן, היא הבטיחה שלא תגיד כלום, אבל...מה אם הדברים יתפתחו באופן כה מושלם ובסוף שניהם ידברו על זה מעצמם? היא חייכה. היא אהבה להיות בסלית'רין.

-של מי הרכב הזה?

שרה הסתכלה אל הבית. מול דלת המוסך של הבית חנתה מכונית אדומה. היא הזעיפה את פניה.

-אלכס – היא אמרה בזעף.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

הוא שמח בשביל החבר שלו. באמת שכן. זה כל מה שהוא תמיד רצה, משפחה...אולי לא ברוכת ילדים כמו שהייתה לו, אבל בכל זאת משפחה.

הוא ראה אותו מחייך ללא הרף ומהלך במשרדו מצד לצד, צוחק, מדבר בקול, מסביר ומספר כל מה שהוא יעשה עם התינוק, מבלי להתחשב בכך שהצופה היחיד שלו היה הארי.

זה לא היה מוזר. רון גדל במשפחה גדולה. בה היה לו אחים שלימדו אותו דברים שונים ומגוונים, ועם זאת רבי ערך. ביל לימד אותו להיות מי שהוא, ושלא יהיה אכפת לו מה אחרים יאמרו עליו; פרסי לימד אותו שהמשפחה באה לפני הכל, ושלעולם לא יעזוב את הוריו כמו שהוא עשה; אחריו היו התאומים, שמהם למד לא לאכול דבר ממה שהם מציעים לו, וגם שטוב לסמוך על משפחה, במיוחד אם זה תאום שדומה לו בשובבות; וצ'ארלי...צ'ארלי תמיד אמר לו לעשות 'מה שבא לו' בחיים...ואם הוא רצה לסכן את חייו עם דרקונים – שיעשה זאת, אם הוא רצה להיות שחקן קווידיץ' מפורסם - גם שיעשה את זה, ואם הוא רצה לשתול את עצמו בגינה ולחכות לראות האם הוא יגדל – שיעשה, רק שיהיה נאמן לערכיו; אחריו הייתה ג'יני, ג'ין למדה אותו להיות מגן, חבר ושומר...

למשפחה שלו לא היה את כל ההון שבעולם, אבל תמיד היה להם זה את זה. משפחה שבמקום לקנות מתנות זה לזה, הם נתנו זה לזה חבילות שונות ומשונות בחג המולד שהכילו מתנות כמו כד שעדיין היה בשלבי עשייה או ספר עטוף בחומר בלתי מזוהה...

משפחה גדולה. לא היה דמיון למשפחה שהוא גדל בה או, עם המשפחה שהוא היה אמור לגדול בה.

כה שונה...כה מיוחדת...

-הארי?- שאל רון. –אתה שומע אותי?

הגבר השזוף הנהן.

-מצטער, ריחפתי...-הוא חייך אליו בלגלוג. –נראה לי שנשארתי בקטע שאמרת שהוא יהיה שחקן קווידיץ' מעולה, - הוא חייך בערמומיות. –וזו הייתה הפעם הארבעה-עשר שאמרת את זה, ליתר דיוק...

אילו לא היה שמח כל כך, רון היה כועס עליו בגלל הציניות הגלויה לעין.

-מגיע לך להקים משפחה, אני שמח בשבילך ובשביל סוזן – הודה הארי בחיוך אמיתי, כתמיד.

רון החזיר לו חיוך.

-גם לך מגיע, הארי...מתי תקים את המשפחה שלך?- הארי הביט בו בגבה מורמת וכשרון חייך אליו הוא הסיט את מבטו. –נו, הארי...זה שלא הייתה לך הילדות הכי מאושרת בעולם, לא אומר שאתה לא תהיה אבא טוב.

-רון...איך אתה יודע...?

רון הרים את כתפיו.

-אחרי שנים רבות למדתי להקשיב ולראות דברים שלא נאמרים בקול.- הוא ענה בפשטות. –הארי...ג'יימס היה אבא טוב וכך גם לילי, לפחות בתקופה הקצרה שהייתה להם להיות הורים. – הארי הנהן בחיוך. –סריוס היה לצידך מעט יותר משנה, אבל היה דמות אבהית שקשה לשכוח – הוא אמר בשעשוע מהול בסרקסטיות שגרמו להארי לצחוק. –ורמוס, טוב, הוא כמו אבא שלך עכשיו, לא?

-נכון.- הוא ענה בלי היסוס.

רון חייך אליו.

-אתה רואה? הם המשפחה שלך, הארי, הירושה שלך היא מהדם שלהם, ולא המטומטמים האלה מדרך פריווט שקוראים לעצמם הדודים שלך...הם כלום בשבילך, והם מעולם לא נחשבו שחייך, אל תתן להם להיות חלק ממך ולמנוע ממך להגשים את חלומך ולהקים משפחה.

-תודה רון, הייתי צריך את זה...- הוא אמר בהתרגשות.

-רון חייך אליו בפשטות, חיוך תמים שנתן להבין שהוא מבין אותו.

-בוא נלך לבשר את הבשורה להרמיוני – הציע לפתע רון.

פעמיני אזהרה צלצלו בראשו של הארי, והוא הגיע אל רון לפני שזה הספיק לקחת אבקת פלו.

-למה שלא נלך קודם כל לחגוג?- הציע המורה להתגוננות. – נלך דרך אחד המעברים הסודיים להוגסמיד...נשתה ברצפת ב'שלושת המטאטים'...נפלרטט קצת עם רוזי...אתה יודע, כמו בימים הטובים.

רון יכול היה להבחין בקולו העצבני של הארי; הוא יכול היה לשים לב שהיד שנחה מסביב לכתפיו הזיעה; הוא היה יכול לראות שהארי עמד בינו לבין האח באופן גלוי ושכל ההתנהגות שלו צעקה הסחת דעת.

אבל באותם רגעים רון היה יותר מידי שמח ועליז מכדי להיות רון. הוא הנהן בחיוך רחב והארי נאנח בהקלה.

-אבל נלך מאוחר יותר – קבע הג'ינג'י.

הארי הנהן והתפלל אל כל הקוסמים והאלים כדי שכשהם יגיעו לבית של הרמיוני, הם ייווכחו לדעת שדראקו הלך לטייל...טיול ארוך מאוד.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-אמא!

מיד אחרי ששרה נכנסה אל הבית, משאירה מאחור את דראקו עם שלוש מזוודות ממוזערות בכיס מעילו המוגלגי, הרמיוני יצאה מהסלון עם חיוך אל פרוזדור הכניסה.

-ילדה שלי!- היא קראה, מתכופפת עד שהגיעה לגובה בתה וחבקה אותה חזק.

היא מעולם לא דמיינה שכך היא תרגיש ברגע שתראה שוב את בתה. לפתע היא הבינה למה בכל הפעמים שחזרה הביתה לחופשת הקיץ, אמה לא הפסיקה להתבונן בה ולהזיל דמעה בעודה ממלמלת "מי יודע מה את אוכלת שם," או "את מידי רזה," או "גדלת? צריך לקנות לך בגדים חדשים."

-מה איתי?

שרה התנתקה מאמה וראתה את הגבר שיצא מהסלון. היא הזדעפה. גבוה כתמיד, מראה טוב – כרגיל, שיער חום קצוץ – כרגיל, לבוש ללא רבב – כרגיל ומשעמם – כרגיל. היא הסתכלה לסירוגין על אביה ועל אלכס ונאנחה בתוך תוכה. לא היה מה להשוות; אביה נראה כמו _אדוניס_ לצידו של אלכס, גם אם הוא נראה לא רע. חוץ מזה, היא שנאה אותו.

-אני לא מחבקת זרים, אנשים שאני לא מחבבת וגברים שאני מוצאת בבית עם אמא שלי. – ענתה שרה בזעף.

-שרה!- נזפה הרמיוני.

-לא חשוב...- הרגיע אותה אלכס.

-מה? את חינכת אותי כך. – התגוננה הילדה. –טוב, אולי לא את המשפט האחרון, אבל...

-תמיד ידעתי שאת נערה חכמה, אבל את צריכה ללמוד דברים אחרים במקום להעליב אנשים מבוגרים ממך. –התערב דראקו בפעם הראשונה.

הקול הזה...היה נראה כאילו הרמיוני נעורה מחלום כלשהו כשראתה אותו וזיהתה את קולו.

-דראקו...- היא אמרה בגמגום.

היא אולי נשמעה מוזר, אבל הוא לא אמר דבר על כך. הוא חייך אליה והניד ראשו לשלום. הרמיוני התגעגעה לאופן שבו היה מקבל את פניה כשאחד משניהם היה מגיע מאוחר הביתה...וזה קרה לפני זמן רב כל כך...

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_היה זה יום מעייף__. __הלימודים באוניברסיטה__, __העבודה במרכז למבוגרים כמורה__, __האוטו המקולקל והגשם שתפס אותה במרחק של שלושה גושי בנינים מהבית ובגללו הייתה צריכה לרוץ__. __בסופו של דבר__, __עקב של אחד מנעליה נשבר והיא הגיע הביתה רטובה לגמרי__._

_היא הסירה את המעיל בעצבים__, __שמה את הנעליים בכניסה כדי שלא ללכלך את הבית ולקחה את שרביט ששכחה באותו בוקר כשיצאה במהירות מהבית__._

_היא זימנה מגבת ונכנסה לסלון כשבכוונתה לשכב על הספה ולהירגע__. __היא שמעה את המים זורמים בשירותים שלמעלה וחייכה__. __דראקו היה בבית__. __בדרך כלל היא הייתה זו שהגיעה לפניו__, __אבל אותו יום היה נורא והיא נשארה בספריית האוניברסיטה המוגלגית כדי לאסוף נתונים שלא הצליחה להבין קודם בשיעור מפי המורה__._

_מסלי שהיה אכפת לה מכך שבגדיה היו רטובים__, __היא נשכבה בספה לכל אורכה__, __וניגבה את שיערה במגבת__. __היא עצמה את עיניה וגרגרה בהנאה ובשביעות רצון על כך שהיא בבית__._

_היא לא הספיקה להגיב__, __כשלפתע היא הרגישה כובד מעל גופה__._

_יד כיסתה את עיניה ושפתיים חתמו את פיה__._

_אילולי היה זה בגלל ריח המנטה__, __רכות העור הלח והחלק__, __הטיפות שנטפו מהשיער אל צווארה__...__קרוב לוודאי הרמיוני הייתה צועקת__._

_אבל היא תכיר את דראקו בכל מקום__, __בכל מצב ובכל רגע__. __היה רק דראקו אחד בעולם והרמיוני הייתה ברת מזל שהוא היה שלה__...__בדיוק כמו שהיא הייתה שלו__._

_הנשיקה הייתה רכה__, __מערבולת של רגשות שהתחילו מבטנה ועלו אל פיה__, __עד שהיא בטאה אותם בצורה היחידה שיכלה לבטא אותם__...__לפעמים בזעקה__, __ופעמים באנחה__. __היו פעמים__, __כמו עכשיו__, __בגרגור שגרם לדראקו לחייך אל תוך הנשיקה__, __יודע את סיבת הגרגור שגירה אותו כל כך__._

_היא הרגישה איך הלחץ מגופה נעלם__; __דראקו הפריד את שפתיו משפתיה באיטיות ופתח את עיניו בו בעת__. __הוא חייך אליה לפני שנישק שוב בקצרה את שפתיה__._

_-__הגעת__...- __הוא לחש בעדינות__._

_-__כן__...__תודה שהכנת את ארוחת הערב__...- __היא ענתה לו גם בלחישה__, __מפחדת שמשהו יפריע להם__. –__היה לי יום נורא__..._

_דראקו חייך ונישק אותה__. __היא חייכה שוב__._

_-__אבל הוא מתחיל להשתפר__, - __אמרה הנערה__._

_-__אני שמח – הוא נישק אותה שוב__, __הפעם במצח__. –__את רטובה לגמרי – הוא ציין__._

_הרמיוני הביטה בו בשעשוע__._

_-__גם אתה__, __חשבתי שאתה במקלחת__._

_-__הייתי__, __אבל שמעתי את הדלת וירדתי וראיתי אותך כאן ו__...- __הוא לא גמר את המשפט__._

_-__עכשיו שנינו רטובים__- __סכמה הרמיוני__._

_דראקו הנהן במרץ__, __מבלי להתיק את עיניו ממנה אף לרגע__._

_-__טוב__...__אם כבר שנינו רטובים__...- __הוא התחיל לומר בטון רב משמעות__._

_הרמיוני רק חייכה ונתנה לו לנשק אותה שוב__._

_לא היה אכפת לה שהיה לה יום מזעזע__, __גם לא שהיא רצה כל הדרך__, __שהתקלקל לה הרכב__, __שהיא השאירה את השרביט בבית או שבגלל היותה לחוצה כל כך שכחה שהיא יכולה להתעתק__...__לא משנה__...__כי כשהיא הגיעה הביתה__, __דראקו תמיד עשה שהכל יהיה טוב יותר__._

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

-הרמיוני?- שאל אלכס.

האישה מצמצה. שרה הסתכלה עליה בשעשוע, אלכס בבלבול ודראקו...טוב, דראקו חייך. כאילו שבאיזשהו אופן גם הוא נזכר במשהו דומה למה שעבר אצלה בראש.

-אלכס הוא חבר לעבודה והוא...- היא הסתכלה על דראקו. אותם עיניים אפורות. אלכס כחכח קלות. –הוא...דראקו...הוא...

דראקו הביט בה והרים גבה, ועל פניו היה החיוך מתנשא שהיא שנאה ובאותו זמן אהבה. אלכס הביט בהרמיוני ובדראקו כמנסה לברר מה קורה ביניהם, אבל הייתה זו שרה עם פניה הזעופות ועם כל הקרירות שילדה בת אחת-עשרה מסוגל לגייס, שנעצה את עיניה האפורות בעיניו של אלכס בכעס.

-דראקו הוא אבא שלי – היא אמרה. –והוא אסף אותי מהפנימייה כדי לבלות סוף-שבוע בבית, אז מוטב שלא תבוא לאזור ביומיים הקרובים.

עיניה של הרמיוני נפערו וננעצו בבתה. דראקו גיחך בשקט, גאה בילדה שלו ומאשר לעצמו שהיא כל כולה מאלפויית לשמה, למרות ששם משפחתה הוא גריינג'ר.

-שרה!- קראה לפתע הרמיוני וקוטעת את המתח שהשתרר. –אילו נימוסים...?- היא נשמה עמוקות. –לא לימדתי אותך להתייחס כך לאורחים – נזפה בה האם.

שרה זקפה גבה ובמשך כמה רגעים נדמה היה להרמיוני שהיא רואה את הכפילה של דראקו, שעמד נינוח מאחורי שרה והתבונן בשיחה מבלי שיבחינו בו.

-רק לאורחים בלתי רצויים – אמרה הילדה בחיוך מתוק למרות שבעיניה היא חוררה את אלכס.

-שרה!- קראה שוב אמה. היא שלחה מבט מלא אזהרה אל הקטנה והסתובבה אל אלכס, אך זו משכה בכתפיה. –אני מצטערת, אלכס, בדרך כלל שרה לא...

-הנסיעה הייתה ארוכה והיא עייפה – התערב קולו העמוק של דראקו לפני שהרמיוני התנצלה. –היא רק צריכה לישון מעט ואז היא שוב תהיה הילדה המקסימה שאנו מכירים, סלח לה. – הוא הוסיף.

הרמיוני עמדה שם מבלי לדעת מה לומר. לא רק שהוא חסך ממנה התנצלות שהיא לא ידעה איך לנסח אותה, אלא הרמיוני גם הצליחה להסיק מסקנות מהתשובה...בנוסף, היא הבחינה שדראקו לא התרחק משרה מאז נכנסו, כך שגם אם הם עדיין לא חיבבו זה את זה - הם הבינו זה את זה – כהסכם אילם ביניהם.

אלכס הנהן, עדיין לא מבין מה קורה בחדר הזה. וכך, כשהוא חש את מבטי התוכחה של הילדה ופני הפוקר של הגבר הבלונדיני, הוא פנה לדבר עם הרמיוני.

-אז היציאה שלנו מבוטלת?- הוא אמר מבלי לאבד את חיוכו.

-אני מצטערת, אלכס, אך אני רוצה לבלות זמן עם הילדה שלי.

-אני מבין. אני אתקשר כדי לקבוע ביום אחר.

היא הנהנה. לאלכס היה הדחף לרכון אל הרמיוני ולתת לה נשיקה בלחי, אך משהו אמר לו שזה לא יהיה רעיון טוב, במיוחד כשהילדה הקטנה הסתכלה עליו באופן מדאיג במיוחד. –נעים מאוד, דראקו – הוא אמר והושיט את ידו לעברו, מחווה שדראקו נענה לה.

הרמיוני ליוותה את אלכס אל הדלת ובדרך נתנה לשרה מבט אזהרה שלא תגיד מילה.

-נתראה ביום שני בתיכון, כן?- היא הנהנה. –יופי, להתראות.

-להתראות, אלכס.

-כן, ביי אלכס – הוסיפה שרה בטון לגלגני.

הרמיוני סגרה את הדלת לפני שאלכס יוכל לשמוע את הלגלוג של בתה. היא הסתובבה עם כל הכוונות לגעור בה, אך לפני שהספיקה לפתוח את הפה – קולות הפצפוץ שעלו מהסלון סמנו לה שברגע זה מישהו הגיע דרך האח. כמוכן צעקותיו של הג'ינג'י שנשמעו בכל הבית.

-אני הולך להיות אבא, הרמיוני! – צעק. –סוזן ב...

הרמיוני לא נתנה לו להגיד או לעשות דבר נוסף. רון היה מולם.

-...הריון...מה מאלפוי עושה כאן?

-שלום דוד רון – קראה שרה ורצה לחבק אותו.

-שלום יפהפייה – הוא נישק את ראשה של הילדה והסתכל שוב על דראקו. –מה מאלפוי עושה כאן?

-שלום הרמיוני – אמר הארי שהתעתק באותו רגע. –ניסיתי לעכב אותו, אבל את מכירה אותו – היא עשתה תנועת ביטול בידה ונתנה להארי לנשק אותה בלחייה. –שלום קטנה!- הוא אמר לבת הסנדקות שלו.

שרה חייכה וחבקה אותו.

-מישהו רוצה להגיד לי מה מאלפוי עושה כאן?

-זה בגלל העבודה בחקר המוגלגים – הסבירה שרה.

רון קמט את מצחו.

-מה הקשר של מאלפוי לעבודה? עד כמה שידוע לי העבודה היא להכין עץ משפחה, נכון?

-כן אבל אני...-הוא נעצר ברגע שראה את מבט האזהרה של דראקו והמבט החשדן של הרמיוני, ותיקן את עצמו. –סנייפ חשב שסוף שבוע עם ההורים יהיה רעיון טוב, כדי להכיר טוב יותר זה את זה...אתה יודע...

-הכל טוב ויפה, אבל אני עדיין לא מבין מה הקשר בין העבודה הזו לעובדה שמאלפוי נמצא כאן.

הרמיוני נאנחה והעבירה יד בשערה ואז הניחה אותה על מצחה כדי להרגיע את עצמה. תנועה שהייתה אופיינית לה זה זמן רב. היא הרגישה את העיניים המבולבלות של רון, המשועשעות של שרה, הרגועות של דראקו והבוחנות של הארי. היא פקחה את עיניה.

הגיע הזמן להתמודד עם זה.

-רון, דראקו נמצא כאן כי הוא האבא של שרה.

טוב מאוד עשה הארי שהתייצב מיד לצידו של חברו. הג'ינג'י היה נופל לרצפה אילולי זרועותיו של הארי תפסו אותו.

-מה?


	14. לא אתן לך ליפול, קטנה

**הצהרה****:...****לא שלי****.**

**הסברים בסוף****...****קודם תקראו את הפרק****. ****אהה כן****. ****הפיק שייך לכותבת המקורית****, ****אני רק מתרגמת****...****מספרדית לעברית****. **

**פרק ****13 – ****לא אתן לך ליפול****, ****קטנה**

מתח. זו הייתה המילה שיכלה לתאר את זמן ארוחת הבוקר של שבת בביתה הקט של הרמיוני גריינג'ר. היחידה שנראתה נינוחה ועליזה הייתה שרה, שבדיוק מזגה לעצמה בכוס מיץ תפוזים.

-אני אוהבת את ארוחות הבוקר שלך, אמא. כמובן, בלי להוריד מערכה של עבודתם של גמדוני הבית. –היא הוסיפה במהירות. –אבל אין כמו לאכול ארוחת בוקר בבית.

-תודה, מתוקה. – אמרה אמה וחייכה באילוץ מה.

-לאן הולכים היום? – שאלה הילדה והביטה בשניהם. דראקו הרים גבה. –אתה לא באמת חושב שאכיר אותך תוך יומיים על בסיס שאלות על הספה בבית, נכון? – היא שאלה.

-לאמא שלך לא היה בעיה עם זה, וזה הלך די טוב, - הוא ענה ולא שם לב שהרמיוני נדרכה למשמע התשובה.

-אילו זה היה כל כך טוב, לא היינו נמצאים במצב שאנחנו כעת – טענה הרמיוני בעוקצנות.

דראקו חייך. הוא אהב את האופן בו הרמיוני הראתה את הצד המרדני שלה כדי להתגונן.

-על איזה מצב את מדברת בדיוק? – הוא שאל מבלי שביטחונו העצמי התערער מדבריה. –אבא, אמא ובת אוכלים ארוחת בוקר בבוקרו של יום שבת...זה מצב נורמלי לחלוטין. – הוא עצר כדי ללגום מכוס הקפה ששרה מזגה לו, מרגיש את הטעם המר במורד גרונו וחייך, ולא הסיט את עיניו מעיניה של הרמיוני לרגע. –לעומת זאת, אני מעז לומר שמה שארע אתמול בערב היה...איך לאמר...מוזר...

הרמיוני כמעט נחנקה מחתיכת הפרי שבלעה ונתנה בדראקו מבט מצמית. שרה קמה כדי לטפוח לה קלות על הגב.

-אני בסדר, מתוקה – אמרה האישה, מתעצבנת עוד יותר מהמבט המשועשע והיהיר של דראקו.

מבט שבימים אחרים היה גורם לה לצחוק, לרצות להיות מנושקת ולחלום בהקיץ. אך בלי שתרצה, כל אותן תחושות חזרו אליה גם כעת.

אותן תחושות שניעורו בה אתמול בלילה.

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_היא לא יכלה לישון__. __היא הציצה בשעון שעל השידה__; __היא ראתה את השעה שתיים ורבע לפנות בוקר באורות האדומים של השעון__. __היה חם__; __היא הסירה את הסדינים מגופה ונשמה לרווחה כשחשה בזרם האוויר הקר והפתאומי__._

_היא לא יכלה לישון בידיעה שדראקו נמצא מטרים ספורים מהחדר שלה__. __היא נזכרה ברון__...__הרמיוני הייתה נשבעת שלרגע חשבה שהיא תצטרך לקחת אותו לסן__-__מונגו__, __כי הגבר נכנס להלם מדאיג במיוחד__; __הארי דאג להשליך עליו לחש קל כדי שיגיב__, __וזה אכן קרה__...__ועוד איך__. __הוא החל לשלוח קללות לכל עבר__, __לצעוק__, __לסמן בידיו ולשלוח מבטים כעוסים אל עבר שלושת המבוגרים שבחדר__, __כי באותו רגע __- __גם הארי לא יכל לעצור את אותו פרץ זעם__. __הם הכירו אותו טוב מידי__, __אפילו שרה__._

_לכן הם נתנו לו לדבר__...__טוב__, __לצעוק__, __לעשות גוזמאות__, __להסתכל על דראקו במבט הורג__, __לצמצם את עיניו הכחולות במבט מסוכן__, __וכמעט לעשות חור ברצפה מרוב הליכה הנה והנה עד שנירגע__...__לפחות בקצת__. __את הרגע הארי ניצל כדי לאחוז אותו בכתפיו__, __לחייך אל המבוגרים בהתנצלות__, __להבטיח לשרה שהכל בסדר ולאחל להם סוף שבוע נעים__. __אחר כך הוא התעתק עם הג__'__ינג__'__י באמצע החדר__._

_למה היה לה כל כך חם__? __היא קמה מהמיטה__. __היא צריכה לדבר עם רון__...__לא מייד__, __כמובן__, __אבל היא תצטרך לעשות זאת בקרוב__. __היא נאנחה__. __היא צריכה כוס מים__. __מים קרים__. __היא חייכה__. __מים קפואים__._

_היא חצתה את החדר יחפה וכשעברה במסדרון מול חדרה של הקטנה__, __היא לא יכלה שלא לפתוח את הדלת ולהציץ__, __והיא הופתעה לראות אותה מחובקת אל דרקון הפרווה שלה שתמיד היה במיטתה אך מעולם לא חיבקה אותו כה חזק כשישנה כמו עכשיו__. __היא חייכה__. __אולי מערכת היחסים שלה עם דראקו התקדמה בצעדי פיה__, __אך היא שמחה שדראקו לא דחה את בתם__._

_היא סגרה את הדלת והסתכלה לצד השני__. __הדלת של דראקו הייתה פתוחה מעט__, __כמו תמיד__. __היא שאלה את עצמה האם הוא עדיין ממשיך לישון רק עם מכנסי פיג__'__מה ועם החלון פתוח__, __או שהרגלי השינה שלו השתנו__...__היא ניערה את ראשה וירדה במדרגות בשקט לפני שהדחף לבדוק בכל זאת יגבר עליה__. __היא עדיין חשבה על זה כשהגיעה למטבח ולקחה כוס שהייתה על מעמד הכלים__. __היא פנתה אל המקרר כדי להוציא את הכד הצהוב שהיה מלא כמעט עד שפתו במים קרים__, __כמעט קפואים__._

_-__אני יכול לשתות גם__?_

_הרמיוני נרעדה כששמעה את הקול הגברי מאחורי גבה והיא שנאה את עצמה על כך__. __היא לא נבהלה__, __רק__...__שמייד באותו רגע היא הרגישה את נוכחותו של דראקו וגם נזכרה שהיא בעצם לובשת רק כותונת ורדרדה וארוכה עד קצת מעל הברכיים__. __היא הסתובבה אליו__._

_-__סליחה__, __לא רציתי להבהיל אותך__.- __הוא התנצל__._

_-__לא נבהלתי__.- __דראקו הרים גבה אבל החליט לא להגיד דבר בקשר לצמרמורת שחלפה בגופה של הרמיוני__. __גם היא לא הזכירה זאת__. –__אתה לא יכול לישון__?_

_-__חם לי__.- __הוא אמר קצרות__. –__אז אני יכול__?- __הוא סימל בידו לעבר כד המים שהיא הוציאה מהמקרר__._

_הרמיוני הסתכלה עליו__. __הוא היה יחף ולבש מכנסי פיג__'__מה שחורות__, __חזהו היה חשוף והשיער גלש באלגנטיות מעל עיניו האפורות__. __היא חייכה כששמה לב ששאלתה על איך הוא ישן נענתה מאליה__, __אבל זה לא הרגיע אותה יותר מידי__. __ההיפך הוא הנכון__._

_-__בבקשה__, __קח__.- __היא אמרה בקול קטן__, __מפחדת ששרה תתעורר__._

_היא לא זזה כשדראקו היה צריך להושיט את ידו בין גופה והשיש כדי לקחת כוס ממעמד הכלים למעלה__; __היא הייתה אמורה לזוז אבל היא לא יכלה__...__אולי כי היא רצתה להראות לדראקו ולעצמה שהוא לא השפיע עליה__, __אולי כי היא פשוט רצתה להיות קרובה אליו__._

_זרועו של דראקו נגע בה מעט כשהוא הריד את היד עם הכוס והרמיוני נשכה את שפתה התחתונה כשהוא הסתובב למזוג לעצמו מים קרים__, __ועיניה שיחזרו את מראה המושלם של גבו__. __דראקו הסתובב והביט בה__. __מה חבל__...__זה היה נוף יפה__._

_-__אני מקווה שהימצאותי כאן לא מהווה מטרד עבורך__.- __אמר דראקו לפתע__. __היא נענעה בראשה לשלילה__. __הוא לגם מכוסו מבלי להתיק את עיניו האפורות מפניה__. –__בכל אופן__, __זו אשמתו של פוטר__. __אז אם את רוצה לקלל מישהו__...- __הוא משך בכתפיו ולא סיים את המשפט__._

_הרמיוני הרשתה לעצמה חיוך קטן__._

_-__וואהו__...__כמעט שכחתי את זה__...- __מלמל דראקו__._

_-__מה__?- __היא שאלה בבלבול__._

_-__אם אני אגיד לך את תחשבי שיש לי כוונות נסתרות וזה לא כך__.- __ענה דראקו__._

_הרמיוני קמטה את מצחה בכעס על שלא ידעה מה הוא עמד לומר לה ומעל הכל__, __חוסר יכולתה לפרש את מילותיו__. __דראקו חייך__._

_-__שכחתי את האופן בו פניך מאירות כשאת מחייכת__.- __הוא ענה בפשטות__._

_הרמיוני הסתכלה עליו__. __המילים שלו נאמרו אולי בפשטות__, __אך במבטו של דראקו לא היה פשטות__. __תשוקה__, __תאווה__, __להט__, __אך גם חיבה ואהבה__...__זה היה אותו מבט שהיה שולח אליה בסתר במסדרונות הוגוורטס__, __אותו מבט שהיה לו כשהביט בה__, __רק בה__...__מבט שחשבה אותו לנשכח ובכל זאת__, __השפיע עליה כעת בעוצמות__, __במטבח החשוך למעט אור הירח__, __שניהם לבד__, __בדממה__...__כמו פעמים רבות בעבר__._

_היא אף לא הרגישה כשהיא נעה לעברו__. __היא צעדה רק צעד אחד__, __אך הוא היה מספיק כדי להתקרב אליו__, __הרבה__. __זה תמיד היה כך__...__עיניו__...__העיניים של דראקו__...__כשהביטו בה באותו אופן__...__היא לא יכלה להתרחק ממנו__...__אם זו לא הייתה קלישאה היא הייתה אומרת שעיניו כישפו אותה__, __אבל היא לא אהבה קלישאות__._

_דראקו לא זז__. __הרמיוני עצרה את נשימתה כשהיא נשמה לתוכה את ריח המנטה שאפיין אותו__, __מרגישה איך זיכרונות כה רבים אופפים אותה__. __היא סגרה את עיניה כאילו רצתה להישאר כך לעולם__, __לזכור__...__רק לזכור__..._

_משב רוח קל הכה בעץ שבחוץ ואחריו__, __אחד הענפים הכה בחלון__. __אותו רעש גרם להרמיוני לפקוח את עיניה__. __היא הייתה במרחק שני מילימטרים משפתיו של דראקו והוא המשיך לעמוד דום__. __מה לעזאזל היא עושה__?_

_היא כחכחה והתרחקה ממנו במהירות שלא הייתה מביישת את המחפש הטוב ביותר__._

_-__לילה טוב__...- __היא אמרה וברחה מהמטבח__._

_דראקו נשאר שם עם חיוך מרוח על שפתיו__. __היא זו שצריכה לעשות את הצעד הראשון__, __לא הוא__...__ואם צריך__, __הוא היה מוכן לחכות חיים שלמים__._

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

-אמא?- שאלה שרה במבט בוחן.

הרמיוני שמה לב שהיא הייתה בשקט זמן רב מידי, אבודה בזיכרון הלילה שעבר והיא קללה את עצמה כשהבחינה שלחייה היו סמוקות קצת, ואמרה לעצמה שהמילים של דראקו לא אמורות להשפיע עליה כל כך...גם לא נוכחותו...גם לא חיוכו...וגם...

-אמא?- שאלה שוב שרה.

-אני בסדר, חמודה.- ענתה הרמיוני. –חשבתי לאן אנחנו יכולים לצאת, אלא אם כן – היא שלחה בו מבט רב משמעות. –אבא שלך לא רוצה לצאת.

-וכך לגרום שהעבודה לא תעשה כמו שצריך?- שאל דראקו באירוניה ובאותו זיק שעשוע שהיה בעיניו כשהביט בהרמיוני. –את יודעת שאני לעולם לא אעשה זאת, הרמיוני.

האישה שלחה אליו מבט מתריס, אבל לא אמרה דבר בנושא. בעצם, לא היה לה זמן להגיב כי שרה הקדימה אותה. הילדה הכניסה לפיה חתיכת טוסט עם ריבה ואמרה משהו תוך כדי.

-אל תדברי בפה מלא!- אמרו שני המבוגרים שבחדר.

שרה חייכה למראה המבטים שהחליפו הוריה, בלעה את הטוסט בעזרת מעט חלב והסתכלה על אמה.

-נלך למתקן ההחלקה!

פניה של הרמיוני הראו עווית מוזרה, אותו פרצוף שעשתה כל פעם שדראקו הציע שיעשו משהו שלא אהבה או שלא ממש מצא חן בעיניה.

-אני לא חושבת שזה רעיון טוב.- אמרה.

-למה לא?- שרה הזעיפה את פניה.

-כי אולי אבא שלך לא יודע להחליק על הקרח.

שרה הסתכלה על דראקו במבט מתחנן, והוא נדהם מהדמיון בין מבטה של הרמיוני שזה של שרה...הילדה אולי ירשה את עיניו האפורות, אבל היה ברור שהמבט היה של אמה, למעט הפעמים שהיא כעסה...אז היא מאמצת לעצמה את היהירות המאלפויית.

-את צודקת, אני לא יודע להחליק.- ציין הגבר. הרמיוני חייכה ופניה של שרה נפלו, דראקו נאנח. –אבל אני לומד מהר.- הוא הוסיף.

שרה חייכה שוב והרמיוני שלחה אליו מבט מהול בהפתעה ורוגז.

-קדימה, נלך להחליק!

OOOOOO

-לא אמרת לי!

אילו לא היה מכיר את רון, הארי היה קופץ מכיסאו בבהלה, והקפה ששתה היה נשפך על השולחן, הצלחת, הרצפה וגלימתו. הוא הכיר את רון ולכן ידע שהוא יהיה שם דבר ראשון בבוקר. למעשה, עכשיו שהוא מסתכל על שעון היד שדנה נתנה לו בחג המולד שעבר, רון אחר בחצי שעה.

-בוקר טוב גם לך, רון.- הוא אמר בסרקסטיות. –אתה רוצה לאכול איתי? אני בטוח שלא אכלת בבית, ובודאי יצאת מהבית והדאגת את סוזן.

אוזניו של רון האדימו ועיניו הכחולות התחמקו ממבטו הירוק והמלגלג של הארי. הוא התיישב על כיסא שנדמה היה שהארי שם אותו במיוחד בשבילו. כשראה שעל השולחן היה אוכל לגדוד, רון הבין שהארי באמת חיכה לו.

-לא אמרת לי, למה לא אמרת לי?

הארי הרים גבה. ישיר כמו תמיד. בגלל זה הוא היה חבר שלו.. רון העדיף להגיד את האמת למרות שהיא הכאיבה, מאשר לחכות חצי שעה עם השקר ואז להגיד את האמת שתכאב גם כך.

-זה לא היה הסוד שלי.- אמר הארי בפשטות.

-אז למה היא לא אמרה לי?- שאל רון בכעס.

-מה היית עושה?- שאל הארי.

-הייתי מכניס למאלפוי מכות,- אמר הג'ינג'י בלי לחשוב הרבה והוציא מהארי צחקוק.

-אתה רואה? בגלל זה היא לא אמרה לך...

-הארי...הרגע נודע לי שלחברה הכי טובה שלי יש ילדה ממאלפוי...תחסוך לעצמך את הסרקזם והבדיחות, בסדר?

-אני מצטער...- התנצל הארי כשראה שהידיעה באמת השפיעה על הג'ינג'י. –אתה בסדר?

-אני לא יודע,- הוא הודה. –זאת אומרת...כשנודע לי שהיא הייתה בהריון...-הוא נאנח והארי חייך. –טוב, אתה היית שם, אתה יודע איך הגבתי...

כן, בודאי שהוא יודע, הוא עוד זוכר. הוא צעק, כמעט כמו בלילה שעבר כשהוא סחב אותו מהבית של הרמיוני אחרי שנודע לו שדראקו היה האבא של שרה...אבל אז הוא צעק חזק יותר...

בתחילה הוא נשבע שהוא יכריח את האבא - יהיה אשר יהיה - להתחתן איתה, אחר כך הוא שאל איך הרמיוני נכנסה להריון כשרק חודש לפני דראקו מאלפוי עזב אותה. מאוחר יותר, הוא איים על הרמיוני כדי שתגיד לו מי האבא...כן, זה היה אחר צהריים מעניין מאוד...

-כן, אני זוכר...אני גם זוכר כשאמרת שאתה לעולם לא תסכים להריון הזה וגם לא תקבל את הילד שייולד,- הוא אמר בשעשוע. –ואם אני זוכר נכון, אתה היית הראשון שפער את פיו והזיל ריר כשראה את שרה כשרק נולדה...- הוא הוסיף.

-בסדר...בסופו של דבר הסכמתי. בדיוק כמו שהסכמתי שלא יגידו לי מי האבא...כמובן, עכשיו שאני יודע, אני מבין למה היא לא אמרה לי.- הוא הוסיף בחצי חיוך.

-אל תשפוט אותו.- אמר הארי.

-אתה יודע משהו שהרמיוני לא, נכון?

הארי משך בכתפיו ורון קילל בשקט.

-גם זה לא הסוד שלך, נכון?- הוא שאל.

-לא. זה לא הסוד שלי.- הסכים הארי. –סליחה.

-ב'סדר...-הוא העביר יד בשערו. –אז אני צריך להבין שאם מאלפוי עזב את החברה הכי טובה שלי ואת שרה, זה כי יש לכך סיבה טובה גם אם אתה לא אומר לי אותה, נכון?

-בדיוק כך.

רון הביט בו. הארי לא טעם מארוחת הבוקר שלו, רק הישיר אליו מבט מעבר לשולחן כאילו בחן את הדרכים בהם יוכל לשכנע אותו שיעזוב את הרמיוני ודראקו בשקט, כאילו שקל מה הוא עומד לומר.

-למה אתה עוזר להם?

-כי הוא עדיין אוהב אותה. –ענה הארי. –וגם הרמיוני. ולפני שתגיד מילה, אתה יודע שאני צודק. שנינו ראינו בעבר את האופן בו היא הביטה בו, ואיך הוא העריץ אותה, ואתה לא יכול לטעון דבר נגד זה.- הוא הוסיף לפני שרון יגיד משהו, כי זה כבר פתח את פיו.

רון בסוף לא אמר דבר והארי נאנח.

-רון...מגיע להם להיות מאושרים, שניהם...שלושתם. מעולם לא הייתה לי משפחה בה יכולתי לשמוח, לך יש את המשפחה בה גדלת והייתה מאושר. עכשיו תגיד לי – איזו ילדות אתה מעדיף שתהיה לשרה? שלך או שלי? תבחר.

-זה לא זה, הארי.

-אני יודע.- חייך הארי. –אבל אני לא יכול לומר לך כלום. רק...

-לסמוך עליך...אני מניח שאין לי ברירה אחרת.- קטע אותו רון.

הארי חייך.

הדוויג נכנסה לחדר דרך החלון הפתוח, היא נשכה את רון באוזן בחיבה ונחה לבסוף על ידו המושטת של הארי, שליטף אותה ושיחרר את הפתק שהביאה. הוא חייך.

-מי זה?- שאל הג'ינג'י בסקרנות.

-סוזן אמרה שלא תתעכב יותר מידי, כי צריך לקנות את המיטה לתינוק.- הוא הודיע בעודו מאכיל את הדוויג וחייך אליה. –את יכולה ללכת, אם אצטרך אותך אקרא לך.- הוא אמר לתנשמת.

רון הביט בחברו.

-איך סוזן ידעה ש...

הארי משך בכתפיו.

-שלחתי לה ינשוף חצי שעה לפני שהגעת...

-איך ידעת שאני אבוא?- הוא שאל.

הארי צחק בקול רם.

-כי אני מכיר אותך מאז היינו בני אחת-עשרה, רון. חוץ מזה, אתה מאוד צפוי.

רון לא אמר דבר, הוא ישב בפנים חמוצות ובידיים שלובות תחת מבטו המשועשע של הארי, ומלמל משהו שנשמע כמו "אני לא צפוי".

OOOOOO

הרמיוני קימטה את מצחה. אלגנטיות מולדת. דראקו ייצג את האלגנטיות המולדת של ההחלקה על הקרח. לא היה ספק בכך.

הוא היה באמצע הרחבה, נועל את נעלי ההחלקה השחורות בעלות הסכינים החדות שביקש, לובש מכנסי ג'ינס שחורות צמודות לרגליים, הסוודר האפור שהראה את השרירים המפותחים ואת בטנו השטוחה, מעיל-רוח שחור וכפפות שחורות גם כן, כל אלו מדגישים את פניו החיוורות ושיערו הבלונדיני. הוא לא ידע להחליק, אך ברגע שהבין שהכל תלוי בשיווי משקל הוא הצליח לייצב את עצמו ועד עכשיו הוא לא נפל אפילו פעם אחת...בחצי שעה שהם היו שם.

היא הסתכלה על רגליה והזעיפה את פניה, כועסת עליהן. כן, המחליקיים האדומות היו יפים מאוד, אבל היא לא הצליחה לשרוד על הקרח ולו שתי דקות וכבר ישבנה היפה נגע בקרח; ולמען האמת, אחרי שלוש נפילות רצופות היא הרימה ידיים, והיא הסתפקה בישיבה על הספסל והסתכלות על שרה מחליקה בעליצות מבלי להתרחק יותר מידי מדראקו.

זה היה מדהים...שרה תמיד הזכירה לה את דראקו...עיניה, מבטה, תנועותיה הטבעיות והאלגנטיות, בגרותה, פה ושם הבעות פנים ופרצופים, תווי פניה...אבל לראות אותה לידו גרם לה לראות עד כמה באמת הם דמו...לא יאמן איך שני אנשים יכולים להיות כל כך דומים.

שרה אהבה להחליק. תמיד; אך עקב הכישרון הספורטיבי מעורר הרחמים של הרמיוני, לעיתים רחוקות היא יכלה להתאמן ולממש את הפוטנציאל שלה. היא הייתה טובה, טובה מאוד, אם לומר זאת במילים של הארי כשהוא תיאר את שרה על המטאטא.

היא ראתה אותה מסתובבת, מחליקה עוד כמה מטרים לאחור ואז קופצת ועושה סיבוב פשוט באוויר ונוחתת באופן נקי, בעוד דראקו ניסה לעשות את אותו הדבר וקוצר תוצאה מחרידה, אך בכל זאת – לא נופל.

הרמיוני שמחה ששרה ירשה את כישרונו הספורטיבי של דראקו. היא מעולם לא הייתה טובה בזה...גם לא כשליוו אותה...

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_היא הסתכלה עליו כאילו הוא יצא מדעתו__. __משוגע אמיתי__._

_היא הרימה גבה והישירה אליו מבט__._

_פיה נפתח__._

_-__לא__.- __היא אמרה בפשטות__._

_היא הורידה את מבטה אל הספר שקראה__._

_היא שמעה את דראקו צוחק בלגלוג__._

_היא הרגישה כשהוא הניח את המטאטא קרוב אליה על העשב__, __ואז איך הוא מתיישב לידה__. __היא העמידה פנים כאילו הוא לא קיים__; __היא רצתה לגמור את הספר הזה__._

_-__למה לא__?_

_-__כי אני לא אבזבז את בוקר יום ראשון שלי בסיבובים על מקל__, __אפילו לא עם החבר שלי__, __מובן__, __מאלפוי__?_

_-__אני רק רוצה שתראי משהו__...-__התחנן הבלונדיני__._

_הרמיוני נשפה בכעס__, __הורידה את הספר והסתכלה עליו__._

_-__מה__?- __היא שאלה__. –__לראות איך הופכים לפירה תפוח__-__אדמה בגלל נחיתה שיצאה מכלל שליטה__?- __היא שאלה בלגלוג__._

_-__לא__...__אני רוצה להראות לך את העולם מהשמיים__...__העולם שלי__,- __הוא הבהיר__._

_-__מה__?_

_-__אף פעם לא שאלת את עצמך למה אני ממשיך לשחק קווידיץ__' __למרות שאני מפסיד נגד פוטר__?- __הוא שאל אותה בחצי חיוך__. –__הגאווה המאלפויית הייתה מכריחה אותי להפסיק לאחר פעם אחת כשאני רואה שאני לא מצליח__, __את לא רואה__?_

_-__אז למה אתה ממשיך לנסות__?_

_דראקו הצביע לשמיים__._

_-__כי זה העולם שלי__...__כשאני על המטאטא__, __אני רואה את הדברים שונה__: __הטירה קטנה יותר__, __מגרש הקווידיץ__' __נראה רחוק__, __והדבר היחיד שחשוב זה לשלוט על זרמי הרוח ולהישאר באוויר__...__לשלוט במשהו__, __הרמיוני__...__לשלוט בחיים שלי__. __אף פעם לא יכולתי לעשות את זה__, __אבל זה__...- __הוא חייך__. -...__חיי תלויים בהחלטות שאני אעשה ברגע נתון__..._

_-__דראקו__...__לא חשבתי ש__..._

_-__אני רק רוצה להראות לך חלק בי שאף אחד לא ראה מעולם__...- __הוא הוסיף__._

_הרמיוני חייכה ולחייה נצבעו בסומק מבושה__._

_-__אני מעולם לא הצלחתי לעוף__,- __היא הודתה__. __דראקו הביט בה__. –__נכשלתי בתעופה עם הציון המתאים__...__זה משהו שלא הצלחתי לעשות מעולם__, __אני נוראית במשחקים ספורטיביים ולעוף זה אחד הדברים שאני נוראית בהם__...__אני לא יכולה לעוף__.- __היא אמרה בפשטות__._

_אם היא חשבה שווידוי יגרום לדראקו לזנוח את הרעיון__, __היא טעתה בגדול__. __היא ראתה איך הוא נעמד והושיט לה יד__._

_-__אז תעופי איתי__,- __היא הסתכלה עליו כאילו צמח לו ראש נוסף והוא צחק__; __צחוק אמיתי__, __עמוק ושמח__. –__בואי__...__אני מבטיח לך שלא אתן לך ליפול__._

_היה זה הטון בו הוא דיבר אליה__, __או אולי האופן בו הביט בה שהפיח בה תחושת ביטחון__, __או אולי הקִרבה שלו__... _

_הרמיוני אחזה בידו__, __ולפני שהיא תתחרט__, __דראקו שם אותה לפניו על המטאטא והתרומם אט אט__._

_חמש__-__עשרה הדקות הראשונות היו מלחיצים מאוד__. __דראקו ניסה להסיח את דעתה כדי שתירגע עם נשיקות קטנות על הצוואר והוא חיבק אותה מאחור כדי לייצב את המטאטא בידיו__, __מנצל את הקרבה כדי ללטף אותה מרגיש איך היא נרעדה לנוכח תנועותיו__._

_אחר כך__, __היא נרגעה וראתה את מה שהוא ראה__. __דראקו צדק__. __מלמעלה הדברים נראו אחרת__...__ברורים יותר וחדים יותר__. __היא הרגישה את הרוח מכה בפניה והיא הרגישה מוגנת עם גופו של דראקו מאחוריה__, __מרגישה את חום גופו__, __את ריחו__, __את הבל פיו שהתערב עם הרוח מאחורי אזנה ומעביר בה צמרמורת__...__הייתה לה תחושה שאם היא תושיט את ידה היא תוכל לגעת בשמיים הכחולים שבהקו באותו זמן__. __היא חשה ששם למעלה היא יכלה לעשות כל מה שתרצה__..._

_היא הבינה__._

_היא הבינה למה רון והארי היו עפים שעות על גבי שעות בשמיים__..._

_הקווידיץ__' __היה רק תרוץ לברוח__...__ממה__? __מהכל__..._

_גם דראקו השתמש בו כדי לברוח__. __היא חייכה כשהוא נשען קדימה כדי ללחוש לה משהו והוא הצביע על האגם__. __היא חייכה__...__אולי הדברים נראו לה ככה כי היא הייתה איתו__._

_דראקו אמר שזה מספיק לפעם הראשונה שהיא עפה איתו בלי לצעוק__, __והחליט לגמור את הטיול במשהו מיוחד__. __הם עפו קרוב לאגם__, __נותן לה להסתכל בהשתקפותה במים__, __ואז הוא התרומם מעט במהירות וגרם למטאטא לצייר שובל של מים ואז עשה סיבוב שגרם להרמיוני לצרוח__._

_חצי שעה לאחר מכן הם שכבו על הדשא__. __ואז הרמיוני דיברה לאחר חצי שעה של שקט מוחלט__._

_-__אל תעשה את זה שוב__.- __היא אמרה__._

_דראקו חייך__._

_-__למה את מתכוונת__?- __הוא שאל__, __כאילו שלא הבין__._

_-__הרמיוני סובבה את ראשה לעברו וראתה שהוא מחייך__._

_-__אתה יודע טוב מאוד__._

_בוודאי שהוא ידע__. __אותו סיבוב של מאה מעלות עם צלילה לפני שנחתו גרם להרמיוני להדק את אחיזתה למטאטא בחוזקה__, __שהנער חשב שידיה יישברו__, __וגם היא נלחצה אליו כשזה קרה__._

_-__יכולנו להיהרג__,- __אמרה הנערה__._

_דראקו חייך אליה__._

_-__אמרתי לך שלא אתן לך ליפול__..._

_-__לעולם__?- __היא שאלה__._

_דראקו נרכן לעברה__, __נשען על העשב והתמקם מעל הרמיוני__, __מחזיק את משקלו על זרועותיו כדי לא למחוץ אותה וכדי שיוכל להסתכל עליה__._

_-__לעולם__, __קטנה__...- __הוא לחש לה בעודו מרכין את ראשו אליה מעט__. –__לעולם__...- __הוא הצליח לומר לפני שנישק אותה__._

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

-את לא יכולה להעמיד פנים שהכל הולך לך טוב כבר בפעם הראשונה.- אמר דראקו בשעשוע בגלל ההתנהגות הילדותית שלה.

הרמיוני קפצה מעט בבהלה. היא לא שמה לב שדראקו התקרב אליה, והיא בוודאי לא הייתה מוכנה לכך שהוא יהיה קרוב כל כך, מסתכל אליה עם המבט הזה שלו...כאילו שהזמן עצר מלכת.

-ולך זה כן יוצא כבר בפעם הראשונה שאתה עושה את זה.- היא אמרה לו בקנאה כשהייתה בטוחה שקולה לא יישמע מבוהל או מגומגם.

-כמובן,- הוא ענה לה ברוגע. –אני מאלפוי. המאלפויים עושים הכל כמו שצריך.

למרות שהרמיוני נלחמה, היא הרגישה איך פיה מתעקל בחיוך.

-אגוצנטרי...- היא הטיחה בו בקול מבודח שדראקו ענה לו בהרכנת ראש וחיוך.

-בואי,- הוא אמר לה והושיט לה את ידיו כדי לעזור לה לקום. היא הסתכלה עליהן בהיסוס. אם הוא חשב שהיא תלך שוב לקרח כדי ליפול שוב, הוא טעה. הוא צחק בשקט. –נו קדימה...- הוא זרז אותה שוב. -...אני מבטיח שלא אתן לך ליפול...- הוא הבטיח לה בקול חלש ורציני.

הרמיוני מצמצה מעט.

-מה אמרת?

-שלא אתן לך ליפול, קטנה.- ענה דראקו וחייך שוב. –לעולם...- הוא הוסיף.

הרמיוני לקחה את ידו. אולי בגלל הזיכרון שעלה במוחה, או אולי כי היא צריכה להיות איתו למרות שהיא לא רצתה...אולי כי היא כן רצתה להיות איתו למרות הכל.

שרה חייכה והתיישבה על הספסל כשראתה שאביה הצליח להוציא את אמה אל הקרח. אולי היא הייתה רק בת אחת-עשרה, אבל באותם רגעים כשהיא ראתה את הוריה מחזיקים ידיים, איך אביה חייך למראה התקדמותה המסורבלת של אמה, ואיך אמה הסמיקה לנוכח קרבתו של הגבר, היא הבינה שהיא הייתה מיותרת.

היא הסתכלה עליהם ברוגע, ורואה כמה הם זוג נהדר. אלו היו הוריה. הם היו משפחתה.

הרמיוני מעדה, אבל זרועותיו של דראקו היו מהירות והחזיקו בה במותניה בלי מאמץ; הרמיוני, בתגובה אוטומטית, הניחה את ידיה על כתפיו.

שרה חייכה. אמה לא הייתה ממש טובה בכל מה שקשור לספורט. והיא ידעה את זה.

OOOOOO

סוורוס הפסיק לערבב את השיקוי עליו עבד כשהבחין בכך שהארי נכנס למעבדה הפרטית של דראקו. זה היה שיקוי פשוט נגד כאבי ראש, לפופי נגמר המלאי ומאחר שהמורה לשיקויים לא היה בסביבה, הוא התנדב לעשות אותו.

-עסוק? הוא שאל.

סוורוס הסתכל עליו אך לא ענה.

-הרבה זמן לא ראיתי אותך עובד על שיקוי, בעצם מאז שמינו אותך למנהל ועזבת את ההוראה לטובת דראקו...

-הוא סיפר לך.- הוא קטע אותו; זו לא היית שאלה. הארי הנהן. –ואני מניח שאתה רוצה לשאול אותי משהו שלא העזת לשאול אותו.

הארי חייך מעט.

-בדיוק.- הסכים הארי. –הדם של וולדמורט...

-האם הייתה חייבת להיות טהורת דם ובהסכמת נושא הדם, ובמקרה שלנו – של דראקו. דראקו מעולם לא היה עושה את זה להרמיוני, לכן הוא התחתן עם ג'יזל, היא הייתה אוכלת מוות טהורת דם, מישהי שלא יהיה לה אכפת. – אמר סוורוס בפשטות. הארי הרים גבה. –לא, לא נכנסתי למוח שלך.- הארי הרים את גבתו קצת יותר. סוורוס נאנח. –גם אני הייתי שואל את אותה שאלה במקומך.

הארי חייך.

-ואני אמור להירגע מכך שעכשיו אני יודע שאני חושב כמוך?

סנייפ גם חייך.

-איך הם?

הארי הרים את כתפיו.

-מרגישים מוזר...-סוורוס לא אמר כלום, רק הנהן בשקט. –אתה עדיין מפקפק בכך שעשינו את הדבר הנכון, לא?

-הארי, אני יודע שדראקו עדיין מאוהב בגריינג'ר, רק מטומטם לא ישים לב לכך. אבל אני לא יודע אם...

-מגיע להם להיות מאושרים, סוורוס.

-אבל אם היא לא תקבל אותו, הם יהיו אומללים עוד יותר.

-לכן הם היו צריכים דחיפה קלה.- התעקש הארי. סוורוס הביט בו בדיוק כמו שהיה מביט בו כשעוד היה תלמיד הוגוורטס, והקוסם הצעיר חייך. –הכל יהיה בסדר, הם אוהבים זה את זה.

-לפעמים זה לא מספיק.

אבל להארי כבר הייתה תשובה מוכנה לכך.

-האהבה היא זו שעזרה לי לגמור עם וולדמורט...למה שזה לא יהיה מספיק כששני אנשים אוהבים זה את זה?

סוורוס לא אמר כלום הפעם. הוא התעלם מנוכחותו של הארי והמשיך עם השיקוי שלו. הארי חייך לפני שיצא מהחדר. סוורוס רצה בדיוק כמוהו שהשניים יתאחדו, והוא היה בטוח שזה יקרה.

OOOOOO

היי!  
אני בטוחה שאתה רוצים לשלוח לי קללות ומה לא בדואר, רגיל, אלקטרוני או ינשופים...אבל באמת שלא ממש התחשק לי לתרגם, גם בגלל שלא ממש קיבלתי תגובות והרגשתי קצת 'דאון', וגם כי עבדתי המון...ובאמת היו דברים חשובים יותר בחיי. אני גם הרגשתי רע עם עצמי שאני לא מתרגמת...חבל, כי רציתי לגמור את הפרק מוקדם יותר, עוד בראש השנה, אבל...טוב, מה שהיה היה.

תודה לאלו שכן כתבו תגובות! תודה לדניאל Letalix! וואהו, מישהו קורא את הפיק שלי בקנדה...(כבר אמרתי שהשם האהוב עלי זה דניאל?) וגם תודה לבנות שכתבו ואני לא יודעת איך קוראים להן...וגם אהבתי את מי שכתבה לי ב24/09 ש...איך צחקתי, ממש יכולתי לראות את הפרצוף הכועס שלך...וזה בעצם המייל שגרם לי לגמור לתרגם את הפרק, והבטא שלי מאוד מודה לך על כך...היא ממש רצתה למשוך לי את השערות ו..מה לא...(כי גם היא לא יודעת את הסוף של הפיק, וגם היא ממש ממש סקרנית..). אה, כן, The Lupin Girl...איתך אני כבר אסגור ענינים...

**הערה****:** אם שמתם לב, השם של אישתו לשעבר של דראקו הפך לג'יזל. כנראה המחברת החליטה לשנות את זה...ככה זה כבר כמה פרקים, ואני לתומי חשבתי שהיא טועה, (פעם זה היה גבריאל, למי שלא זוכר..) אז בקיצור, אני אצטרך לערוך את הפרקים האחרים שבהם כתוב השם שלה...מי שיכול להגיד לי באיזה פרקים זה – אני אשמח, זה באמת עבודה קשה...(לשנות את השם בסיפור, להעלות את הפרקים לאתר, ואז לחכות שוב ולצרף את זה לשאר הסיפור...מי שכותב בפאנפיקשן יודע איך זה...)

תודה כולם! אנחנו מתקרבים לסוף, ואני מקווה להתחיל עם פיק חדש ברגע שאגמור עם זה...

ביי! נשיקות!  
ליס.


	15. בלי תמונות

**הצהרה****: **עולם הארי פוטר לא שייך לי, כלל וכלל לא! (נראה לכם שזה מה שהייתי כותבת באפילוג?)

**פרק ****14 – ****בלי תמונות**

משוגע. הוא ישתגע לגמרי אם הוא יהיה עוד שנייה אחת לצד הרמיוני מבלי לנשק אותה...הוא יהרוג את פוטר כשיחזור להוגוורטס...הוא היה בטוח שהכל היה רעיון שלו...והוא היה בטוח שהוא לא יטעה אם הוא יאשים גם את הסנדק שלו.

הוא התבונן בשולחן לצידו ישבו שתי הנשים של חייו. זה היה מוזר להיות איתן. זה היה...כל כך לא מציאותי...כמה פעמים הוא דמיין תמונה כזו? טוב, אולי בלי שרה, אבל זה רק בגלל שהוא לא ידע על קיומה. עכשיו הוא לא יכול לשאת את המחשבה שלא לראות אותה.

הוא מעולם לא חשב שיהיה קרוב כל כך להרמיוני כמו שהיה לפני דקות מועטות. הוא יכל להישבע שהוא לא אוהב אותה, וגם לרצות לא לאהוב אותה, אבל זה יהיה שקר. הוא לא יכל להפסיק לאהוב אותה, ולעולם לא יוכל.

כשהוא החזיק בידיה על רחבת הקרח, הוא הרגיש את רכות ידיה גם מבעד לכפפות העדינות שהיא לבשה, דקות מישי מכדי להיות איתן בקרח...מה שהיה תרוץ טוב כדי ללטף את ידיה בעדינות. עדינות...זה מה שהרמיוני צריכה, זה מה שמגיע לה.

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_-__לא זכרתי שהתנועה שלך הייתה כל כך מסורבלת__...-__הוא חייך אליה בעודו החליק לאחור באלגנטיות ומושך אותה איתו__, __פשוטו כמשמעו__, __והחזיק בידיה ביציבות אך ברכות__._

_-__אני לא מסורבלת__,- __היא התלוננה__._

_-__רק בפעילויות ספורט__...- __הוא אמר בשעשוע וגרם להרמיוני להרים את מבטה מהמחליקיים שלה__. –__את כבר לא זוכרת שאת גרועה בלעוף על מטאטא__?- __הוא שאל__._

_הרמיוני החליטה שלא לענות על השאלה__, __כדי לא להסיח את דעתה מלשמור על שיווי המשקל של גופה__; __לא היה דבר גרוע יותר מליפול עם הישבן על הקרח מול דראקו__, __הוא יצחק עליה עד קץ הימים__..._

_-__לא שכחתי__, __וכשנראה לי שאני עומדת לשכוח__, __יש מישהו שמזכיר לי זאת__, __תודה__.- __היא ענתה במרירות אבל מבלי לכעוס__._

_דראקו חייך אליה__. __היא מעדה והוא ייצב אותה__._

_-__זה רק עניין של שיווי משקל__,- __הוא אמר לה__. –__זה לא כל כך קשה__...-__הוא הסתכל על שרה שהמשיכה להחליק__, __ונראה היה שהיא עוררה את תשומת ליבם של קבוצת נערים ונערות שעמדו וצפו בה__. –__שרה יכולה לעשות את זה__,- __הוא הוסיף__._

_הרמיוני כמעט ולא הזיזה את רגליה__, __מפחדת שתנועה קטנה והיא תיפול__; __היא סובבה את ראשה וחייכה למראה בתה שעשתה קפיצה פשוטה אך נקייה שקצרה את תשואות הילדות הקטנות יותר__._

_-__טוב__, __אני שמחה שהיא לא ירשה זאת ממני__.- __היא אמרה בפשטות__._

_היא התחרטה על דבריה מייד ברגע שגמרה להגיד את הדברים__. __היא לא ירשה זאת ממנה__, __כי אם ממנו__._

_היא הביטה בו כאילו ציפתה לקבל מדראקו תשובה כעוסה__, __אחרי אותו ווידוי שאיחד אותו וקישר אותו אל שרה באופן ישיר ומדויק__. _

_אבל היא לא ציפתה לראות את עיניו של דראקו ננעצות בה__. __דראקו חייך כשראה שהיא כנראה שכחה שהיא באמצע משטח החלקה מקרח__, __במקום ששיווי משקל לא היה הצד החזק שלה__, __והיא ניסתה להתרחק ממנו כדי לברוח__, __כמו שתמיד עשתה כששמה לב שאמרה משהו שלא הייתה צריכה לומר__._

_ובדיוק כמו שהמורה לשיקויים חשב__, __הרמיוני ניסתה להתרחק אבל החליקה__, __ודראקו היה בטוח שזה היה בזכות הרגש המגונן שתמיד נעור בו כשהיא הייתה בקרבתו__, __כי הוא אחז בה בחוזקה ומנע ממנה ליפול על הקרח__._

_הוא הרגיש איך ידיה נאחזו בכתפיו__, __והוא העביר את ידו מסביב למותניה__, __מביט בה__, __מחייך אליה__._

_-__את בסדר__?_

_הרמיוני הנהנה__, __והוא חייך בשביעות רצון__._

_-__בואי__...__נראה לי שהיה לנו מספיק החלקה על הקרח להיום__...- __הוא אמר והתחיל להחליק לכיוון היציאה__, __עם הרמיוני אחוזה היטב בידו__, __מבלי לעזוב אותה__._

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

היא לא הייתה צריכה אוכל מוות בחייה, לא מגיעה לה להיות עם מישהו שבעורקיו זרם דמו של מי שרצה במותם של כל אלה שהיו כמוה...היא לא הייתה צריכה אותו...

הוא ראה אותה מחייכת תוך כדי שדיברה עם שרה והוא נאנח.

למרות שהוא ידע את כל זה, הוא לא יכל להפסיק לאהוב אותה.

לכן הוא התנדב להביא את גביעי הגלידה. לא כי התחשק לו לעמוד בתור ולחכות, אלה פשוט כי אם הוא ימשיך להיות כל כך קרוב להרמיוני, בסופו של דבר הוא ינשק אותה, ואת זה הוא לא רצה...

טוב, הוא כן רצה...אבל לא באופן הזה.

היא הייתה מאוד ברורה איתו כשאמרה לו שהיא לא רוצה תירוצים, שהיא לא רצתה לשמוע כלום. ואם זה מה שהיא רצתה, זה מה שהיא תקבל. אם הרמיוני ממשיכה לאהוב אותו כמו שהוא האמין, היא זו שצריכה לעשות את הצעד הראשון, גם אם זה יגבה ממנו אינספור מקלחות קרות.

OOOOOO

-אמא, אני יכולה לשאול אותך משהו?

הרמיוני הפסיקה להסתכל על התור בו דראקו חיכה לתורו בדוכן הגלידות בפארק בו ביקרו אחרי מתקן ההחלקה, והסתכלה על בתה, שהביטה בה בחזרה עם אותן זוג עיניים אפורות וגדולות מלאות סקרנות.

-כמובן, מתוקה. מה העניין?

-אם מישהו טועה צריך לתת לו הזדמנות שנייה, נכון?

הרמיוני הנהנה. זה היה אחד הדברים שלימדה את בתה עוד בהיותה קטנה, מאוד קטנה. זה היה משהו שהילדה למדה והיה נר לרגליה.

-גם אם לא רוצים לשמוע לו?

הרמיוני הרימה גבה.

-מה בדיוק את רוצה לשאול, שרה?

הילדה חייכה בשעשוע ובביישנות. אמה תפסה אותה די מהר. היא שיכלה את רגליה באלגנטיות והביטה בה ברצינות מולדת ונדירה בילדות בנות אחת-עשרה.

-את תתני לאבא הזדמנות שנייה?

מחזיק המפתחות שהרמיוני אחזה ושיחקה בו בחוסר מודעות כדי שדראקו ובתה לא ישימו לב לעצבנותה, נפל על השולחן והפיק קול מתכתי שגרם לשרה לחייך. הילדה שכנעה את עצמה שאותה עצבנות היה סימן טוב.

היא הבינה. היא רק הייתה צריכה להסתכל עמוק בעיניה של בתה כדי לדעת מה היא חשבה. היא הבינה.

לכל אורך ילדותה הקצרה, שרה ראתה את חבריה גדלים עם הוריהם, יוצאים לשחק, לרוץ וליהנות איתם...היא ראתה אותה פעמים רבות מתבוננת בשקט, ילדה כבת חמש או שש ישובה בגינת הבית עם משחק בידה וצופה אל הגינות השכנות...למרות שהשאלה נשאלה זמן רב מאוחר יותר, הרמיוני ידעה כבר אז, בעוד אבא הרים את בתו בזרועותיו או האחר יצא עם בנו לטייל או לשחק בכדור, ששרה שאלה את עצמה למה לה אין אחד.

היא ידעה שהיא אשמה. היא גרמה לכך שתגדל בלעדיו...ועכשיו שהיא הכירה אותו...היא חייכה. קשה שלא להתאהב בדראקו.

כן, הוא היה קר, ומילה אחת שלו יכלה להקפיא את הגהינום עצמו...אז מה? זו רק הייתה מסכה...מסכה שהיא הצליחה להסיר ושהוא איבד לפני זמן רב מאוד...על אף שהוא ניסה להראות לכל העולם אחרת.

היא הייתה בטוחה ששרה הצליחה לראות דרך אותה מסכה והצליחה למצוא את אותו גבר כן, חזק ועצמתי בו היא עצמה התאהבה.

שרה העלתה את האפשרות שהיא ודראקו יתאחדו. היא העיפה מבט מזווית עינה אל הגבר ונאנחה לעצמה. האם זה לא מה שהיא רצתה?

בעל...אבא לשרה...אביה האמיתי...לא היה לה זכות לקחת אותו ממנה שוב. היא לא יכולה לעשות זאת שוב.

אבל היא גם לא יכלה לפתח תקוות בילדה, כשהיא בעצמה לא ידעה מה הולך לקרות. היא הביטה בה.

-את צריכה לתת לו לדבר...את תמיד אומרת שרוב אי-ההבנות הם כתוצאה מחוסר הקשבה. – הוסיפה הילדה.

הרמיוני הסתכלה עליה בגבה מורמת. האם בתה למדה בעל-פה כל מה שהיא אמרה לה מהרגע שהיא נולדה?

-ואני גם אומרת שעניינים של גדולים צריכים להישאר כאלה, ואת לא צריכה להתערב בהם, שרה.- ענתה הרמיוני. –אני לא יודעת מה דראקו סיפר לך, שרה, אבל הוא ואני לא נחזור להיות ביחד. –היא אמרה בטון נוקשה יותר ממה שהתכוונה.

-הוא לא סיפר לי כלום!- מחתה שרה. טוב, טכנית היא לא באמת שיקרה, הוא לא סיפר לה כלום...לפחות לא ישירות.

מבט אזהרה שאמר לה שהיא כמעט נוגעת בקו האדום גרם לילדה לנשוך את לשונה.

-אני לא רוצה לדבר על זה שוב, שרה.- אמרה הרמיוני בחדות. –הבנת אותי?

מבטה הסרבן של בתה גרם להרמיוני לראות בפני בתה את דראקו.

-מובן לגמרי, אמא. –היא אמרה בקרירות. –אבל את טועה - ובגדול, ואין לך מושג עד כמה.

-הכל בסדר כאן?- שאל דראקו כשהגיע עם שלושת הגלידות. –קחי, שרה. זה בטעם שוקולד עם אגוזים.

-תודה.- ענתה הילדה ולקחה את הגלידה.

-ולך...- הוא התיישב בעודו מושיט להרמיוני צלוחית עם גלידה בטעם וניל וקרמל. –לא היה בטעם לימון, אז...- הוא משך בכתפיו. -..תמיד אהבת את הטעם הזה.

-אתה עדיין זוכר?- היא שאלה בהשתאות ולקחה את הגלידה.

-כמובן.- הוא ענה. –איך יכולתי לשכוח. –הוא חייך אליה והיא הרגישה זרם חשמלי קל שעובר בגופה.

שרה הביטה בה בעיניים מצומצמות.

-אפשר ללכת הביתה כבר? אני רוצה להתחיל עם העבודה.- אמרה לפתע הילדה ואכלה את הגלידה שלה במהירות מופרזת.

הרמיוני פלבלה בעיניה.

דראקו הביט בה לרגע בגבה מורמת, מבלי להבין למה לפתע הילדה החליטה אחרת; לפני מספר דקות היא אמרה שהיא רוצה לבלות את אחר הצהריים בפארק, ולפתע היא רוצה לעשות את העבודה. הוא משך בכתפיו כשהרמיוני הנהנה בשקט, אבל משהו אמר לו שמשהו כאן לא כשורה.

OOOOOO

דנה הסתובבה כדי להביט בחבר שלה, כשהבחינה שהוא מפסיק לקרוא בגיליון הקלף שבידו ואז נרעד לפתע.

היא צמצמה את עיניה.

-מה?- הוא שאל כשראה את הבעת פניה של הבחורה.

-הרגע נרעדְתָּ.- היא ציינה.

-לא נכון.- הוא התגונן בחצי חיוך.

-אתה כן,- היא הצביעה עליו באשמה, הניחה את הספר על ברכיה, שילבה את ידיה ונעצה בו מבט. –מה קרה?

הארי סגר את עיניו ונתן לראשו להישען לאחור.

-את תמיד צריכה לדעת מה קורה לי?- הוא שאל.

דנה חייכה בשעשוע.

-חשבתי שזה אחד הדברים שאתה אוהב בי...שאני יודעת מה עובר עליך...- היא אמרה בחשש.

הארי פקח את עיניו והביט בה, מקלל את עצמו על היותו כל כך טיפש לפעמים.

-ואני אוהב את זה, את יודעת...- הוא נאנח והתיישר בכורסא. –סליחה... אני רק מודאג קצת.

-דראקו?- הוא נהם והיא חייכה.

-אני עדיין לא מבין איך את יכולה לקרוא לו בשמו הפרטי מבלי שהוא יהרוג אותך...הוא לא נותן להרבה אנשים לקרוא לו כך, את יודעת?

דנה משכה בכתפיה.

-הוא התעייף מלשלוח לי מבטים מאיימים כשהוא היה אומר לי לא לקרוא לו בשמו.- היא אמרה בפשטות. –מה מדאיג אותך, יקירי?

-הקסם של שרה.- אמר הארי ונאנח עמוקות. -...משהו משתולל קצת...היא כועסת, מאוד. –הוא הוסיף. -...אולי זה לא היה רעיון טוב כל כך...

-לא הארי, אל תעשה את זה.

הוא הביט בה.

-אל תאשים את עצמך על משהו שעשית, במחשבה שזה הכי טוב שיכולת לעשות. האמת, גם אני חושבת שזה היה הדבר הכי טוב שיכולת לעשות.

-אני לא כל כך בטוח בזה, דנה...- הוא אמר. –אני עושה כרגע מה שאני שנאתי שעושים לי כל הזמן...

-למה אתה מתכוון?- היא שאלה וקימטה מעט את מצחה.

-מניפולציה.- הוא אמר בפשטות. –תמיד הרגשתי כבובה על חוטים, דנה, את יודעת...אני מעולם לא התלוננתי על כך לאף אחד, אבל זה לא אומר שלא ידעתי על כך. גרמו לי להפוך לאדם שאמור להרוג את וולדמורט, וכך היה. ועכשיו אני...

דנה קמה ממקומה על הספה וירדה על ברכיה מול הכורסה של הארי, אוחזת בידיו בין ידיה. עיניו הירוקות של המורה להתגוננות נפגשו עם שלה.

-אתה לא עושה את זה להם, האר; אתה רק דוחף אותם קצת...הם אוהבים זה את זה...הם צריכים להיות ביחד כדי להגיע אל האושר, ואתה צריך שהאנשים מסביבך יהיו מאושרים כדי שגם אתה תוכל להיות מאושר.- היא קמטה את מצחה. – ואם אתה לא היית עושה את זה, אני מבטיחה לך שאני בעצמי הייתי משליכה עליהם קללה כדי שיפסיקו להיות כל כך מטומטמים ושישימו לב שהם מאוהבים זה בזה לעד ולעולמי עד.

הארי חייך.

-את תמיד גורמת לי להאמין שהכל בסדר...- הוא צחק.

באלגנטיות חתולית, דנה קמה מהרצפה והתיישבה בחיקו של הארי, והוא הקיף את מתניה בזרועותיו כדי שלא תיפול.

-זה כי אתה גורם לי להאמין שהכל בסדר- היא ענתה לו.

הארי הביט בה. רון צדק...אולי הגיע הזמן שהוא יתחיל לחשוב על עצמו, באושר שלו, במשפחה שמעולם לא הייתה לו ושתמיד היה זקוק לה כדי להרגיש שלם...הוא לא יכל לדמיין את חייו לצד מישהי אחרת שלא תהיה דנה...גם אם תשעת אחיה עומדים בדרכו...אבל תמיד לצידה.

הוא נישק קצרות על שפתיה, בשקט. לשפתיה היה טעם דובדבנים שגרם לו ללקק את שפתיו שלו בתום ושובבות, שלא ידע שהיא אהבה לראות אותו עושה זאת.

דנה חייכה והפעם, היא נישקה אותו, מחייכת כשהוא חייך בשביעות רצון אל תוך הנשיקה.

-אני אוהב אותך- אמר הארי לפתע.

דנה הביטה בו.

זה לא היה דבר של מה בכך. הארי ידע זאת.

פעמים ספורות הוא היה אומר את שלושת המילים האלה בפתיחות...הוא בדרך כלל היה עונה 'גם אני' כשהיא הייתה אומרת זאת ראשונה, כמובן שהוא היה מראה לה עד כמה אהב אותה כל פעם שהם היו יחד, אבל...

הוא מעולם לא קיבל בילדותו אהבה וחיבה כשאר הילדים, וזה נמשך גם בנערותו ובבחרותו...הוא יכל להראות אהבה במבטים, מחוות וליטופים, אבל קשה לו להגיד את שלושת המילים הפשוטות האלה שכל העולם אומר, ולוֹ היה כל כך קשה להביע.

לכן, כשהוא כן היה אומר אותן, כש'אני אוהב אותך' שקט היה בורח מבין שפתיו של הארי, ליבה היה מסתובב והיא הייתה לוחשת לעצמה שהנה – עוד חתיכה מהחומהשהקיפה את ליבו נפלה.

-גם אני אוהבת אותך...- היא ענתה לו.

אף אחד מהם לא הוסיף דבר. הם לא היו צריכים זאת. למה לדבר כשהם יכלו לתקשר בשקט? הם אהבו זה את זה, וזה כל מה שהיה חשוב לשניהם.

OOOOOO

הרמיוני נאנחה כשראתה שבמשך כל אחר הצהריים כעסה של שרה הלך ושכח. והיא הודתה לדראקו על כך במבטה.

במשך כל הדרך חזרה שרה ישבה במושב האחורי כעוסה כולה, ידיה שלובות, מבטה הקר נעוץ באמה, אך דראקו גרם לה להפסיק להתנהג כך כשאמר בפשטות: "את סלית'רינית, בשם מרלין! תפסיקי להתנהג כמו האפלפאף שמתרגז כשמשהו לא יוצא לו טוב. תעבדי על עצמך ותצאי מזה!

זה היה משפט נורמלי וכללי שהיה יכול לעזור לכל אדם ובכל מצב, אבל הרמיוני ידעה שזה עזר הרבה יותר לשרה.

כי זה בדיוק מה שהילדה עשתה. היא כעסה על אמה על שלא רצתה להקשיב לה כשדיברה על מערכת היחסים שלה עם דראקו; היא גלגלה את עיניה כשראתה שהילדה השאירה מאחוריה את הכעס וחייכה בביישנות, והיא הבחינה בניצוץ שובב בעיניה האפורות, ותהתה מה היא תכננה...כי אחרי הכל דראקו צדק, שרה הייתה כל כולה סלית'רינית כשרצתה להיות כזו.

כשהשמש ירדה עוד קצת, הם התיישבו להתחיל את העבודה של שרה. הרמיוני הוציאה מארונה קופסה ישנה מלאה בתמונות של סבים ורב סבים ורב רב סבים... השאירה אותן בסלון על השטיח ליד השולחן הנמוך לידו ישבה שרה, ודראקו הגדיל גיליון קלף ככל שחישב את שמות בני משפחתו שאמורים היו להיכנס לתוך אותו קלף.

-זה מספיק, דראקו.- נזפה בו הרמיוני ברכות. –אמורים לעשות עץ משפחה, לא לכתוב את ההיסטוריה של כ-ל בני המשפחה שלך.- אמרה האישה בעודה מוציאה תמונות מהקופסה ומניחה אותן בצד.

דראקו לא אמר דבר, אבל הקלף חדל לגדול ושרה חייכה.

-אל תדאג, אני חושבת שזה מספיק.- ניסתה שרה להתערב.

דראקו חייך בשביעות רצון והרמיוני גלגלה את עיניה. דראקו תמיד היה צריך אישור לכך שמה שהוא עשה היה בסדר...היא הבינה אותו...הצורך שמישהו יגיד לו שכל מה שהוא עושה היה טוב, היה נחוץ לו אחרי שנים שאביו היה אומר לו את ההיפך, זה היה דבר נורמלי ולמעשה, היא הייתה דואגת אם הוא לא היה נוהג כך.

-טוב, מאיפה את רוצה...?- התחילה לשאול הרמיוני.

-את לא עומדת לעשות את זה.- קטע אותה דראקו.

הרמיוני הסתכלה על הגבר מבלי להבין דבר ואז ראתה שהוא מסתכל מעל כתפה על כמה מהתמונות שהיא הוציאה קודם לכן, במצח מקומט, כאילו עמד להעביר ביקורת על יצירת אומנות כלשהי.

-מה?

-את לא עומדת לשים את התמונות האלה בעבודה של שרה.- אמר דראקו.

הרמיוני הזעיפה את פניה.

-מה רע בתמונות שלי?- היא שאלה.

דראקו נשף בזעף מהספה.

-היית צריכה להגיד 'מה _לא_ רע בתמונות שלי'...- הוא אמר בחיוך נבזי. –הן...ישנות...

-הן ישנ...בוודאי שהן ישנות!- היא קראה בכעס. –אלו תמונות של הסבים והסבתות שלי, ברור שהם נראות כך, ולמקרה שלא שמת לב, דראקו, צריך לשים תמונות בקלף הזה.

-אז לא את אלה.- קבע דראקו נחרצות. –הן לא יראו טוב.

-עם מה?- שאלה האישה וצמצמה את עיניה.

-עם התמונות של אבותי, כמובן.- ענה האיש.

-עם התמו...אתה לא עומד לשים את התמונות של מתוחי הפנים האלה בגיליון-הקלף של שרה!- היא מחתה.

-אז אני מצטער לבשר לך, יקירתי, אבל העץ הוא של שתי המשפחות, והן צריכות להיות שם...- הוא עשה תנועה קלה עם השרביט וכמה דמויות נדבקו על הקלף, הופיעו מספר ענפים שחיברו בין התמונות. -...תצטרכי לשאת את זה...

-אם כך, גם בני משפחתי יהיו,- היא הצהירה ועשתה תנועה עדינה בידה וחיברה את התמונות שלה בצד שלה על הקלף.

-את צוחקת עלי, נכון? אני לא עומד לתת לך לשים את השמלה המכוערת הזו לצד הגלימה של האח של הסבא רבא של הדודה הילוריס.- קרא דראקו.

הרמיוני הזעיפה את פניה. היא ידעה שהוא צודק. השמלה המדוברת נראתה כמו בגד לדחלילים, אבל היא לא עמדה שהגיד לו שהוא צודק. במיוחד לא כשהסבתא של הסבתא רבא שלה, או מה שניסה להיראות כמו תמונה של אישה, הסתכלה אליה ישירות כאילו בקשה ממנה שתגן של כבוד שמלתה...למרות הכיעור הנראה לעין.

-זה ישן, לא מכוער...

-יקירתי, אני יודע להגיד כשלמשהו ישן יש ערך, ואני אומר לך שלזה אין.- אמר לה דראקו בטון מתנשא.

הרמיוני נשפה בעלבון למשמע ההערה, זו הייתה התקפה ברורה מאוד מהצד הגאוותן של דראקו, שתמיד כשחשבה שהתרגלה אליו- הוא הכה בה במפתיע.

-השמלה של הסבתא רוז שווה יותר מ...מ...-דראקו הסתכל עליה כמנסה להתגרות בה שתמצא משהו ששווה פחות. הרמיוני חייכה הערמומיות. -...מהעגילים של הדודה שלך, בלה.

דראקו פתח את פיו בעלבון.

-הם מיהלום!- הוא צעק אליה. –דודה בלה מעולם לא לבשה משהו שהוא לא מהאיכות הטובה ביותר!- הוא קרא.

הרמיוני חייכה ועקמה את אפה באריסטוקרטיות.

-בתמונה הם נראים עשויים מפלסטיק, דראקו, יקירי...- היא אמרה לו בתמימות.

במקום לענות לה, דראקו הניף את שרביטו ומספר תמונות התחילו להוסיף את עצמן על הקלף. הרמיוני חיקתה אותו.

שורה של פנים אריסטוקרטיות לצידם של פנים פשוטות יותר התערבבו זה בזה בין קוים אדומים וירוקים, מתחברים ונשברים, והתמונות הסתכלו סביבם מבלי לדעת מדוע הם זזים בצורה שכזו.

-די!- צעקה הרמיוני, נעצרת וגורמת לדראקו לעצור גם כן, אחרי שאחד הקווים הירוקים עמד לחתוך לחצי את הסבתא רוז עם השמלה המכוערת. –ששרה תחליט מה היא רוצה לעשות.

דראקו הנהן וחייך בשביעות רצון.

-רעיון מצוין, אני מתחיל להיזכר למה התאהבתי בך,- הוא אמר באופן סתמי מבלי לחשוב הרבה על מה שאמר. –נסיכה, מה את...- הוא קימט את מצחו. –איפה שרה?

הרמיוני הסתכלה על השטיח, היכן ששרה הייתה אמורה להיות ישובה, אבל הילדה לא הייתה שם.

-שרה!- קראה הרמיוני. –איפה...?

-התעייפתם מלצעוק זה על זה?- היא שאלה בסרקסטיות, מופיעה בפתח הסלון עם מגש ועליו שלושה כוסות של לימונדה קרה. –בשם מרלין...הרגשתי כמו במשחק טניס...אם מחר ייתפס לי הצוואר, תדעו שזה באשמתכם.- היא אמרה, מסבירה בכך שהיא הסתכלה מהאחד לשני כשהם צעקו זה על זה.

בנחת, מתעלמת מהוויכוח שהיה להוריה, היא הניחה את המגש על השולחן. היא לקחה כוס אחת והגישה לאמה, לקחה עוד כוס והגישה לאביה ואז לקחה את הכוס האחרונה ולגמה ממנה מעט. היא התיישבה על ברכיה והסתכלה על גיליון הקלף מלא התמונות שרצו להרוג זו את זו במבטיהן, חוץ מזקנה אחת עם שיער בהיר ואיש אחד עם שיער מתולתל, שנראה היה שהם היו מוכנים לחצות את הגיליון ולצאת ממסגרותיהם ולו רק כדי להיות קרובים זה לזה.

שרה הזעיפה את פניה.

-אתם אמורים לעזור לי, לא לסבך את העניינים.- טענה הילדה. –אתם צריכים להתבייש בעצמכם...- היא הוכיחה את זוג המבוגרים.

המבוגרים המדוברים החליפו מבטים.

אותן מילים...אלו אותן מילים שהארי אמר להם כשמצא אותם אותו אחר הצהריים...

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_-__אנחנו אמורים לחשוב על משהו כדי לעזור להארי__...- __טענה הרמיוני באופן לא משכנע__, __בעודה מתרכזת בנשיקות שדראקו הדביק לה בצוואר ובעורפה כשהוא מחבק אותה מאחור__._

_-__והאם לא עשינו את זה כבר__?- __שאל דראקו בתמימות__._

_הרמיוני גלגלה את עיניה__._

_-__לא__...__לא עשינו__...__מרלין__, __דראקו__!- __היא גנחה כשהוא הפעיל מעט לחץ באזור מסוים בצווארה__. –__אל תעשה את זה כשאני צריכה לחשוב__...!_

_-__למה את תמיד צריכה ללכת להציל את פוטר__, __הא__?- __הוא שאל__, __מתעלם מתלונתה הקודמת והמשיך לנשק אותה__._

_-__כי הוא החבר הכי טוב שלי והבטחתי לו לעזור לו עם__...__פרופסור סנייפ__..._

_-__הכל מסודר__...-__הוא הבטיח לה__. __הרמיוני סגרה את עיניה והוא נהנה מהקרבה של גופה__. -...__פוטר לא צריך לדאוג בקשר לעונש שלו הפעם__...__סוורוס לא יגיד לו כלום על שלא הלך למשרד שלו הערב__..._

_-__מה אתה יודע שאני לא יודעת__?- __שאלה הרמיוני בחשדנות__._

_דראקו נשף על ערפה והיא הכריחה את עצמה לא להרגיש שום תחושה מצמררת בעברה בגבה כדי להמשיך בחקירתה__._

_-__דראקו__...- __היא עשתה את עצמה מאיימת__._

_הבלונדיני נשף שוב__._

_-__שלחתי מכתב התנצלות לפרופסור סנייפ__...- __הסביר דראקו__. -...__בשמו של הארי__...__אנחנו יכולים לחזור למה שעשינו קודם__, __בבקשה__?- __הוא ביקש__._

_הרמיוני הסתובבה__._

_-__תגיד לי שלא עשית את זה__,- __היא אמרה לו__._

_דראקו הרים גבה__._

_-__למה שלא אעשה את זה__? __לי זה תמיד עובד__..._

_-__כמובן שזה עובד בשבילך__!- __היא קראה__, __ראשה כבר מנסה לחשוב איך לפתור את הבעיה שנוצרה__. –__אתה דראקו__!_

_-__מה זה קשור__?- __הוא שאל בטון מתגונן__._

_-__נגיד שרכבת עומדת לדרוס אותך__, __אני בטוחה שסנייפ היה מנופף בשרביטו כדי להחליף את גופו בגופך__!- __היא ענתה לו בכעס__. –__אתה יודע למה הכנסת את הארי כששלחת את המכתב הטיפשי הזה__?_

_-__אז פעם הבאה תזכירי לי לא לנסות לעזור לפוטר__!- __הוא קרא לפתע__. –__ובשם כל הקוסמים__, __מה זה לעזאזל רכבת__?_

_-__משהו שלא מעניין אותך לדעת כי זה מוגלגי__!- __ענתה לו הנערה__._

_-__אני לא מבין מה רע בכך__! __כשאני שולח מכתב לסוורוס לא קורה שום דבר__, __את יודעת__? __את צריכה להכיר אותו טוב יותר__, __הנחש לא ארסי כמו שהוא נראה__...- __הוא הביט בהרמיוני ששלחה אליו מבט מצמית ודראקו החליט שעדיף לא להוסיף את מה שחשב על הכעס של האריות באותם רגעים__._

_היא נשמה עמוקות בניסיון להרגיע מעט את עצמה__._

_-__אבל הארי הוא לא אתה__, __דראקו__.- __טענה הנערה ויצאה מתוך החיבוק שאיחד אותם עד לאותו רגע__. –__ברגע שסנייפ יראה את המכתב__, __הוא יחשוב שהארי מנסה לנצל את__..._

_-__בדיוק__. __הוא אומר שאני מנצל את שם משפחתי ואת זה שדמבלדור מחבב אותי__, __אך לא ממש הבנתי את הקטע שבו הוא אמר ששלחתי לו מכתב התנצלות על כך שלא אוכל להגיע לעונש כי יש לי דברים חשובים יותר לעשות__. –__אמר הארי והרים גבה לעבר השניים__, __מפסיק את הוויכוח של השניים ברגע שנכנס לחדר הנחיצות__._

_הרמיוני ודראקו הביטו זה בזה__._

_-__אתם אמורים לעזור לי__, __לא לסבך יותר את העניינים__...__והנה אתם__, __צועקים זה על זה כמו שני ילדים קטנים במקום לעזור לי לחשוב איך לצאת מזה שדרך אגב__, - __הוא הסתכל על דראקו__. –__זה הכל באשמתך__...__אתם צריכים להתבייש בעצמכם__... _

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

ובאותו אופן שבו זה קרה אז, שניהם הסתכלו אחד על השני ואז פרצו בצחוק. צחוק אמיתי וחזק.

וזה הכל. רק לצחוק. רק צליל שהיה נעים לאוזן.

-מה עכשיו?- שאלה שרה מבלי להבין דבר ממה שקרה בין שני הוריה.

עדין צוחק, דראקו הניף את שרביטו והעלים את כל התמונות שהוא זימן מקודם והשאיר את הקלף נקי לגמרי. הרמיוני חייכה והתיישבה ליד שרה, גם היא מצחקקת מפעם לפעם.

-שום דבר, מתוקה,- היא נישקה את ראשה. –מה חשבת לעשות?

שרה חשבה על כך מספר שניות.

-בלי תמונות,- היא אמרה בקול משועשע ועליז.

הפעם הצחוקים של המבוגרים הצליחו להדביק אותה.

OOOOOO

-זה מספיק, רונאלד,- בקשה ממנו אשתו. – תפסיק לסחרר אותי, אתה עוד תעשה חור ברצפה...חבל על הבלטות.

רון ציית בחוסר רצון. הוא התיישב על הספה והדליק את הטלוויזיה המוגלגית שהרמיוני נתנה להם במתנה לחג המולד. שתי דקות. זה כל הזמן שרון הספיק לשבת בלי לזוז.

-רון...- נאנחה סוזן.

-אבל זה מאלפוי!- מחה שוב רון.

-והנה זה שוב מתחיל...-היא נאנחה בעייפות והניחה את הבגד הלבן שהייתה באמצע לסרוג. –רון, אני אשאל אותך שאלה ואני רוצה שתהיה כמה שיותר כן איתי.- הוא סינן משהו מבין שיניו, אבל הסכים לבסוף בהינד ראש קל, כמו שתמיד עשה כשאשתו בקשה ממנו משהו. –אתה זוכר האם היה זמן שבו הרמיוני הייתה עצובה כשהיא עוד יצאה עם דראקו?

רון פתח את פיו וקימט את מצחו. היא הביטה בו.

רון ניסה. הוא באמת ניסה. לבסוף, עדין בפנים זעופות, הוא הסתכל על אשתו שנעמדה מולו כדי למנוע ממנו לפסוע הלוך ושוב בחדר, או כדי שלא יברח משם.

-אני לא יכול.- הוא ענה בכנות. –מאושרת?

סוזן חייכה והנהנה.

-לא משנה אם הוא מאלפוי או דראקו, רון...הוא הגבר שהיא הכי אוהבת, בין אם תרצה או לא. אתה צריך לכבד את זה.

הוא שילב את זרועותיו והתיישב על הכורסה תחת מבטה הבוחן של סוזן.

-ולמה לא?

-כי אתה לא הייתה רוצה שמישהו יבוא פתאום ויגיד לך לעזוב אותי.- ענתה האישה.

-ההבדל הוא שאני לעולם לא הייתי עוזב אותך כדי להתחתן עם אחרת, להופיע על דלת ביתך ולספר לך שהתחתנתי ושאני לא רוצה לדעת עליך יותר.- טען רון.

-אתה צודק, לא היית עושה את זה...-הוא חייך בניצחון. -...אלא אם כן הייתה לך סיבה טובה לעשות זאת.

רון הביט בה בחשדנות וצמצם את עיניו הכחולות.

-מה את יודעת?

-לא יותר ממך...אני אבטח בהארי והרמיוני עד שהם יהיו מוכנים להגיד לי למה דראקו עזב את הרמיוני.- היא נענעה את ראשה. –ועד שהם יהיו מוכנים, אני לא הולכת לשפוט אף אחד.

-אני שונא כשאת צודקת.

-אני יודעת, אהובי.

-אני שונא כשאת יודעת.

-גם את זה אני יודעת, מאמי.- היא ענתה בהתנשאות.

-ואני שונא שאת אומרת לי שאת יודעת.

הפעם, סוזן רק חייכה.

וגם רון.

-אם הוא יפגע בה שוב, אני ארדוף אחריו עד שאמצא אותו, ואף אחד,- הוא נתן באשתו מבט רב משמעות. - לא ימנע זאת ממני.

-בסדר, אהובי. רק תודיע לי, אני אשמח להצטרף אליך.

רון חייך. זו הייתה אשתו, וכך הוא אהב אותה.

OOOOOO

הרמיוני ראתה איך עפעפיה של שרה נעצמות באיטיות וראשה נשען על תומך הספה עליה ישבה לצידו של דראקו.

-כדאי שתלכי לישון, שרה, מחר אנחנו הולכים לאגם ואת לא תרצי להיות עייפה, נכון?

-אני לא עייפה...-היא אמרה למרות שעיניה נעצמו.

הרמיוני הביטה בדראקו בבקשת עזרה שקטה, והוא לא אכזב אותה.

-אמא שלך צודקת, אני רק לא רוצה שתגידי מחר שלא ניצחת בתחרות השחייה כי היית עייפה.- הוא אמר בטון סתמי.

-תחרות שחייה באגם?- שאלה הילדה בחיוך.

דראקו הנהן.

-אבל רק אם את הולכת לישון עכשיו.- הוא אמר.

זה הספיק כדי לשכנע אותה. שרה קמה מהספה עליה התיישבה אחרי ארוחת הערב והתנמנמה תוך כדי צפייה בסרט דוקומנטרי על בעלי חיים ימיים. היא הלכה אל אמה כדי לחבק אותה תחת מבטו של דראקו. דראקו הביט בהן והרגיש צביטה בלב כשראה איך הרמיוני נהנית מהחיבוק.

-לילה טוב אמא,- שרה אמרה לה.

-לילה טוב, מתוקה.

שרה נעצרה ליד הדלת.

-לילה טוב.- היא לא העזה לקרוא לו 'אבא', אבל היא הישירה אליו את מבטה ורמזה לו שהיא התכוונה אליו. דראקו חייך אליה.

-ליל מנוחה.

הרמיוני הסתכלה עליו ברגע שהם נשארו לבד. ולפני שדראקו הספיק להגיד מילה, היא דברה.

-מחר תצטרך לשחות איתה גם אם ירד שלג.- היא הזהירה אותו.

דראקו חייך ועמד להגיד לה שלא אכפת לו, כשלפתע שרה נכנסה כרוח סערה מבעד לדלת והקיפה את צווארו בזרועותיה.

-לילה טוב אבא, - היא לחשה, היא לא הייתה מורגלת להגיד אותה מילה.

לקח לדראקו כמה שניות לעבד את כל הנתונים בראשו. זו הייתה הפעם הראשונה ששרה קראה לו כך והוא אהב את זה; הוא אהב את זה מאוד. הוא חייך וחיבק בחזרה את הילדה.

-לילה טוב, נסיכה.- הוא אמר לה בלי לחשוב הרבה. הרמיוני הרימה גבה למשמע שם החיבה שנתן לשרה, אך כיון שהילדה לא הראתה סימנים שזה הפריעה לה, הרמיוני לא אמרה דבר. היא הייתה בטוחה שדראקו לא שם לב לכך שהוא קרה לה כך, או כן?

היא שמעה את פסיעותיה של בתה המובילים לקומה העליונה. באותו זמן, היא גם הבחינה במבטו של דראקו, מלא חיבה, עדינות ותשוקה...כמו תמיד...אותו מבט שהעניק לה כשהם עוד היו בהוגוורטס כשנפגשו בסתר, וגם אחרי ימי בית הספר כשהיה מפתיע אותה במקלחת, במטבח או בכל מקום אחר בבית...אותו מבט שהיה לו לפני שרכן אליה כדי...

-...לנשק...-היא מלמלה.

דראקו חייך. הוא שמע אותה בברור. השקט ששרר בסלון היה מוחלט שהוא יכל לשמוע כל מלמול שאישה מולו השמיעה.

-אני אוהב אותך, אבל אני לא הולך לנשק אותך, הרמיוני.

היא הסתכלה עליו, ממצמצת מספר פעמים ואז מישירה אליו מבט.

-מה?

-אני לא אעשה שום צעד שגוי...אני יודע מה אני מרגיש כלפיך, ומעולם לא חדלתי להרגיש כך בכל השנים בהן לא ראיתי אותך. את לא נתת לי להסביר את עצמי ולא, אל תדאגי, – הוא הוסיף ברגע שראה שהיא פותחת את הפה. –אין לי כל כוונה להסביר לך ברגע זה, כי את לא תשמעי לי כמו אז...אבל את הצעד הזה אני לא אעשה.

-למה אתה מתכוון?

-בדיוק למה שאני מתכוון, קטנה שלי, - הוא התרומם מהספה עליה ישב עם שרה ובצעד קל אך החלטי הוא חצה את הסלון והתיישב לידה. הוא חייך כשהיא אוטומטית זזה מעט לצד כדי לתת לו מקום להתקרב יותר. -...אני אוהב אותך...אבל את זו שצריכה להחליט האם את אוהבת אותי, או שאי ההבנה בינינו יותר חשוב ממה שאת מרגישה כלפי.

הרמיוני נשכה את שפתה כמו שתמיד עשתה בזמן שחשבה. האם היא באמת הייתה צריכה לחשוב על זה או שהיא פשוט פחדה לדעת את מה שהיא כבר ידעה? קולו של דראקו הוציא אותה מהרהוריה כשהיא שמעה אותו קרוב, מידי קרוב אליה.

-לילה טוב, קטנה שלי...-לחש לה דראקו.

הרמיוני סגרה את עיניה כשחשה את קרבתו של הגבר; היא הרגישה את ידו החזקה והחמה על לחיה, ואת הבל פיו סנטימטרים ספורים משפתיה. היא ידעה שהיא רועדת, כמו שתמיד כשהוא היה קרוב אליה, אך הרעד היה בלתי בלתי רצוני.

היא הרגישה את חמימות שפתיו כשנחו על לחיה, מאוד קרוב לשפתיה, כאילו כיבד את המרחק בין פיה לפיו. עיניה עוד היו עצומות כשהוא התרחק ממנה, וגם כששמעה את צעדיו העולים לקומה מעליה. ואז, כשהייתה בטוחה שהוא כבר לא שם, רק אז היא הרשתה לעצמה לנשום עמוקות, להוציא את האוויר שעצרה בריאותיה מהרגע שהוא לחש את אותו 'לילה טוב, קטנה', אותו שמעה פעמים רבות כל כך בעבר.

השעון הורה על השעה אחת לפנות-בוקר והרמיוני נאנחה. היא ידעה שגם הלילה היא לא תוכל לישון הרבה.

OOOOO

אין מילים בפי כדי להתנצל יותר...כמו ששרה אמרה בפרק, אני צריכה להתבייש בעצמי! אבל אין מה לעשות, החיים האמיתיים לא חדלים מלדפוק על חלוני ויש הרבה מה לעשות...הנה, הייתי צריכה להיות חולה כדי לקבל יומיים חופש מהעבודה וקצת לשבת על המחשב ולגמור בשבילכם את הפרק. (אני באמת חולה, אל תחשבו שעשיתי את עצמי...)

הפרק לא עבר את הביקורת של הבטא שלי , כי רציתי כבר להעלות אותו. אבל ברגע שהיא תחזיר לי את הפרק המתוקן אני אעלה אותו במקומו...אני עצמי עוברת עליו אינספור פעמים, אבל תמיד בורח לי משהו...

אני עובדת על עוד כמה תרגומים, שגם הם תקועים להם, אבל אני אסיים אותם...אני מבטיחה...

ממש עיתוי מושלם להגיש לכם פרק! בחג החנוכה, _חג הניסים_...חהחהחהח

_**חנוכה שמח לכם**__**!**_

נתראה בקרוב (עד כמה קרוב שאני יכולה...חסרים עוד שני פרקים לסוף!)

ליס


	16. יום ראשון עגום שלם

**הצהרה****: ****אני חושבת שדי ברור שהארי פוטר והשאר לא שייכים לי****...****אני לא חושבת שרולינג הייתה מפספסת את ה****'****דיד ליין****' ****שלה****...**

**הערת המתרגמת****: ****טוב****, ****לפני שתשליכו עלי עגבניות רקובות וביצים מקולקלות****, ****זו לא טעות****. ****חיברתי את שני החלקים של פרק ****15 ****וזה כמובן הפרק בשלמותו****. ****זה יעזור לכם לרענן את הזיכרון ****(****כי אני אישית כשהמחברות האהובות עלי מתעכבות עם הפרקים****, ****אני חייבת לחזור אחורה כדי לראות איפה בעצם היינו****...), ****אבל אם זה משעמם אתכם לקרוא שוב****, ****פשוט תגלגלו למטה עד איפה שלא קראתם****.**

**קריאה מהנה****!**

**(****וההתנצלות למטה****...)**

**פרק ****15 – ****יום ראשון עגום**

-אז אתה אומר שכל אבותיך...אבותיי מצד אבא...- שרה תקנה את עצמה. –היו קוסמים אפלים?- היא שאלה מבלי להראות את הצער שהדבר גרם לה.

דראקו הנהן בשקט. הרמיוני הביטה בו בזמן שהבלונדיני הפך למפתח מעבר את אחד הצעיפים היקרים שלו.

-הם גם היו קוסמים גדולים.- התערבה הברונטית. דראקו הביט בה וכך גם שרה.

-להיות קוסם אפל זה להיות קוסם גדול?- שאלה הילדה וקימטה את מצחה. –ולמה אנחנו לא הולכים ברכבת? האגם די קרוב.

הרמיוני שיחררה צחוק משועשע והסתכלה על דראקו בגבה מורמת, והוא הסמיק מעט וזע באי נוחות.

-לפני הרבה זמן אמרתי לך שאני יודע מה זה רכבת.

-כן, כמובן...אחרי שהתווכחנו חצי שעה על ההבדל בין ה'הוגוורטס אקספרס' לכל רכבת שהיא, כדי שתבין שזה בעצם אותו דבר.

-אבא לא ידע ש...- התחילה לומר שרה וצחקה בשעשוע.

-אם לא תחזיקו בצעיף ברגע זה, אנחנו לא הולכים לאגם.- הזהיר אותם דראקו, קוטע את השיחה בכוונה ומרים את הסל שהרמיוני הכינה. –אפשר לדעת מה הכנסת לכאן?- הוא שאל, מבחין במשקל הרב של הסל. –אבנים?

הרמיוני הרימה גבה, לקחה סל קטן יותר והתקרבה אל הצעיף בזמן ששרה עשתה את אותו הדבר ואחזה בידה, ולהפתעתה, גם בידו של אביה.

-אוכל. –ענתה הברונטית. –אם אתה ממשיך לאכול כמו שאני זוכרת, אז אני חושבת שאפילו מה שהכנסתי לא יספיק לנו.

דראקו משך בכתפיו.

-אני לא אוכל כמו פעם.- הוא ענה לה. –עוד עשרים שניות. תחזיקו חזק.

-למה לא?

כי...תרופה כלשהי...גורמת לכך שלא יהיה לי תאבון.- ענה לה דראקו בקצרה. –תחזיקי חזק יותר, קטנה. אני לא רוצה שנצטרך לבקש מפוטר לחפש אחר עקבות הקסם שלך כדי לדעת איפה את, אם תלכי לנו לאיבוד.- הוא הוסיף ואחז בה במותניה, והיא הסתכלה אליו בכעס ובחוסר סבלנות בגלל היחס המגונן שלו.

-השיקוי עדיין עושה לך בעיות, כן?- זה היה נשמע כמו שאלה, אבל שניהם ידעו שזו לא. –אדבר עם סוורוס...צריכה להיות דרך כלשהי ש...

-אין דרך. סוף עניין. אני לא רוצה לדבר על זה יותר.- אמר לה דראקו.

זה היה הרצינות בה הוא אמר את הדברים, או עיניו האפורות והקרות כמו בימים הטובים בהוגוורטס כשהתלמידים היו מתרחקים מדרכו במסדרונות, מה שהפחיד את הרמיוני. הוא דיבר ברצינות, הוא לא רצה לדבר על זה יותר, והוא לא ידבר על זה יותר.

וזה רק יכל לומר דבר אחד. משהו לא היה כשורה. משהו צריך להיות לא טוב אם דראקו לא רצה לדון בנושא. לדבר...כמה שיחות עם דראקו היא פספסה? הרבה...אולי יותר מידי...אבל היא זכרה אחת, אחת שהם מעולם לא סיימו ומעולם לא המשיכו...

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_איך היא תגיד את זה להארי ולרון__? __דבר ראשון הם יגידו שהיא משוגעת__, __ואז הם ייקחו אותה אל המרפאה בכוח ויאיימו על פופי כדי שתעשה לה בדיקות ואבחונים כדי לגלות איזה תרכובת או שיקוי אהבה הכריחו אותה לשתות__. __היא חייכה__. __היא כמעט יכלה לראות את הפנים הכעוסות של רון__, __אדומות מאוד__, __ואת מצחו המקומט של הארי ועיניו הבוהקות בכעס עצור__._

_נשיקה בראש וקול רך גרם לה להתעורר מהרהוריה__._

_-__על מה את חושבת__?- __הוא לחש לה קרוב לאוזן__, __וחייך ביהירות כשהבחין ברעד שעבר בה__._

_-__על שום דבר__.- __ענתה הרמיוני__. __היא ענתה מהר מידי והוא כנראה חשב את אותו הדבר כי הוא הטה את ראשו לצד כדי לראות אותה__, __להרים גבה ולרמז לה שהוא לא ממש האמין לה__._

_-__נו__, __קטנה__, __את תמיד חושבת על משהו__,- __הוא אמר לה בטון מתבדח__. __הרמיוני__, __ישובה לידו במקום הצר שהיה ליד החלון__, __הכניסה לו מרפק בבטנו החזקה__. –__גם כשאת לא חושבת__, __את חושבת על מה שאת אמורה לחשוב__._

_-__אתה חושב שאתה מכיר אותי טוב__, __הא__?- __היא שאלה בחיוך__._

_-__לא ממש__.- __הוא ענה לה__, __חיוכו לא מש משפתיו__. –__אבל יש לי חיים שלמים כדי לעשות את זה__. –__הוא נישק אותה בראשה והיא חייכה ונלחצה אל חזהו__._

_-__טוב__, __אז רק שתדע__, __לא חשבתי על__...- __הוא כחכח בגרונו מעט__, __משועשע__, __והיא הסמיקה__. –__טוב__...__חשבתי על הארי ורון__._

_-__תמיד כשאת איתי את חושבת עליהם__?- __הוא שאל בערמומיות__._

_הרמיוני נענעה בראשה ותלתליה גרמו לדראקו דגדוגים בצוואר__._

_-__אידיוט__...-__היא אמרה לו__, __אך זה לא נשמע כלל כפגיעה__. -...__חשבתי על איך הם יגיבו כשאגיד להם את זה__..._

_-__כשתגידי להם מה__?_

_הרמיוני הרגישה את הבל פיו קרוב לצווארה__, __מאוד קרוב__. __זה היה סימן לכך שדראקו עמד לנשק אותה__, __היא למדה לקרוא את תנועותיו והמילים שהבלונדיני יגיד אחריהן__. __זה היה אחד מהרגליו__; __להתקרב אט__-__אט__, __ללטף באפו את צווארה__, __ללקק את תנוך אזנה ואז לנשק אותה ברכות מעצם הבריח עד הלחי ומשם לשפתיה__, __מותיר אחריו שובל של נשיקות וליטופים__._

_-__דראקו__...- __היא אמרה לפתע__._

_-__המממ__?- __הוא שאל__._

_היא ידעה שזו שאלה טיפשית ושהיא לא אמורה לשאול אותה__, __במיוחד לא באותו רגע__...__אבל לצערה__, __דראקו צדק__, __וראשה לא יכל לעצור את רצף מחשבותיה ולו לשנייה__._

_-__למה אתה אוהב אותי__?- __היא שאלה__._

_דראקו זקף גבה והטה מעט את ראשה לצד כדי להסתכל עליה__, __בודק האם היא מדברת ברצינות__._

_-__מה__?_

_-__למה אתה אוהב אותי__?- __היא שאלה שוב__._

_-__אני לא יודע__.- __הוא ענה__. __מצחה של הרמיוני נחרש קמטים עיניה הסתכלו עליו מבעד לשני חריצים דקים__._

_-__אתה צריך לדעת__.- __היא דחקה__._

_דראקו גלגל את עיניו__._

_-__למה לא לאהוב אותך__?- __הוא שאל בעצמו__._

_-__זה לא עוזר לי__, __דראקו__.- __אמרה לו הרמיוני__._

_-__לא__?- __הוא אמר בגרגור__. –__וזה__?_

_לפני שהרמיוני הבינה מה עומד לקרות__, __כמו תמיד כשהייתה עם דראקו__, __הנער סובב אותה והיא הייתה עכשיו מונחת על ברכיו__, __מקיפה את מותניו ברגליה__, __בעוד דראקו התרכז בלנשק את שפתיה ברכות__, __מתיקות ובפראות גם יחד__, __תערובת מושלמת שרק הוא יכל ליצור__. _

_הרמיוני חייכה ושברה את הנשיקה__._

_-__אל תחשוב שהצלחתה להסיח את דעתי__...- __היא אמרה לו ודחפה את חזהו בידיה והביטה בו__._

_והיא ראתה את מבטו המשועשע של דראקו__._

_-__אני יכול להמשיך לנסות להסיח את דעתך__, __אם את רוצה__...- __הוא אמר לה ורכן אליה__, __מתעלם מידיה ומנשק את צווארה__. –__ואני דיי עקשן כשאני רוצה להשיג משהו__..._

_-__דראקו__...__למה אתה לא רוצה__...- __היא החניקה אנחה כשהוא נשך את עורה ואז העביר את לשונו__, __כמנסה למחוק את הסימן__. –__למה אתה לא רוצה להגיד לי__?_

_-__אחר כך__...- __לחש דראקו__._

_-__אתה תמיד אותה את אותו ה__...__אהה__! __דראקו__!- __היא גנחה כשהוא ליטף את מותנה והגניב יד מתחת לחצאיתה__, __אבל היא בטחה בו__, __כי היא ידעה שהוא לעולם לא יעשה דבר שיגרום לה לחוש אי נוחות__, __הרי היא הייתה עדיין בתולה והם החליטו לסמן גבולות מסוימים__._

_-__אחר כך__...- __הוא הבטיח לה שוב בלחישה ונישק אותה_

_הרמיוני נכנעה לנשיקה__. __ה__"__אחר__-__כך__" __הפך לשיחה ליום אחר__, __היא הייתה בטוחה בזה__. __ולא ממש היה לה אכפת עכשיו__. _

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

-את כבר יכולה לעזוב אותי...-לחש לה הקול של דראקו מקרוב. -...אתמול אמרתי לך שאני לא אנשק אותך אם את לא תעשי את הצעד הראשון. אבל אם תמשיכי לאחוז בי כך, אני אצטרך להפר את דבריי...

-אמא, אבא, תראו איזה אגם ענק!

הרמיוני ניצלה את קריאתה של הילדה כדי להתרחק מדראקו, סידרה את שיערה הפזור על כתפיה והחלה ללכת בעצבנות לעבר בתה, שעמדה כבר ליד האגם. דראקו הניד את ראשו בשעשוע, מחזק את אחיזתו בסל ומתחיל ללכת לעברן.

הוא היה בטוח שהרמיוני הכניסה לסל אבנים.

OOOOOO

ימי ראשון היו ימי המנוחה של הארי. זה היה היום היחיד בו היה נשאר עד השעות המאוחרות של הבוקר במיטה, היום היחיד שהיה אוכל ארוחת בוקר כשהתחשק לו, והיום היחיד שהיה עושה מה שעולה לו לראש; אם הוא רצה להעביר את היום בתעופה, זה מה שהוא היה עושה, ואם לא , הוא פשוט היה נשאר מול האח כל היום. הארי נאנח. אם כך, למה הוא היה בחדר שלו, שוב?

-מה עכשיו?- הוא שאל אותו. –חשבתי שכבר הסכמת לזה...

-אל תגיד את זה.- הוא רטן והתיישב בגמלוניות על אחת הכורסאות. הארי הביט בו בשעשוע בעודו מתיישב בנינוחות על השולחן, עיניו הירוקות לא עוזבות אותו. –אני לא באתי לדבר על הנמייה, היום זה יום המנוחה שלי.

-סוזן יודעת שאתה כאן?

רון הרים גבה והארי חייך.

-אני לא צריך לבקש רשות מסוזן לצאת או ללכת לאן שאני רוצה. אני מבוגר, ידעת את זה?

הארי התאפק שלא לצחוק, הוא הכיר את חברו טוב מידי וידע מה זה אומר.

-זאת אומרת שכן אמרת לה לאן אתה הולך.- הוא ציין, ומייד קיבל מבט כחול וזועם שגרם לו לחייך. –אני מצטער...אם לא באת בגלל 'מקרה מאלפוי', מה קרה עכשיו שאתה מתדפק על דלתי ביום ראשון בתשע בבוקר?- הוא שאל. –יש אנשים שרוצים לישון כדי לאגור כוח על מנת שנוכל לעמוד למחרת מול כיתות של תלמידים, ידעת את זה?

רון שם לב שהארי היה יחף, לבוש פיג'מה וחלוק שכיסה את חזהו הערום; השיער מבולגן מתמיד, ופנים של אדם שזה עתה התעורר, פנים שראה פעמים רבות כל כך בהוגוורטס כשהיה צריך להעיר את הארי.

-אני מצטער.- הוא התנצל. –אבל הייתי חייב לדבר איתך.- הוא הוסיף.

-מה העניין?

-אני רוצה לבקש ממך משהו.- אמר הג'ינג'י. הארי הנהן. –אני רוצה שתהיה הסנדק של הבן או הבת שלי.

עיניו של הארי התרחבו בהפתעה ורון צחק.

-לא ציפית לזה, נכון?- שאל-קבע הג'ינג'י.

-האמת היא שלא, לא ציפיתי לזה.

-זה פשוט מדהים, אתה יכול להביס את וולדמורט, אבל אני יכול להפתיע אותך בבקשה פשוטה אחת.- אמר רון וגרם להארי לצחוק. –אבל ברצינות, אני רוצה שתהיה הסנדק של הילד שייוולד לי.

הארי הביט בו, העביר יד בשיערו ונאנח, משחרר את הנשימה שהחזיק עד לרגע זה.

-אני? אבל...- רון הסתכל עליו. היה משעשע לראות את הארי נבוך, זה הזכיר לו את ימיהם בהוגוורטס, כשהיה נדמה שהוא מתחבא מאנשים ששלחו בו מבטים בגלל היותו מי שהוא. -...זאת אומרת, זה כבוד גדול בשבילי שחשבת עלי, רון, אבל...האחים שלך...

רון עשה בידו תנועת ביטול.

-לביל יש מספיק עם כל הילדים שלו, צ'ארלי נמצא יותר בבולגריה ופרסי...ובכן...הוא עדיין בבעיות עם המשפחה...- הארי הנהן. הוא הצטער על כך בדיוק כמו רון. -...ובעניין התאומים...- הוא גלגל את עיניו. –אתה באמת חושב שאני אשאיר את הילד שלי בידיהם של פרד וג'ורג'? הם מסוגלים להשתמש בו כשפן הניסיונות שלהם למוצרים החדשים שלהם.- הוא הוסיף בחצי חיוך.

-וג'יני?

-ג'יני תהיה הסנדקית, אני חושב שהיא היחידה מבין האחים שלי שיש לה קצת שכל בראש. –הוא אמר וגלגל את עיניו. –אבל אני רוצה, אנחנו רוצים,- הוא תיקן את עצמו, מצרף לבקשה גם את סוזן. –אנחנו רוצים שאתה תהיה הסנדק.

-למה אני?

רון משך בכתפיו.

-למה לא?

-רון...-דחק בו הארי. הג'ינג'י נאנח.

-כי אתה כמו אח בשבילי, הארי; כי היית השושבין בחתונה שלי וכי אני יודע שאתה תשמור עליו כאילו הוא הבן שלך, כמו שאתה משגיח על שרה; כי אני יודע שאם יקרה לנו משהו, אתה תזיז שמים וארץ כדי להיות עם הילד, כי אתה הקוסם היחיד שבידיו הייתי מפקיד את חיי ואת חיי משפחתי...אני לא מבקש זאת ממך כי אתה הארי פוטר,- הוא אמר לו בחיוך. –אני מבקש זאת כי אתה הארי...

-אני מסכים.- אמר הארי, מודע לכך שאם לא ידבר בקרוב, הצד הלא-רגשי של רון יופיע. –יהיה לי העונג ולכבוד להיות הסנדק של הילד שלך, רונאלד.- הוא הסכים.

הג'ינג'י הנהן.

-אני הולך לבשר לסוזן את החדשות הטובות.- רון קם, אבל הארי הסס. –מה קורה? אני מבטיח לך שאחותי לא תכריח אותך להתחתן איתה רק בגלל שהיא הסנדקית,- הוא חייך וכך גם הארי.

-לא, אני...למעשה...אתה יכול לחכות רגע? אני רוצה לבקש ממך משהו.

-כמובן.- רון לא זז ממקומו, אבל הוא הסתכל עליו בסקרנות אמיתית.

-אני...רוצה לבקש ממך...התכוונתי לבקש את זה ברגע שהגעתי להחלטה, אבל חשבתי שסוזן לא תאהב שיעירו אותה בשלוש לפנות בוקר, שאז החלטתי...-הוא הוסיף בעצבנות.

-מה העניין, הארי?

-הייתי רוצה שתהיה השושבין שלי...- רון הסתכל עליו והארי חייך בעצבנות ושילב את ידיו על חזהו, כאילו מתגונן ממבטו הבוחן של רון. –אני עומד לבקש מדנה נישואים, והייתי רוצה שאתה תהיה...

-זה נהדר!

התרגשותו של רון צפה ועלתה שוב בחייו של הג'ינג'י, ובאותם רגעים זרועותיו החזקות הקיפו אותו והכריחו אותו לקום מהשולחן, לפני שהג'ינג'י יפיל את שניהם וימחץ תחתיו.

-בשמחה אהיה השושבין שלך, הארי!- קרא הג'ינג'י. –אני שמח שהדברים שאמרתי ביום שעבר לא היו לחינם ושהן עזרו במשהו!- הוא הוסיף.

הארי חייך.

גם הוא שמח.

OOOOOO

-מאיפה היא מוציאה כל כך הרבה אנרגיה?

הרמיוני חייכה כשדראקו שאל אותה את אותה שאלה, בעודו נופל על העשב תחתיו ליד השמיכה עליה היא ושרה ישבו. על שמיכה הן השאירו כמה דברים כגון שני ספרים, אחד מהם נקרא בשקיקה על ידה באותם רגעים מבלי לאבד את חיוכה, וגם היו קלף וצנצנת דיו ששרה התעקשה לקחת כדי לרשום הערות בקשר לעבודה.

-זה עוד כלום.- העירה האישה, מסתכלת מעל הספר על הילדה שהמשיכה לשחות במים מצד לצד.. –היית צריך לראות אותה בגיל שנתיים, הייתה לה כל כך הרבה מרץ, שהארי היה צריך להרדים אותה בקסם כדי שתוכל להיות רגועה למשך שתי דקות.- היא סיפרה משועשעת, נזכרת באותם ימים.

-כן ובכן, נראה לי שפספסתי אותם...- ענה דראקו, מרירות בקולו ובמבטו.

הרמיוני נשכה את שפתה התחתונה והביטה בו, יודעת שהיא לא הייתה צריכה לומר זאת. היא קמטה את מצחה. למה לא? אחרי הכל, הוא זה שהופיע עם אשה אחרת תלויה בזרועו..."אבל את זו שהרחקת אותו מחייך מבלי לתת לו להסביר," אמר לה קול פנימי, והרמיוני כעסה על כך שהקול הופיע דווקא כשלא צריכים אותו.

היא פתחה את פיה כדי להתנצל, אך סגרה אותו כשהבחינה שהוא עצם את עיניו, נותן בכך סימן לסוף השיחה. היא הרשתה לעצמה להתבונן בו בריכוז. היו לו מספר צלקות שלא זכרה שהיו שם, עוברות לאורך חזהו ובטנו, גופו השתנה אבל עדיין היה שרירי כפי שהיה כשהם עוד גרו ביחד; עורו היה לבן ובהק תחת השמש בגלל טיפות המים שנתלו על גופו לאחר הרחצה עם בתו, ושיערו הבלונדיני היווה קונטראסט בין הדשא הירוק, ובגד הים השחור שבחר התייבש באיטיות בשמש, נצמד אל שוקיו בגלל הרטיבות.

היא ידעה שדראקו מרגיש את מבטה; הוא חייב היה לשים לב לכך. תמיד זה היה כך כשהיא התבוננה בו כך, והיא אמרה לעצמה שהיא צריכה להפסיק עם זה, אך היא לא יכלה. לפני שדראקו שם לב לכך או הפסיק להעמיד פנים שלא היה מודע למבטה עד לאותו רגע, שרה הגיעה בריצה.

-ובכן,- התפרצה הקטנה כשהופיעה לבושה בבגד הים האדמדם והשליכה את עצמה על הדשא ליד אביה ולקחה לידיה את הקלף. –יש לי עוד כמה שאלות.

דראקו גלגל את עיניו בעוד עיניו עדיין עצומות, אך חייך לנוכח ההתלהבות של בתו.

-קדימה...- הוא אמר.

-מה אתה אוהב לעשות כשאתה לא עובד?- היא שאלה.

דראקו פקח עין אחת והביט בילדה, שחייכה אליו בתמימות.

-זה קל, את זה אפילו אני יודעת.- אמרה הרמיוני.

דראקו פקח את עינו השנייה והביט בהרמיוני בגבה מורמת.

-באמת? החכימי אותנו, יקירתי.- הוא הזמין אותה.

שרה חייכה כשראתה את אמה מחייכת, כמו חתול שקיבל את החלב שהובטח לו.

-הוא אוהב להמציא שיקויים,- ענתה מייד הרמיוני. –אם כי הוא יגיד שהוא אוהב לשכב על הספה בלי לעשות דבר, אפילו לא לחשוב.

דראקו חייך. כן, אם מישהו מכיר אותו טוב, זאת הרמיוני.

-ולמה שאגיד משהו שהוא לא נכון?- הוא שאל בחיוך שובה לב.

הרמיוני החזירה לו חיוך.

-כי אתה תמיד היית כזה; העלבת אותי במשך שנים לפני שהסכמת להודות שחיבבת אותי אפילו בקצת.- היא אמרה לו. –אתה תמיד מסתתר מאחורי מסכת אדישות, דראקו, ואתה לא אוהב שאחרים ידעו עליך דברים עד שלפעמים, אפילו אתה לא מכיר את עצמך.

שרה רשמה משהו על הקלף, ודראקו החליט שעדיף לשאול את הילדה מאשר להתווכח עם האֵם.

-מה כתבת?

שרה חייכה בתמימות והראתה לאביה את המילים האחרונות שכתבה; עיניו של דראקו נפערו.

-לא אוהב להראות חולשה בפני אחרים- הוא קרא בקול. הרמיוני החניקה צחוק. שרה קלעה בול במשפט שכתבה. –זה מצחיק אותך, מה? אני יוצא מנקודת הנחה שאת יודעת שלבת שלך יש גם רשימה עליך.- הוא אמר בטון מתבדח.

הרמיוני גלגלה את עיניה.

-אני לא הולכת לכעוס בגלל זה, דראקו.- היא הבטיחה לו. אך כשחיוכו של דראקו התרחב ועיניו האפורות ברקו בניצוץ משועשע, האשה בעלת השיער החום הבינה שהיא כנראה טעתה.

-את מעדיפה לקרוא ספר, כי את לא יודעת לפתוח בשיחה אם מישהו מבלי להתווכח איתו, בניסיון להיות תמיד הצודקת.- הוא אמר בפשטות.

-מה?- היא הביטה בבתה. –שרה!

-את לימדת אותי לא לשקר, אמא.- זה היה כל מה שהילדה אמרה. הפעם היה זה דראקו שהחניק את צחוקו.. –אני רעבה.

הפעם, דראקו לא הצליח לעצור את פרץ הצחוק.

OOOOOO

סוורוס סנייפ נאנח, עוצם את עיניו על מנת לנוח מהקריאה הממושכת. הוא לא מצא דבר. האם הוא באמת ציפה למצוא משהו? במשך שנים הוא חקר בכל הספרייה בתקווה למצוא ולו רמז קטן שיוכל לעזור לו, אך חיפושיו היו לשווא.

שום דבר. לא רמז, לא שורה, לא שיקוי ואף לא הערה קטנה... דבר לא הראה את האפשרות שדראקו יוכל להפסיק לשתות את אותו שיקוי, שלאחר שנים על גבי שנים הוא התחיל להתרגל אליו ולהתמכר, ושלא לדבר על הסכנה שנשקפת לחייו אם יפסיק לשתות אותו...

הייתה אפשרות אחת, והוא חשש שזה המוצא היחיד – מותו של לוציוס...

הוא רק קיווה שגריינג'ר תוכל להיות המשענת שתעזור לדראקו להמשיך הלאה, כי אם הוא יהיה לבד – הוא לעולם לא יוכל להיגמל מכך.

OOOOOO

דראקו סיים להוסיף עוד כמה דברים קטנים לעבודתה של שרה – בעצם, להעיר כמה הערות, כי לאחר אותו ויכוח על התמונות, הילדה סירבה חד משמעית שאף לא אחד מהם יתקרב אל העבודה שלה, שמא יהרסו אותה.

הרמיוני אספה את המגשים והצלחות, ולא הפסיקה לחשוב על מה שקרה מספר דקות לפני כן...ועל התחושה שעברה בגופה כשדראקו היה כל כך קרוב אליה, שוב, כמו אז.

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_היא הרגישה נשית ומושכת כשעיניו האפורות עברו על גופה בתשוקה ואהבה__. __כשהתיישבה על שפת האגם והכניסה את רגליה הארוכות אל המים__, __היא פתאום שמה לב שכשעשתה את דרכה אל שפת האגם__, __היא השתדלה להזיז את מתניה בחושניות__. __היא ידעה שבגד הים הזהוב הדגיש את צבע עורה ועיניה__, __ונתן ברק בתלתלים הסוררים שברחו מאותה סיכה שחורה שלבשה__._

_היא צחקה כשבעוד דראקו היה עסוק בלהביט בה__, __שרה עקפה אותו בתחרות השחייה שהם החלו והילדה הצליחה להגיע לצד השני של האגם שניות לפני הקוסם הבוגר יותר__._

_-__כן__! __ניצחתי__!- __קראה הילדה באושר__, __צוללת אל תוך האגם__, __מבצעת גלגול__-__ראש ועולה חזרה__. __היא הביטה באביה ואז חייכה בתמימות__. –__ניצחתי אותך__.- __היא הודיעה לו__, __כאילו שלא שם לב לכך בעצמו__._

_דראקו גלגל את עיניו ונאנח בתבוסה__._

_-__אמא שלך אשמה__.- __הוא אמר והסתכל לצד השני__, __רואה את הרמיוני צוחקת ומנופפת להם בידיה__. –__בגד הים הזה אמור להיות אסור__..._

_שרה משכה בכתפיה__._

_-__כבר הרבה זמן שהיא לא שמה אותו__- __אמרה לו הילדה ביובש__. –__בדרך כלל היא לובשת את השחור__..._

_דראקו הביט בבתו ושאל בקול משועשע__:_

_-__באמת__?_

_-__כן__...__אין לי מושג למה היא החליטה ללבוש אותו דווקא היום__._

_דראקו חייך__. __אם הרמיוני רוצה לשחק__, __הם ישחקו__...__אבל בכללים שלו__._

_-__כבר שחית מספיק להיום__, __שרה__. __כדאי שנצא מהמים__, __בקרוב הם יפסיקו להיות פושרים ויקפאו שוב__._

_למרות שידעה שהקסם של אביה לא יתפוגג בין רגע__, __הילדה צייתה ושחתה אל הצד בו הייתה אמה__, __יוצאת מהמים והחלה לזמזם __'__ניצחתי וניצחתי__' __ללא הפסקה__, __מה שגרם להרמיוני להביט אחריה מעל כתפה בעודה הולכת אל המקום בו השאירה את חפציה__._

_בגלל היותה עסוקה כל כך בלהסתכל על הילדה__, __היא לא ראתה את הדמות העולה שיצאה ממעמקי האגם ותפסה את קרסוליה__. __היא קפצה בבהלה כשהבחינה ש_מישהו_ אוחז בה ברגליה__._

_-__דראקו__!- __היא אמרה לו בתוכחה__._

_הגבר חייך בשובבות__._

_-__המים נעימים מאוד__, __אני חושב שאת צריכה להיכנס__.- __הוא קרא__, __ומשך ברגליה של הרמיוני__._

_-__לא__, __דראקו__!- __היא צעקה ונכשלה בלהסתיר חיוך קטן__._

_-__הו__, __כן__, __אני חושב שכן__,- __הוא ענה וחייך גם__. –__בגדי ים נועדו כדי להרטיב אותה במים__, __ולא רק בשביל החטא__, __קטנה שלי__.- __הוא הוסיף בטון נמוך ועמוק שגרם להרמיוני להסמיק__._

_אותו רגע של חולשה דראקו ניצל כדי לשים את ידיו על מתניה ולוודא שלא תפגע__, __ואז הכניס אותה באחת אל תוך המים שעדיין היו חמימים__. __הוא הצליח להוציא ממנה צעקה קטנה של מחאה והפתעה ברגע שנגעה במים__._

_-__השתגעת__? __אני אפילו לא מרגישה כאן את הקרקעית__, __דראקו__!- __היא אמרה ואחזה בכתפיו החשופות__._

_דראקו חייך בהתנשאות__._

_-__אני כן__.- __הוא אמר__. –__תירגעי__, __לא אתן לך לטבוע__._

_-__הייתה תקופה שלא היה אכפת לך אם אטבע__. __יותר מכך__, - __היא הדגישה__. –__אני יכולה להישבע שהייתה תקופה בה אתה היית באופן אישי מתנדב להחזיק לי את הראש מתחת למים__._

_דראקו חייך אליה ומשך בכתפיו__._

_-__הייתה תקופה__, __הרמיוני__. __את בעצמך אמרת – בלשון עבר__. __חוץ מזה__...-__הוא רכן אליה כדי ללחוש לה באזנה וגורם לה לצמרמורת כאשר הידק את אחיזתו במותניה הצרות__. -...__אני לא רוצה ששרה תקבל טראומה מכך שתראה את אמה טובעת__...- __הוא הוסיף בהלצה וידיו עזבו את הרמיוני__._

_האישה בקושי הספיקה לשלוח לו מבט זועם__, __כשבעקבות השחרור הפתאומי היא שקעה מעט במים__. __דראקו חייך כשהיא יצאה שוב מעל פני המים בפנים רטובות__, __ריסים נוצצים בגלל הטיפות והשיער האסוף עדיין באותה סיכה רטוב לגמרי__. __הוא מיהר לאחוז בה שוב במותניה כדי למנוע ממנה לשקוע שוב או להתעייף מלהחזיק את עצמה מעל המים__._

_-__אבא__! __אני צריכה עזרה עם הקלף__, __אני רוצה להגדיל אותו__!- __צעקה שרה מהחוף__._

_המבוגרים הביטו זה בזה__; __דראקו כחכך בגרונו מעט והתחיל למשוך את הרמיוני אל החוף__, __עוזב אותה רק כשהיה בטוח שהיא יכלה לעמוד בקרקעית ללא קושי__._

_-__את יכולה לצאת לבד__?- __הוא שאל אותה בעדינות מבלי להרחיק את ידיו ממותניה של האישה__._

_-__אבא__!- __הילדה צעקה שוב__._

_הרמיוני חייכה כשראתה את עיניו האפורות של דראקו נוצצות כששרה קראה לו __'__אבא__', __והיא חשה רגשות אשמה על שהסתירה ממנו את העובדה שיש לו בת במשך זמן כה רב__. __היא נשכה את שפתה והנהנה במהירות__. __דראקו חייך אליה__._

_-__לך__, __לפני שהיא תנסה לעשות זאת בעצמה ואז תופיע לנו פה ג__'__יני על שהפרנו את האיסור של הפעלת קסמים על ידי קטין__.- __בקשה ממנו__, __ספק מתלוצצת__, __ספק כועסת__._

_דראקו חייך אליה ובלי היסוס__, __הוא רכן אליה ונישק ברכות את מצחה__, __מחווה אינטימית ואוהבת שהשניים חלקו תמיד כשעוד היו ביחד__, __וגם כעת לפני שיצאו מהאגם__._

_הרמיוני נאנחה בהקלה__. __להיות עם דראקו כל כך קרוב אליה בסוף יעלה לה בשפיותה__...__היא כמעט נישקה אותו__...__נישקה אותו__! __היא ניערה את ראשה והכניסה אותו שוב למים__, __רוטנת כל הדרך בצאתה מהאגם__. __לא היה אכפת לה אילו המים היו קרים יותר__...__מים קפואים יכלו לעזור לה לשמור על ראש צלול ולחשוב על כל דבר אחר שלא קשור לדראקו__. _

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

-אתן מוכנות?- שאל דראקו, מוודא שהם לא השאירו דבר ושלא היה אף אחד בסביבה בעודו הוציא את הצעיף.

-כן!- צעקה שרה ורצה אליו ואחזה את הצעיף בדיוק בזמן, וביד השנייה אחזה בידו של אביה, גורמת לאיש לחייך.

דראקו חייך אל הרמיוני כשהיא התקרבה ובתנועה מהירה, הוא אחז בה במתניה מבלי לעזוב את הצעיף וכך גם היא נגעה במפתח המעבר.

-דרך אגב...- הוא לחש לה בזמן שמפתח המעבר החל לפעול. -...היית נראית מדהים עם בגד הים הזה...

הרמיוני הרגישה איך רגליה ניתקו מהאדמה, אבל היא לא ידעה אם זה בגלל מפתח המעבר שהופעל או בגלל מילותיו של דראקו שתמיד הצליחו לגרום לה את אותה תחושה.

רטובים. כשהם הופיעו בגינה האחורית של הבית, הפ הרגישו רטובים. עיניה של הרמיוני נפתחו בעוד שרה צחקה בשעשוע ודראקו קימט את מצחו והסתכל מסביב, מנסה לגלות מה קורה, שהרי השמש זרחה ולא היה נראה שיורד גשם.

-הממטרות!- צעקה הרמיוני וזרקה את סל האוכל שבידיה.

-חהחהחה – צחקה שרה.

-הממט...- התחיל לומר דראקו.

-הבגדים!- צעקה שוב האישה וחצתה את הגינה הקטנה אל המקום בו היו תלויים הסדינים הלבנים, שעכשיו היו רטובים, יחד עם פרטי בגדים שונים כמו חולצות, זוג מכנסיים, שתי גופיות והלבשה תחתונה שמאוד התחשק לדראקו לראות אותם על גופה של הרמיוני. –שרה, דראקו! אתם יכולים לבוא לעזור?

-נסיכה, איפה...

-ליד המדרגות, - אמרה הילדה והצביעה על המקום בו היה הברז של הממטרות.

דראקו הלך אל המקום בעוד שרה והרמיוני ניסו לאסוף את הבגדים לפני שיירטבו לגמרי, אם זה היה אפשרי. דראקו סובב את הברז אך המים לא פסקו.

-דראקו!

הגבר הסתכל על שתי הנשים של חייו; בזמן ששרה נראתה שהיא נהנית מהעניין, הרמיוני לא נראתה כך כלל וכלל. דראקו הוציא את שרביטו ובהינף אחד המים נסגרו; הוא הסתובב בזמן כדי לראות איך הרמיוני החליקה, ומבלי לחשוב פעמיים ומנצל את העובדה שהדשא היה רטוב, הוא החליק עד שהגיע אליהן, מצליח לתפוס את הרמיוני לפני שזו תפגע באדמה. לרוע המזל, הוא לא הצליח להציל את הבגדים.

שרה הביטה בהוריה ומצמצה במשך מספר רגעים; דראקו היה מתחת להרמיוני, החולצות הלבנות שוב מוכתמות לידם; אחד הסדינים נכרך סביב הרמיוני והשני התנופף לו מתוך העציצים בהם נתקע; שאר הבגדים שהרמיוני ניסתה להציל היו במצב דומה – אם לא גרוע יותר – לחולצה של דראקו, שבהתחלה הייתה לבנה ועכשיו הייתה צבועה בגוונים של שחור, חום וירוק.

המצב היה ממש קומי. לפני פחות משנה היא כלל לא ידעה מיהו אביה, ואמה נשבעה שוב ושוב שהיא בזבזה סכום כסף אדיר על בגד ים שהיא לעולם לא תלבש, ובכל זאת, הרי לכם השניים. כמו ציור מושלם המופיע על הגלויות המעטרות את חלונות הראווה ביום האהבה.

היא פרצה בצחוק. היא הייתה סלית'רינית, אבל ההשפעה של הדוד הארי והדוד רון הייתה ניכרת לעין כשהיא הייתה מתנהגת כמו גריפינדורית. כל סלית'רין אחר היה נעלם מהמקום שהוא היה מרגיש שהוא מיותר באותו רגע; גריפינדור היה עושה בדיוק מה שהיא עשתה עכשיו: לצחוק.

הרמיוני, שקפאה ברגע שנפלה על דראקו, הרגישה איך ידיו נגעו במותניה הצרות, והסתכלה אל תוך העיניים האפורות שנראה היה שהיו מוכנות לסרוק אותה כדי לדעת אם הכל בסדר איתה או האם קיבלה את הקטנה שבשריטות, אפילו לא טרחה להסתכל על בתה. היא גלגלה את עיניה וחייכה אל דראקו שחייך אליה חזרה.

-את נראית כאילו את רוצה לנשק אותי...- מלמל הבלונדיני.

הרמיוני הסמיקה אך לא התווכחה איתו.

לנשק אותו? כן, היא בהחלט רצתה לנשק אותו...אבל היא פחדה...פחדה ממה שהוא יחשוב אחר כך, פחד מהרגע שלאחר הנשיקה, מזה שלכל זה לא יהיה את אותה משמעות בשבילו כמו שזה בשבילה.

-למה שלא תיכנסי ותתקלחי, שרה? - הציעה-ציוותה אמה. – אנחנו נסדר את הבלגן הזה...

שרה לקחה את הסל של האוכל ונכנסה לבית, מפזמת לעצמה שיר ישן שפעם שמעה מאמה לפני זמן רב.

-זה מזכיר לי את הנשיקה הראשונה שלנו...- הוא אמר כשהם נשארו לבד. חיוכה של הרמיוני התרחב. –את זוכרת?

-כאילו זה היה אתמול...- היא הסכימה.

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_-__צריכה להיות דרך אחרת להשיג את האצות האלה__.- __התעקשה הרמיוני__._

_דראקו גלגל את עיניו והרחיק את מבטו מאותו חלק באגם שהיה נראה שהעומק בו היה גדול__, __ואפשר היה לראות רק חושך ואפלה__. __האמת היא שרעיון להיכנס לשם ממש לא קרץ לו__._

_-__את יודעת שאין דרך אחרת__, __אלא אם כן את רוצה ללכת למשרד של סוורוס ולהגיד לו שאת צריכה אצות כמעט__-__טריות ורעילות כדי לרקוח שיקוי__, __כי ג__'__ינג__'__ית אחת לא יודעת אם היא בהריון או לא__.- __הוא הביט בה__. –__ברצינות__, __את צריכה לדבר איתה__, __היא לא יכולה ללכת ולשכב ככה עם כל הבחורים__._

_-__ג__'__יני לא שוכבת עם כל הבחורים__, - __הוא צמצם את עיניו והיא גלגלה את עיניה__. –__דין הוא החבר שלה__, __אתה מבין__?_

_-__כן כן__, __מה שתגידי__, __גריינג__'__ר__, __אבל העניין הוא שאת צריכה אצות והיא לא נמצאת כאן כדי לקחת אותם__, __נכון__?_

_-__כי סנייפ העניש אותה__.- __היא ענתה__._

_דראקו גלגל את עיניו__._

_-__אם היא לא הייתה אומרת שהוא חתיכת ממורמר הוא לא היה מעניש אותה__.- __הוא ענה והסיר את גלימתו__. –__והיא אמרה שהוא בכלל לא מורה טוב__...- __הוא פתח את כפתורי חלוקו והעביר אותו להרמיוני שלקחה אותו בתדהמה ממעשיו של דראקו__, __ולא יכלה להגיב מההלם__. -...__סוורוס אוהב להיות מורה__...__זה כל מה שיש לו__...__והג__'__ינג__'__ית פגעה ברגשותיו__._

_-__ג__'__יני פגעה ברג__...__מה לעזאזל אתה עושה__?- __היא שאלה כשראתה שהוא פשט את אפודת התלבושת ואת נעליו__._

_דראקו הסתכל עליה בגבה מורמת__._

_-__צריך להיכנס כדי לחפש את אותן אצות__, __והגלימה והחלוק עשויים ממשי טבעי__...__אם אני אכנס איתם לאגם הם יהרסו__._

_-__אתה הולך להשיג את האצות__?- __היא שאלה__._

_דראקו שוב הרים את גבתו__._

_-__רוצה את להיכנס__?_

_-__לא__!- __הוא חייך__. –__אבל זה לא אומר שאני רוצה שאתה תיכנס__.- __היא מיהרה להוסיף__. –__זאת אומרת__, __ראיתי כעובדה שזאת תהיה אני__...__אחרי הכל ג__'__יני היא חברה שלי ו__..._

_-__ואני לא רוצה שאת תטבעי שם בפנים__. – __הוא הפתיר__. –__יש לי יכולת ראתית גדולה ממך__, __הרמיוני__, __סוף הויכוח__. __תשמרי על הגלימה שלי עד שאחזור ואם לא אחזור__, __תכתבי על המצבה שלי משהו יפה__, __בסדר__?_

_הרמיוני מצמצה__, __ושנייה אחר כך__, __דראקו קפץ אל תוך האגם בצורה מושלמת__._

_דראקו מאלפוי הרגע נכנס לתוך המים המגעילים האלה כדי להשיג כמה אצות שהיא צריכה מבלי לבקש דבר בתמורה__? __הוא בהחלט לא אותו דראקו מאלפוי שהעליב אותה במשך שנים__. __היא חייכה וירדה על ברכיה על שפת האגם והרכינה את ראשה כדי לראות אם היא יכולה לזהות משהו במים__. __היא קמטה את מצחה__; __היא לא ראתה אף אחד__._

_היא החניקה צרחה כשפניו של דראקו בצבצו מתוך פני המים עם חיוך משועשע ושובב__, __כמו ילד קטן__, __משך אותה בכתפיה מטה אל המים__, __יחד איתו__._

_-__דראקו__!- __היא נזפה בו כשהיא יצאה מהמים__._

_-__מצטער__, __אבל לא יכלתי להתאפק__.- __הוא התנצל__, __אך חיוכו הראה שהוא כלל לא הצטער על כך בכלל__._

_הרמיוני קמטה את מצחה__._

_-__הבהלת אותי__...__חשבתי שטבעת__..._

_הוא גלגל את עיניו והיא הביטה בו__. __ממתי דראקו היה כל כך מושך__? __הוא גם שאל את עצמו היא עושה שלא יוכלו לעמוד בפניה כך__, __כששערה מבולגן כל כך__._

_ומבלי לדעת איך זה קרה__, __מבלי לדעת מי מהם היה הראשון שעשה את הצעד__, __מבלי לדעת איך ידיה הגיעו לכתפיו ואיך גבה של הרמיוני נשען על הקיר של האגם__, __מבלי לדעת איך יד אחת שלו החזיקה את מתניה בעוד השנייה__, __בה הוא החזיק את האצות__, __אחזה גם את שפת האגם והחזיקה את שניהם מעל המים__...__ואחרי חיוך והסמקה מצידה__, __שפתותיהם נצמדו בנשיקה מבויישת__, __נגיעה קלה בתחילה__...__וזיקוקים אחר כך__. __נשיקה__. __הנשיקה הראשונה שלהם__. __הנשיקה הראשונה שלה איתו__._

_זיקוקים__...__לב המאיים לצאת__...__נשימה מואצת__...__פרפרים בבטן__...__חיוך מטופש__...__ראש מרחף__...__מערבולת של רגשות שאיים לקחת אותה__, __בחורה הגיונית כמוה__, __עד גבול השיגעון__._

_בעוד היא הרגישה איך הוא מנשק אותה בעדינות__, __במיומנות__, __טועם את שפתיה ומשמיע קולות קטנים של הנאה בעוד ידו עיסתה את מתניה__, __היא ידעה שלא משנה מה יקרה בעתיד__, __לא משנה מה יקרה מחר או בעוד שנתיים__, __או אפילו בעוד מאות שנים__...__לא היה אכפת לה מכלום כי היא ידעה שהיא לעולם לא תשכח את אותה נשיקה__._

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

-זו הייתה נשיקה רטובה.- היא אמרה תוך כדי צחקוקים.

דראקו גם חייך והסתכל עליה בעודה צוחקת. יפיפייה...האם הוא אי פעם ימצא מילה אחרת כדי לתאר את הרמיוני? היא באמת נראתה יפיפייה...מושלמת...

-צודקת...- הוא הסכים. הרמיוני חיפשה לעצמה תנוחה נוחה על גופו של דראקו וחייכה בסיפוק כשהוא גנח בשקט. –אל תעשי את זה...- הוא נזף פה ברכות.

-או מה?- היא התגרתה בו.

דראקו הביט בה. עבר זמן רב מאד ראה את אותו ניצוץ של מרד בעיניה, היא ידעה שהוא לעולם לא יפגע בה; אבל מאלפויים לא אוהבים שמתגרים בהם.

-אני אצטרך לעשות את זה..- הוא אמר, מחליק את ידיו אל מתניה, מזיז מעט את רגליו ובכך גרם שהפעם היא זו שתגנח בהפתעה ובהתרגשות.

אולי...-היא הרטיבה את שפתיה והתבוננה בו. -...אולי זה בדיוק מה שאני רוצה...

-אז קדימה,- הוא האיץ בה. –אני לא הולך לנשק אותך ראשון, הרמיוני.- הוא הזכיר לה.

הרמיוני השעינה את ידיה על חזהו של דראקו, חולצתו הרטובה דמתה לנייר רטוב שניתן לראות דרכו את חזהו, ואז ידה נחה מעל לליבו של דראקו. היא חייכה; ליבו של דראקו פעם בפראות בדיוק כמו שלה וזה מעולם לא היה סימן רע.

היא רכנה קדימה והרשתה לעצמה להיאבד בעיניו של דראקו, שלא נראה כמי שמוכן לסגור אותן...קרות כקרח, מסוגלות להמיס קרחון או להקפיא את הגיהנום עצמו.

OOOOOOO

כן, אני יודעת, מגיע לי מכות נוראיות וכל הקללות והצרחנים שרק אפשר, אבל באמת הייתי עסוקה, וכל פעם שהייתי מתיישבת לתרגם היה קורה משהו אחר בחיי...אבל הנה זה כאן, ואני מקווה שנהניתם מהפרק.  
אני אשתדל להעלות את הפרק הבא כמה שיותר מהר אני חושבת שאני אפצל אותו כי הוא באמת ארוך, ואם אתרגם את כולו ייקח לי שנים... (זה הפרק הכי ארוך, קרוב לשמונה אלף מילים...), אני אעשה מאמץ.

אני יודעת שהרבה מכם יצאו לחופשת הקיץ, אז אני מאחלת לכם קיץ בריא!

שלכם עד הפעם הבאה (שאני מקווה שתהיה בקרוב...)

ליס


	17. לעולם אוהב אותך חלק 1

**הערה****: ****שוב****, ****חלק ראשון של הפרק האחרון****...****מקווה שתאהבו אותו****!**

**פרק ****16 – ****לעולם אוהב אותך**

היא שילבה את אצבעותיה מעל הסדינים שכיסו את גופה והתבוננה בתקרה, נאנחת ולא יודעת מאיפה בדיוק הגיעה האנחה הזאת. פעם היא קראה באיזשהו מקום שאנחה היא נשיקה שלא ניתנה, נשיקה אבודה, נשיקה משוחררת...היא חייכה והרימה יד אחת אל שפתיה כאילו הייתה בת-עשרה מאוהבת שקיבלה זה עתה את הנשיקה הראשונה...

איך היא העזה לנשק אותו כך בגינה? רטובים, מלוכלכים, שיכורים מאהבה שמעולם לא נעלמה, היא קרבה את שפתיה אל שפתיו ונישקה אותו ברוגע, ברוך, במתיקות...והוא ענה לה כמו כל כך הרבה פעמים שנישק אותה בעבר...כמו פעמים אחרות בהן חלמה לנשק אותו בעתיד.

היא חייכה אל חשכת הלילה, נזכרת בשיחה אחת במיוחד...הפעם הראשונה שהם דיברו אחרי אותו לילה של אהבה שחלקו...

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_-__אני אוהב את החדר הזה__, __כבר אמרתי לך את זה__?- __הוא נישק את צווארה__, __והיא התכווצה בגלל הדגדוגים שזה גרם לה__._

_-__נראה לי משהו כמו אלף פעמים__, - __היא ענתה באותה רכות בה הוא דיבר אליה__._

_היא שיחקה עם הקצף שכיסה את שניהם באמבטיה הגדולה שהופיעה ליד האח__, __מטרים ספורים מהמיטה__. __גם היא אהבה את חדר הנחיצות__._

_-__את בסדר__? – __הוא שאל אז__._

_-__מעולם לא היה טוב יותר__...- __היא ענתה לו__. –__ולא__, __לפני שתשאל אותי__, __לא הכאבת לי__, __דראקו__...__זה היה__...__מושלם__..._

_הוא חייך בשחצנות והיא עשתה את עצמה כאילו לא שמה לב לכך__. __זה לא ממש היה אכפת לה__, __אלו היו השעות הכי יפות בחיים שלה__, __ולמרות שכאבו לה שרירים שהיא בכלל לא הייתה מודעת להם עד אותו יום__, __למרות שהיא הייתה מעט כואבת __- __החוויה בלעלות לפסגה ולגעת בכוכבים הייתה כדאית כי זה היה עם הבן אדם שהיא אהבה__, __כך היא חשבה בעוד היא הרגישה איך הוא נישק את רקתה__._

_דראקו נטל את הספוג הצהוב שצף מעל הקצף והמים והעביר אותו על כתפיה__, __מים חמים זורמים על גופה__; __היא גרגרה ודראקו העביר אותו שוב__, __הפעם בין שדיה של הנערה שכוסו במים__._

_רעם נשמע מבחוץ והיא נרעדה והתקרבה עוד יותר אל דראקו__, __כאילו היה זה המגן היחיד שלה__, __והוא עזב את הספוג כדי להקיף את מותניה בזרועותיו__._

_-__נראה כאילו גם השמים מרגישים בזה__...- __היא מלמלה ברכות__._

_דראקו נישק את כתפה החשופה וחייך כנגד עורה__. __משי__. __עורה היה כמו משי או קטיפה__...__רך__, __מפתה__..._

_ידיו ציירו עיגול בלתי נראה על עורה הרטוב מתחת למים__, __הרמיוני נעה בגלל הדגדוגים שזה גרם לה וגם__, __כדי להיצמד אל דראקו עוד יותר__, __אם זה יכל להיות אפשרי עם הקרבה אותה חלקו__._

_-__את מודאגת__?- __הוא שאל אותה ברכות__._

_הרמיוני חייכה והשעינה את ראשה על כתפו__, __והוא זז כדי לקדם אותה ברוך__._

_-__מודאגת מזה שהארי ורון ימצאו אותי באמבטיה יחד איתך אחרי שעשינו אהבה__, __או בגלל שמחר תהיה המלחמה הסופית בה אני עלולה למות__?- __היא שאלה__, __ספק מודאגת ספק משועשעת__._

_דראקו חייך ואיכשהו סובב את הרמיוני כך שחזה נשען על חזהו__, __וידיו של דראקו סובבו את מותניה וליטפו אותה בחושניות__._

_-__בגלל הסיבה הראשונה אין ספק__, - __הוא אמר לה ונישק את אפה__. –__אבל בגלל השנייה את לא צריכה לדאוג__, -__הוא נישק אותה שוב__, __הפעם על מצחה__. –__אני לא אתן שדבר יקרה לך__._

_ואז שניהם השתתקו__._

_-__המים מתחילים להתקרר__...-__התלוננה הרמיוני כששמה לב שעורה מתחיל להתקרר__, __אך גם כדי לשבור את השתיקה__._

_-__אנחנו לא יכולים להרשות שזה יקרה__...- __לחש לה דראקו באוזן__, __לא מפסיק לנשוך וללקק את תנוך אזנה__._

_הרמיוני חייכה כשהוא יצא מהאמבטיה והוציא אותה__, __לוקח אותה אל המיטה__. __הרעמים עוד נשמעו מבחוץ__, __אך הפעם__, __הרמיוני הייתה עסוקה מכדי לשים לב אליהם__._

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

היא נאנחה ושפשפה את עיניה. היא הושיטה את ידה כדי לקחת את התמונה של דראקו וקימטה את מצחה כשקלטה שהיא לא הייתה במקומה הקבוע; היא נזכרה שהחביאה אותה, פתחה את המגירה והוציאה אותה.

היא הסתכלה על התמונה, חייכה וליטפה את פניו של דראקו. ואז קמטה את מצחה. למה לעזאזל היא מסתכלת על הפנים בתמונה, כשהיה לה את הפנים האמיתיות, אלו העשויות מבשר ודם, מטרים ספורים מחדרה?

היא קמה. רק הפעם היא תבלע את גאוותה. היא נישקה אותו והיא מאוהבת בו...רק הוא...הם היו מבוגרים, בשם מורגנה; הם יכלו לחלוק את אותה מיטה מבלי שיהיה ביניהם דבר...היא יצאה מהחדר בהחלטיות.

ההליכה עד חדר האורחים מעולם לא הייתה ארוכה יותר כמו עכשיו.

OOOOOO

הוא לא יכל לישון. היה חם, אבל זה לא בדיוק מה שהפריע לו...זו הייתה היא...העובדה שהיא הייתה קרובה כל כך...מטרים ספורים מחדרו...

המחשבה על כך שזכה להרגיש את אותן שפתיים צמודות שוב לשלו, בכזו תמימות, מתיקות וגחמניות – הדברים שגרמו לו להתאהב בפעם הראשונה, וזה שוב קרה באותו אחר צהריים, בחצר, כשהיא נשקה אותו כמו פעם, כמו שתמיד עשתה פעם.

ואותה נשיקה...כל כך דומה במתיקותה ובתשוקה שידע פעם, אז באותו אחר צהריים בחדרו בהוגוורטס. המלחמה האחרונה הייתה אז קרובה מתמיד, והיה פחד, עד שהוא לא ידע האם היא רועדת מחרדה או תשוקה...ומה שהתחיל בנשיקה חצה את הגבול שהיה עד אז במערכת היחסים שלהם, והפך למשהו אחר.

(פלאשבאק)

_-__אני אוהבת אותך__...- __היא אמרה בפשטות__. -...__אולי מחר כבר__...- __היא התחילה ללחוש__._

_-__ש__...- __הוא השתיק אותה בנשיקה__. -...__אל תגידי את זה__, __יפה שלי__...- __הוא נישק אותה שוב ברכות__. -...__לא אתן שיקרה לך משהו__, __את שומעת אותי__?- __הוא אחז את פניה בשתי ידיו__, __מוודה שעיניה מסתכלות עליו__. -...__לא יקרה כלום__...__לא אתן שיקרה לך כלום__.- __הוא אמר שוב__, __ונישק את מצחה__._

_-__דראקו__...- __היא נישקה אותו__. -...__אני רוצה__...- __היא בלעה את רוקה והרטיבה את שפתיה בעודה מרימה את ראשה כדי להביט בו__. -...__אני רוצה שתעשה לי אהבה__...- __היא אמרה בלחישה כמעט בלתי נשמעת__._

_דראקו הביט בעיניה ומצמץ__, __הוא לא ידע אם שמע טוב__, __והוא לא העז לשאול כי פחד שאולי זה לא נכון__._

_-__מה__...?- __הוא כחכח בגרונו__, __כי המילים נתקעו לו בגרון__. -..__מה אמרת__?- __הוא שאל__._

_היא חייכה אליו בחושניות ומעט ביישנות שהסגירו מייד את היותה בתולה__...__מקסימה__, __מתוקה__, __ביישנית__, __חושנית ומאוהבת__...__מושלמת__, __והיא הייתה שלו__...__רק שלו__..._

_-__אמרתי__...- __היא הקיפה את צווארו בידיה ונישקה אותו ברכות__, __בקושי נגיעה__. -...__שאני רוצה__...- __היא נשקה אותו שוב__. -...__שנעשה אהבה__...- __שוב נשיקה וידיו כבר היו על מותניה__. -...__עכשיו__..._

_-__הרמיוני__, __את לא__..._

_-__כן__, __אני רוצה אותך__.- __היא מלמלה בעודה דוחפת אותו עד למיטה שלו__, __ומכריחה אותו לשבת בקצה__, __ואז היא התיישבה בחיקו בפישוק רגליים__, __מבלי להפסיק ללטף__. -...__ואני רוצה__...- __ידה עברה בלטיפה על פניו עד ערפו__, __משחקת בשערו המושלם שעמד בדרכה__. -...__שתעשה לי אהבה__..._

_-__את בטוחה במה שאת אומרת__, __הרמיוני__?_

_היא הנהנה__, __וכשהוא עמד לדבר שוב__, __היא קטעה אותו__._

_-__אבל__...__אני חייבת להודות שאני קצת מפחדת__...- __היא אמרה ברכות__, __הסמיקה מעט והורידה את מבטה__._

_הוא חייך ונישק אותה כדי להרגיעה__._

_-__זה בסדר__...- __הוא לחש לה וחיבק אותה בעדינות__. -...__נעשה את זה בקצב שלך__...- __הוא הבטיח לה ונישק את צווארה__. -...__לעולם לא אעשה דבר שיכאיב לך או יגרום לך להרגיש שלא בנוח__, __קטנה שלי__...__את כבר אמורה לדעת את זה__..._

_והוא נישק אותה__...__נישק אותה כאילו אין מחר__...__כאילו אלו היו הרגעים האחרונים שיוכלו לחלוק יחד__...__ברוך ומתיקות__...__מראה בכל נשיקה__, __משדר בכל ליטוף את מה שהוא הרגיש כלפיה__, __את האהבה ששמר במשך זמן רב בתוך קופסה__, __בחמדנות__, __רחוק מהישג ידיו של אביו__, __ושהיא__, __בחיוכים ומבטים עורגים הצליחה לפתוח ולהוציא מאותה פינה שכוחה בליבו__._

_והוא עמד בהבטחתו__. __הוא לא עשה דבר שיביך אותה__. __להיפך__. __כל נגיעה הייתה טעונה באהבה__, __כל נשיקה הייתה מלאה ברגש__, __ובכל מבט אפשר היה לחוש בכנות של אותן מילים רכות ומתוקות שהוא לחש לה בעוד הוא עשה אותה שלו__, __מוציא ממנה אנחות כאב__, __עונג__, __אהבה__...__עד שהוא נפל מהשמים בהם הצליח לנגוע במו ידיו__, __בעוד התשוקה הגדולה ביותר שחווה מעולם מתפרצת מתוכו__._

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

הדלת של חדר האורחים נפתחה ודראקו קימט את מצחו וידו נשלחה במהירות את השידה בה השאיר את שרביטו; מחשבותיו מרוכזות בהרמיוני ובשרה ושואל את עצמו האם הן בסדר.

אנחה נפלטה מפיו כשהכיר בצדודית של הרמיוני שנראתה באור של המסדרון, עומדת ליד הדלת הפתוחה של חדרו, מביטה בו.

-הרמיוני?

בתשובה, היא נכנסה קצת אל החדר וסגרה את הדלת מאחוריה. היא התיישבה בעדינות על המיטה שלו, ממשמשת את דרכה אל ידו. הוא הבחין מיד בתנועה ומבלי להבין איך, אצבעותיו השתזרו באצבעותיה.

-אני...עבר זמן רב ו...- היא התחילה להגיד. דראקו הביט בה מבלי להבין מה היא רוצה להגיד. -...אני רק רוצה שתישן איתי, דראקו...אני צריכה להיות קרובה אליך...

הגבר הביט בה. לא הייתה לו כוונה לעשות את זה, אבל גם לו רצה לענות בשלילה, הוא לא היה יכול. הוא קם ממיטתו וכך, יחף, התקרב אליה. הרמיוני הסתכלה עליו וחייכה ונישקה אותו ברכות. דראקו חייך אל תוך הנשיקה וכשהיא משכה בידו והובילה אותו למסדרון ואחר כך אל חדרה, סוגרים את הדלת בשקט, הוא ידע שלמרות הזמן שעבר הוא לעולם לא יוכל להרגיש כלפי אדם אחר מה שהוא מרגיש כלפי הרמיוני. אותו רגש גדל כשהוא נשכב לידה והקיף את מתניה בידו, מצמיד את חזהו אל גבה, היא גרגרה בשקט, והוא יכל למלא את נחיריו בריחה כמו פעמים רבות בעבר...

היא פקחה את עיניה והרגישה שלא במקומה, מצמצה וקמטה את מצחה מעט. התמונה של דראקו שהייתה מונחת על השידה החזירה אותה למציאות, והיא קמה מהמיטה במהירות.

היא באמת הלכה לחפש את דראקו לילה שעבר כדי שיישן איתה? המיטה הייתה ריקה אבל זה לא הפתיע אותה, דראקו יכל לישון ארבע שעות בלבד ולהיות לגמרי רענן למחרת בבוקר; אך בכרית עדיין היה ריח מנטה, והצד השמאלי של המיטה עוד היה לא מסודר.

היא ישנה עם דראקו! נכון שלא קרה שום דבר ביניהם, הם רק ישנו...אבל זה היה דבר אינטימי. זאת אומרת, אפשר היה לעשות סקס עם כל אדם, אך היא חפצה ורוצה לישון רק עם אדם אחד – עם דראקו.

היא התיישבה במיטה ופאניקה שטפה את כולה. אותו פחד שלפני אחת-עשרה שנה כשהוא הופיע בדלת ביתה ואמר לה שהוא נשוי, שהוא לא אהב אותה, שהוא שכח אותה, שהוא לעולם לא ירגיש כלפיה דבר...

אותו רגש של כאב ופחד מהבדידות. היא זכרה כל אחת מהדמעות שזלגו מעיניה, בעודה יושבת ליד העריסה של שרה, מביטה בתינוקת הישנה. היא זכרה את רגש הבדידות, המיטה הריקה, אוכל לאדם אחד, את האופן בו היא חבקה את עצמה בלילות כדי לחמם את עצמה. את הפעמים בהם היא ישנה עם שרה, משכיבה אותה במיטתה כדי לא להרגיש לבד...את שעות אחר הצהריים בהם הביטה בזוגות שטיילו, והשקרים שסיפרה כל פעם שמישהו שאל אותה אודות אביה של שרה...

-את ערה?- שאל דראקו, נכנס לחדר. –שרה הכינה ארוחת בוקר, והיא התעקשה שאבוא ל...- הוא הבחין במצב רוחה הירוד. –את בסדר?

-מה שקרה אתמול לא היה אמור לקרות, דראקו.- אמרה הרמיוני בעצבנות ובמהירות.

-מה לא היה אמור לקרות?

-הנשיקה...- היא מלמלה. -...לא הייתי צריכה לנשק אותך..גם לא לישון איתך...-היא הוסיפה אחרי שחשבה על כך מעט.

דראקו חייך במרירות. הוא חיכה למשהו כזה. הוא הבחין עד כמה מבוהלת היא הייתה והוא ידע שזה לא יכל להיות אמיתי. היא לעולם לא תבטח בו, לעולם לא, והוא לא יכל להאשים אותה כשהוא זה שהתחיל באותה בגידה.

הרמיוני חשבה שדראקו יתעצבן, שיקלל, שיתחיל להשליך קללות ואז יביט בה בקרירות כמו אז כשהיה הנסיך הקר של סלית'רין, אבל היא טעתה. היא שוב טעתה בקשר לדראקו.

הוא צחק בשקט, בקול ניחר, ומעט מרירות נשקפה בקצה עיניו.

-לא, אני מניח שזה לא היה אמור לקרות...- הוא התיישב בקצה המיטה. -...את לעולם לא תסלחי לי, נכון?- הוא שאל בחצי חיוך.

הרמיוני הביטה בו מבלי לדעת מה לשאול. היא לא יכלה לענות לא כי היא עצמה לא ידעה מה להשיב.

-דראקו, אני...אני לא רוצה שהדבר יחזור על עצמו...אני לא רוצה שיום אחד תיעלם ותחזור עם...- היא נאנחה. -...אני אפילו לא יודעת אם אתה עדיין נשוי, או האם יש לך ילדים או...

דראקו חייך אליה. החיוך שלו היה כל כך עצוב שהרמיוני התחרטה מייד על שהתחילה באותה שיחה.

-הרמיוני, את תמיד עושה את אותו הדבר...- הוא נזף בה מבלי להפסיק להסתכל עליה.

-מה?

-כשמשהו מבהיל אותך, את מחליטה לעשות כאילו הדבר לא קרה מעולם...כאילו הכל בסדר, וששום דבר לא קרה.

-לא נכון.

-אה, לא?- הוא ענה. –חכי, תני לי לנחש...עכשיו תגידי שנוכל לחזור להיות כמו פעם, ששרה תהיה איתי מספר סופי שבוע, ושנתחלק בימי החופש...נכון?- הרמיוני האדימה ובכך הוכיחה שזה בדיוק מה שהיא חשבה, והוא צחק צחוק אמיתי ורך. –את תמיד מתחבאת כשאת נבהלת...איפה הלביאה הגריפינדורית בה התאהבתי?

-מתה כשעזבת אותה.- ענתה הרמיוני.

-לעזאזל הרמיוני, עשיתי את זה בשבילך!- צעק דראקו, כועס פתאום. –אני אהבתי אותך ואני עדיין, מרלין יודע למה, אני ממשיך לאהוב אותך! מעולם לא חשתי כלפיה דבר כי ראיתי רק את פניך, לכל השדים...! לו היית מקשיבה לי, ולו פעם אחת במקום לשפוט אותי כמו שכולם שפטו אותי פעם...- והוא השאיר את המשפט תלוי באוויר.

מבטיה של הרמיוני היו תמיד ברורים יותר מדבריה; לפעמים, מספיק היה מבט אחד ביניהם כדי שהוא ידע מה היא עומדת לומר אחר כך.

-עזבת אותי בשביל אשה אחרת...- היא אמרה, בדיוק מה שהוא חשב שהיא תגיד. –אני לא יודעת איך אתה חושב שאבטח בך שוב, דראקו...אני לא יודעת איך אתה רוצה שלא אבהל...

דראקו קם מהמיטה והסתובב בחדר, מנסה לא להסתכל עליה, הוא ידע שאם כן הוא בסוף ינשק אותה, וזה בדיוק מה שחסר בשביל שהרמיוני תיבהל עוד יותר.

-זה לא יעבוד...- הוא אמר יותר לעצמו מאשר למישהו אחר. –אני מצטער, חשבתי שזה יהיה רעיון טוב בשבילי, בשבילך ובשביל שרה, אבל – טעיתי...- הוא התנצל בעודו צועד לכיוון הדלת.

הוא נעצר שניה לפני שיצא מהחדר; הוא נשם ברוגע כדי להירגע ואז, רק כשהיה בטוח במה שיגיד ושהוא לא יצעק את הדברים, הוא דיבר אליה ברכות, בטון איתו מדברים לחיות קטנות ומפוחדות.

-אם את לא יכולה לבטוח בי הרמיוני, אם את לא יכולה לעצום את העיניים, ליפול אחורה ולהאמין שאני אהיה שם לתפוס אותך, כדי למנוע ממך ליפול...אם כך שנינו אבודים...אני אוהב אותך, לא האהבה הפשוטה בין שני חברים, אני באמת אוהבת אותך – הוא הוסיף בחצי חיוך. – אבל גם אם יש לי מספיק אהבה לשנינו, אני לא יכול לגרום לך לבטוח בי אם את לא רוצה להקשיב לי...אל תדאגי. – הוא התקרב אליה ונישק את מצחה ברכות, גורם לה להצטמרר תחת אותה נשיקה תמימה ורכה. –לא אכנס שוב לחיים שלך, אני הולך להוגוורטס בעוד עשר דקות...שיהיו לך חיים מאושרים, הרמיוני.

OOOOOO

מה, היא לא ידעה לשתוק כשהיה צריך לשתוק? הטבעת בכיסו גרמה לו להיות עצבני ודנה, דווקא באותו יום היה לה התקף עצבים והייתה מלאת אנרגיה, אותה בזבזה בללכת ממקום למקום ולא הפסיקה לדבר ולא נתנה לו לדבר מילה.

-אנחנו הולכים לאכול אצל רון?- היא שאלה, מסתובבת בכל הסלון. –עכשיו שאמרת לו שאנחנו יחד אולי...

-הם יצאו.- הוא ענה. –ולמען האמת הייתי רוצה להיות איך לבד, אני צריך לדבר איתך על משהו...

-אולי אנחנו יכולים ללכת לאכול באותה מסעדה קטנה במרכז לונדון, אתה זוכר שהלכנו לשם לפני כמה חודשים?

כן דנה, אבל רציתי לומר לך ש...

-ואם נישאר בבית?- היא שאלה וקמה מהספה. –אנחנו יכולים להזמין משהו לכאן.- היא חייכה. – אבל זה צריך להיות שירות לקוסמים, אני בספק אם מוגל יוכל להגיע להוגוורטס...- היא הוסיפה בצחוק.

הארי העביר את ידו בשיערו. הוא אהב את האישה הזאת, אבל לפעמים האנרגיה הבלתי נדלית שלה שיגעה אותו, במיוחד כיוון שהטבעת בכיסו כבר שרפה.

-דנה, את רוצה לשמוע אותי? אנחנו צריכים לדבר.

היא חייכה והוא הביט בה.

-אתה יודע שכל פעם שמישהו אומר את זה זוגות נפרדים אחר כך? –היא שאלה בשעשוע. הארי חייך מעט. –אתה לא הולך להיפרד ממני, נכון?- היא שאלה שוב.

-לא, דנה, אנחנו לא נפרדים.- ענה לה הגבר. –אני רק רוצה...

-יופי, כי אני מאוד אוהבת אותך...

-את יכולה להפסיק לקטוע אותי ולתת לי סוף סוף להציע לך נישואים?

דנה הסתכלה עליו בעיניים פעורות.

-מה..מה אמרת?- היא גמגמה.

-טוב, זו הייתה הצעת הנישואים הכי מוזרה ששמעתי בחיים...- הוא נאנח. –אין מה לעשות, הכל נאמר...

הוא התקרב אליה בהחלטיות, חושב לעצמו שאם הוא היה מסוגל לסיים עם וולדמורט, הוא יכל לבקש מהאישה הזאת לחלוק את חייו.

-אני אוהב אותך, דנה. ולמען האמת, אני לא מדמיין לעצמי את חיי לצד אדם אחר...תרצי להתחתן איתי?- הוא שאל בעודו מוציא מכיסו את הטבעת הנוצצת ומראה לה אותה.

-כן!- היא קראה וחיבקה אותו. –אני אוהבת אותך. – היא נשקה אותו. –אני אוהבת, אוהבת, אוהבת...

-טוב,- הוא צחק. –הבנתי...את אוהבת אותי, נכון?

היא נתנה לו מכה קלה על הכתף והארי צחק והרחיק אותה ממנו כדי לענוד לה את הטבעת על האצבע.

-אתה צודק, ידעת את זה?- היא שאלה אותו בלחיים סמוקות ובעיניים נוצצות. –זו הייתה הצעת הנישואים מוזרה ביותר...- היא מלמלה ואז נישקה אותו שוב.

הארי צחק ומשך בכתפיו.

-אני הארי פוטר, החיים שלי מוזרים.- הוא אמר, כאילו שהדבר מסביר הכל.

בתשובה, דנה חייכה אליו ונישקה אותו ברכות. הטבעת נצצה על אצבעה וליבה שמח.

OOOOOO

יופי אז זה החלק הראשון... של הפרק האחרון (תודו שזה מרגיש כמו הסרט האחרון של הארי פוטר: 2 חלקים...)

טעויות, הערות והארות יתקבלו בברכה. ושוב – אני מקווה שהחלק הבא לא יאחר לבוא...

שלכם,  
ליס


	18. לעולם אוהב אותך חלק 2

**פרק ****16 – ****לעולם אוהב אותך**

**חלק ב****'**

שרה הסתכלה על אביה במצח מקומט בעודו מסיים לאסוף את חפציו. היא פתחה את הפה מספר פעמים, אבל מבטו של דראקו, המבט בו השתמש במהלך שיעור שיקויים כדי להשתיק את התלמידים, גרם גם לה לא להעיז להגיד מילה.

-למה אתה לא מנסה פעם נוספת?- שאלה הילדה.

דראקו סגר את המזוודה הקטנה, נאנח והסתכל על שרה.

-כי אני לא יכול לגרום לה לבטוח בי, שרה. אני יכול לאהוב אותה בשביל שנינו, אבל אני לא יכול לבטוח בשביל שניים...אני לא חזק מספיק.

הילדה הביטה בו אבל לא אמרה דבר. אם זאת מבטה אמר הכל, היא הייתה צריכה הסבר. היא _רצתה_ הסבר.

-אמך לעולם לא תקשיב לי...ויש לה סיבות לא לעשות זאת...הופעתי בביתה עם אשה אחרת, אחרי שנודע לה דרך העיתון על נישואי.- הוא קימט את מצחו.

-למה..?

-כי רציתי שתשכח אותי, רציתי שתשנא אותי, כך הכל יהיה קל יותר בשבילה.

-ובשבילך?

דראקו חייך מעט.

לא. בשבילו זה לא יכל להיות קל, ואכן כך היה. הוא ידע זאת מההתחלה והוא באמת לא טעה. הוא יהיה אומלל...הוא ימסור את ילדו, ייפרד מאשתו, אבל הוא לעולם לא יראה את הרמיוני. ההחלטה נעשתה. זה לא הגיעה לה...למה שתחיה עם מישהו שנשא את האות האפל, שתתחבר למישהו אפל כמוהו...הוא רק רצה להגן עליה...לתת לה להמשיך עם חייה...הוא רצה שהיא תשנא אותו כדי שתוכל להמשיך הלאה...

הילדה הביטה בו והוא חייך. שרה. לא עלה בדעתו שתהיה לו בת; הוא לא חשב ששרה תהיה דומה לו, הוא לא הביא בחשבון שלמרות שיצליח לגרום להרמיוני לשנוא אותו, הוא תמיד יראה אותה בפניה של שרה...הוא לא ידע אז את כל זה.

-אני לא חשוב, שרה...- ענה לה הגבר. –אני מעולם לא הייתי נחשב.

-אתה כן חשוב לי, אבא.- ענתה הילדה וחיבקה אותו בעדינות.

דראקו חיבק אותה חזרה. תותים וורדים...ריחה היה זהה לשל אמה, בוודאי היה השמפו ששתיהן השתמשו. הוא חייך ונישק את שיערה.

-הישארי עם אמא שלך עד שיגיע הזמן לחזור להוגוורטס, בסדר?- הוא ביקש ממנה. – היא צריכה אותך.

-אתה צריך אותי יותר.- טענה הילדה.

-ייתכן שכן, אבל היא לא צריכה לדעת את זה.- הוא ענה בחיוך עצוב. –נתראה בהוגוורטס, נסיכה, תזכרי להשתמש באבקת פלו כדי להגיע למשרד של הארי, טוב?

היא הנהנה.

-מאוד נהניתי בסוף שבוע הזה, קטנה שלי.- הוא אמר בכנות. – ואני מקווה לבלות איתך עוד, אם תרשי לי, כמובן.

שרה חיבקה אותו והוא חיבק אותה גם, מנשק את ראשה לפני שיצטרך להיפרד ממנה, להתרכז ולהתעתק קרוב להוגוורטס.

-אבא!- הוא הביט בה. –אני אוהבת אותך.- היא אמרה לו בחיוך אמיתי.

הוא חייך והניד את ראשו, לשם פרידה או לשם הסכמה. שניות אחר כך הוא נעלם מהחדר, משאיר אחריו ריח נעים של מנטה בחדר האורחים.

שרה קימטה את מצחה. היא לא אהבה להפר את הבטחותיה, ולמען האמת, זו הפעם הראשונה שהיא תעשה זאת. אמא שלה אהבה את אבא שלה, ואבא שלה העריץ את אמא שלה, והיא רצתה להיות מאושרת במשפחה מאושרת. לכן החלטית ביותר, הובילה את צעדיה אל חדרה של אמה. היה לה משהו לומר לה.

OOOOOO

הרמיוני חיבקה את עצמה על הספה. היא הוציאה את אותה קופסה קטנה והיא הייתה שם, במרחק מטר ממנה על הספה. סגורה. היא לא העיזה לפתוח אותה. היא מעולם לא פתחה אותה...אולי הגיע הזמן לפתוח אותה...

היא נאנחה. המילים של שרה גרמו לה לעשות חושבים. האם באמת דראקו אהב אותה כמו שהיא אהבה אותו? היא חנקה גניחת זעם בידיה. היא לעולם לא תדע...

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_-__שרה__...__זה לא__..._

_אבל הילדה לא נתנה לה לסיים__._

_-__את טועה__, __אמא__.- __היא אמרה לה בתוקף__. __הרמיוני הביטה בה__. –__אבא אוהב אותך__._

_-__שרה__, __אמרתי לך הרבה פעמים שאלו עניינים של מבוגרים ושאת לא צריכה להיכנס__..._

_-__אבל אני כבר בפנים__. – __התעקשה הילדה__. –__אני יודעת למה אבא עזב אותך__, __עזב אותנו__, __למרות שאז הוא לא ידע שיש לו בת__. __הוא עשה זאת כדי להציל אותך__._

_-__על מה את מדברת__, __שרה__?_

_-__אני שמעתי שיחה בין דוד הארי לבין אבא__. – __אמרה הילדה__. __הרמיוני הביטה בה בחשדנות והילדה גלגלה את עיניה לתקרה__. –__זה היה בטעות__, __לא עקבתי אחריו או משהו בסגנון__...-__היא התגוננה__._

_-__מה שמעת__, __שרה__?_

_-__את צריכה לשאול את אבא__. – __היא ענתה בקרירות מה אופיינית לסלית__'__רין בו התאהבה פעם__._

_-__שרה__...-__התריעה בה הרמיוני__._

_הילדה הביטה בה והרמיוני ידעה מייד שהיא לא הייתה צריכה לשאול__. __היא זכרה היטב מתי הייתה הפעם האחרונה שראתה מבט כזה__...__כמו שלו__..._

_-__אבא צודק__...- __אמרה אז הילדה__. –__הוא אמר שאת לעולם לא תקשיבי לו__..._

_-__את דיברת על זה עם אבא שלך__, __שרה__?- __הילדה הנהנה__. –__מתי__?_

_-__הבוקר__.- __היא ענתה__. __הרמיוני פערה עיניים__. –__לפני שהוא הלך לבית הספר__.- __היא הוסיפה__, __בקולה היה צל של תרעומת שלא רצתה שאמה תשמע__, __אך לא יכלה למנוע זאת__._

_-__אותו את לא רוצה לשמוע__, __אבל אולי תרצי לשמוע אותי__?- __שאלה הילדה__._

_-__מה__? __שרה__, __אין זמן ל__...- __היא החלה לומר__, __אבל שרה הייתה החלטית כמו אביה__, __והיא הייתה מוכנה להיות חזקה כמוהו__; __אם הוא יכל לאהוב בשבילו ובשביל הרמיוני__, __אולי היא תוכל לגרום לאמה לבטוח באביה__._

_-__לאבא נודע על משהו__...__השיקוי שלוציוס נתן לו__, __הכיל גם תמצית מוולדמורט__, __או משהו כזה__...- __היא סיפרה מעט מבולבלת וקמטה את מצחה בניסיון להיות כמה שיותר אמינה לכל מה שזכרה מאותה שיחה__. –__אבא היה צריך להוליד ילד שבגופו יזרום דמו של וולדמורט ותמציתו__, __והוא היה צריך לעשות זאת מרצון ועם מכשפה טהורת__-__דם__. –__היא אמרה במהירות__, __כמעט בנשימה אחת__._

_הרמיוני קראה על זה__. __אם האדם שהכיל בתוכו את התמצית והדם של קוסם אפל לא הוציא אותם מגופו על ידי הולדת צאצא__, __הוא עצמו היה הופך לקוסם אפל__. __היא הרגישה שהכל מסתובב סביבה והיא הכריחה את עצמה לשבת__._

_-__מרלין__...- __היא מלמלה__._

_-__את בסדר__, __אמא__?- __שאלה שרה__._

_-__כן__, __רק__...- __היא נאנחה__. –__מרלין__...__שרה__, __את בטוחה שזה מה ששמעת__?_

_הילדה הנהנה__._

_-__הוא התחתן עם אשה אחרת כדי שזו תישא את ילד שיהיה התגלמותו של וולדמורט__, __או משהו כזה__.- __היא שוב קמטה את מצחה כמו שתמיד עשתה כשהסבירה דבר שגם לה היה קשה להבין__. –__אבל הוא אוהב אותך__. __הוא מעולם לא הפסיק לאהוב אותך__...__גם את לא הפסקת לאהוב אותו__, __אמא__._

_-__מרלין__...__הוא__...__לא אמר לי כלום__...__הוא מעולם__..._

_-__האם נתת לו לעשות זאת כשהוא ניסה__?- __שאלה שרה__. –__אמא__, __אבא אוהב אותך__, __אבל הוא רק קוסם__, __הוא לא מרלין__...__הוא התעייף מזה שאת לא רצית לשמוע אותו__...__ולמרות זאת הוא אוהב אותך__._

_הרמיוני לא ענתה__._

_בפעם הראשונה בחייה__, __היא לא ידעה מה להשיב__._

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

הצלצול בדלת קטע את רצף מחשבותיה. בכבדות ומבלי להסיר את עיניה מאותה קופסה, כאילו זו הכילה את התשובה לכל שאלותיה, ספקותיה ופחדיה...היא חצתה את הסלון כדי לפתוח את הדלת.

-אלכס...- היא מלמלה כשראתה את הגבר במפתן הדלת.

OOOOOO

סוורוס סנייפ הרים את ראשו כשדראקו נכנס למשרדו אחרי דפיקה קלה בדלת. הוא ראה איך הבלונדיני התיישב בכבדות על אחת הכורסאות שמול שולחן העבודה והביט בו מבעד לקווצות השיער הסתורות שעל מצחו, מהרהר בדברים שעמד לומר.

-אם אתה מצפה שאהפוך פתאום לפייה נחמדה... כדי שתוכל לומר לי מה שאתה רוצה לומר לי, זה לא יקרה השנה, דראקו. – אמר לו סנייפ בציניות.

-זה לא עזר.- הוא ענה לו בפשטות. –תגיד לפוטר שאני מודה לו על מה שהוא ניסה לעשות, וגם לך אני מודה. אני יודע שגם אתה היית מעורב בזה, נכון?- סנייפ לא ענה לו מייד. –זה לא עבד. הרמיוני לא תבטח בי רק כי שרה ואני מסתדרים יפה.

סנייפ הביט בו.

-סיפרת לה מה שקרה?- דראקו הניד בראשו והקוסם המבוגר יותר נאנח. –דראקו...- הוא אמר לו בטון מאשים.

-מה רצית שאומר לה? הרמיוני היא עקשנית יותר ממני...- הוא חייך המרירות. -...היא אפילו לא רצתה לדבר בנושא, ואני לא עמדתי להכריח אותה.

סנייפ ראה איך הוא זז באי-נוחות בכיסאו ונאנח. הוא ידע שהיה משהו נוסף, הוא היה בטוח בכך; דראקו זז בדיוק כמו אז כשהיה ילד קטן ועשה מעשה קונדס עליו לא רצה להתוודות.

-דראקו...-היא קרא לו בקול נמוך.

-אמרתי לה שלא אכנס יותר לחייה...איחלתי לה שתהיה מאושרת.

-גריינג'ר תהיה מאושרת בדיוק כמוך.- הוא אמר באירוניה. דראקו הביט בו והרים גבה. –תנסה שוב.

-לא, לא שוב, סוורוס.- הוא אמר, מנענע בראשו. אני עייף...אני מתבייש שקיבלתי את האות האפל, על ששיקרתי לה, שבגדתי בה, שפגעתי בה...- הוא חייך בעייפות. -...אני מניח שזה הסוף, לוציוס תמיד צדק כשאמר לי שנולדתי כדי לגרום כאב לאחרים, נכון?- הוא ניסה להישמע מצחיק, אך ללא הצלחה.

-אל תגיד כך, דראקו.- גער בו סנייפ. –אתה לא יכול להמשיך להתאבל על העבר, על מה שיכל להיות ולא היה...

-אבל סוורוס, לעבר יש שם, ושמה שרה, והיא תמשיך בעתיד...אמור לי, מה לעשות כשהעבר הוא העתיד שלי ואיני יכול לחיות בלעדיו?- דראקו נאנח, אבל לפני שסנייפ פתח את הפה הוא דיבבר שוב. –שמעת על אבא שלי?

סנייפ הנהן בשקט.

-בעוד שבוע הוא יוצא להורג.- הוא הודיע לו. דראקו קפא לרגע, אך לא אמר דבר. –אתה בסדר?

-כן...חשבתי שבסוף החליטו שלא להוציאו להורג, כדי שישלם על פשעיו במשך חייו...

-הוא כבר לא חי, דראקו, אתה יודע את זה בדיוק כמוני...הלוציוס שהכרנו כבר לא קיים, זה רק הגוף שלו, אוסף של שרירים, עצמות ועור...זה הכל...גזרו עליו עונש מוות, בעוד שבוע הוא יוצא להורג – אתה תהיה חופשי מהשיקוי הארור, דראקו – אתה מבין?

הוא חייך וקם מהכיסא, מתחמק ממבטו של סנייפ.

-ואיזו חשיבות יש לכך, סוורוס?- הוא שאל אותו בעודו יוצא ממשרדו. –איזו תועלת יש לכך כעת?

OOOOOO

אני יודעת שאני מענה אתכם...אבל לרוע המזל דיסק האון-קיי שלי אבד למשך תקופה קצרה, ואין לי גיבוי בדיסק אחר...אז לקח קצת זמן עד שמצאתי את המנוול...בכל אופן, הסוף מתקרב!

כן, עדיין חסר חלק ג'...

בבקשה, אל תשנאו אותי!

שלכם,

ליס


	19. לעולם אוהב אותך חלק 3

**הערת****המתרגמת****:** אני מאושרת מכך שאני מעלה את הפרק האחרון באמת של הפיק הזה...אין לכם מושג עד כמה. מאחלת לכם קריאה נעימה!

**פרק ****16 – ****לעולם אוהב אותך**

**חלק ג****'**

הרמיוני, אני מקווה שאני לא מפריע, - הוא הסתכל מעל לכתפה כאילו רצה להיות בטוח במשהו. הרמיוני הנידה בראשה.

-דראקו ושרה כבר חזרו לבית הספר.- היא אמרה. –מה אתה עושה כאן?

-טוב...- הוא חייך בעצבנות. –אני צריך להגיד לך משהו, אם לא אומר זאת אני חושב שאתחרט על כך כל חיי.- הוא אמר בחיוך עצבני.

הרמיוני הצליחה רק לתת לו להיכנס, פניה היו רציניות, העצבנות ניכרה בידיה וסבך המחשבות שרצו ראשה לא נתנו לה להגיב אחרת.

אלכס הביט בה ברצינות, נשם עמוקות לפני שהעז להסתכל עליה ולומר דבר. היא רק קפאה במקומה.

-אני מחבב אותך, הרמיוני, אני אוהב אותך ואני חושב שנוכל לאהוב זה את זה אם תתני לי הזדמנות. – הוא אמר ברצינות. –רק...תתני לי לנסות, תני לי הזדמנות אחת...

ולפני שהספיקה לדבר או לזוז, אלכס רכן אליה כדי לתפוס את שפתיה בנשיקה מתוקה ורכושנית...אך לא זה השתווה לנשיקות שחלקה עם דראקו.

עם דראקו נשיקה הייתה הופכת ליותר מזה...זה היה הופך להוריקן של רגשות, לסופת תשוקה וחושניות שהביעו אהבה וחיבה, תוצאה של מה שהלב לא יכל להביע אחרת.

נשיקה איתו הייתה לגעת בשמיים, לגעת בכוכבים ולהרגיש את קרני השמש בקצות האצבעות...לחלוק נשיקה איתו היה להיכנס לממד אחר, זר ומוזר, מקום שבו רק שניהם היו קיימים, מקום שבו חושיהם ורגשותיהם היו מתחדדים עד שגופותיהם היו חשים באותו זרם של רגשות מחשמלים, שלובים ומעורבים בנשימותיהם, ידיהם זזות מעצמן עד שנדמה היה שהן ידעו בדיוק לאן ולמה.

היא הבינה שלא דראקו הוא זה שמנשק אותה כשידו של אלכס נחה כתפה. דראקו מעולם לא היה מלטף אותה שם כשנישק אותה, ידיו תמיד היו מונחות על מותניה, מקרב אותה אליו בחיבוק רכושני ומגונן, כאילו חשש שהיא תברח. אולי זה האירוניות של החיים, אך זה נכון שלבסוף היא אכן ברחה מהמקום שהיא לא רצתה לברוח.

הרמיוני התרחקה וקטעה את הנשיקה...נשיקה ללא האהבה, המתיקות, הרגש והחיבה שהיו בנשיקות של דראקו. המבט שאלכס נתן בה הראה בין בלבול לתבוסה, והיא התרחקה ממנו מספר צעדים בעודה שולחת את ידה לכסות את פיה.

-דראקו...- היא לחשה. היא הסתכלה על אלכס. –אני מצטערת אלכס, אני לא...- היא נאנחה. –אני מאוהבת בדראקו, לא משנה מה הוא עשה או מה יקרה...- היא חייכה כשהבינה שהיא בעצם מדברת ברצינות. -...אני מאוהבת בדראקו ולעולם לא אוכל לשכוח אותו...אני מצטערת...- היא התנצלה שוב. -...עדיף ש...

-כן...- הוא אמר בצער. -...עדיף שאלך...אני מקווה שזה לא יפגע בידידות שלנו ו...

הרמיוני חייכה אליו בהרגעה.

-זה לא יקרה, אלכס, אל תדאג...נתראה מחר בכיתה.- היא אמרה לו.

-טוב.- הוא פתח את הדלת. –אז להתראות.

-ביי...

לאחר שהדלת נסגרה, הרמיוני רצה אל הספה ולקחה את הקופסה הקטנה בין ידיה ונאנחה באיטיות, ואז פתחה אותה. עיניה הצטעפו. זה היה נכון...הקופסה הייתה ריקה, אבל בעומקה...כל מה שנשאר הוא התקווה...ובעומקה של אותה קופסה, פיסת קלף צהבהבה, שקטה ומבוישת למראה...כתב היד המוקפד והאריסטוקרטי של דראקו בדיו שחורה והמילים הפשוטות "לעולם אוהב אותך" חצו את הקלף.

הרמיוני שלחה יד אל פיה כדי להחניק יבבה. בחצי חיוך ובלי לחשוב יותר מידי, היא נעלה את נעליה ונטלה את הג'קט בו שמרה את השרביט שלה. היא סגרה את עיניה בחיוך והתעתקה ברכות מהסלון, בתחושה שאם היא לא תעשה זאת כעת, היא לא תעשה זאת לעולם.

OOOOOO

דראקו הסתכל על בקבוקון השיקוי. זו תהיה הפעם האחרונה שהוא ישתה את זה...הוא חייך בציניות...כבר שנים רבות שהוא שתה את השיקוי שהוא כמעט והתמכר לדבר ופתאום – אומרים לו שהכל יעלם...שאביו עומד למות וכך הוא ישתחרר שהצורך לשתות אותו.

השיקוי היה בצבעו הרגיל, הוא שלף את הפקק מהבקבוקון והריח אותו בחיוך...אותו הריח כמו תמיד...הוא גם ידע שזה יהיה באותו טעם וירגיש את אותה תחושה...

הוא זכר בבירור את הפעם הראשונה שהוא שתה אותו...ולמרות שסוורוס אמר לו שהוא יחוש מעט אי נוחות או רגישויות כשישתה את השיקוי, אך הוא מעולם לא דמיין את הכאב שאותו שיקוי יוכל לגרום לגופו.

_(__פלאשבאק__)_

_-__אתה בטוח שאין אפשרות אחרת__?- __הוא שאל בעודו מביט על סנדקו__, __לוקח את השיקוי שנמזג לכוס והסתכל עליו במבט של גועל__._

_סוורוס שלל בראשו ודראקו הסתכל על הרמיוני__._

_-__הרעלת את זה__?- __הוא שאל בסרקסטיות__._

_-__מאלפוי__...- __היא אמרה לו בתוכחה__._

_-__אני לא חושב שזה נחוץ__, __השיקוי עצמו הוא רע גם כך__.- __ענה סנייפ במקומה__, __והנערה זיהתה בקולו מעט מאותו הומור שחור שאפיין כל כך את האיש__._

_-__טוב__, __הנה זה בא__...__תאחלו לי בהצלחה__...- __הוא מלמל__._

_הוא הרים את הכוס ולאחר מבט חטוף בתוכן מבעד לאור שהסתנן מהחלון__, __הוא חייך והביא אותו אל שפתיו__, __לגם הכל במהירות__, __מבחין בכאבים בבטנו והאש בגרונו__, __בדיוק כמו שסנייפ אמר לו__._

_-__זה שורף אותי__...- __גמגם דראקו__, __לוחץ את ידיו בקצה השולחן__. -...__זה שורף לי את הגרון__..._

_הוא ראה איך הרמיוני התקדמה לעברו צעד אחד ואיך סנייפ אחז בה כדי שלא תתקרב__, __נד בראשו באיטיות מבלי להתיק את עיניו ממנו__._

_-__הוא צריך לעשות זאת לבד__, __זה מה שהוא יחוש כל פעם שישתה אותו__, __הוא צריך להתמודד לבד__..._

_זה מה שהוא ירגיש כל פעם שישתה את השיקוי הארור__? __הפה שרף לו והוא הרגיש שהגרון בער במקומות שהנוזל עבר__; __הוא כמעט יחל לחוש איך עורו נקרע במפנים והוא עצם את עיניו בחזקה ואגרף את ידיו עד שפרקי אצבעותיו הלבינו__, __בניסיון להתגבר כל הכאב שחש__._

_הוא כבר לא יכל לסבול עוד את הבערה__, __הוא עזב את השולחן במחשבה שאם הוא ילך כמה צעדים הכל יעבור מהר__. __שתי דקות__. __הוא צריך לסבול במשך שתי דקות תמימות__._

_-__מים__...- __הוא לחש בין השתנקות להשתנקות__, __מנסה שלא לגרום לבערה לשרוף לו את מיתרי הקול__._

_הוא ראה את הרמיוני ממהרת לזוז__, __מזמנת כוס וקנקן מים והושיטה לו אותה מייד__. __רק לאחר ארבע כוסות דראקו סוף סוף חש הקלה__. __הוא הסתכל על סנדקו בזעם__._

_-__מעט אי נוחות__, __מה__?- __הוא שאל בסרקסטיות__._

_-__היית צריך לשתות את זה בין כה וכה__, __אז מה ההיגיון בלתת לך להרגיש רע עוד לפני ששתית את זה__?_

_דראקו נענע בראשו__. __סוורוס תמיד יהיה כזה__. __זה טוב לדעת__._

_(__סוף פלאשבאק__)_

אותה תחושה נעלמה...הוא כבר לא הרגיש אותה...תחושת הבערה הייתה כעת בקושי טעם מר שעבר במהירות...אבל הזיכרון של אותה פעם ראשונה שהשיקוי שרף לו את הגרון, הוא לעולם לא ישכח.

הוא הביט בשיקוי שזהר באור היום וחייך במסתוריות.

-לחייך, אבא...- הוא אמר, מרים את השיקוי למעלה. -...לחייך הארורים...

השיקוי עבר בפיו ובגרונו והוא סגר את עיניו מתוך הרגל ולא מתוך כאב. אחרי שנים כה רבות, הוא כבר היה חסין לכאב ולטעם של השיקוי.

-מה זה היה?

דראקו הסתובב וראה את הילדה שהופיעה באותו רגע באח שלו. הוא גלגל את עיניו.

-מה את עושה כאן?- הוא שאל אותה בחזרה. שרה יצאה מהאח עם המזוודה הקטנה שלה בעודה מנערת את האפר שדבק על כתפיה.

-אני לומדת כאן, זוכר?- היא לא התאפקה ושאלה בבדיחות.

-אם אני זוכר נכון, אמרתי לך להישאר עם אימך ואחר כך שתלכי למשרדו של פוטר, לא כן?

-טוב, אבל אמא הייתה בסדר ולי התחשק להיות עם אבא שלי.- היא הביטה בו והרימה גבה באלגנטיות. –זה פשע?

דראקו חייך.

-לא, זה לא.

-טוב. עכשיו...- היא התיישבה על אחת הכיסאות, שילבה את רגליה באלגנטיות, החליקה את שיערה והניחה אותו על כתפה וחייכה אל אביה. -..ובחזרה לנושא של אמא...

-לא דיברנו על הנושא הזה.- התנגד דראקו.

-ברור שכן.- היא גלגלה את עיניה בחוסר סבלנות. –אתה שאלת אותי למה אני לא נמצאת עם אמא.- דראקו הביט בה והיא חייכה בעצבנות. –טוב, פחות או יותר...

דלת משרדו של דראקו נפתחה והארי נכנס.

-סנייפ אמר לי ש...- הוא הסתכל על שניהם. –אתם לא אמורים להיות בבית?- הוא שאל אותם והרים גבה.

-יש היום אספה במשרדי ואנוכי לא ידעתי?- שאל דראקו בסרקסטיות.

הארי חייך מעט.

-המחווה הזאת לא שלך, פוטר.- חייך אליו דראקו באדישות. הארי המשיך להביט בהם ולא נבהל מהמילים. –אני מודה לך על הרעיון, אבל זה לא עבד.

-אמא היא סתם הולכת עם ראש בקיר.- התלוננה שרה ושילבה את ידיה.

-שרה...- הוכיח אותה דראקו בעדינות. –אל תדברי כך על אימך.

-אבל זה נכון.- חיזק הארי את דבריה בקולו.

-נהדר...- דראקו גלגל את עיניו. –עכשיו אני יודע מאיפה לשרה האופי הזה.

-ממך.- אמרו הגבר השזוף והילדה יחדיו.

דראקו הסתכל על שניהם בתוכחה אך לא אמר דבר.

-שרה, הגיע אלי משלוח חדש של מרכיבים, הם נמצאים בחדר השני. תוכלי לבדוק שיש בו את כל מה שביקשתי?- שאל דראקו וקטע את הארי.

הילדה קמטה את מצחה.

-זאת אומרת, אתה רוצה שאני אלך.- היא אמרה בסרקסטיות. דראקו חייך והארי לא הצליח להתאפק מלצחוק ברכות. –אני מספיק גדולה כדי להבין מתי אני מיותרת.

-ובכן, עלמתי 'אני מספיק גדולה', לכי. עכשיו.- הוא ציווה, אך קולו היה רך ואדיב. –מעולם לא הודיתי לך, נכון?

הארי הביט בו.

-על מה?

-על ששמרת על הרמיוני ושרה. –דראקו משך בכתפיו. –על שהיית לצידן ולא הכנסת לה דברים לראש בסגנון 'יחי גריפינדור ומוות לסלית'רין', אני מניח.

הארי פרץ בצחוק שגרם לו לחייך.

-היא ילדה טובה.- ענה הארי.

-כן, נכון?- הוא אמר-שאל בגאווה והרים את ראשו. –אני שמח שאני חלק מחייה עכשיו.

-שמעתי על אבא שלך...- אמר אז הארי. -...אני מצטער.

-תודה, אבל אין צורך.- הוא הרים את כתפיו, מנסה להראות שלא אכפת לו. –אחרי כל מה שהוא עשה...ובמצב בו הוא נמצא...זה הדבר הכי אנושי שהם יכולים לעשות לו...

-אתה בטוח שזה לא משנה לך?- שאל הארי. –זה אבא שלך, דראקו.

-אני יודע, אבל מעולם הוא לא התנהג כמו אחד.- אמר הבלונדיני. -...יותר טוב ככה...לפחות אני אוכל להיפטר מהשיקוי לפני שהשיקוי יתפטר ממני.- הוא אמר בטון משועשע, למרות שהוא לא הרגיש טיפת הומור באותו רגע.

הוא נאנח.

-אבל אני לא חושב שבאת לדבר על אבא שלי, וכפי שאתה מכיר את הרמיוני ידעת מה היא תעשה מראש, ומאחר ואני לא רואה את וויזלי בסביבה מנסה להרוג אותי...- הוא משך בכתפיו. –אני מניח שאתה רוצה להודיע לי משהו, אז קדימה.- הוא הזמין אותו לדבר.

-הצעתי לדנה נישואים.- אמר הארי במהירות.

דראקו טפח על כתפו באופן מעודד ובלעג ידידותי.

-והיא סירבה לך?

-היא הסכימה.- ענה הארי מבלי לאבד את חיוכו העצבני.

-בשעה טובה,- הוא אמר לו בכנות ולחץ את ידו של הארי. –האחים שלה יודעים כבר?

-הלילה.- אמר הארי. –מה שמזכיר לי...תרצה ללוות אותי?- דראקו התבונן בו. –מה?

-מפחד?

-כן.- הוא הודה בשעשוע. –הייתי רוצה את התמיכה של אותו אדם שתמך בי כשהתמודדתי מול וולדמורט. – הוא אמר לו בכנות. –בלעדיך לא הייתי מצליח ו..טוב...אולי אתה נותן לי מזל. –הוא אמר בצחוק כדי לשבור את המוזרות של הרגע.

-מוסכם. באיזה ש...

דלת המשרד נפתחה שוב ושניהם ראו את דמותה של הרמיוני עומדת מולם.

-הרמיוני?- שאל הארי.

-שלום הארי...- אבל למרות שדיברה אליו, עיניה לא ניתקו מעיניו של דראקו.

הארי נאנח. אותו רגע היה של שניהם, והוא ידע לסגת בזמן.

הרמיוני הביטה בדראקו מבלי לומר דבר, וגם הוא לא אמר כלום. במשך מספר דקות השקט שרר בחדר. הארי החליק אל החדר הסמוך ופתח את הדלת, מסמן לשרה לשתוק ולהתקרב בזהירות. היה שווה לחלוק איתה את הרגע של דראקו והרמיוני, ולו רק בשביל לראות את פניה השמחות כשראתה את אמה שם.

-מה את עושה כ..- התחיל לומר דראקו.

הוא לא הצליח לגמור את המשפט כי הרמיוני התרוממה על קצות האצבעות והקיפה את צווארו בידיה הקטנות והדקות, והיא נישקה אותו ברכות וברוגע, בסבלנות, בחושניות, באהבה...עם כל הרגשות שבמשך שנים שמרה רק לו. ורק כשהחמצן נגמר בריאותיהם, היא התרחקה ממנו, אבל רק קצת, בלי שתצא מאותו חיבוק בו הרגישה את ידיו של דראקו במותניה, כמו שתמיד היה צריך להיות.

-אני אוהבת אותך.- היא אמרה בפשטות.

-קטנה שלי...אני...מצט...

-_אל__תבקש__ממני__סליחה_.- היא אמרה אז, מניחה אצבע על שפתיו של דראקו. דראקו בהה בה. -...אני לא צריכה שתעשה זאת...אני לא צריכה שתסביר לי כלום, וגם לא שתצדיק את עצמך...- היא ליטפה את ערפו ברכות. -...אני לא צריכה דבר מזה כי אני כבר יודעת...אני לא רוצה לדעת דבר על העבר, דראקו...אני רק רוצה לדעת מה אתה רוצה עכשיו, בהווה, מה תרצה בעתיד...

-קטנה שלי...- הוא ליטף את לחיה והיא עצמה את עיניה תחת אותו ליטוף. -...יש לי את הסמל האפל בזרוע...

-לא אכפת לי.- היא אמרה לו. –הארי אמר שהוא עובד על משהו...נמצא משהו כדי לגרום לזה להעלם, דראקו...- היא קטעה אותו בחיוך. –אני רק רוצה לדעת אם אתה עדיין אוהב אותי, או האם מהבוקר כבר הצלחת להתאהב במישהי אחרת.- היא חייכה בעצבנות.

-אחת עשרה שנים עברתי בצער על שאני לא לצידך...איך את יכולה לשאול האם התאהבתי במישהו בשעות ספורות?- הוא שאל בשעשוע. –אני אוהב אותך, חתלתולה קטנה שלי...אותך, רק אותך...

-במקום לענות לו, הרמיוני נישקה אותו שוב והפעם, ידיו של דראקו אחזו היטב את מותניה והרים אותה מהרצפה מבלי להפסיק את הנשיקה לרגע.

כשבסוף הוא הניח אותה על הרצפה, הוא הסתכל עליה כלא מאמין שכל זה אמיתי, שהיא שם איתו. הוא חייך והניח מאחורי אוזנה תלתל סורר.

-מפני שזו את...- הוא לחש לה קרוב לשפתיה.

הרמיוני הרחיקה את ראשה סנטימטרים ספורים כדי להסתכל עליו במבט שואל, מבלי לדעת למה התכוון.

-השאלה שלך...השאלה ששאלת אותי במשך שנים ומעולם לא עניתי לך.- הסביר הבלונדיני בחיוך והסיט עוד תלתל שניסה להסתיר את עיניה היפות בצבע דבש.

הרמיוני חייכה כשלחשה שוב את השאלה.

-למה אתה אוהב אותי...?

-מפני שזו את, הרמיוני...- הוא נישק אותה ברכות. -...רק מפני שזו את.

OO

-אתה רואה, דוד הארי?- שאלה שרה והסתכלה על סנדקה.

-מה, מתוקה?

-משאלות מתגשמות...-הוא הביט בה. -...מאז גיל שבע תמיד ביקשתי שאוכל למצוא את אבי ושתהיה לי משפחה...- היא הסבירה לו.

הארי חייך אליה.

-כן, חמודה, משאלות מתגשמות.

OOOOOO

_**סוף**_

OOOOOO

כןןןן!

זה הסוף גבירותי ורבותי!

הסוף של _'__לאהוב__זה__לא__לבקש__סליחה__ – __לעולם__'_, עכשיו אתם מבינים למה? (בעצם, אני חושבת שזה רק תופס בקשר לאהבה של דראקו והרמיוני...לפעמים כן צריך לבקש סליחה).

וואהו...אני לא מאמינה שסיימתי...

תמיד ידעתי שכדי לגמור את התרגום הייתי צריכה להיות חולה כדי שאוכל לשבת כמו בן-אדם ולהוציא מילונים מסוגים שונים ולתרגם...חחח...

אל תדאגו, רק שפעת קלה, לא משהו רציני...

בכל אופן, תודה שהייתם איתי וחיכיתם בסבלנות (גדולה, אם יורשה לי להוסיף) בין עדכון לעדכון, על התגובות (שאני מקווה שיבואו עוד...) וההערות...

תודה לבטא שלי שעזרה לי להגיה מעט ולמצוא טעויות מדי פעם, שלא הפסיקה לצפות בכיליון עיניים לפרקים המתורגמים (ולפעמים לחצאי הפרקים) ועל שאהבה את התרגום.

תודה לכולם, ונתראה בפיק הארוך הבא שאני מתרגמת "אחרי המוות" – זוג אחר, עלילה אחרת ומחברת אחרת.

עד אז – להתראות לכם ובהצלחה בכל מה תעשו ובכל אשר תפנו!

שלכם,

_**ליס לופין**__**.**_


End file.
